El beyblade no es mi única pasión
by Ghost-Da
Summary: .•Cuando pareciera que Némesis había sido derrotado, Gingka y sus amigos se encuentran con retos que superar mientras la nueva integrante del grupo les da esperanzas. ¡El descendiente de la destrucción ha llegado! ¿Que planes hará para derrotar a los Bladers Legendarios? ¡Acompáñenlos en una historia llena de sorpresas y de aventuras! .•
1. -Primer acto-

**►_Primer acto_◄**

_Mi arcoíris, mi calma; están aquí_

_Pero hay negro_

_Sus intenciones son del mismo color_

_Veo las estrellas pensando en qué será del futuro_

_Ellas me iluminan_


	2. Capítulo I - Normalidad

**_Capítulo I: Normalidad_**

El día era muy relajante y tranquilo pero esto era opacado por el sol abrasador que no tenía piedad. Durante esos días, todo mundo desea refrescarse, allí entra él; Gingka Hagane, unos de los Bladers Legendarios que salvó al mundo se encontraba recostado sobre el césped fresco, observando el hermoso cielo que lo ponía en un trance de felicidad.

_—Acostarse mientras el viento se mueve en tu cara es muy relajante… ¡Y más en un día de calor!_ —Pensó para él mismo, no dejando que la gran estrella le arruinara su día.

Podría decirse que estaba de "vacaciones" pero su vida siempre tenía la costumbre de ponerlo en una aventura asombrosa; sin embargo esta vez era diferente, todo era normal.

—_Este cielo me hace… _—Pronunció otra vez en su mente, cerrando poco a poco sus cansados ojos— _Querer dormir..._

Se contagió de sueño aprovechando la oleada de paz que le brindaba la brisa, por fin, se había dormido profundamente en un instante a pesar del calor, una habilidad de este extravagante pelirrojo.

Cuando sus pensamientos se invadieron del color negro, llenándolo de falta de la realidad, una delicada y dulce voz resonó interviniendo en el sueño del blader.

—_Oye…_ —Dijo esa voz— _¿Estás despierto?_

Allí está otra vez, alguien le llamaba de manera sutil. Gingka del mismo modo que se durmió, comenzó a despertar, obviamente seguía embriagado de cansancio pero eso se iba desapareciendo cuando dilucidó una silueta femenina en frente de él. Tal vez podría ser un contrincante nuevo que deseaba luchar contra él y por ello lo estaba despertando.

—¿Eh?

La imagen se le hizo más clara; era una chica, con cabellera negra y ojos morados. A decir verdad, poseía un peinado divertido.

—Siento molestarte… ¿Sabes dónde queda el estadio de beyblade más cercano? —Inquirió la joven. Ella no parecía conocerlo, así que por ahora era una chica que necesitaba direcciones.

Y cómo no, Gingka amablemente, se levantó de su lugar, reposando una mano sobre el césped.

—No te preocupes, te enseño donde es.

Dicho y hecho, después de una caminata, la guió hasta el lugar mencionado sin problema alguno.

—|•|—

—¡Allí es! —Indicó el pelirrojo apuntando al estadio WBBA que cubría el panorama completo.

La joven, totalmente agradecida, le regaló una gran sonrisa.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias! —Agradeció en un tono de alegría, ya tenía lo que quiera, así que solo se despidió de Gingka el cual yacía sin más nada que hacer.

—¡Gingka! —Llamó con brío otra voz, y muy familiar.

Al llamado, el extravagante blader volteó en busca de quien gritaba su nombre. Y allí estaba, un pequeñuelo de cabello verde, y chaqueta amarillenta, sí, era el joven Kenta Yumiya, uno de los mejores amigos de Gingka. Al igual que su voz, lucía contento de encontrarse a su compañero.

—¡Kenta! ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? —Preguntó el pelirrojo también feliz.

Antes de responderle, Kenta se acercó más a él desde la acera por donde caminaba.

—Vengo a preguntarte una cosa… —Se mantuvo en suspenso un rato para recobrar más felicidad— ¿Estás dispuesto a luchar conmigo para entrenar mis habilidades? —Terminó su pregunta, luego el chico de bufanda ya tenía su respuesta muy clara.

—¡Desde luego, empecemos ahora! ¿Qué dices?

Obviamente era un sí, siempre diría que sí a un combate amistoso o no. Le emocionaba mucho la propuesta.

—Y aunque parezca emocionado, es porque hace mucho no tenemos una batalla, desde que derrotamos a Némesis pero… —Agregó a su respuesta.

Aquello llenó de nostalgia a los dos, los recuerdos siempre se mostraron presentes en ellos, por ello el peliverde se le quedó mirando.

—¡Pero ese no es el caso! ¡Andando! —Y sin esperar a nadie ni nada, Gingka emprendió su paso hacia el estadio detrás de él de forma veloz. Las cosas nunca cambiaron, él siempre se comportaba así de imprudente.

—¡Gingka, espérame! —Alzó su voz el pequeño blader. La acción del pelirrojo lo tomó por desprevenido aunque eso fuese costumbre en él— _Tan hiperactivo como siempre_ —Comentó desde su mente.

Y aún así, él apreciaba la dedicación de cada batalla. Un peleador como nuestro modelo de bufanda tenía que ser respetado por ello, así fue como alcanzó la cima, dedicándose a todo.

—¡Llegué primero! ¡Qué emoción!

Gingka llegó primero, sin una gota de sudor, seguía en buenas condiciones a pesar de la falta de lucha.

El estadio sorprendentemente estaba vacío, muy sospechoso ya que normalmente había una o dos personas peleando o pasando el rato por esos lados, tal vez el sol espantó a todos. El muchacho comenzó a buscar con la mirada señales de vida en los asientos, pero parecía que nadie se encontraba, ni un arbusto rodante… A excepción de una chica pelinegra que mantenía sus ojos sobre un teléfono celular, a Gingka le parecía conocida esa cara.

_—¿Oh? ¿Ella otra vez? ¿Qué hará aquí tan sola?_

Por supuesto, la chica que ayudó con la dirección. Era extraño ver a alguien tan solitario de esa forma. Esas preguntas pasaron al olvido cuando Kenta por fin había llegado, un poco cansado —A pesar del camino tan corto—.

—La próxima vez avisa antes de correr... —En su tono se notaba que se había agitado, aunque al ver a Gingka no apartar su mirada de la joven en los asientos, llamó su atención— ¿Gingka?

El mencionado recapacitó y notó la presencia de su amigo.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, lo siento mucho, creo que me anticipé mucho! —Respondió muy animado, ahora deseaba tener la batalla más que nunca.

Kenta le sonrió, también estaba contento y no podía esperar.

—No importa, ¿podemos empezar?

El blader de bufanda asintió para llevar a cabo su combate.

Se pusieron en posición con gozo. Se prepararon y gritaron al mismo tiempo:

_¡Tres, dos, uno!_

_¡Go Shoot!_

Y ahí estaban, los beys volaron hacia donde la emoción llama, luchando sin intenciones de aplastar al otro. Kenta fue el que dio el primer movimiento de ataque.

—¡Sagitario, ataca!

Dio la orden. Sagitario obedeció y por supuesto que atacó a Pegasus inclinándose debido a su eje de rotación tan alta; aunque era un bey de resistencia, parecía controlar la técnica de golpes, aquello enorgulleció a Gingka dando el siguiente movimiento.

—Has mejorado mucho desde la última vez, Kenta… ¡Pero yo seré quien gane hoy! —Exclamó el de bufanda contraatacando a su amigo rival.

La euforia* se concentraba en ese estadio ya que dos compañeros luchaban como si fuese la primera vez mostrando su determinación y pasión. Aquello fue lo que hizo que la atención de la chica de cabello negro se enfocara, escuchó las voces de los dos bladers y más allá de eso, miró sus bey. Ella parecía interesarle la batalla, así que se quedó mirando como cualquier espectador.

—¡Vamos Pegasus, ataca de nuevo!

Ese nombre resonó varias veces en la mente de la joven, intentando averiguar si eso fue lo que había escuchado en realidad, ahora sí, estaba más atenta que nunca.

—¿Pegasus? —Enfatizó el nombre que captó su atención.

Era él, era lo que estaba buscando en todo el día.

—|•|—

Palabra con asterisco del día:

**Euforia**  
_Def.1 __«__Sensación exteriorizada de optimismo y bienestar, producida a menudo por la administración de drogas o medicamentos, o por alguna satisfacción material o espiritual__»_


	3. Capítulo II - Nostalgia

**_Capítulo II: Nostalgia_**

La chica de cabellera negra todavía no creía a quien estaba viendo luchar.

—_¡Solo conozco a un blader que usa ese bey!... No puede ser, él es..._

Trató de observar más de cerca, estando un poco más aproximada a los asientos de al frente. Tenía allí mismo la escena de dos _Bladers Legendarios_ batallando.

—¡Esto es tan emocionante! ¡Vamos, Pegasus con fuerza! —Indicó el pelirrojo haciendo que el habilidoso Pegasus, atacara a Sagitario desde arriba.

Las chispas comenzaron a botar, pero al igual que él, Kenta deseaba ganar.

—¡Resiste Sagitario, tú puedes!

Alzó la voz el peliverde debido a que el movimiento de su rival estaba dando en la rueda de fusión de su bey, ahora tenía que entrar en Modo Ataque.

—¡Wow, qué impresionante poder! —Comentó la joven desde la gradas.

Ella parecía sentir la felicidad de los dos, haciendo que esta se contagiara de eso y aun no había visto nada.

Gingka dio un gran grito de guerra, y de pronto la mayor de la explosiones se ejecutó allí, dando el final a la batalla que ansiaban hacer.

—|•|—

Los dos bladers estaban saliendo del estadio a la luz del atardecer que era bellísimo, hablando de las cualidades del otro.

—Qué fuerte eres Gingka, me venciste.

El pelirrojo rió ante el comentario y luego le miró.

—Tú no te quedas atrás, veo la determinación de Ryuga en ti —Mencionó en un gesto de serenidad.

Y como si la batalla no le trajera los suficientes recuerdos, la respuesta de este los llenó más del pasado. El rostro de Kenta ahora se mostraba más vivo que nunca, el mero hecho de mencionar ese nombre le traía orgullo y a la vez, tristeza.

—Ryuga... Todo se lo agradezco a él... —Kenta apretó con fuerzas a su Sagitario dando señales de nostalgia.

El pequeño mostró una sonrisa aun mirando a su bey mientras que susurraba esas palabras, después de todo, lo que quedaba del dichoso emperador dragón estaba en él.

La emotiva escena fue anulada debido a un grito transmitido por una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

—¡Esperen!

Se escuchó otra vez un tanto más cerca acompañado del sonido de alguien corriendo. Era ella, la joven de las gradas que al parecer su presencia no fue captada por los bladers, haciendo que estos voltearan confundidos hacia la chica.

Cuando por fin estaba enfrente del joven de bufanda y de su compañero, les dio mediante su mirada la alegría de verlos. Dicha felicidad fue expandida en cuanto miró al pelirrojo.

—¿Tú eres Gingka Hagane? —Habló de choque ella.

—Él mismo en persona —Respondió Gingka con el mismo gesto.

Los ojos de la chica parecieron haberse iluminado por miles de estrellas al oír eso, estaba muy contenta.

—¡Wow! ¡Es verdad lo que dicen de ti, eres muy hábil! Vi la batalla hace rato... —Dijo conservando amabilidad la anónima.

—Oh, te lo agradezco —El de bufanda claramente se sentía muy halagado a pesar que siempre se lo repetían. Ya era muy famoso por todo el mundo, y literalmente.

—¿Eres una fan? —Agregó Kenta a la conversación, no pudo contenerse ante la duda.

¡Cielos, es que parecía serlo con esa euforia!

—Bueno, tal vez lo sea un poco... —El pequeñuelo acertó— Mi nombre es Dareki Hoshima, es un placer conocerlos, amiguitos.

La pelinegra extendió una mano hacia Gingka y la otra hacia Kenta mostrándose amistosa, ¿Y por qué no estarlo? Ella sabía que ellos salvaron el mundo de la destrucción. Los dos correspondieron al apretón de mano mientras que también se presentaban.

—Mi nombre es Kenta Yumiya, igualmente es un gusto —Este le regaló una dulce sonrisa aun dándole la mano.

—Para mí ya no hace falta presentación, já —Bromeó con razón Gingka.

—Es obvio, todo el mundo te conoce, pero a mí se me había olvidado tu apariencia, por eso no te reconocí cuando me guiaste hasta aquí —Respondió Dareki, dando una risa al final de la frase.

En el momento que los tres separaron sus manos, el curioso Kenta miró de reojo un bey que sobresalía del cinturón de la femenina.

—¿También eres una blader? —Cuestionó el pequeño peliverde.

—¿Uh? ¡Ah, sí! Este es mi compañero de batalla, Eternal Fénix...

Mostró su bey un tanto tímida y apenada disminuyendo su energía, pero por el contrario Kenta y Gingka estaban asombrados, ya que creyeron que tenía un gran poder por su apariencia.

—¡Genial, es impresionante y reluciente...! —Aludió Gingka como si de un niño se tratara ya teniendo en mente con quien lucharía más tarde.

—Me lo regaló alguien muy especial... —Sus ojos se descarriaron a otra parte— Pero ya no hablemos de mí, cuéntenme de ustedes.

Rápidamente la chica reanudó la conversación principal guardando su bey, mientras que obtenía su alegría de nuevo.

—Pues, yo ahora mismo tengo mucha hambre. Gasté mi energía hace rato.

El pelirrojo ya parecía no tener tema de conversación y fue salvado por la campana del hambre, y tenía que saciarlo ya haciendo del momento algo gracioso. Kenta no podía creerlo, en serio había dicho eso delante de una nueva persona.

—_Ay... Tiene hambre, pero que novedad._

Sin embargo, para Dareki le parecía algo divertido, así que solo rió por un momento.

—Dareki, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, iremos a comer hamburguesas con doble carne, mucha salsa de tomate, papas fritas... ¡Ah, es tan delicioso!

De momento el de bufanda se perdió en una bella imagen de una hamburguesa con su misma descripción, haciendo que su boca se hiciera agua y su estomago rugiera. Otra vez, la pelinegra carcajeó aunque aquello no duró mucho.

—Bueno, es que... —Su tono se fue apagando de forma lenta, y su mirada se desvió a otro lado.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa? —Kenta notó su actitud.

Ella reincorporó su radiante sonrisa para que no se preocupara.

—Es que no quisiera ser molestia para ustedes.

—No pasa nada, siempre me gustó la compañía —Contestó Gingka casi partiendo hacia donde su estomago le guiara.

—¡Vamos, así te contaremos las aventuras que hemos tenido! —Insistió el pequeñuelo peliverde con su linda mirada a la que no podía decir que no.

Y cómo no, Dareki aceptó sin dudar otra vez.

—¿Aventuras? ¿Cómo la vez que empezó el torneo _Battle Bladers_?

Quiso hacer una agradable conversación en un intento de ser parte de grupo.

—Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, estaba tan emocionado de participar y vencer a los mejores —Comenzó a contar el pelirrojo con su entusiasmo.

—Recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos Gingka —Añadió Kenta recordando el dichoso día, como también lo cobarde que era en esos tiempos.

—¡Ah sí…! Te salvé de Benkei y de Los Caza-duelos. Parecías tan inseguro esa vez.

Gingka no pudo contener una sonrisa ya que ahora era como si un baúl de grandiosos recuerdo fuese abierto mediante hablaban. Dareki lo único que hacía era escuchar y observar sus rostro que irradiaban* brío.

—Tenía tanto miedo ese día... —Pronunció el pequeño apenado.

De allí los tres emprendieron el rumbo hacia donde el delicioso olor de la comida los llamara. Tal vez la tarde se convertía en noche pero para estos no existía el tiempo cuando se trata de contar sus aventuras y de sus viajes, después de todo, gracias a eso son lo que son ahora.

—|•|—

Palabra de hoy:

**Irradiar**

_Def.1 «Emitir energía o ondas»_


	4. Capítulo III - Todo con calma

**_Capítulo III: Todo con calma_**

Cuando la noche posaba en aquella ciudad, tres bladers yacían caminando sobre las aceras que guiaban hacia un estadio de la WBBA.

—¡Y luego todos los bladers del mundo me dieron un poco de su energía para derrotar a Némesis! —Terminó de narrar Gingka mientras que alzaba sus brazos para acompañar su historia, y darle el toque de emoción.

Dareki y Kenta observaban y escuchaban, estando a un lado de él.

—Vaya... Eso debió de ser difícil. Ustedes sí que tienen suerte —Comentó la pelinegra conservando una pequeña sonrisa de serenidad.

—¿Suerte? ¿A qué te refieres? —Se curioseó Kenta.

—Suerte de tener muchos amigos y _admiradores_ —La sonrisa de Dareki se hizo un poco más grande—, los cuales están dispuestos a ayudarles... ¿Cierto?

Eso alegró al peliverde y a Gingka haciendo que estos se sintieran muy orgullosos.

—Tú también tienes suerte, Dareki... Ya eres parte de nuestro equipo.

Le mencionó Gingka en un intento de ser sensato, queriendo no hacer sentir a su amiga fuera de su grupo. Y si que funcionó, ella sonrió agradecida.

Pero, sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al estadio principal —Muy rápido a su parecer—, no dudaron en entrar y cuando pasaron la puerta corrediza, pudieron encontrar al jefe de todo; Ryo Hagane, director de la WBBA que los recibió con una actitud cálida.

Ryo de inmediato fue con su hijo para alborotar su cabello —Más de lo que estaba— y saber de su día.

—Hola, chicos... ¡Gingka, hijo mío! ¿Dónde estabas, pequeño? ¿Otra vez en una aventura?

Le hizo una llave suave tomándolo por el cuello y jugueteando con su pelirrojo cabello. Por otro lado el de bufanda trataba de zafarse, aunque su padre no le estuviese haciendo daño.

—¡Ay, papá! ¡Ya... Suelta!

Kenta y Dareki solo reían, y sus risas fueron detenidas por la mirada del señor Hagane, que con sus ojos, hurgaba de forma amistosa a la joven pelinegra.

—Miren nada más, una chica... —Mencionó— ¿Quién es ella, hijo? —Soltó a su retoño, por fin dejándolo respirar.

Antes de responder, tomó la cantidad de aire suficiente como para vivir.

—Ah, ella es Dareki. No es de por aquí.

Ryo le brindó una sonrisa de bienvenida, y luego susurró al oído de Gingka con una cara burlona.

_—Ya veo, enchanchaste una... ¡Bien hecho!_

Eso alarmó al pelirrojo menor, dejando escapar un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¡No, no! ¡Apenas la conozco hoy! ¡No pienses mal! —Negó todo muy avergonzado.

El señor Hagane soltó una risa gracias al comportamiento de su hijo. Pero no dejó pasar por alto la presencia de la chica.

—Un gusto Dareki-san, soy Ryo Hagane, director de la WBBA. Ojalá que tengas buena estadía por aquí —Al finalizar, se dedicaron una reverencia.

La joven de ojos morados se sentía incomoda por lo acababa de pasar, ¿Quién no se sentirá así?

De pronto, escucharon un par de gritos seguidos por el sonido de un bey chocando con otro. Era una batalla que se estaba ejecutando en ese mismo estadio.

—¿Quién está luchando, papá?

—Es ese chico salvaje, Kyoya. Ha estado aquí desde que ustedes se fueron —Les aclaró Ryo desviando su mirada.

—¡¿Y no me invitó?! ¡Qué malo es!

El pelirrojo de bufanda fue el primero en ir hacia los sonidos dejando a los demás atrás; no se perdería de algo así.

A paso de su amigo, Kenta y Dareki también se dirigieron hasta allí. Se sorprendieron por la energía que irradiaba un joven de cabello verde oscuro. Estaba sacando a cada oponente de su camino sin importar la gran cantidad que estuviesen peleando contra él.

—¡Leone! —Rugió Kyoya alzando un brazo, y lanzando lejos con su bey al que se le atravesara.

Realmente parecía un león batallando por su puesto de rey.

—¡Kyoya, no me avisaste! ¡Es muy injusto! ¡Yo también quiero luchar contigo! —Decía muy molesto en voz alta Gingka mientras que agitaba sus manos en el aire.

Cuando por fin, nadie «Excepto Gingka» tenía la determinación como para enfrentar al feroz adolescente, este sonrió recalcando que él era invencible mientras que sus oponentes se impresionaban.

—Otra victoria para mí y mi Fang Leone.

Su bey se guió hasta sus manos, volviendo con su dueño.

—¡Kyoya! ¡Déjame pelear contigo, quiero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto! —Insistió nuevamente aquel hiperactivo chico, ya parecía niño queriendo un dulce a mitad de la cena.

—Por más que quiera hacerlo —El feroz adolescente le miró en seriedad—, estoy fortaleciéndome mucho para vencerte, nuestra última pelea fue empate —Le denigró de forma muy seca, aunque en el fondo deseaba aplastarlo.

A Gingka lo secuestró la decepción y lo único que hizo fue quejarse muy mimado al respecto.

—Wow, eso no lo venía venir —Habló Kenta un tanto sorprendido.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba palabras como esas salidas de un joven tan dedicado a lo suyo.

—¿¡Quién sigue!? ¿¡Quién desafía al Rey de la selva!?

Obviamente nadie respondió. Los pocos chicos que enfrentaron a Kyoya ya se habían dado por vencidos, no podían ni con el bey más modificado.

El silencio se esparció, llenando el estadio en el débil sonido de la brisa del atardecer. Kyoya paseó los ojos por todo el lugar, buscando quien sería su siguiente presa, por los asientos, por la entrada, pero solo alguien que no conocía, jaló su atención hacia él... O mejor dicho, hacia ella.

Sonrió, puesto que encontró lo que buscaba. Una presa que a la vista era más débil que el viento allí.

—¡Tú!

Vociferó y apuntó a Dareki, que conmocionada, se quedó quieta y a la vez avergonzada.

Gingka y Kenta no podían creerlo, entendería si quería enfrentar al mismo Kenta... ¿Pero Dareki por qué?

—¿¡Qué?! ¡No, no, no! ¡Yo no! —Decía una y otra vez, no deseaba mostrar sus habilidades hoy, y mucho menos con alguien tan egocéntrico.

Antes de que negara otra vez, el adolescente peliverde le provocó.

—Ya veo, como eres chica tienes miedo de romperte una uña —Burlón, dio una sonrisa.

Aquello indignó a Dareki por lo que frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—_Por lo menos yo no tengo cara de muerto..._ —Pensó para elevarse el ánimo.

—¡Vamos, Dareki! ¡Demuéstrale el poder de Fénix! —Le animó el de bufanda.

Él sabía que había una gran habilidad de ella que tenía que ver y quiso aprovechar la situación.

—Pero es que...

—¡Anda, será divertido! ¡Y le cerrarás la bocota que tiene! —Agregó Kenta con el mismo entusiasmo que Gingka.

La pelinegra no tuvo de otras, y aunque no quisiera, fue con su nuevo rival.

—E-Está bien, si ustedes lo dicen... —Murmuró, y se colocó en su respectivo lugar de pelea.

—Bien, empecemos, _Princesita..._

Kyoya dejó ver su colmillo con una sonrisa muy desafiante.

Gingka, el pequeño peliverde, y el señor Hagane, al igual que varias personas de inmediato fueron hacia las gradas, teniendo el mejor puesto de todos. Queriendo saber quien ganaría.

—**«¡Tres»**

Se posicionaron.

—**«¡Dos!»**

Comenzaron a tomar ánimos.

—**«¡Uno!»**

Y con una simple mirada, Kyoya le dijo a su rival... _"Te ganaré"_

—**«¡Let it rip!»**

Los bey volaron hasta el centro, chocando uno contra otro, dejando volar chispas y emoción. El feroz adolescente fue el primero en atacar.

—¡Leone, ataca!

Leone dio un golpe certero, aun siendo un bey de ataque. Dareki no se inmutó, no contraatacó, no se defendió, solo se relajó, pareciendo muy calmada.

Desde la gradas, los aplausos eran para la chica.

—¡Tú puedes, Dareki! —Gritó Kenta alzándose desde su asiento.

—Ouww... No es justo, yo debería de estar allí —Se quejó el pelirrojo con el afán de ganarle a Kyoya.

Pero no se sentiría mal por ello otra vez, porque con tal solo quince segundos de duelo, Fénix salió de la arena, dejando muy sorprendidos a todos.

—Ups, perdí...

La chica sin que le afectara su derrota, seguía serena; le daba igual en realidad.

—Es la pelea más rápida que he visto —Comentó Ryo en su típica pose, manos en los bolsillos, y una expresión feliz.

Aunque eso fuese cierto, Kyoya solo celebraba.

—¡Ya nadie puede conmigo! —Luego volteó para ver a su contrincante más odioso— Muy pronto será nuestra pelea, Gingka... Prepárate... —Terminó la frase mostrando a su Fang Leone hacia él. Estaba súper orgulloso de todo lo que había logrado hasta entonces.

El mencionado asintió también muy confiado, pero recordó a Dareki, y se dirigió a ella rápidamente junto con su pequeño amigo, ya que tal vez tenía que consolarla; aunque no fue así, no parecía triste, estaba neutra, muy tranquila.

—Suerte para la otra...

—Sí, supongo... —Sonrió|, recogiendo a Fénix que por suerte no estaba dañado.

De repente la calma de la chica fue interrumpida por el sonido irritante de un reloj de bolsillo, dando las "7:00 pm" en la hora.

—¡Oh, ya me voy!

Dareki guardó el reloj, y se dirigió hacia la salida sin siquiera despedirse.

—¡¿Tan rápido?! —Dijeron el pelirrojo y su amigo al mismo tiempo.

Dareki empezó a salir a la calle.

—Lo siento, pero es mi horario de noche... Igualmente nos vemos mañana —Exclamó para alentar una sonrisa en los rostros de sus nuevos compañeros.

Posteriormente, antes de irse por completo, le guiñó un ojo a Kyoya. Este la miró extrañado mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

Gingka no contuvo las ganas de reír, y mucho menos Kenta.

—¡Está bien, _nos vemos_! —Vociferó el blader de bufanda mientras que se despedía con sus dos manos.

—¡Adiós, nuera! —Resonó la voz de Ryo el cual no midió los límites de sus bromas, haciendo que ahora era de este las risas.

—¡Papá! ¡Ya deja eso!

Las estrellas y la luna acompañaron a Dareki en su viaje. Todos tuvieron un gran día después de todo, la brisa y la paz reinaba sobre la ciudad y sobre sus protagonistas. Aunque siempre habrá maldad en el bien.

Una silueta misteriosa yacía sobre los edificios como gárgola, dejando que la oscuridad del apartamento donde estaba, lo dejaba cubrir. Solo esperando el momento perfecto para atacar a su objetivo.


	5. Capítulo IV - Todo con calma, otra vez

**_Capítulo IV: Todo con calma, otra vez_**

La pasión conquistaba ese pequeño pero acogedor parquecito de Beyblade. El sol tan insistente con su calor, era escondido por un par de nubes.

—¡Sagitario! —Gritó Kenta dando un ataque hacia su rival de batalla.

Dareki —la cual era quien luchaba con él— ordenó a su Fénix moverse de inmediato, evitando el feroz ataque, aunque con otro golpe certero de Sagitario, sacó a Fénix sin vacilar. Otra victoria para el joven Kenta, y otra derrota para la calmada Dareki.

El peliverde celebraba en silencio con una gentil sonrisa, mientras que en las bancas, Gingka y Madoka escudriñaban* la corta pelea.

—¿Cuántas victorias van? —Preguntó Gingka reposando su mentó en su mano, y su codo en su pierna. Como si estuviera aburrido de que cada batalla fuese la misma.

—Tres...

La castaña se hallaba sin despegar su mirada y atención de su pequeña laptop en donde sacaba informaciones de cualquier bey. Ahora investigaba los avances de Sagitario.

—Hm... El eje de rotación de Sagitario está con leves rasguños, desgastando la defensa en él... ¡Arg, no puede ser! ¿¡Qué acaso ustedes no piensan en cuidar a sus amados bey!? —Regañó un poco disgustada Madoka mirando a su compañero, el cual se asustó por el repentino grito que a su parecer no debió de ser para él.

—¿Eh...? ¿Por qué me gritas a mí si no soy quien está luchando? —Cuestionó Gingka afirmando su derecho.

_¿Cómo no hacer enojar a Madoka?_

_-Paso 1; no responderle de forma fea como lo hizo Gingka hace un momento._

—¡Porque eres quien le ha hecho más daño a Sagitario! —Volvió a citar casi dando rugidos con fuego y lava.

Kenta y Dareki solo se rieron ocultando el miedo que sentían hacia la castaña.

Luego, el peliverde dio una mirada hacia su bey para corroborar si era cierto lo de los rasguños, y así fue, se estaba desgastando. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta de ello? Quizá de las múltiples victorias que ha tenido últimamente.

—Madoka tiene razón, Sagitario se desgasta... —Recalcó Kenta un tanto angustiado y culpable.

Para que él no se sintiera mal, Gingka sugirió algo.

—¿Por qué no solo lo arreglas Madoka? Ni que fuese para tanto...

_-Paso 2; no dejarle todo a ella o tratarla como si solo fuese una mecánica._

—¡No es así de sencillo! ¡Debo de encontrar piezas que encajen!

Esta vez sí sonaba molesta, que hasta una vena en la frente evidenciaba su furia. El pelirrojo cayó de espaldas al recibir tal regaño, definitivamente ella daba miedo.

Al mismo tiempo que Madoka regañaba a los dos chicos como si de su madre se tratara, Dareki mantenía una mirada fija en Fénix, quien no estaba dañado, es más, estaba como nuevo y muy reluciente. Dando a entender que a pesar de sus muchas batallas, seguía intacto, escapando de los rasguños. Ella lucía serena, no estaba bien ni mal —Por más que quisiese sentir algo—, solo estaba calmada.

El breve pensamiento de la pelinegra fue violentamente obstruido por el suave llamado de Kenta.

—¿Dareki? —Esa infante y risueña voz penetró fácilmente en los oídos de esta.

—¿Eh? Oh, perdonen... Me distraigo con facilidad.

No fue para nada convincente la respuesta; sin embargo, fue aceptaba por sus compañeros.

—¿Te sientes mal por no poder ganar, verdad? —Investigó Gingka.

La vivaz personalidad de Dareki fue accionada con esa pregunta.

—¡No! ¡Al contrario, estoy muy feliz! ¡El pequeñito Kenta ha ganado muchas veces!

Muy animada, levantó a su amiguito hasta sus hombros, donde comenzó a celebrar con él.

_—¡Chu, chu_! ¡Todos al tren de la celebración!

El peliverde no contuvo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ahora se sentía bien con él mismo, se sentía capaz de todo. Extendió sus brazos, y comenzó a reír, era muy satisfactorio.

Madoka tampoco contuvo sus ganas de unírseles, después de todo, eso era una razón para estar contento.

Por otro lado, Gingka les observaba con una tibia sonrisa. Él realmente no se sorprendía por las victorias consecutivas de Kenta, sino, por Dareki. Pensaba que algo andaba mal con ella, no parecía triste después de perder, no decía nada después de eso, solo... Calma, una sorprendente calma que nunca vio en alguien. Quizás ella no mostraba algo que el pelirrojo si notaba, aunque se limitó a decir algo al respecto, por ello siguió la corriente de sus amigos.

_—¡Chu, chu!..._ —Los pasos de la pelinegra disminuían su energía— Oh wow, sí que pesas Kenta... Creo que me cansé...

Forjando una sonrisa, bajó al niño hasta el suelo. Permitiéndose darse un gran respiro.

—Creo que comer demasiado ya me está afectando... —Dijo y rió el pequeño junto a Madoka.

Ahora olvidando lo mal que se sentía hace rato por su bey.

—¡Muy bien! ¿¡Quién quiere comer!? —Animó la pelinegra con una sonrisa y una mirada muy activa.

Kenta y Madoka por supuesto le respondieron: "¡Yo!"

Seguidamente, Dareki apuntó a la tienda de comida más cercana, al frente del parque donde se encontraban mejor dicho. Ellos corrieron sin dudar haciendo una carrera por diversión.

Estando muy sospechoso, Gingka se dispuso a caminar detrás de ellos. Aquello advirtió a Dareki de que algo no andaba bien, el poco tiempo con él aprendió que siempre, siempre, le daba hambre a esa hora. ¿Por qué ahora no?

—¿Qué pasa, caballo? ¿Esas patas tuyas están cansadas por estar sentado? —Bromeó Dareki, queriendo animar a su compañero.

Kenta y Madoka ya estaban en la tienda, así que no se percataron de Gingka.

—Dareki... ¿Podemos hablar?

La seriedad que irradiaba su voz hacía entrever que algo ocurría. Eso la asustó internamente, haciendo que ladeara su cabeza.

—Eh... ¿Alguien murió? Porque esa cara es de muerte...

—No... Es que... —El extravagante pelirrojo soltó una tenue risa, fruto de sus bromas.

Se quedó callado estando cabizbajo por un momento, poniendo en suspenso la escena. Luego enfocó sus orbes a los de la chica, dando una amable, pero burlona sonrisa.

—¿Por qué haces eso?

Ella no entendía a lo que se refería, tal vez le molestaba su actitud tan infantil de hace rato.

—¿Qué...? ¿Hacer... Qué? —Respondió con otra pregunta muy inocente mientras que parpadeaba confundida.

—Ya sabes... Eso...

Ahora no era una pregunta, era una adivinanza lo que trataba de comprender Dareki.

—¡Santos cielos, Gingka! ¡Habla con claridad!

Ella no soportaba esa tensión, ni mucho menos alguien tan sospechoso. Él se envolvió en paciencia, al parecer no entendía a lo que se refería.

—Esconder tu verdadero poder...

No podía ser más claro que eso. La chica amplió sus ojos al instante. Oh no, la descubrió.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál... poder? Ya sabes que soy muy débil...

Ella sabía muy bien como ocultar sus emociones. Revistió su nerviosismo en un rostro confundido.

—Dareki, no soy un tonto. Veo que hay mucho potencial en ti pero tú lo ocultas... ¿Por qué? —Le insistía con una mirada que daba bienestar a cualquiera.

—No sé... De qué me hablas...

Ahora ella era la sospechosa por su tono tan débil. Gingka y su paciencia no pudieron más, por lo que la empezó a sacudir de forma violenta, como si eso fuese una solución razonable.

—¡Dareki, por favor! ¡Ya sé lo que tramas! ¡Muéstrame tu verdadero poder!

—¡Ya, está bien! ¡Me estoy mareando! —Rápidamente la pelinegra ante eso, no se contuvo

Sonriendo victorioso, Gingka la soltó, por fin, ser insistente y molesto daba resultados.

—¡Genial, tengamos una batalla bey ahora! —Siendo como un infante, le ojeó muy confiado.

_—¿¡Ahora!?..._ —Pensó— _Eso me gano por no actuar como se debe..._ —Dio un suspiro antes de rendirse ante él y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido— Es-tá... Bien... ¡Pero si prometes no decírselo a nadie! ¡Y que solo estemos tú y yo!

Obviamente no dejaría que alguien viese lo que era capaz de hacer. El blader de bufanda asintió decidió.

Ahora parecía que el almuerzo se extendería por mucho tiempo. Y aunque Dareki presentía que él no cumpliría su promesa, igualmente aceptó. No tenía otras opciones, si mentía, sería muy sospechoso de su parte. Solo tenía que pelear con Gingka con su máximo poder para que se tranquilizara y todo volvería hacer normal.

Después de todo, una mentira blanca no hace mal ¿O sí?

—|•|—

Palabra del día:

**Escudriñar:**

_«__Ver algo o con detalle__»_


	6. Capítulo V - Victoria amarga

**********_Capitulo V: Victoria amarga_**********

Por fin el momento que esperaba Gingka se hacía realidad en aquel lugar. El viento ya no era gentil, ahora azotaba sin actos de benevolencia a los finos cabellos de ambos, un poco estorboso, y aun así el pelirrojo no prestaba atención a ello, se acostumbró a peores cosas.

Dareki paseaba con la mirada por todo el sitio, estaba al aire libre, algunos objetos de metal adornaban al escaso sitio, era perfecto para pasar el rato con amigos. O con un amigo que desea vencerte.

Ella no reconocía nada; pero Gingka sí. Fue donde combatió por primera vez con Kyoya. Quería que fuese algo especial por la ocasión y no se lo haría saber a ella.

—Curioso lugar... Es tranquilo.

Dareki observaba las nubes que les servían como escudo del sol. Eso explicaba la inmensa ráfaga de viento. Gingka asintió y sonrió.

—Aquí fue donde enfrenté por primera vez a Kyoya... —Dijo para luego ponerse en posición de batalla enfrente del mini-estadio.

La pelinegra arqueó una ceja, y también hizo lo mismo.

—¿Así? ¿El chico egocéntrico del otro día? —Se mofó ella.

—Recuerdo que cuando combatimos usó el viento en mi contra haciendo un tornado. Fue emocionante, y ahora él está entrenando para que tengamos una pelea digna, después de muchas.

De su sonrisa emanaba recuerdos de su inicio. Hablar de cosas de su pasado era algo que siempre lo motivaba a seguir mejorando.

Ella por mili-segundos se quedó sorprendida. El salvaje adolescente era un rival especial —O eso pensaba— y ese sitio también lo era. Aun así en el fondo le caía mal la actitud arrogante de Kyoya.

—Oh... Entiendo, es una cosa importante. ¿Pero por qué me trajiste aquí teniendo miles de estadios grandes? ¿Acaso quieres hacer esta ocasión especial también?

No era la opción más sofisticada a decir verdad, había mejores a pesar del aspecto emocional que tenía el lugar.

—Eh... No lo sé, es un lugar abandonado y fresco —Respondió él de forma despreocupada.

Dareki hizo una mueca de: "Este niño..."

_—Claro, buena jugada. Muy buena jugada..._ —Pensó y se puso un poco firme ante él— Bien, Gingka, debes de saber que soy una persona diferente cuando peleo en serio. Así que no te sorprendas cuando veas algo fuera de lo común —Aclaró y al final le guiñó un ojo de forma juguetona, aunque en sus palabras no se veía mentiras.

Eso era lo que quería el pelirrojo, sabía que le tomaría en serio. Casi le hizo explotar internamente sin embargo, en vez de responderle algo con su forma de ser tan infantil, le comenzó a observar fijamente, como queriendo intimidarle antes de su pelea.

Por un momento, nadie habló. La indómita* brisa que hacia su típico sonido era lo único sonoro allí. Rozaba la juvenil cara y sonrisa de ambos. Mientras que ellos solo se enfocaban en el otro, como si esperaran una señal para comenzar, se transmitían en un lenguaje silencioso con sus ojos la victoria que tendrían por separado. Tenían la misma expresión, esa que sabes que es verdad cuando la vez: "Yo ganaré"

Y sin perder más tiempo, el blader de bufanda ya estaba preparado gracias a su hiperactividad. Listo para ver el poder oculto de la chica.

—¿¡Estás lista, Dareki?! —Exclamó él.

La chica adornó otra vez su rostro con una sonrisa estando en determinación, estaba lista definitivamente.

—¡Más que tú!

Gingka se contagió de entusiasmo que brotaba de la joven, no había nada que podían detenerlos. ¿O sí?

_¡Tres!_

_¡Dos!_

_¡Uno!_

_¡Let it rip!_

Y allí estaban, los dos bey girando mientras que perseguían al otro. El extravagante pelirrojo dio el primer ataque, como siempre tan alegre. Ordenó a Pegasus que atacara rápidamente al "indefenso" Fénix en un intento de ver hasta dónde podía llegar. Ahora en vez de salir volando, Dareki contraatacó haciendo que el golpe de Pegasus no le hiciera nada.

Las chispas y el estruendoso sonido del metal contra metal brotaban mediante cada golpe que se daban, los dos queriendo sacar al otro era lo que se sentía en el panorama. Ninguno retrocedía, ambos poseían gran agarre al estadio gracias a su punta de rendimiento y defensa.

Ya no había amistad, solo enemistad.

—¿¡Es todo lo que tienes, Gingka?! ¡Pensé que el poder de un _Blader Legendario_ era sublime! —Se burló la chica queriendo abrir la jaula en donde se encarcelaba el dichoso poder de su contrario.

Ella apenas comenzaba y tenía más que dar, y se lo haría saber. De inmediato el blader de bufanda hizo de su sonrisa más amplia dejando en claro su alegría.

—¡Ni sueñes con que he dado todo!

Ella sería una de esos rivales los cuales es difícil vencer. Todavía ni llegaba a la mitad.

—¡Pegasus, modalidad ascendente! —Ordenó el muchacho.

Ahora la escena mostraba a Pegasus dividiendo su rueda de fusión quedando en el mencionado modo.

Luego de ello, con otro ataque otorgado por Pegasus, Fénix fue mandado casi al final del estadio, quedando justamente en el borde. Dareki no dejó pasar un mini-paro cardiaco, por poco pierde, pero a pesar de la "advertencia" de Gingka ella parecía no dejar eso hasta que su rival deje de girar, por ello ordenó a su bey moverse rápido.

—_Diantres, casi pierdo... Si esto sigue así... Será muy divertido —_Se murmuró a sí misma no dejando escapar su entusiasmo.

El pelirrojo por supuesto que se alegro más, tenía razón, ella era totalmente diferente cuando combate de verdad.

Mientras tanto dos conejitos escurridizos observaban la pelea desde un punto no visible para los combatientes. Así es, Kenta y Madoka eran espectadores silenciosos.

—¡Mira, Dareki por poco sale del esta-!

Kenta prácticamente gritó, hasta que la castaña le cubrió la boca por su tono de voz.

_—¿No puedes ser más silencioso…? Recuerda que no saben que estamos aquí..._

Apretaba con más fuerza a su pequeño amigo al mismo tiempo que Kenta se coloraba de morado y trataba de desprenderse de ella.

—¡Demuéstrale quien eres, Fénix!

—¡No te rindas, Pegasus!

De nuevo con la pelea. Una y otra vez chocaban sin llegar a otra parte, cada explosión era más estruendosa creando ráfagas de vientos, y cada ataque más fuerte, no dejaban en claro quién ganaría, literalmente se encontraban a la par, y alguno de ellos debía de romper esta cadena.

_—Asombroso, la punta de rendimiento de Pegasus es de caucho y tiene más agarre... Y cuando pasa a otro modo lo hace mucho más fuerte. Debo de atacarle antes de que me pase lo mismo que a sus rivales... Fénix es de defensa y resistirá, pero ya es hora de que pase a otro nivel._

La pelinegra analizaba la situación y sus posibles puntos buenos para su beneficio, parecía idear un plan aunque prefería improvisar, porque si falla un "plan" ya no hay otra cosa que dar, solo seguiría su instinto

—¡Debo admitir que eres lo que aparentas, _bufandoso!_ ¡Pero ni siquiera estoy por la mitad de mi poder!

Gingka pensaba lo mismo, valió la pena insistir mucho.

—¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera por la mitad?... ¡Entonces yo haré que utilices completamente tu potencial! ¡Pegasus!

Otro golpe patentado por Pegasus, siguió así hasta que esta vez tenía en las cuerdas a su rival, casi pisando el borde del estadio. Gingka podía saborear una jugosa victoria, pero aquel gusto le fue arrebatado cuando Dareki sonrió, y Fénix rápidamente se movió a un lado, ahora dejando a Pegasus en el borde.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah! ¡Cuidado, Pegasus!

El bey voló a los cielos por una fracción de segundos, luego cayó al suelo, girando a la manecillas del reloj allí.

—Por poco...

—¡Yo no estaría tan segura!

Fénix se encontraba persiguiendo a su contrincante a punto de alcanzarlo.

—¡Vamos a ver que tanto duras! ¡Fénix, cambia ahora!

Esa orden hizo que el bey bajará rueda de fusión, creando así, modo de ataque en él.

—¡No puede ser, también tiene modo ataque!

La felicidad de Gingka ahora se convirtió en asombro, dejándolo boquiabierto. Dareki aplicó un golpe hacia Pegasus, ya que a pesar de que llegaba a la rueda de fusión de su rival y se podía defender, ahora tenía la misma altura de Pegasus y sus ataques eran más fuertes y certeros. Cuando ambos chocaron, otra explosión fue desatada, levantando la expectativa del pelirrojo.

Madoka y Kenta apenas se cubrieron de la energía emergida y del polvo, pero estaban totalmente dispuestos a seguir allí, el combate se ponía muy bueno.

Kenta sin pensarlo, se asomó más de la cuenta dejando ver su, ahora no secreta, posición.

—¡Eso fue increíble!

En medio de la pelea, Dareki escuchó el grito de su amiguito, alertándole de que ya no estaban solos.

—¡¿Kenta!? —Desvió sus ojos hacia los infiltrados y se desconcentró permitiéndole ganar a Gingka.

Este sacó a Fénix cuando quiso contraatacar, aunque no deseaba terminar allí mismo, fue una victoria amarga para él. El tintineo del metal apuñalando el piso avisó a Dareki su derrota.

—¡Ah! ¡Kenta te dije que hicieras silencio! —Reclamaba Madoka a un lado del peliverde olvidando que ella también era una anónima en el silencio.

—¡¿Madoka?! ¡¿Tú también?!

La joven pelinegra no le importaba su perdida, estaba intrigada y a la vez apenada por la travesura de sus amigos.

—¿¡Desde cuando están aquí?! ¡¿Vieron mucho?! ¿¡Por qué no avisaron?!

Gingka por otro lado, se encontraba molesto.

—¡No es justo, no es justo, no es justo! —Chillaba y pataleaba por su combate deseado.

Estaba a poco de conseguir lo que deseaba pero el universo conspiraba contra él, y en ese momento, anhelaba llorar.

Se escuchó un grito combinado del llanto desde la mayoría de la ciudad.

—|•|—

Más tarde, los cuatro regresaban al estadio WBBA. Madoka y Kenta apenados, al igual que Dareki, y Gingka, pues...

—No es justo... No es justo... No es justo...

Se susurraba decepcionado de la vida al mismo tiempo que lo arrastraban desde su bufanda.

Él era el único que decía algo, puesto que los demás emanaban silencio puro, hasta que aquel hilo fue cortado por la castaña.

—En verdad lo sentimos...

—¡P-Pero estuviste increíble! ¡Eres asombrosa, Dareki! —Le respaldó Kenta.

La ojimorado volteó a donde estaban y les brindó una agradable sonrisa, mostrando que ella lucía bien.

—Gracias... Hubiese preferido que se quedaran callados...

Luego se enfocó en el atardecer aparentando preocupación.

—Sí, verás, es que como vimos que se fueron a otra parte, decidimos seguirlos... —Habló Madoka apaciguando la incomodidad— ¡No te preocupes, apenas habíamos llegado!

—Eso no es cierto... —El pequeño peliverde le extrañó su excusa; eso no era verdad.

Casi al instante Madoka le dio de esas miradas suyas que siempre dan miedo, callándolo y asustándolo mucho. No notando ni escuchando eso, Dareki volvió a mirarles.

—Igualmente, no se preocupen. Fue divertido mientras duró. Al menos así lo pienso... —Esbozó una inmensa sonrisa dejando en claro que ya no le preocupaba, igualmente debió de imaginarlo.

El pelirrojo se reincorporó y apretó los puños, queriendo decir que estaba molesto.

—¡Quiero la revancha! —Gruñó Gingka detrás de ellos.

Entre los tres se observaron, después solo se echaron a reír y reír.

—¡Hablo en serio, mañana mismo quiero mi revancha!

El deslumbrante atardecer llegaba a su final mediante se aproximaban más a su destino. Aunque el día les trajo sorpresas, cada uno estaban contentos.

Excepto por Gingka, no dejó de insistir.

_—|•|—_

Palabra del día:

**Indómito:**_  
Def.1 «Difícil de dominar»_


	7. Capítulo VI - No es malo tener piedad

**********_Capítulo VI: No es malo tener piedad_**********

Como cualquier otro día, nuestro «segundo» protagonista, Gingka Hagane se encontraba en un estadio de Beyblade, teniendo una batalla con su mejor amigo Kenta. Parecía ser un combate en donde la pasión y las ganas de ganar se mostraban en el ambiente.

—¡Vamos Pegasus, ataca! —Defendió el extravagante pelirrojo, indicando su siguiente movimiento.

Por naturaleza, Pegasus, obedeció y atacó a su rival sin más, mandándolo a volar casi al instante, dando la victoria del blader de bufanda.

—¡Sí! —Celebró impetuoso, para luego tomar a su respectivo bey— Bien hecho Pegasus, otra victoria.

Kenta por otro lado, no mostraba aflicción* u otra cosa relacionada, simplemente, sereno; como cierta jovencita.

—Oh, Sagitario... Tú también hiciste muy bien —Recogió al mencionado objeto seguidamente.

—Estoy impresionado de tu fuerza, Kenta; eres realmente un gran peleador —Mencionó el pelirrojo hospedando su mano en el hombro de su compañero, esperando tal vez una sonrisa por su parte.

Para agradecerle el cumplido, le dio ese gesto.

—Muchas gracias, Gingka, pero tal vez si sigo entrenando tenga posibilidad de vencerte... Algún día.

Apretó a Sagitario en su mano volviendo así su mueca en una tierna sonrisa de valor.

En realidad Gingka no sabía si tomar eso como un cumplido, un reto, o algo malo. Ya que el parecía esforzarse mucho, y claro, aquello daba frutos pero ¿Hasta cuándo estará así?

—Eh... ¿Sabes de ese lema que dice: Mucho de algo no es bueno?

—¿Hm? ¿A que te refieres?

—A lo que quiero llegar es que... No solo te la puedes pasar todo el día entrenando, también debes de descansar y comer... ¡Por eso yo estoy como estoy! —Respondió muy animado.

—¿Muy flaco? —Bromeó Kenta.

Gingka casi se cae hacia atrás si no fuera por sus expertos reflejos.

—¿Estoy flaco...?

Eso pareció haberle hecho escombros su autoestima. El pequeño no se contuvo y soltó una risa.

—Lo siento pero ya sé que quieres decir. Y tienes razón, debo de esforzarme y a la vez no tanto.

Por un mili momento recordó la vez en la que estuvo con Ryuga, entrenando. Pasó tantas cosas, probablemente ya se había acostumbrado a dar todo de él por aquel tiempo.

De inmediato el pelirrojo se estabilizó, su amiguito lo entendió y era lo que quería.

—¡Genial! ¡Tomemos este momento para almorzar! —Exclamó y sonrió entusiasmado gracias a las ganas de comer casi como las de una manada completa.

Por supuesto que Kenta accedió de igual forma, ahora con la mente más despejada, fue con su camarada de primera al sitio de comida más cercano, en busca de la relajación entre algo que llenara su estomago.

_—En el puesto de hamburguesas de siempre—_

El joven de bufanda impacientado por su recientemente orden pedida, hacía un leve pero molesto ruidito con su dedo índice a la mesa, revelando la falta de paciencia que traía encima. Los rugidos de su estomago y eso hacían un perfecto coro. Con el mentón reposado en su otra mano, observaba a cada auto, camión, motocicleta e incluso perros que pasaban al frente del lugar. Cada segundo que transcurrían era como estar esperando la nieve en el desierto.

Para romper el inmenso hielo del silencio entre ellos, sin contar el eco rápido que provocaba Gingka, Kenta decidió hacer conversación o cualquier otra cosa.

—Gingka... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El mencionado volteó solo sus ojos hacia Kenta— ¿Si?

—¿Crees que estaremos listos para otro enemigo más fuerte?

El chico parecía algo preocupado, porque todo el tiempo las cosas tienen que complicarse y alguien sale lastimado. La última vez murió alguien.

El pelirrojo se reincorporó con una agradable mueca dispuesto a contestar.

—Bueno... Si debo de responderlo, diría que sí, hemos pasado por tanto... Estamos listos para cualquier cosa, y si algo saliera mal, encontraríamos la solución.

—Claro, no debería de preocuparme —Sonrió el pequeño—. ¡Estamos listos!

Antes de que hiciera otra pregunta, una de las camareras del sitio dejó cuatro hamburguesas sobre la mesa, por fin cortando en cuadros a la espera. Los ojos de Gingka nunca se vieron tan brillantes y llenos de vida, era la navidad adelantada en lechuga.

—¡Al fin, muero de hambre!

Dicho eso, literalmente comenzó a arrasar con los finos y sabrosos panes, la lechuga, los tomates y obvio, la carne que era lo más delicioso de todo. Kenta sabía que algo no andaba bien, él solo había pedido una. Su apetito no estaba tan voraz

—Eh... Pero si yo solo pedí una...

Recalcó mirando «aterrado» pasmado a su amigo, todavía no se adaptaba a ver a alguien tan hambriento.

—¡Yo me comeré tres!

Le aclaró el pelirrojo entre los mordisqueos tan rápidos dados hacia su comida, que ya parecía su presa.

La gente alrededor compartían el sentimiento de Kenta, ese chico aparte de servir para el beyblade, también lo hace para un concurso de quien come mas.

_—Arg... Claro, debí suponerlo... ¿Cómo puede comer tanto y nunca engorda?_

He ahí el lema de la vida.

A punto de siquiera darle un mordisco a su hamburguesa, el pequeñuelo de cabello verde fue interrumpido por una silueta familiar a su izquierda, hacia la ventana, era Dareki que al parecer no notaba su presencia, solo se encontraba paseando como cualquier peatón con vida no interesante; pero no fue eso lo que le arrebató su atención sino, alguien que la acompañaba. Caminaban juntos, iguales que conocidos cercanos.

Un muchacho alto, cabellera azul obscuro, sin similitudes con una persona buena por su gran sonrisa, vestimenta blanca y amarilla. A decir verdad como un loco pero no era el caso, era alguien despreciable para cualquiera que lo conocía. Cuando lo reconoció, el mayor de los escalofríos recorrió por la infante espalda del pequeño.

_—¿Johannes...?_

Ese nombre, repudiado por Gingka, hizo eco de forma bestial en su mente, parando su hora de almuerzo.

—¿Qué…?

Giró rogando y rezando que no fuese el que mencionaron, no él, cualquier otro loco pero no él. Las esperanzas de este habían sido opacadas al momento que confirmó lo que decía Kenta, era él, Johannes, un tipo raro que anteriormente ayudó en la resurrección de Némesis.

—_Johannes..._ —Pronunció el nombre en tono crispado— ¿Qué hace él aquí?... ¿Y por qué está con Dareki? No es posible...

Gingka pensó en lo peor ¿Némesis otra vez? ¿El mundo estaría en peligro? ¿Secuestraria a su amiga? No dudó en levantarse e ir a por respuestas. Dejó su almuerzo a medio comer y a su amigo, que también le acompañó por lo mismo.

Cuando salieron allí estaban, Dareki y Johannes riendo, siendo amigos, o esto aparentaban ya que no se veía odio entre ellos, solo normalidad.

—_Esto... Es extraño..._ —Susurró Kenta.

El blader de bufanda frunció el ceño, no estaba para nada contento con la escena, por ello pasó corriendo la calle siguiendo a la pelinegra y al chiflado de los gatos entre la escasa gente de la acera. Por supuesto que el jovencito peliverde le siguió también, no deseaba que Johannes le hiciera daño a Dareki, ya él tenía una mala reputación, etiquetado de villano por sus acciones pasadas.

Estuvieron detrás de ellos hasta que llegaron a un parque. Un hogareño parque pequeño, donde algunos practicaban con patinetas y otros con beys, algo típico en el sitio.

Pero olvidando esa visión, Gingka y Kenta yacían esperando —Detrás de los arbustos— el momento en el que Johannes atacara como el felino feroz que es.

—¿Crees que esté tramando algo malo?

El pelirrojo no despegaba su vista de Dareki, no confiaba en el verosímil rostro tan confiable del peliazul.

—No lo sé, solo podemos esperar —Respondió—. Yo te daré la señal para atacar ¿Está bien?

Kenta asintió y le siguió el juego, en cualquier instante podría ocurrir una batalla, debían de estar preparados. Aunque el riesgo de peligro era amortiguado en cada carcajada de daba la pelinegra y su "amigo", ninguno demostraba ganas de destruir algo, risas y risas era lo que salía.

Pasaron cinco minutos, y una cosa ocurrió que alarmó a los investigadores de los arbustos, Johannes, sin previo aviso, alzó el brazo derecho tan alto como pudo e hizo entrever su mano, simulando ser garras afiladas.

No esperaron más, Gingka y Kenta se lanzaron a la vista, empuñando sus beys.

_—¡Let it rip!_

Alzaron ambos, enviando un gran golpe doble casi a los pies del felino peliazul creando una explosión. Este por reacción gatuna, saltó al poste de luz más cercano, quedando en la cima haciendo maullidos de quejas mezclados con miedo.

—¡Meow! —Exclamó temblando y aferrándose al metal—¡¿Qué fue eso?! _Ay, nanita..._

Por otro lado Dareki cayó de espaldas con todo y banca gracias al estruendo. No se encontraba feliz por la sorpresa y lo haría saber.

—¡Ah! ¿¡Quién fue el gracioso!? ¡Voy a destrozarle la cara y a quemar-

Gingka tomó a Pegasus para luego acercarse a la pelinegra muy preocupado, se pasó casi un pelo con el ataque ¿Casi? ¡Se pasó mucho!

—¿Dareki, estás bien?

La expresión de furia y rabia de la chica cambió repentinamente por una de alegría al ver quienes estaban allí.

—Oh, chicos... Solo son ustedes... —Soltó aliviada de no estar bajo ataque.

Kenta le ayudó a levantarse mientras que Gingka vigilaba al minino asustado.

—Ay, miren quienes son... Gingka cabellos locos y el duendecito verde... —Comentó Johannes— ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo han estado?

A pesar de estar titiritando por el miedo, poseía una nerviosa sonrisa que quería ser agradable.

Al joven de bufanda todavía no le contentaba su presencia aunque estuviese arriba del poste.

—Johannes... Gato cobarde ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

—Eh... Ya sabes, aprovechando el viento que es bueno para mí melena... —Intentó ser sarcástico.

Dareki rápidamente se interpuso entre ambos en un intento de evitar otro golpe.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso lo conoces? —Lucia más sorprendida por eso que por el ataque.

—Claro que sí, ayudó a revivir a Némesis y ha intentado aniquilarnos varias veces —Contestó Kenta teniendo el mismo rostro que Gingka.

—No te sugiero estar con él, Dareki, es alguien malo —Agregó el pelirrojo.

—Sí, eso es verdad —Afirmó Johannes, intentando bajarse—. Pero yo ya cambié, ahora soy un lindo gatito domestico... Meow...

A punto de llegar al piso, Gingka y Kenta le apuñalaron con la mirada típica de muerte y amenaza. Maulló otra vez de miedo y trepó a donde anteriormente estaba.

—¡Meow! ¡Amiguita, ellos me dan miedo!

—Ah... Por eso... No se preocupen, él ya no es malo, es mi mejor amigo.

Dareki sonrió muy contenta como si no supiese de la maldad del mundo.

—¡¿Qué?!

Gritaron en sincronía. No era posible, una persona mala ya era buena. Ya habían presenciado varios casos de esos, pero este era diferente.

El peliazul bajó sin problemas ahora que sabían la verdad, se sentía seguro.

—Así como lo escuchan, esta minina es mi mejor amiga ¿Cierto, _Daki?_

—¡Por supuesto, _Jonnys! _—Respondió la pelinegra regalándole una amplia sonrisa.

Ahora sí, la situación era confusa, extraña y escalofriante.

—_¿Daki y... Jonnys? —_Enfatizó el jovencito Kenta casi sintiéndose en otro planeta, uno donde esos apodos fuesen los mejores.

La grata mueca de la chica no apaciguaba ni apagaba la radiante molestia de Gingka que le consumía en sus adentros, ¿realmente ella confiaba tanto? ¿Era una broma lo que hacían? Ojala que fuese así, pensaba el pelirrojo. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? —Soltó entre dientes Gingka— Una vez intentaste hacer añicos a Yuki. Convenciste a Aguma y a Chris para ser parte de los villanos, e intentaste tomarnos por sorpresa mientras estábamos en China con Dashan. ¡Y lo peor es que escapabas a cada rato!

Era como si quisiese recalcarle lo malo que era y lo que hizo, quizás, intentando ponerle las cadenas de la pesada culpa.

—¡Gingka tiene razón! ¡Eres un malvado! —Añadió a gritos Kenta.

—Lamento que pienses mal de mí por el pasado, pero me di cuenta de que hay mucho más en esta vida, cuando derrotaste al mal y al conocer a Dareki. Por eso vengo hacer la paz contigo… ¡Seamos amigos! —Respondió en el áspero tono típico de su voz.

Sonando muy convincente aunque hiciera maullidos. Luego Johannes aproximó las manos hacia Gingka y Kenta, quienes se miraron al mismo tiempo pensando en si creerle o no.

Allí se determinaría una nueva amistad, tenían la extraña oportunidad de perdonar a un villano. Él no se defendió en ningún momento, parecía que decía la verdad, tal vez, solo tal vez él se revestía en esa actitud para apuñalarlos por la espalda literalmente, aunque, ¿Y si no fuese así? ¿Qué se los impedía? ¿La forma de su ser? ¿Cuándo se encorvaba como anciano? Dareki les trataba de convencer apoyada de una linda sonrisa, diciéndoles en forma silenciosa: Que debían de hacerlo, no es malo tener piedad de vez en cuando.

Impulsado por el don tan tierno de la chica de convencer, el pelirrojo le dio un fuerte apretón de mano a Johannes entre su suéter.

—Está bien, te creo —Dijo y le brindó una clásica sonrisa.

Kenta se impresionó. Hasta que recordó lo que fue con Kyoya y Ryuga, él igualmente sería de ellos. Así que por ver a su mejor amigo perdonar, de inmediato lo hizo también. No perdían nada, lucía como un sujeto nuevo y eso les motivaba a ser compañeros.

—¡Yupi! ¡Ahora todos somos amigos!

Dareki formó un fuerte abrazo grupal.

Solo una cosa quebró la ocasión. Gingka de pronto se alteró y se dirigió al puesto de comida, acordándose de su hamburguesa.

—|•|—

Palabra del día:

******Aflicción:**  
_«Angustia, torme__nto o desesperación»_


	8. Capítulo VII - El de la montaña más alta

**********_Capítulo VII: Él de la montaña más alta_**********

Ya había pasado una semana, una ardua y fuerte semana, no para Gingka y compañía, sino, para Kyoya, quien entrenaba como nunca buscando en un futuro cercano la victoria que quería tomar por derecho.

El adolescente feroz buscaba en nuevas ciudades diferentes desafíos, aunque ninguno era "digno" de su poder ya que ganaba sin esfuerzo, solo un golpecito —O así le llamaba— arrasaba con garras furiosas a su competencia. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que ya era suficiente de eso, que se había ganado el nombre: Rey León, por fin. No obstante, el alto peliverde añoraba mucho más; literalmente quería aplastar a cualquiera en su incontenible camino. Gingka era su mayor rival, debía ser mejor que él, tanto era ese afán, que decidió visitar otra ciudad, queriendo encontrar a alguien que por lo menos le diera cinco minutos de pelea, quizás se hartó de siempre ganar, era tiempo de diversión de verdad. Y aquí comienza la historia.

**Ciudad de Kotowana/ SnowyCity — [Día 8]**

_—Narra Kyoya—_

La nieve era indómita, el frío era peor, y el cansancio ni se diga. Mis pies ya no aguantaban otro paso, deseaba tanto una cama. La caminata me hacía arrepentirme de haber subido allí pero nunca del entrenamiento, un blader de corazón debe de mantenerse fuerte ya sea en mente y cuerpo. ¡Aunque no era el caso, me estaba muriendo de frío! Necesitaba urgentemente un espacio tranquilo para dormir.

Busqué y busqué. Vi tiendas cerrada por el clima, calles casi desoladas, y uno que otro poste dañado, una ciudad corriente solo con el raro hecho de que sentía que alguien me observaba a lo lejos —Y agradezco haber desarrollado ese sentido—. Actué normal, si querían robarme o tener una batalla conmigo, no dudaría en darles pelea. Dejé de sentirme así hasta que encontré algo, un lugar... No sé si llamarlo tranquilo u horroroso, porque ambas lo eran.

Una cueva casi por las montañas más altas de la ciudad. Me daba igual, no me daba miedo la oscuridad, y a decir verdad, era mejor que estar con Benkei y los otros, así que entré, total, me acostumbré a dormir en peores cosas. Una vez allí, encendí una fogata y me acomodé para dormir, me quedé mirando el rocoso techo tal vez esperando a que un murciégalo volase encima de mí.

No supe cuando fue que concebí el sueño, lo último que pensé fue que pronto sería lo que esperaba desde siempre, mi victoria.

El sol fue mi despertador a la mañana siguiente, no deseaba levantarme, pero la irritante parte de mi cerebro que deseaba derrotar a Gingka me motivó a hacerlo, mala idea, tenía hambre en cuanto terminé de estirarme, así que decidí buscar el desayuno.

Por suerte una acogedora laguna posaba a un lado de la cueva, gracias a la nevada y la baja temperatura del sitio, se congelo, no tanto, podía atravesar el hielo con mi Fang Leone. Y lo hice.

El hielo cedió ante el ataque rápidamente, y de inmediato, los peces —O mejor dicho, desayuno—. Se mostraron. Sonreí, hubiese devorado a cada uno de esos peces allí mismo si no fuese por la insistente sensación de ser observado. Mi instinto gritaba a rugidos atacar al acosador, sin embargo no quise ya que quería ver hasta donde llegaba el sujeto. En un rato ya tenía lista mi comida cocinada, y en otro, ya me la había acabado acompañado de ese sentimiento de ojos hacia mí, no aguanté más, era repulsiva.

—¡Sí te da la gana, puedes salir ya! —Grité a la intemperie, esperando el crujir de alguna rama para atacar y no una voz.

Me quedé callado preparando de forma muda a Fang Leone, en cualquier momento podía saltar alguien, gritar o disparar un bey, era cuestión de tiempo tan solo esperar. En un momento lancé a Leone sin dudar en cuanto oí el sigiloso movimiento de las hojas con hielo. Como sospeché, un sujeto esquivó el ataque mostrando su ubicación, ya era visible, en ese segundo estaba postrado ante mi presencia. Era un tipo con gorra y una bufanda como vestimenta.

Su gorra cubría la parte de los ojos quedándose estático por centenares de segundos. Era hora del interrogatorio.

— ¡¿Quién rayos eres?! ¡Anda, muéstrate, cobarde! —Rugí empuñando mi bey.

El muy desgraciado subió el rostro mostrando su mirada, la mirada de un desquiciado.

—_Holita..._ —Susurró.

No sé porque pero deseaba mandarlo a volar.

—¡Dime quién eres! Y tal vez sea piadoso contigo —Le advertí por poco tirando otro golpe de Leone.

Se calló, demasiado. Solo los arboles y el viento emitían ruidos de naturaleza, sin mencionar el frío. Pude ver al desconocido mostrándome una vil sonrisa para luego posicionarse con las manos en los bolsillos y hablar con la voz más irritante del mundo.

—Viejo, si yo fuera tu cuidaría mi vocabulario, no eres un ser todopoderoso.

—¡Te digo lo mismo, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo, amigo! —Gruñí frunciendo el ceño.

—Ay, que buen chiste —Bromeó de nuevo.

Y como nunca toleré que alguien me hablara de esa manera, grité y le ataqué para cerrarle su bocota; pero antes de que Leone impactara a sus pies, sonrió —Aborreciblemente— y de la nada tiró un bey, que por ahora no reconozco, frenando el movimiento totalmente.

Cuando las chispas terminaron su típico show que no dejan ver el combate, logré apreciar al tipo lanzar un contraataque haciendo que mi Fang Leone volara justo a un costado mío. La sensación era indescriptible cuando escuché el metal abrirse, ver que alguien con un solo ataque sacara a un bey, A MI BEY, como lo hizo el sujeto sin esfuerzo, fue devastador.

Sin todavía creerlo, Leone terminó en la corteza de un árbol a tres metros y medio de donde estaba, detrás de mí.

—¿Qué decías, pequeñuelo? —Dijo el individuo con la sonrisa conservadora tan horrenda del principio.

Y quise matarlo allí mismo.

—¡Leone! —Rápidamente fui con mi bey sin antes haberle demostrado mi furia en una mirada rápida al anónimo.

Mi bey se encontraba incrustado en el árbol, y lo peor era que se había creado una fisura sumamente grande en la clavija y parte del anillo de energía, sin mencionar que era profundo el corte. Ver a Leone de ese modo me hizo ser preso de la rabia. ¡Que se metan conmigo! ¡Pero jamás con Leone!

Después de guardar mi bey, quise encontrar al desgraciado en busca de la venganza; no obstante se había ido no haciendo ruido. Era definitivo, le daría la paliza de su vida al tipejo.

Ya harto de misericordia y paz, me empeñé en localizar a mi nuevo rival en la ciudad. Busqué sin preguntar a nadie, ya sabía que era demasiado listo como para haber pasado por las calles a la luz del día.

No sé cuantos segundos, minutos u horas pasaron —el tiempo no me interesaba— cuando me topé con la viva silueta del agresor en medio de la entrada de la ciudad, allí mismo estaba, parado quizás aguantando el frío hasta que lo encontrara. No le dirigí palabras, ni tampoco un ataque, yo también esperaría a que se presentase.

La nevada progresivamente se volvió rebelde congelándome en la calle.

—Kyoya Tategami, de temperamento fuerte... Dueño de un Fang Leone 130W2D. Es del tipo Defensa, es la evolución de Rock Leone 145WB, ahora puede pasar a modo ataque gracias a su rueda de fusión 4D que le fue otorgado cuando evolucionó por el fragmento de estrella —Contaba sin fin. Era como estar oyendo a una computadora hablar de mí—. Un _Legendary Blader_. Y que con su maniobra especial "Colmillo aplastante rey león" crea un tornado para sacar a sus enemigos al succionarlos dentro del mismo... ¿Quieres que siga? —Fue lo que pronunció su boca en tono pacifico.

No solo era despreciable, sabía un montón de cosas de mí y de Leone, tal vez ya me vigilaba desde hacía tiempo pero era imposible, lo hubiese sabido de inmediato. Demandada respuestas rápido.

—Eres increíble... —Comentó y volteó quedando cara a cara conmigo— Increíblemente débil para las cosas que tiene tu bey... —Agregó.

Juro que casi lo lanzo por un acantilado, solo que me controlé frunciendo aun más el enojo.

—¡Exijo saber quién eres! ¡¿Y por qué sabes tanto?!

—_Nosotros _sabemos muchas cosas, aunque… ¿Acaso eso importa? Lo que importa ahora es que te dará un resfriado si no te abrigas —Aludió en una especie de broma para luego sonreír otra vez.

—¿Cómo dices...?

No evitó dar una carcajada antes de seguir parloteando.

—Solo vengo a darte un mensaje... Uno que tienes que enviarle a Gingka y los otros bladers —Sin terminar comenzó a caminar hacia atrás como si no le interesara el hecho de caer por el precipicio nevoso—. ¡La destrucción revivirá muy pronto!

Aquellas cinco palabras me estremecieron sin saber el porqué. Tal vez porque el viento atraía en abundancia la nieve cubriendo mi visión mientras que el sujeto reía de forma alocada, fue perturbador, no lo negaré.

Una vez que se calmó un poco la nevisca noté que el tipo que hace un segundo estaba enfrente de mí, desapareció no dejando evidencia de su próximo paradero.

—¿Qué? ¿A donde se metió?

Miré alrededor y nada. Incluso observé la entrada de la ciudad pero... ¡Desapareció! ¡Como un mal nacido cobarde!

Antes de que la tormenta volviera al sitio, hubiese ido a la cueva del otro día si no fuese porque una anciana me invitó a su casa mientras que pasara el fuerte clima.

—¡Muchacho! ¡Ven, entra aquí, el torbellino volverá muy pronto! —Me gritó alzando sus brazos de manera tibia.

Primero me sorprendí, segundo hice una expresión de confusión. A veces el hecho de que los habitantes de una ciudad sean tan amigables con los desconocidos, es algo muy aterrador.

—No gracias, ya tengo donde quedarme —Me negué maquinalmente* listo para irme a mi hospedaje.

—¡Muchacho, no tengas vergüenza, estás muy flaco! ¡Necesitas comer!

La anciana insistió jalándome del brazo en cuanto vio que volteé, llevándome de arrastra a su casa —De verdad, no sé como esa señora consiguió hacer eso pero entré aunque no quería—.

Su casa... Tal como la imaginé, escasa, rara y con un olor a jabón barato... ¡Me estoy desviando del tema!

Luego, me dejó sentarme en una mesa de comedor, mientras que yo ideaba un plan para escapar de allí aprovechando que estaba distraída en la cocina. Fue como estar en otro mundo. Casi salgo por la ventana cuando llegó la anciana con dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

—Toma esto, jovencito, te dará calor. Es que hace mucho frío —Dijo acompañado de una jovial sonrisa y un tono de voz dulce.

No tuve de otras, ella se veía amable, así que me senté y tomé la taza.

—Y dime... ¿Qué estás haciendo por estos lados?

—De entrenamiento... —Respondí indiferentemente.

—¡Oh! Eres de esos jóvenes que juegan al beyblade, ya me preguntaba el porqué estás tan flaco —Comentó y rió.

—¿Qué, cómo dice...? ¿Flaco...? —Enfaticé. Quería salir pronto cuando dijo "que _juegan_".

—Solo digo que deberías de comer más, muchacho.

De pronto su esposo —Supuse que lo era, se veía que tenía la misma edad que la anciana— llenó la mesa con inmensas cantidades de comida recién hecha. De no haber sido atacado por un loco de gorra, eso hubiese sido lo más extraño de ese día.

—Que no te de pena, puedes comer lo que quieras —Aclaró ella teniendo su taza a medio beber.

No sabía que pensar, era una molestia que yo me quedara a comer en esa casa. Por lo que me negué a siquiera tomar un solo arroz.

—Escuche, no tengo tiempo para comer. Debo de seguir con mis asuntos... —Fui a la puerta a punto de tocar la perilla.

—Es una pena... El chico que estaba contigo si aceptó la oferta.

Cuando el anciano habló, me detuve y pensé. Si él había pasado la mañana con ellos, probablemente sabían quién era.

—¿Lo conoce? —Pregunté dándole la espalda a ambos.

—En realidad no. Es la primera vez que viene aquí, pero se notaba tan delgado como tú. Creo que quería encontrarte o algo así dijo —La señora tomó un sorbo del chocolate antes de que me sentara otra vez.

—¿A mí? ¿Sabe por qué? —Volví a preguntar al mismo tiempo que el otro abuelo me servía.

—Lo siento, no... Pero el pobre dijo que los _otros dos_ estarían preocupados por él si no llegaba a tiempo… ¡Y esto me recuerda a una historia!

En ese momento, pensé que había más de ellos. Fue cuando ella comenzó a contar un relato.

—Hace mucho tiempo, en esta misma ciudad se forjó una tribu muy generosa. Esa tribu se caracterizaba por una mujer, decían que era la más bella del mundo. Ella se creía inalcanzable porque cada hombre la deseaba y la consentía. Un día, por su ego tan amargo, decidió encerrarse sola en una cueva hasta que un hombre puro de corazón la rescatase, y de allí se convertiría en su fiel esposa.

Mientras que contaba la historia, ya casi me terminaba sea lo que sea que andaba comiendo.

—Pero después de mucho tiempo, cuando el esperado hombre derribó las rocas protectoras de la mujer... Se encontró con algo horrible... —La señora cambió su sonrisa por algo de seriedad dando suspenso a la escena. No sé todavía porqué seguía con ellos—. La mujer era vieja, estaba pálida y más delgada que gato callejero; ya no era hermosa. El hombre se aterró con eso, y corrió lo más lejos que pudo puesto que sabía que ella sería su esposa por siempre... Eso nos da la lección de que nunca debemos de sentirnos indestructibles o mejores que los demás porque vendrá alguien o algo a derribarnos.

La historia me hizo pensar en memorias de cuando el tipejo de gorra me derrotó tan fácilmente. Incluso la vez en donde la chica nueva Dareki se enfrentó a mí, fue súper obvio que no dio su potencial correctamente. Tiene razón, no debí confiarme mucho de mis habilidades.

—¡Así que, jovencito! ¡Ten cuidado afuera! ¡El otro chico se veía malvado! —Señaló la abuela tan alegre que me sorprendió.

—Eso es muy cierto, cariño... —Respondió el otro.

Me levanté después de terminar la comida sin decir otra palabra y por fin salí de la casa con todo y nieve arrasando lo que tuviera en su camino.

—¡Espera, muchacho! —Exclamó la anciana, y mucho antes de que la mirara de frente, me lanzó una chaqueta de invierno súper resistente a la cara, y de sorpresa, una caja llena de comida— Cuídate. Hay gente muy mala en esta época que dicen de la venida de algo destructivo —Agregó dándome una expresión serena, era como si confiara en mí y en que yo estaría bien.

Yo obvio que asentí, ya me encontraba listo, iba a regresar a la WBBA con la noticia. Durante el camino de retorno me abrigué con la chaqueta guardando a Leone en uno de los bolsillos, no iba a dejar que se congelara. Quizás la nieve se volvía monstruosa, pero por ahora me pregunto... ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué me buscaba?

Y lo más significativo: ¿Qué significa **_"La destrucción revivirá muy pronto"?_**

Aun no sé, pero nada bueno sale de frases como esas. Ni en sujetos como él.

—|•|—

Palabra con asterisco del día:

**Maquinal**

_Def.1 «Automático, inconsciente, involuntario»_


	9. Capítulo VIII - El cazador es cazado

**********_Capítulo VIII: El cazador es cazado_**********

_Más allá de SnowyCity/Ciudad de Kotowana_— [Día 11] [De regreso a casa]

_—Narra Kyoya—_

Aun no lo creía, llevaba caminando mucho tiempo. Perdía el sentido de la orientación fácilmente con cada kilometro que alcanzaba a caminar. Eso no era lo peor, Leone estaba quebrado, y literalmente, era imposible enviarlo a una batalla en esas feas condiciones pero no perdería la cálida esperanza de llegar a mi destino. _Aguanta Leone, falta poco_ —Pensaba, tratando de mirar atreves de la densa nieve—. Debí esperar hasta que la tormenta se hubiese calmado, aunque no era una buena opción, estuviese atrasado por eso.

Le agradecía mentalmente a la anciana por darme el abrigo el día anterior, sin él, ya sería una paleta de Kyoya lista para ser comida. Eso era lo que me ayudaba en la vasta tempestad, al igual que las ganas de seguir luchando en el camino.

La nieve, enemiga mía en ese entonces, no se comparaba al sujeto con el que me topé —El que sacó a Leone de un solo golpe y me vigilaba—. Él en realidad me estremecía las entrañas, no mencionaré que me caía tan mal como Gingka, porque es diferente tener una rivalidad con alguien y otra cosa es repudiar a una persona queriendo quemarla viva. En cierto modo, me recordaba al miserable de Johannes, al irritante de Rago y todos los tontos que intentaron revivir a Némesis, y a decir verdad, era MUY similar a ellos. Se sentía la maldad que irradiaba de su putrefacto ser tan oscuro que solo ansiaba aplastar y... Destruir. Curiosa coincidencia:

La destrucción revivirá muy pronto...

Mientras que la memoria hacia aquel viaje al pasado, la tormenta bajó, no siendo tan hostil conmigo. Por lo menos me permitía ver mejor las cosas alrededor. Cuando observé el letrero que señalaba —con una letra apenas visible de color negro— los kilómetros hacia otra ciudad, salté de felicidad en mi interior, ya pronto vería el sol otra vez y claro, llegaría con la mecánica a que arreglase a Leone.

Un día más para llegar a la WBBA. No te rindas, Kyoya.

—|•|—

—Narrador omnisciente—

En las montañas nevosas dos jóvenes vigilaban a Kyoya. Una escena parecida a dos buitres en busca de carne de muerto en medio del desierto. Ellos se mantenían silenciosos y cuidadosos, simplemente mirando al adolescente peliverde.

El chico más alto del dúo se conservaba tranquilo comiendo una barra de chocolate, haciendo su trabajo. Mientras que el otro de gorra, apenas dilucidaba a su objetivo ya que la lejanía de la altura, era un obstáculo.

—Míralo como va... Parece un punto en medio de una hoja blanca. Solo e inútil —Mencionó el pelimorado acompañado de su característica sonrisa burlona.

—Silencio. Puede escucharte incluso a esta distancia, tonto.

El alto le tiró una piedra a su compañero justo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza para castigarlo por su tono de voz. El chico se quejó, y se volteó empuñando un gesto muy molesto casi en fuego.

—¿Tonto? ¡Yo fui quien le quebró su bey en primera! ¡Yo debo ser el líder!

Disgustado por la sublevación del contrario, frunció levemente el ceño.

—Claro, si me vences en un combate... —Respondió, y mordió un cuadrito de su chocolate— Y cállate, ocasionaras una avalancha. Enano.

El joven de gorra se quedó callado con su expresión, dando a entender su derrota futura, no podía contra el otro. Lo único útil que lograba hacer era mantener vigilado a Kyoya.

Su compañero sonrió, ya sabía que no le enfrentaría ni que fuese por su vida, dándole su puesto de liderasta.

—¿Ves?... Qué menso. Ahora mantente en silencio y ve que el cachorrito no se dé cuenta de nuestra presencia.

—Deberíamos de lanzarle una piedra, está distraído. Podemos acabar con él tan fácil —Sugirió el pelimorado jugando con la neblina que salía cada vez que respiraba gracias al frío.

El chico alto tomó otra piedra y la depositó en la misma zona de su compañero, haciendo que este se quejara otra vez un poco más alto pero manteniéndose anónimo en las montañas.

—¿Acaso me escuchaste cuando les dije el plan? No debemos matarlo, por ahora. Hay que observar sus movimientos hasta que sea la hora de la resurrección. Tonto —Recalcó el líder acomodándose en la para nada agradable roca que le servía como silla improvisada. Se notaba la gran diferencia de lenguaje de ambos polos.

El otro le imitaba de forma silenciosa y graciosa desde su puesto tan helado, olvidándose por completo del objetivo principal que por cierto, ya se había perdido de su total vista entre las inmensas rocas congeladas.

—Narra Kyoya—

El camino ya no era difícil de cruzar, lograba ver piedras y pasto, la nieve se hacía dócil mediante seguía mi rumbo, dos horas más y llegaría a la próxima ciudad. Gracias entrenamiento, me volviste fuerte.

No sé porque pero la alucinación de ser observado me envolvía de nuevo cuando la nieve se escaseaba... Y pensé, que el tipo de Kotowana me seguía. ¿Qué más iba a ser? En ese momento no podía defenderme con Leone debido a él, tenía que idearme un plan para quitármelo de encima, ya estaba harto. Lo más realista que se me ocurría para defenderme era tomar una rama —grande, obvio— y acomodársela justo en la espalda, así me daría un tiempo y podría correr, aunque si lo analizo ahora, suena tonto.

Luego de un rato, algo captó mi atención, adelante de mi se encontraban dos siluetas de sujetos teniendo una discusión o así se veía en las sombras, y lo más raro era que uno se parecía al de SnowyCity, claro, no debió sorprenderme eso. Me estaba siguiendo, otra vez, y tenía a un amigo que lo ayudase.

—_¿Eh? ¿Él otra vez? No puede ser... Estoy perdido...No, no... Debo de ir por otro lado _—Pensé retrocediendo dos pasos con cuidado.

En el breve momento que retrocedí, decidí ir por algún otro camino. No obstante, el sendero por el cual iba era el único que recordaba, yo que sepa no había más, entonces, tenía que ingeniármelas e ir por las montañas. Sería difícil y largo aunque valdría la pena. Para nada me toparía con el sujeto, de nuevo.

Aproveché que se encontraban distraídos e intenté girarme despacio no causando ruido, comencé a caminar entorno al cartel.

Igual que cuando regresé —Lento y seguro— me empeñé en escalar poco a poco la montaña, no era tan difícil como imaginé aunque tampoco que me confiaría demasiado. La colina por donde marchaba fácilmente solo con una patada al suelo, se desplomaría.

—_Si tomo esta ruta lograré esquivarlos. Solo tengo que tener mucho cuidado por donde piso..._

Seguí mi afán por la colina, caminando y caminando, estando alerta a cualquier movimiento debajo de mí. Mientras que trataba de no caerme, intentaba oír aunque fuese una palabra en el laberinto de roca pero no escuchaba un sonido humano, solo la brisa que acariciaba los montículos y mi rostro, raramente una que otra piedra siendo víctima de la gravedad haciendo que cayera al vacio que estaba hambriento porque que yo me tropezara. No me alivié, para nada, ni con el natural panorama. Ellos estaban escondidos, esos insanos* sujetos debían de estar jugando conmigo y mi falta de visión, no desaparecerían con magia, no, no... Allí fue el momento el cual me alerté y aceleré el paso de una vez por todas. Mala idea.

Las traicioneras rocas se caían en mis pies cada vez que lograba pisar pero que más. Debía de seguir, por Leone, no sé por qué me lo imaginaba gritando a todo pulmón clemencia solo para alentarme a proseguir. Ni siquiera lo quería mirar, era un pecado tenerlo así y por eso sentía que la culpa —domadora tal ágil que hace caer al más fiero— me acorralaba.

Luego de unas dificultosas casi dos horas y media, sin señales de vida de un ser humano, visualicé a la ciudad a donde quería llegar desde la cima de una montaña. Sonreí, fruto de mi caminata y de mi suerte por no haberme topado con mis nuevos enemigos. Ingenuo de mí alrededor empecé a bajar estando tranquilo, treinta minutos y ya estaría en mi destino deseado.

El viento me ofrecía un refrescante momento al despojarme de las gotas de sudor, que anteriormente, recorrían de manera pausada mi rostro. El pasto verde combinaba con el paisaje en la lejanía, alcancé a separarme del frio pero no me quite el abrigo, simplemente lo abrí como chaqueta.

Durante la breve escena, las piedras alrededor saltaban como palomitas sobre el suelo, y un estruendoso ruido se hacía más enérgico cada segundo. Desde mi posición sentía un temblor abrumador que acrecentaba junto con los movimientos de las rocas. No comprendía y demandando respuestas, por instinto, volteé encontrándome con una avalancha. Si, una avalancha, pero no de nieve, de enormes rocas teniendo las intenciones de aplastarme allí mismo.

—_Esto es un mal chiste..._ —Pensé, rogando que así fuera.

Para nada dudé en saltar hacia un lado no teniendo en mente en donde caería. La adrenalina me hizo cometer aquella imprudente acción que fue mi salvación pero a consecuencia a de ello, terminé en... ¡No lo sé! ¡Ni lo recuerdo porque me golpeé la cabeza! Lo único que llego a hacer memoria era el sonido tan escandaloso de la embestida de la avalancha pasando a un lado.

Cuando caí, mi percepción me abandonó dejándome aturdido e indefenso. Quise levantarme, correr, mirar o voltearme, lo que fuera, estaba súper inmóvil. Mi cuerpo ya era incapaz de hacer otro movimiento gracias al golpe que me di. No diferenciaba la realidad, todo era confuso; el sonido, las piedras, el cansancio y hasta el liquido tibio que brotaba de mi cabeza. Podemos decir que estaba despierto; casi a merced de estar inconsciente. Lo último que vi antes de cerrar los ojos, fue la desagradable silueta de los dos sujetos de las montañas y como uno se despedía de mí con su maniática expresión que jamás olvidaré.

—|•|—

—Narrador omnisciente—

_[Con nuestros protagonistas] [7:30 PM]_

**_Cuartel General de World Beyblade Battle Association [WBBA]_**

—¡Vamos Johannes! —Exclamó Dareki, alzando sus brazos y animando a su amigo.

El mencionado temblaba por el nerviosismo, un error y todo se derrumbaría, un solo movimiento torpe y perdería. Teniendo eso plasmado en su mente, saco un bloque del Jenga que de forma imposible, no se cayó a pesar de la delicada estructura que poseía.

—¡Ja! ¡Mira que bonito! ¡Sigo invicto! ¡Ja-Ja-Ja! —Celebró mostrando una gatuna sonrisa, hasta que de pronto la torre se desboronó sobre la mesa.

Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Yuki y Dareki comenzaron a reír desde sus asientos de primera fila. Por otro lado Johannes esbozaba una mueca llena de decepción, luego la pelinegra intentó consolarlo entre risas y sonrisas.

—Ay, ya tranquilo, es solo un juego. No te preocupes, sé un buen gatito y no llores.

Los amables consuelos de Dareki no fueron suficientes, Johannes emprendió un lamento sumamente dramático cubriéndose con su largo suéter.

—¡Eso no es justo, que se repita, que se repita!

El grupo de bladers —y una mecánica— yacían en la sala de conferencias del estadio, disfrutando una noche de juegos para hacer desaparecer el aburrimiento adquirido aquel día. Parecía que la alegría era dueña del lugar ya que las risas y la diversión era lo sonoro allí. Pero Ryo no opinaba lo mismo.

—Sí, si... Entiendo. Ajá... ¿Bladers malos? —Afirmaba una y otra vez a la persona detrás del teléfono poseyendo una expresión pálida y al mismo tiempo tan seria.

Hikaru, su asistente, escuchaba a su jefe emitir el sonido con su dedo índice en la mesa cercana a él. Ryo se paseaba en el mismo lugar, y unas veces, se quedaba parado apoyado sobre la pared, hasta que al fin, cortó la llamada con un: "Lo hare, gracias." de forma seca.

—Hagane-san... ¿Puedo saber quién era? —Preguntó inocente Hikaru presa de la intriga.

—Es mejor que se lo diga a los chicos... —Su jefe respiró varias veces antes de ir con su hijo y compañía a la sala, seguido de su asistente.

—¡Esto es obviamente planeado para que yo pierda! —Se quejó Johannes con los brazos cruzados. Manteniéndose molesto no esperando a que le alagaran por el juego.

Antes de que otro le respondiese, Ryo se presentó en la sala trayendo con si un semblante formal sin intenciones de traer buenas noticias.

—Muchachos, quiero hablar con ustedes... —Pronunció matando así con su tono la alegría del momento y el enojo del peliazul.

Al verle tan serio, el grupo volteó hacia el mayor.

—Eh... ¿Qué pasa papá? —Extrañado por esa actitud, Gingka decidió levantarse de su asiento.

—He recibido una llamada de Julian... Me dijo que se han reportado estruendos y ataques en su país. Y que son bladers bandidos, pero no iguales a los demás... Dice que siempre dejan un mensaje a sus víctimas... —Hizo una pequeña pausa dejando en conmoción al grupito de adolecentes— "La destrucción revivirá muy pronto" —Terminó de informar.

Esas palabras dejaron a todos pálidos. Pasaron muchas cosas por la mente de Gingka. Algo malo se avecinaba y no es agradable el sentimiento que recorrió en el pelirrojo.

—¿Cómo... Cómo dices? "¿La destrucción revivirá muy pronto?"

—¡No puede ser! ¡Tal vez sea Némesis otra vez! —Yuki rápidamente se levantó soltando lo primero que se le vino. Y ya hablando por todos.

Ryo asintió a eso.

—Eso es lo más probable. Lo que sugiero es que estemos alertas, puede que el mundo se encuentre en peligro nuevamente, así que, estén unidos para enfrentar a Némesis si es que llega a revivir, porque los _Bladers Legendarios_ son nuestras única esperanza.

—Cuenta con ello, papá —Comentó Gingka teniendo una sonrisa. Sea lo que fuera, estaría listo para combatir al mal y lo haría saber.

—Un momento... —Interrumpió Madoka— ¿Quiénes son esos dichosos bladers bandidos?

—¡Es cierto! ¿Quiénes son? ¿Y por qué atacan a las personas? —Agregó Dareki también muy confundida.

—Aun no lo sabemos. Pero tengan en cuenta, que no son tipos buenos, por algo dejan esos mensajes —Respondió Ryo reposando su mano en su bolsillo derecho no dejando atrás su preocupación.

Kenta miró al adolescente peliazul. Ya que el quizás tenía que ver algo con eso. Aun este no confiaba mucho.

—Oye Johannes, ¿tienes alguna idea de ello? Yo que sepa estabas con los malos.

—¡Meow! ¡Para nada! ¿Qué obtendría al revivir al espantoso de Rago? Además, he estado con ustedes últimamente, y no he me paseo de aquí y allá como ese tipo Kyoya... Eso ya no va conmigo.

Gingka se quedó pensativo. Era verdad, él no mostraba maldad, es más, era agradable aunque raro a veces. Eso no era el caso, el pelirrojo no concebía esa idea y no le veía el sentido a ello, por lo que descartó el hecho de que Johannes sea malo.

El chirriante sonido de la perilla interrumpió el corto momento de Gingka. Alguien había entrado bruscamente y por los quejidos, se encontraba muy mal herido. Era Kyoya, exhausto y acurrucado por la suciedad, tumbándose en el piso que le parecía suave y acogedor por el cansancio.

—Oigan, hablando del rey de Roma —Bromeó Johannes totalmente sorprendido por la escena.

—¡Kyoya! —Gritaron sincronizados todos. De inmediato fueron con el mencionado para ayudarle.

El pobre joven solo soltaba suspiros tenues acompañados de una mirada perdida al techo. Estaba muy grave, de su cabeza brotaba gotas de sangre y su cuerpo ya no nada más. Literalmente machacado

—¡Kyoya! ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Contesta! —Palideció el pelirrojo menor. Alterado por su ami-enemigo, Gingka no dejaba de ver su rostro casi sin vida.

Con un tono suplicando por aire, Kyoya contestó a punto de desmayarse:

**_"La destrucción revivirá muy pronto..."_**

—|•|—

Palabra con asterisco del día:

******Insano**

_Def.1 «Maniático, desquiciado, insensato»_


	10. Capítulo IX - ¿Injusticia o realidad?

**********_Capítulo IX: ¿Injusticia o realidad?_**********

Él se veía sumamente frágil a pesar de que su cuerpo resistió miles de ataques y batallas, y a pesar de que su personalidad fuese seca e indomable. Se notaba cansado, agobiado y fatigado con solo mirar como dormía de forma tan profunda y al mismo tiempo, se mostraba tan sereno. Tal vez, soñaba con el momento del accidente o quizás, con otro final el cual resultaría bueno. Quizás ambas. Nunca lo sabrían con certeza puesto que ahora se encontraba durmiendo y querían dejarlo así, hasta que mejorara.

Ryo no despegaba la mirada del vidrio que lo separaba de Kyoya, el cual, se encontraba en una camilla, conectado a centenares de cables y tubos, aquellos artefactos cantaban un coro con el «_Bi, bi, bi._..» que emitían en forma de patrón por defecto. El pelirrojo mayor se imaginaba como había llegado a terminar en esas horribles condiciones el pobre chico; moretones, raspaduras y otras características de heridas profundas. El sonido, insistente y un poco irritante era lo que rompía el incomodo silencio de la sala de espera, haciendo de la situación algo tediosa al esperar por los resultados de los doctores.

Los que conocían a Kyoya —Excepto Madoka y Yuki, que se quedaron en el taller— estaban sacando sus propias conclusiones en sigilo desde sus asientos o recostados en la pared. Ninguno hablaba, simplemente estaban hipnotizados por algún punto en la habitación que por ese momento, sería su mundo hasta que un medico respondiera sus preguntas.

Más tarde, luego de una interminable espera, una puerta se abrió al final del pasillo, cortando el delicado hilo del suspenso, seguidamente de ello pasos se acercaron a donde el grupo de jóvenes —Y un adulto— se encontraban. Era un doctor cargando consigo una expresión bastante neutra y un portapapeles.

—¿Ryo Hagane-san? —Preguntó mirando al pelirrojo de traje formal una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para dirigirle palabras.

Ryo cuando sintió que se le aproximaron, volteó con el mismo rostro puesto del doctor

—Sí, soy yo... —Pronunció, revistiendo su pánico en una máscara de calma.

Antes de que el médico le dirigiera otra palabra, el hombre de bata blanca observó a cada chico y chica los cuales, lo miraban insistiéndole con los ojos los resultados pronto.

—Bueno, supongo que no tengo de otras que decirles lo que pasa aquí mismo —Comentó en tono seco y luego miró su portapapeles—. Verá Hagane-San, el joven Kyoya sufrió muchos daños que podrían haberle costarle la vida.

Algunos pusieron ojos de platos ante tal franqueza. Aunque era verdad, se notaba en los golpes.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Entonces Kyoya puede morir?! ¡Eso no es cierto! —Chilló Benkei apretando sus puños y apunto de soltar lágrimas. A su manera dramática, claro.

—Sí y no. Ahora está mejor —Prosiguió el doctor—. Primero... Apenas si come, dándole mala fuerza al cuerpo. Segundo, tiene un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza que por suerte no le causó una hemorragia interna. Tercero, tiene moretones y rasguños casi por todo el cuerpo, imagino... Que tuvo una pelea con alguien, aun así casi le fracturan un brazo y una pierna pero sí que salió con una costilla rota... —De nuevo, miró a Ryo quien apenas creía lo que decía—. En conclusión, este chico es el más problemático que he visto en mi carrera. Solo les sugiero que estén con él para que no se meta en otro lio porque no creo que soporte otra cosa.

El informe del médico hizo palidecer a la mayoría presente. ¿En serio pasó todo eso y llego a la WBBA? Había que admitirlo, eso es digno de admiración.

—_Kyoya... No puedo creer que estés tan herido... Resiste. Te mejorarás pronto_ —Pensó Gingka sumergiendo su mirar en el piso limpio.

—Gracias por decirnos eso, _Doc_. Ahora quisiera saber cuándo podría mejorarse —Le cuestionó Ryo manteniendo una leve sonrisa aunque la escena fuese deprimente.

—Debo de recomendarle que debe de quedarse al menos seis semanas aquí. Eso significa, nada de Beyblade y batallas en ese periodo, tampoco ejercicios forzosos. Hay que mantenerlo con una dieta sana y le asignaré analgésicos, mucho descanso en cama hasta que por lo menos sanen los moretones, su costilla, rasguños y la herida de su cabeza.

Benkei era el más afectado por esas duras palabras: _Nada_ _de beyblade y batallas..._

—¡Kyoya amigo! ¡Estarás bien y todo será normal en dos semanas! —Exclamó y cubrió sus ojos para llorar muy dramático, mientras que Kenta y Yu le consolaban por lastima de verle así.

—Bien, ya les dije lo que debía. Pasen buenas tardes y traten de mantenerse en silencio... —Sonrió el doctor y se retiró dejando al grupito un poco aliviado.

Por otro lado...

—Hm...

Tsubasa, estando apoyado en la pared, armaba un rompecabezas en su mente. Kyoya tenía conexión con los bladers bandidos que hablaba Julian, eso explicaría su mal estado, y la de Leone. En ese momento tuvo un breve flashback el cual se presentaba cuando Leone se cayó de su abrigo, por supuesto, todo tenía sentido, se topó con los tipos malos

—¡Ya lo tengo!

Dareki dio un saltito desde su silla al escuchar a su amigo gritar tan alto

—¡Ay, Tsubasa! ¿Qué tienes?

—Tengo una teoría. Kyoya se encontró con los bladers bandidos y tuvo una batalla con ellos pero perdió, eso explica la fractura de Leone y sus heridas.

—Uhm... Tsubasa tiene razón, debió ser eso. No me sorprende que lo hayan atacado pero... Debo admitir que nunca vi que alguien llegara a agredir de forma tan brutal —Se unió Ryo observando con atención al adolescente en camilla desde la ventana. Como si estuviese esperando que fuese él quien afirmara la teoría.

—¡Si entonces fueron ellos...! ¡Nunca se los perdonaré! —Una vez más Benkei, preso de la ira— ¡Amigo mío, te prometo que te vengaré!

—Ay Benkei, ya no hagas ruido, te llamaran la atención... —Dijo Kenta un poco avergonzado. Aunque en el fondo, tenía la necesidad de hacer lo mismo.

Gingka súbitamente se levanto de su puesto de un salto, robándoles la atención a todos.

—¡Si eso es así...! —Frunció levemente el ceño— ¡Hay que ir a buscarlos! ¡No permitiré que ellos estén afuera causando líos sin un alto! —Defendió haciendo más notorio su enojo.

En sus palabras, se podía llegar a sentir el coraje al ver a su compañero de tal forma, nadie sería tan cruel como para eso, y si así de malos son, entonces merecen un innombrable castigo.

—Espera, Gingka —Le interrumpió su mayor, mostrando seriedad en su rostro—, no puedes ir a buscarlos —Apuntó con mucho más rectitud, casi cortándole con la mirada.

El blader de bufanda esbozó la confusión en su cara. Casi nunca escucha un "no" por parte de su padre, hay veces que pronunciaba esa palabra cuando este desea más hamburguesas pero... ¿Por qué ahora siendo tan importante buscar a los delincuentes que casi matan a su amigo? Era momento ideal para respuestas directas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó, totalmente exaltado.

—¿No has visto como han dejado a Kyoya?... Terminó en un hospital. Y no dejaré que vayas solo para que termines igual. Lo lamento pero te prohíbo ir —Respondió Ryo sin permitir que su expresión se esfumara.

Posteriormente les clavó la mirada a los demás como si también la advertencia fuese para ellos.

—Eso también va para ustedes.

Unos se quedaron sin nada que decir y otros iguales que Gingka. Exaltados. Entendían lo del pelirrojo, aunque con ellos era diferente el caso, ya estaban en la misma situación, no tenía sentido, todos juntos podían vencer a los malhechores. Además, no poseían el imprudente don del fracaso, intentarían hasta al menos conseguir lastimarlos, lo que sea, querían hacer algo al respecto.

—¿¡Qué?! —Alzó la voz Benkei al igual que sus brazos, de nuevo tan escandaloso— ¿Pero que pasará si no hacemos algo? ¿Dejará que ellos lastimen a más personas?

—¡Eso es muy injusto! ¡Ellos deben de pagar! —Le apoyó Kenta estando arriba de su asiento. Viéndose tan grande como su cólera.

Luego, le siguió Yu—. ¡Yo le apoyo! ¡Yo-yo es un amigo queridísimo! ¡Queremos ayudar!

La pelinegra se les unió sigilosamente levantándose de la silla.

—Eh... No quiero alzarle la voz, Hagane-san , pero es verdad. ¿En serio no podemos ir? —Agregó amablemente Dareki con un tono de voz suave acompañado de una carita preocupada.

—Ya sé que todos quieren buscar respuestas, me incluyo en ello. Solo que no quiero que ninguno de ustedes salga herido o peor. Dos sujetos hicieron añicos a un blader legendario, imagínense con algunos de ustedes.

La seguridad de Ryo vencía al capricho de su hijo y de sus amigos. Se le notaba en su comportamiento ya que tenía sus razones de ser.

No estando de acuerdo con ello, Gingka se interpuso gracias a su terquedad aunque mayormente por las ganas de hacer justicia

—¡Eso no es una excusa! ¡Nosotros podemos vencerlos, somos más! ¡Siempre salimos ilesos de algo! ¡Déjanos hacer...!

Antes de que terminara, Ryo dejó salir su lado desconocido como padre protector. Un lado al que tenían que hacer caso o si no quién sabe.

—¡Gingka! —Rugió tan alto que su hijo se encogió de hombros y maquinalmente se puso firme cual militar novato en la armada— ¡No, es...! ¡No! —Siguió en la misma fuerte tonada.

Luego, silencio absoluto, solo el medidor cardiaco hacía el abrumador tintineo de fondo, contrarrestando la incomodidad del principio que retornaba a la sala. Gingka, se quedó inmóvil, con los hombros firmes. El inmenso grito —mejor dicho, regaño— condenó a cadena perpetua a su actitud tan impetuosa*, callándolo y de por sí, dejándolo mudo; ya no tenía deseos de contradecirlo otra vez. Ni hablar de los demás jóvenes, oprimieron totalmente cualquier otra queja que si no fuese por la firmeza de Ryo, estuvieran bombardeándolo con ello.

El pelirrojo superior no me inmutó aunque si se disculpó con las personas de atrás que se quedaron mirando la escena. Después, se acomodó su traje y dejó escapar un suspiro, harto de la situación y listo con su decisión.

—¡Es hora de irse chicos!... Dejemos a Kyoya descansar, volveremos mañana —Ordenó Ryo en tonada de niño, muy alegre.

Luego, se dispuso a irse de la sala sin otra cosa que decir acompañado de una expresión llena de pura serenidad. Como se mencionó inicialmente, sonaba sospechoso.

Rápidamente los demás le siguieron teniendo las cabezas pegadas al piso, tristes y decepcionados. Y también confundidos por la breve bipolaridad del hombre pelirrojo. Más allá de eso, lo más útil que podían llegar a hacer era esperar, una orden o una señal, lo que sea, pero ninguno se quedaría así, no concebían la aflicción que sentían en sus adentros; les dejó un agrio sabor en la boca.

Mientras que el grupo se retiraba en afonía, la pelinegra se quedó parada enfrente del vidrio del mismo modo, callada y neutra, apreciando el preocupante panorama del joven durmiente.

Tsubasa le dio por voltearse a medio camino, y cuando dilucidó a la chica postrada en la ventanilla, se dirigió a ella sin emitir palabras ni sonidos. Se colocó a un lado, mirando lo que ella observaba, a un chico golpeado. Apenas giró a verle el rostro a la pelinegra, notó unas gotas cristalinas saliendo de sus coloridos pero ahora desconsolados ojos.

_—Él estará bien... _—Susurró el peliblanco hospedando su mano en el hombro de la chica.

La muchacha forjaba a sus lágrimas a regresarse a donde pertenecían pero estas aumentaban la cantidad de ellas.

—No es eso... Sé que mejorará —Murmuró a punto de quebrarse—. Me da coraje que haya maldad en el mundo y que personas buenas sean las afectadas —Siguió, apartando su vista a un lado evitando el contacto visual de Tsubasa a sus sollozos.

La lastima del joven de cabellos blancos lo sometió a darle un abrazo a la chica inesperadamente. Lo necesitaba, ella también era una ser frágil. No obstante, aquella descripción le quedó pequeña cuando comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, aunque intentaba oprimirlo, ya que apenas conocía al joven que la abrazaba y al que dormía. A decir verdad, se veía adorable.

—Eh... ¿Dejarás de llorar? ¿O nos quedaremos aquí todo el día? —Habló Tsubasa ya sonando algo incomodo del abrazo.

Dareki pasó de ser depresiva a ser ella misma. Soltó una risita abrazando aun más a su amigo, agradeciéndole con una gran sonrisa por hacerla sentir mejor.

—¡Ay, ya cállate! ¡Arruinaste el momento! —Comentó y rió de nuevo. Descartando por completo la desilusión por la cual estaban allí.

—Supongo que estás bien, ahora mejor vámonos, no quisiera ver a Ryo enojado, de nuevo.

Más tarde, ambos se aproximaron a la puerta de salida junto a ella.

El mañana sería otro día, y sería mejor, las cosas saldrían bien y todo bien. Quizás la maldad estuviese ahorcando a la bondad en esos momentos, pero muy pronto, sería diferente lo quisiera o no.

A punto de salir del hospital, Tsubasa recibió un golpe rápido con una piedra pequeña —Pero si dolorosa— justo en la parte de detrás de su cabeza, trayendo como consecuencia que este se quejara y volteara en busca de su agresor. Lo único que miró fue a Gingka caminando detrás de ellos, sin una expresión acusadora que le delatara de ser quien le lanzó eso, aunque, sin previo aviso pasó alado de Tsubasa casi tirándolo al suelo, empujándolo a un lado mejor dicho. Que si no fuese por su rostro tranquilo, juraría que lo apartó con rabia.

—¡Hey, Gingka! ¿Qué ocurre contigo? —Demandó disgustado el peliblanco mostrando un ceño apenas fruncido.

—¡Ay perdona! No te vi... —Contestó positivo el muchacho de bufanda y luego, se fue muy normal. Demasiado.

Tsubasa y Dareki ese día quedaron confusos al comportamiento raro de Gingka. Fue extraño, puesto que el pelirrojo se les quedó mirando en el pasillo anteriormente pero después siguió como si nada.

Aun así, no era el caso.

Malvados acechaban a la ciudad en donde nuestros héroes ahora residen. Una batalla mortal se acercaba y no es como las otras, ya que los que ahora llamaremos villanos, tienen una gran fuerza de voluntad que con ella humillan a cualquiera.

Y no darán piedad cuando sea el momento de ejecutar sus viles actos contra el mundo.

—|•|—

Palabra del día:

******Impetuoso: **

_«Que actúa de forma irreflexiva y precipitada.»_


	11. Capítulo X - Mi suerte, mi enemiga

**********_Capítulo X: Mi suerte, mi enemiga_**********

El clima era nublado sin probabilidades de una pizca de la luz del sol. La lluvia parecía agresiva contra la ciudad mientras que los truenos azotaban al silencio con sus estruendosos ruidos, un día perfecto para salir y ser llevado por la revoltosa agua de las calles. Otra fecha de puras precipitaciones que no tenían actos de benevolencia con la localidad. Los dos últimos días fueron así, lluvia, a veces se iba pero era por una o tres horas, luego seguía su curso natural.

Al mismo tiempo que las gotas crisálidas adornaban la ventana de la habitación de Kyoya, este dormía, profundamente y como un risueño niño, ignorando el clima de afuera, solo navegando por el confuso proceso de los sueños. A un lado de él, yacían Gingka, Johannes y Dareki, quienes se decidieron por venir a comprobar cómo seguía, excepto Johannes, que solo fue para no aburrirse. El monitor cardiaco era apenas audible ante la lluvia, aunque era relajante, se sentía mejor el ambiente, más fresco.

Dareki por suerte lograba conseguir entretenerse con un manga, por otro lado, las eufóricas voces de sus dos amigos que jugaban piedra, papel o tijera, acompañaban el ruido de la lluvia al caer.

—¡Piedra, papel o tijera! —Exclamaban sincronizados para luego sacar su movimiento. Johannes fue el victorioso en el último round que jugaron.

—¡Sí! Ya van tres contra cuatro, así que yo gano —Comentó el joven felino estirándose por su mala postura.

Gingka, insatisfecho por su derrota, decidió quejarse como infante al respecto.

—Oh... Eso no fue justo. ¡Exijo la revancha!

Mientras que la pelinegra reía en sigilo desde su asiento, el sueño de Kyoya decaía conforme abría los ojos con parsimonia en busca de esas voces tan molestas que le despertaron. Una vez que sus orbes azules distinguieron la realidad, y el techo que fue lo primero que vio, parpadeó varias veces antes de voltear su cabeza a su izquierda topándose con la imagen de la joven pelinegra —Que no había notado que despertó— admirando escenas de peleas en un manga. Posteriormente dio un vistazo a sus ya casi sanas herida, luego a la habitación, que como siempre, no había nada relevante; el aburrido televisor, el molesto monitor cardiaco, la ventana y por último, una mesita de noche vacía incapaz de traer algo nuevo con su predecible color opaco. Una vez terminado el recorrido por la habitación, se acomodó para sentarse en la cama.

Gingka y Johannes notaron su presencia, y rápidamente el pelirrojo se levantó de su puesto.

—¡Qué bien ya estás despierto! Temía que te quedaras dormido todo el día —Dijo y sonrió.

Dareki al instante se enfocó en el chico apenas movió las sabanas.

—¡Ah, Kyoya! Bienvenido al mundo ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres algo? —Preguntó muy atenta y contenta a cualquier respuesta.

—Meow... ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ayer estaba igual —Susurró Johannes sonando celoso de la atención que recibía el peliverde. Por ello se negó a saludarle o dirigirle una palabra siquiera.

Kyoya se conservó neutro, lejos de que le importara su alrededor, ni siquiera eso; no le importaba porque llegó allí.

—Háganme un favor... Dejen de preocuparse por mí y dejen de hacer ruido, me duele la cabeza.

—¿Eh? —Pronunciaron Dareki y Gingka al mismo tiempo.

Una, porque era descortés eso, y segunda porque se esperaban algo mejor como un "Hey gracias" pero claro, debían de saberlo, él tenía una actitud fría que era predecible.

—Para que sepas yo no quería venir... —Johannes cruzó los brazos y le apartó la mirada de manera arrogante.

En el momento que Kyoya reconoció su cara, inconscientemente mostró una mueca de ira hacia él, casi marcada en fuego y lava, a punto de partirlo a la mitad con solo mirarle. Recordó las cosas inmorales que cometió en sus tiempos haciendo que el odio retornada en su pecho y avivara la fogosas ganas de golpearlo en la cara.

—¡¿Johannes?! ¿Qué hace este aquí? ¿Y por qué está con ustedes? —Rugió disgustado a punto de salir de la camilla dispuesto a sacarlo con una silla ya que ese chico le hervía la sangre.

Pero su acción fue interrumpida por Dareki, que le detuvo a tiempo tomándole del brazo derecho.

—¡No, no, jeje! ¡Él ya es bueno! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Está de nuestro lado! —Dijo rápidamente la única femenina aferrándose a la extremidad del jovenzuelo sin lastimarle.

Johannes, exagerando la situación, trepó a la espalda del extravagante pelirrojo, incrustando sus manos en los hombros de este.

—¡Ay, meow! ¡Gingka, protégeme! ¡Se ha vuelto loco!

—¡Ah! ¡Johannes! ¡Suelta! —Se quejó Gingka tambaleándose hacia atrás a poco de caerse.

Aunque reaccionó muy tarde, los dos se desplomaron al suelo dejando caer encima de ellos un jarrón de agua fría. El felino adolescente fue el primero en maullar de disgusto y desesperación al tal solo ser tocado por el hielo.

Kyoya no sabía que era peor, la torpeza de ambos o que Johannes era considerado "bueno". Optó por las dos.

—¡Dejen de jugar! ¡Ese sujeto me hizo pasar un mal rato más de una vez, y no pienso quedarme aquí! —Volvió a expresar con ira, no de la misma forma en que lo había sentido hace un rato, sino que ahora era potente y fogosa, mostrándose súper indignado.

—¡Ah! ¡Así que por eso estás molesto…! —Pronunció Johannes para luego arrodillarse al pie de la camilla y delinear una gatuna sonrisa en su juvenil rostro.

El peliverde se quedó atento a cualquier movimiento, esperando a que el chico hiciera otra cosa para ahorcarlo. Dareki y Gingka también estaban con la vista a Johannes, no porque desconfiaran, al contrario, Kyoya tenía la vivaz mirada de golpearle.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Estoy arrepentido por mis anteriores acciones! ¡Fui un gatito muy tonto!... Ahora soy un gran tipo. Hasta te traje comida en medio de la lluvia —Soltó el joven felino juntando sus manos.

—En realidad... Yo la hice y tú la trajiste cuando estábamos a mitad de camino... —Aludió la chica antes de que tomara el crédito por su cocina.

El peliverde no perecía ante la verosímil mascara de Johannes que estaba hecha especialmente para engañar —O eso pensaba—. Algo le decía que no cambió en absoluto, que lo apuñalaría por la espalda si le entregaba siquiera la mano para estrecharla. No se confiaría de nadie más nunca, cosa que aprendió por las malas.

—No me agradas en nada... Y si eres bueno como dices, entonces aléjate de mí para hacerme un gran favor —Dijo estando un poco calmado, aunque con cólera de tenerlo tan cerca.

—¡Oh! ¡Miau! ¡Estoy tan contento de que por fin seamos amigos!

El peliazul le extendió su mano, envuelta por su suéter esperando un cálido y amistoso apretón de manos, aunque seguiría esperando hasta el fin de los tiempos, porque él no le daría su amistad solo con eso.

En vez de estrujar su mano con la de él, Kyoya aprovechó que Johannes estaba en la punta de la camilla y le empujó con un pie bruscamente. Así, dándole su respuesta definitiva.

—Qué cruel eres, Kyoya... —Dijo Gingka teniendo una toalla alrededor de sus hombros que frotaba sobre su ropa mojada, mientras que miraba como los ojos de Johannes se volvían espirales gracias a la caída.

El feroz jovenzuelo hizo caso omiso a ello, luego se dejó caer sobre la parte superior de su cama, permitiendo que la paz le recorriera el cuerpo. Igual, no podía salir de su lugar gracias a las cadenas conectadas a sus brazos que ahora llama, agujas. Dareki quería verle sonreír por primera vez, o mejor aún, que fuesen amigos, pero es mejor soñar a que pase eso, de todos modos, haría lo imposible por que le regalara una sonrisa, por más tenue que sea. De allí tuvo un «click» en su cerebro.

—¡Oh, casi se me olvida! —Dareki sacó de una mochila una caja muy bien empacada con el propósito de resguardar de la lluvia su sabroso contenido— Mira, te trajimos esto...

Después, puso la misma caja en el regazo del chico con cuidado, impacientada por que vea lo que hay dentro.

—De hecho Dareki hizo todo el trabajo, y yo casi me lo como... —Sonrió sin vergüenza Gingka colocando su mano detrás de su cabeza.

Kyoya rodó los ojos y lentamente abrió la caja descubriendo lo que había en ella, apenas abrió la tapa, un aroma dulce y hogareño salió invadiendo por completo su olfato. No mostró impresión cuando vio el ordenado mini-bufet hecho finamente para él, aunque sí que se veía delicioso.

—_¡Bon appétit! _—Expresó en francés y sonrió la chica— Todo eso es para ti solito. Solo no te lo vayas a comer de un golpe... ¡Yep! —Después, le guiñó el ojo en forma juguetona.

Johannes se asomó al pie de la camilla, cazando la comida de Kyoya, quien se dispuso a probarla de manera pausada. El peliazul no podía contra la tentación, esa comida se veía tan prometedora que hasta pensaba robársela. Un problema, no podía. Ya era supuestamente bueno y tenía que apegarse ciegamente a las costumbres que la bondad le ofrecía.

—¡Oye, colega! ¡De un gato a otro! ¿Puedes dejarme un poco después que termines? —Preguntó Johannes pretendiendo sonar amistoso para al menos probar un poco.

No tuvo respuestas. A lo que por instinto suspiró, pero no se rendiría, esperó, la mitad de un minuto y luego lo hizo...

—¡No seas egoísta! —Seguidamente del grito, casi se le lanza encima a Kyoya pero por reflejos, Gingka se interpuso y lo atrapó de espaldas.

—¡No, no Johannes! Recuerda que así no se comporta alguien bueno... —Le dijo muy sereno el pelirrojo aunque su felino amigo estuviese moviéndose y haciendo berrinches.

El peliverde seguía con lo suyo, solo comer, viendo como Johannes luchaba por algo que ya estaba por terminarse. Le observaba neutro de la situación, quizás para sacarlo de quicio. Dareki no sabía si reírse o sentirse avergonzada por la escena.

La chica volteó a ver a Kyoya, dándole su tiempo para que le diera las gracias por el regalo.

—Y entonces... ¿Qué te pareció, amiguito? —La pelinegra amplió una bella mueca junto con la pregunta, ansiosa por el comentario del joven feroz.

Apenas si la miró, solo de reojo, como si la acción de girarse fuese muy fatigosa, después, con la voz más seca del mundo. No. Del universo, soltó por deber: _No me quejo._

Aquello fue un cuchillo afilado por dioses justamente en el débil corazón de Dareki quien se limitó a decirle algo, ya que con esfuerzo lograba decir algo.

—E-Eh... G-Grac-cias... —Seguidamente, se forjó hacer una sonrisa convincente. Mientras que en el fondo lloraba.

—No crean ustedes tres que ya somos amigos o algo así, porque de ninguna manera eso es verdad. Soy un león solitario y lo seguiré siendo —Explicó Kyoya en su tono típico de malo dejando a un lado la caja vacía.

Johannes, hambriento por devorar algo, escudriñó la caja que para su sorpresa, ni migajas había, solo el aroma de la comida y la decepción.

—¡Oye! —Gritó— ¡No me dejaste nada! ¡Eres un egoísta bueno para nada! ¡Ven acá tú! —El peliazul trataba de ahorcar a Kyoya, pero este, no se dejaría en lo absoluto.

—¿¡Cómo me llamaste?! ¡Ahora sí que te mato, idiota! —Gruñó igualmente tratando de hacerle lo mismo. Aunque para separarlos, Dareki y Gingka se interponían entre ellos jalándoles o sosteniéndoles.

Esa tarde, el doctor que atendía al peliverde, le permitió irse ya que se notaba mucho mejor que los otros días. Sus heridas sanaron, y además, causaba revuelto con alguna enfermera o alguien que lo iba a visitar.

Al momento que salió del hospital, sin perder tiempo Kyoya se dirigió a B-pit donde Madoka y Yuki, arreglaban y trabajaban con Leone. Obvio, había preguntado en muchas ocasiones sobre su bey pero solo le respondían que ya faltaba poco, en intentos de que no se preocupara, aunque era cosa de que alarmarse, tenía que verlo él.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices? —Cuestionó el feroz jovenzuelo conmocionado, fruto de lo que acababa de oír.

Madoka no le miró por su trabajo, estaba ocupada arreglando otro bey.

—Aún falta ciertas piezas, y he tenido trabajo últimamente. Al parecer ha habido más ataques que fractu-

—¡No me interesa los demás! ¡¿Dónde está Leone?! —Interrumpió a la chica con un golpe en la mesa, Madoka palideció* al sentir el sonido del porrazo revotar a ella.

La castaña casi al instante giró por el susto.

—¡Ah! To-todavía no está listo, ya casi termino con él...

—Más te vale acabarlo para el final del día... Porque tengo que ajustar cuentas con alguien... —Bramó enojado queriendo erradicar su furia.

—Sigues siendo el mismo a pesar de todos los golpes de la vida… —Dijo y sonrió pacíficamente Madoka en cuanto vio a Kyoya desviar la vista amargado.

Más tarde, se retiró brotando humo por su ira, si que estaba ardiendo, todavía ansiaba las ganas de aplastar al tipejo de SnowyCity, el cual jamás olvidó contaba los segundos para poder derrotarlo y hacer que se tragara sus palabras a la manera brusca. Él tendría lo peor que podía ofrecer Kyoya.

La brisa apaciguaba con sus toques generosos la irritación de Kyoya, quien daba un paseo por las zonas calmadas de la ciudad, una zona donde los escandalosos autos eran lo escaso allí, la gente deambulaba en bicicletas o a píe, uno que otro niño jugando en los charcos dejados por la lluvia, de todas formas, al audaz joven le recetaron una dosis de relajación y nada de batallas por dos semanas, y solo se había completado una.

Durante la caminata, su mente era invadida con aquel día, en el que escuchó a Leone quebrarse justo alado de él. Aun sentía la nieve caer, el frío soplar, y al tipo reír.

—_Ese tipo... Le haré arrepentirse de rodillas por lo que hizo. Me vengaré, y luego venceré a Gingka... Me convertiré en el blader más fuerte del mundo y seré invencible... _—Se distrajo mucho, y sin percibir la realidad, tomó una ruta a los almacenes a los cuales casi nadie iba— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?... —Paseó con un vistazo el sitio que no tenia novedad alguna— Será mejor que regrese...

En el minuto que por poco voltea, escuchó una voz, la voz que anhelaba callar con cada litro de su fiero ser.

—_No creo que espere más tiempo..._

Se escuchó alguien no tan anónimo por su tono, escondido detrás de los almacenes.

Kyoya reaccionó y frunció el ceño como nunca en su vida. Era el sujeto de Kotowana, oculto muy cerca del peliverde, aunque sin Leone no llegaría a nada si deseaba atacarlo. Eso imaginaba hasta que escuchó otra voz, igualmente de familiar.

—_No te preocupes, todo valdrá la pena._

No lo creía. Era la voz de Dareki... La voz de esa dulce chica ¿Ella hablaba con el malo y no le atacaba? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Lo extraño era que tenían una conversación normal, como si ya se conocieran, aunque... No era verdad, Kyoya quería creer que no era verdad, que era su imaginación, sin embargo, la realidad le deparaba cosas malas.

El joven feroz no se quedó como flor en maceta, de inmediato se dirigió a las voces con suma velocidad sin interesarle que lo escucharan... Quería respuestas, rápido. O si no salvar a la chica de un posible ataque.

—¡Dareki! —Alzó su tono en cuanto localizó a los dos adolescentes.

Pero antes de que los viera a ambos, una exposición se hizo enfrente de él, lanzándolo atrás. Dejándolo en el piso y aturdido por breves segundos.

El peliverde quiso levantarse y saber que ocurría una vez que recapacitó, aunque, el polvo se hizo nada dejando ver la escena que traía... Nada. No había nadie, desaparecieron.

—¿Q-Que? —Observó otra vez, y de nuevo, la hermosa nada. Almacenes y el aburrido piso de concreto era lo único presente.

Se tocó la frente... Sí, no tenía fiebre, tampoco estaba loco, pero parecía que sí. Luego inspeccionó el lugar de pies a cabeza, no dejaron rastro, se esfumaron en pocas palabras. Se quedó atónito ¿Eran visiones? ¿Qué era? ¡Maldito sea el día que vio al muchacho de SnowyCity!

De repente, un click se hizo en su mente. Dareki... Si ella estaba allí entonces alguien la debió de ver. Tenía la necesidad de buscarla, así que se dispuso a correr a la WBBA para comprobar su teoría.

Las cosas empeoraban, y nadie era capaz de solucionarlas.

Al mismo tiempo que Kyoya corría agitado, empujando a cada persona de su camino, ignorando las señales de tránsito, un repulsivo pensamiento le hizo revoltijo su estomago: _«La destrucción revivirá muy pronto»._

—|•|—

Palabra del día:

******Palideció/Palidecer:**

_Def.1 «Ponerse pálido o asustado»_


	12. -Segundo acto-

**►_Segundo acto_◄**

_Mi deber es salvarte_

_Pero…_

_¿Quién me salvará a mí?_

_Se pierden los colores_

_Las plumas se esparcen_


	13. Capítulo XI - Esto apenas comienza

**********_Capitulo XI: Esto apenas comienza_**********

Kyoya estaba llegando exhausto al estadio WBBA, por el contrario sus compañeros se encontraban libres de estrés, sentados, relajados —A pesar de que estoicamente tenían prohibido una cosa, ir por los malos— y disfrutando de una batalla bey en las gradas. Un combate se ejecutaba allí, uno amistoso.

—¡Ataca! —Aclamó un muchacho tirando a su oponente fuera del estadio. Dando por fin su victoria.

Desde los asientos se sentía la alegría que emitían aquellos combatientes, poniendo muy emocionante la batalla hasta el momento de su finalización.

—El tipo ni siquiera lo tocó... Si yo estuviese en su lugar ya le hubiese ganado —Aludió confiado Johannes sentado como un mismísimo gato alado de Tsubasa, quien rodeó los ojos por su ego gatuno.

—Vamos Johannes, tu deberías de combatir también, ya que te veo muy confiado —Dijo Gingka estando un asiento arriba de él.

—No es mala idea, lo haré en cuanto los que vienen terminen.

Apuntó a Kenta y Benkei quienes estaban dispuestos a luchar contra el otro. Había pasado un buen tiempo después de la última batalla de ellos, por lo que el entusiasmo sobraba en sus espíritus. El más pequeño se puso en su lugar llenándose de gozo.

—¿Listo, Benkei? —Le cuestionó Kenta empuñando su Flash Sagitario con gran valor y seguridad en sí mismo.

De igual forma, Benkei le respondió—. ¡Más que tú, pequeñuelo! ¡Ya verás como yo ganaré!

Para completar, se dieron una desafiante mirada que le decía al otro en un lenguaje silencioso como ganarían. Seguidamente, al mismo tiempo todos los del estadio presentes gritaron:

_¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno!_

_¡Lep it rip!_

Y allí estaban, los dos amigos contrincantes luchando por ver quién era el mejor, unidos por una pasión, motivados por la lucha y llevados a la cima por su gran talento de blader. Dark Bull fue el primero en atacar, dándole una embestida a Sagitario por arriba debido a su altura.

—¡Bien hecho, Bull! ¡Enséñale quien tiene la fuerza aquí!

Sagitario se defendió, saliendo de su embrollo y bajando a un lado su rueda de fusión, quedando cara a cara, metal contra metal, y creando chispas que saltaban por doquier.

—¡No te rindas, Sagitario! ¡Ataca! —Emitió Kenta ordenando a su bey contraatacar.

Sagitario ahora tenía en las cuerdas a Bull que cada vez más se acercaba al borde, eso alertó a Benkei que blanqueó rápidamente su rostro.

—¡Ah, rayos! —Gritó— ¡Sal de ahí, Bull!

Luego de dar su movimiento, Bull se movió a un lado con velocidad antes de ser sacado. Al ver el bey escapando, Kenta se enfocó en el nuevamente con otro poderoso ataque.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Sagitario, atácalo de nuevo!

—Debo admitir que los dos son muy buenos, han mejorado demasiado —Pronunció Tsubasa admirando la pelea desde lejos.

—¡Así se hace, Kenta! —Animó Gingka motivando al pequeñuelo de cabello verde— En eso estoy de acuerdo, siempre fueron unos grandes bladers —Añadió adornando su infante cara con una linda expresión de orgullo.

—¡No se rinda, Benkei-san, usted puede! —Agregó Yuki subiéndose a su asiento para observar mejor debido a su estatura— Por cierto... ¿Cómo va su padre con lo de los bladers bandidos, Gingka-san? —Yuki volteó exponiendo una mueca preocupada por los anteriores acontecimientos del tema.

El pelirrojo no pensó en ello durante la semana, se le había olvidado el caso pero ahora que desafortunadamente alguien se lo recordó. Sentía un coraje que ni con palabras normales se describe.

—Aun no sabemos nada. Mi papá insiste en que debemos de alejarnos del tema hasta que sepan en dónde se encuentran... Aunque si soy sincero, me siento como un tonto esperando que lastimen a otro de nuevo... —Le narró Gingka en tono crispado aunque manteniendo la neutralidad en el rostro para no preocupar a los demás.

Tsubasa veía la batalla pero también estaba atento a la conversación.

—Sí... Yo también siento lo mismo. Lo peor es que tenemos que esperar la orden. Probablemente estén causando problemas y nosotros aquí con los brazos cruzados.

Pasó de ser una escena feliz a una de venganza y coraje. Tenían razón, había que hacer algo al respecto pero la ideología tan ambigua de Ryo no les permitían moverse de la ciudad. Ser pacientes, era lo que tenían autorizado hacer.

—¡Arg! ¡No tienen porque estresarse! ¡Solo desobedezcan y ya, problema resuelto a mi manera! —Bramó Johannes rodeando los ojos. Harto de solo oírlos hablar y quejarse sobre eso.

Indignado, Tsubasa le miró de reojo.

—Claro, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo... —Le respondió el peliblanco. Cada uno tenía su parte buena y mala.

No sabían por cual optar, el destino era el juez que determinaría sus caminos y decisiones, aunque era impredecible decir que sentenciaría, después de todo, aquello a que llamamos vida tiene un baile que nadie se sabe pero se hace igualmente a nuestro estilo.

—Solo estoy sugiriendo que pueden escaparse para un bien mayor, cuando vuelvan el grandulón con traje lo entenderá. Así de sencillo —Comentó el felino peliazul jugueteando con su suéter.

—Eh... ¿Y por qué no vas tú? —Contestó Gingka en forma sarcástica.

—¡Meow! ¡No! —Chilló asustado, pero después como rayo se hizo el valiente— Bueno... Lo haría... Sí solo tuviera un compañero. No quisiera terminar como el muchacho Kyoya...

De la nada, el mencionado apareció sudando en frío. Con su pecho de arriba hacia abajo por la agitación del maratón que hizo por llegar. Tenía avisos de su cuerpo que probablemente su herida interna empeoraría. Aunque estuviese por morirse del cansancio, agarró todo el aire que sus pulmones pudiesen mezquinar y gritó tomando la atención de los presentes.

—¡Dareki!

Aquello retumbó en las paredes deteniendo lo que hacían todos. Parando por completo la batalla de Kenta y Benkei. Conmocionados, Gingka y compañía desviaron sus ojos al adolescente peliverde atraídos por el desesperante alarido.

—Vaya, parece que cada vez que lo nombro hace una entrada súper dramática... —Pronunció Johannes sin que le llegase a importar la escena. Total, parecía acostumbrado.

—¿E-Ese es... Kyoya-san? —Cuestionó Yuki ampliando más sus azules orbes.

—Si no oí mal creo que acaba de llamar a Dareki... —Añadió el pelirrojo a la agitante intriga de sus compañeros.

Kyoya al no notar la presencia de la pelinegra decidió examinar su alrededor, en las gradas, en las entradas, incluso en donde se hacían los combates pero no había una evidencia de ella, solo personas confusas que le cuestionaban con sus acusables caras.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —Vociferó mostrando sus colmillos listos para morder a la acusada apenas alguien mostrara su posición.

Nuevamente no recibió respuestas, en cambio obtuvo un silencio tan abrumador que no tuvo de otras que irse por su cuenta. Antes de irse, Benkei saltó del puesto de batalla y se dirigió hacia Kyoya muy preocupado.

—¡Kyoya, amigo mío! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué buscas a Dareki?

El peliverde le hizo caso omiso pasando a un lado de manera rápida. Su mente ya tenía una misión, interrogar a Dareki o nada, completaría ese recado aunque tuviese que romperle las piernas a alguien, es más, ya tenía ganas de hacerle eso a cualquier por su rabia. Pasó de largo en cuanto llegó al otro extremo del estadio, dirigiéndose a la otra entrada, de allí, siguió su hostil rumbo. Las pocas personas procesaban la situación, no les incumbía pero la curiosidad puede ser un plato tentador para los seres humanos, por ende Gingka y su grupito no dudaron en seguirlo ya que tenía una mirada que hacía entrever lo gélido* de su alma.

Una vez en la parte posterior del estadio, Kyoya analizó el lugar esquivando y evitando a cualquier individuo que no estuviese en su misión principal. Gruñó cuando no localizó a Dareki pero el lado positivo era que definitivamente ella estaba en los almacenes. ¿Qué más sería? No la encontraba, una vez más, el instinto del feroz jovenzuelo desconfiaba de su entorno y de las personas residentes, haciendo que tuviese la razón. Casi sonríe victorioso, sin embargo esa mueca le fue arrebatada cuando la pelinegra entró al sitio trayendo consigo a Madoka y una sonrisa en su fatídico aspecto.

El peliverde con milagros se controlaba. No esperó otro momento más, se aproximó a la presa apenas ella percibió la presencia de Kyoya. Dareki le brindó un ingenuo gesto de felicidad esperando lo mismo en él.

—¡Hola, Kyoya! ¿Qué tal te-

Kyoya, prisionero del furor, se aferró al delicado cuello de la femenina arrebatándole el aire y azotándola con la pared. Comenzando con la investigación.

—¡¿Dónde está él?! —Le rugió, fatigado de sus "mentiras" y de la irritante personalidad peculiar de ella.

Alrededor los espectadores yacían como los otros, confundidos pero más que nada impresionados, siendo ovejas en un rebaño el cual temen a salir, aunque solo deseaban estar al tanto de la situación. Madoka tenía tanto miedo que formaba parte de ese rebaño.

—K-Kyoya... —Musitó Dareki— No p-puedo...

—¡¿En dónde está?! —Le interrumpió otra vez el, abrigándose de furia nuevamente— No te hagas la inocente... Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo... El tipo de Kotowana está aquí... ¡Y lo sabes!

Su agarre le hacía ver estrellas a Dareki. Si conseguía algo de oxigeno era porque Kyoya no la quería asesinar allí mismo, necesitaba la información. Unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los relucientes ojos de la joven.

—Y-Ya suéltame... Kyoya... Me l-lastimas... —Balbuceó apenas audible por los sollozos.

—¡Kyoya, suéltala! ¡Le estás haciendo daño! —Interfirió la castaña con un inútil intento de apartar al peliverde de su amiga.

La fuerza del chico la superaba en masas atroces pero era mejor que quedarse como lechuga húmeda. En cuanto sintió las finas manos de Madoka en su brazo, el feroz blader le exhortó con un vistazo alejarse de él inmediatamente, a lo que la castaña obedeció con un saltito atrás. Si que daba miedo y no se le antojaba hacerlo de nuevo.

Por otra parte, Dareki le rezaba a su agresor por un poco de aire mediante las lágrimas que caían de ella, además de que su actitud le daba escalofríos y le pedía a todas las deidades que se detuviera.

—¡Kyoya, suéltala!

El pelirrojo fue el héroe que la salvó empujando a Kyoya, haciendo que la soltara. La chica cayó inevitablemente al suelo carraspeando, luego de ello Madoka fue a auxiliarla aunque por suerte no fue lastimada del todo.

Un poco aturdido, Gingka fulminó con la mirada a Kyoya estando en el piso por el empujón que le brindó.

—¿¡Que es lo que te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué actúas así, Kyoya?! —Chilló mientras que se levantaba dispuesto a pelear si fuese necesario.

El peliverde se quedó allí, en el suelo, apretando los dientes e hirviendo de rabia dejando que el silencio se apropiara de todos. Tsubasa, Yuki, Johannes, Benkei y Kenta llegaron después, siendo incluidos en la dramática escena.

—¡Esto no es contigo, Gingka! —Se quejó Kyoya colocándose de pie y alzando el pecho— ¡Ella es amiga de uno de los malos! —Siguió enmarcando su furia en fuego, ahora apretando sus puños.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Miente! —Lloriqueó casi entendible Dareki, indignada por la acusación, haciendo de su lamento algo más fuerte y aguda.

—¡Eres tu quién miente, no se dejen engañar!

Él se aproximó a la pelinegra listo para sacarle las palabras que resguardaba detrás de esa inocente cara a la fuerza. No la golpearía, eso era seguro, lo haría de otra forma.

Antes de acortar más su distancia con Dareki, Gingka al momento se interpuso estirando sus brazos, siendo un muro humano en protección para quien creía que lo merecía. El adolescente peliverde sorpresivamente se detuvo, esta vez no quería batallar con su principal rival.

—¡Hazte a un lado o tendré que moverte yo!

—¡Atrévete! —Le desafió el muchacho de bufanda— Estás muy equivocado si voy a dejarte pasar... Dareki es una buena persona, no es capaz de hacerle daño ni a una mosca... —Agregó sin mínimas intenciones de moverse.

—Afirmo eso... ¡Primero métete con alguien de tu tamaño, cachorrito! —Le siguió Johannes colocándose detrás de Gingka, formando parte del "escudo" por así llamarlo.

—No sé lo que te pasa, Kyoya, pero si sé que Dareki nunca haría eso —Kenta se unió también.

—Lamento decírselo pero formaré parte de esto —Seguidamente, Yuki se colocó firme a un lado de Kenta.

—Pasa por encima de nosotros primero... —Luego, Tsubasa.

Kyoya no podía creerlo, todos lo aislaron de forma bestial, ahora sería el contra el mundo. Hasta que giró a Benkei, el único que quedaba por elegir su bando.

—Benkei ¿serás parte de esa tontería? ¿O me apoyarás? —Le interrogó obligándole en un terror irradiado de su cara, de todas formas no le interesaba que optara solo con una pizca de su soporte serviría.

Los hombros de Benkei se volvieron pesados por la carga que tenía que llegar al tomar una decisión.

—¡Ah! ¡Kyoya, amigo! Normalmente estoy de tu lado pero...

—¡Bien! —Interrumpió fuertemente el peliverde— ¡No necesito a nadie para estas cosas! ¡Yo mismo seré quien me encargue de los malos y cuando lo haga... Vendré a restregarles esa victoria! Ojalá no se arrepientan de ayudarla a ella… —Terminó y sin otro preámbulo, se fue, así nada más, escudándose con su palabra que solo era válida para el mismo.

Dareki no cesaba su llanto aunque se encontraba de pie, cubriéndose con sus manos.

—Tranquila, ya pasó... —Le consolaba Madoka acariciándole con parsimonia su rígida espalda.

—No es eso... —Confesó y gimoteó— Yo no quería nada de esto... ¡Lo siento mucho!

No mostrando previo aviso, la pelinegra huyó corriendo del lugar ¿A dónde? No importaba, simplemente necesitaba meditar las cosas.

De vuelta, confundidos se quedaron todos, por Kyoya y Dareki; de mal en peor era la situación. No, ya no más secretos, demandaban respuestas allí y ahora. Kenta por el instinto de preocupación, persiguió a la pelinegra antes de que se perdiera de vista, posteriormente le alcanzó Tsubasa por mero capricho a saber que era lo que sucedía.

—¡Espérenme, yo les acompaño! —Gritó el pelirrojo antes de ser detenido por Madoka.

—No, tú te quedas porque tres son multitud y no eres bueno para consolar —Le regañó, estirando como goma de mascar la oreja.

Después Gingka comenzó a quejarse. Y los demás, decidieron quedarse, mejor eso a que ver a su amiga llorar.

Kenta y Tsubasa llamaban y buscaban a Dareki trayendo una inconmensurable fatiga. Ya había arribado el atardecer, abrigando a la ciudad con los colores crepusculares característicos en él, y no había evidencias de ella ni de su paradero, por lo que por unos cuantos segundos los buscadores concibieron en rendirse pero su parte humilde les daba de latigazos porque siguieran.

—¡Dareki! ¿Dónde estás? —Exclamó inútilmente el pequeño. Sin recibir respuestas, gruñó harto de caminar— No la veo por ningún lado... Esto es más que imposible...

Tsubasa no paró aunque ya había visto dos veces el mismo sitio.

—No te rindas, Kenta. No debió de ir muy lejos...

No era inocente, estaba también fastidiando aunque se hacía creer que no. Todo estaba bien. Con las esperanzas fuera del juego, un estrepitoso estallido les devolvió el ánimo. El ruido provenía de los almacenes de la localidad por lo que se miraron y con prisa empezaron una carrera hacia allá. Algo les decía desde sus adentros que era lo que velaban.

Al momento que llegaron a su destino, en la parte delantera de un depósito, Dareki temblaba y se arrodillaba como pidiendo clemencia a un ser desconocidamente macabro.

—¡Mira, allá esta! —Apuntó Kenta sin la idea a que se enfrentaban— ¿Y por qué está así?

—No lo sé... —Murmuró el peliblanco para sí mismo— ¡Lo que sea hay que ayudarla!

Kenta asintió para luego ir con su amiga. Sin embargo, apenas lograron tener un centímetro de distancia con ella, un estallido —con un bey— los separaron lanzando a cada uno por una parte diferente, dejándolos desprotegidos.

El agresor de Dareki salió de entre dos depósitos, permitiendo que la claridad del sol vespertino le hiciera mostrar su apariencia. Gorra, cabello morado, y una sonrisa lúgubre, la cual es tan peculiar en un malvado. Y con un tono bullicioso, les pronunció:

—_Holita..._

—|•|—

Palabra del día:

******Gélido**  
_«Frío, congelado»_


	14. Capítulo XII - El lobo en el rebaño

**********_Capitulo XII: El lobo en el rebaño_**********

El miedo le quedó pequeño a Dareki, puesto que su bravucón le sonreía de una manera apacigua, aunque en el fondo ella sabía con certeza que aquello era un disfraz; en sus adentros, ocultaba un maniaca personalidad que solo deseaba verla en el infierno, y que el fuese su verdugo por el resto de los tiempos. Eso era una representación que mostraba los ojos llorosos de la pelinegra.

Kenta, a dos metros y medio de Tsubasa, trataba de adoptar coraje para levantarse y luchar pero no, no lo hizo, se mantuvo boca abajo, estático cual pintura en museo. Y el peliblanco, apenas se recuperaba del susto, se encontraba similar a sus compañeros, quieto en el suelo, quizás ideando una escapatoria.

El sujeto de gorra no se veía atemorizante por su vestimenta cansina, sino más bien por su expresión de psicópata controlando sus intenciones. Y claro, por lo que podía hacer con su fuerza, según había narrado Kyoya hospedado en el hospital. El silencio duró poco en cuanto el delincuente decidió seguir aterrizando con su habla.

—Dareki, cariño... ¿Me puedes presentar a estos conejitos? —Preguntó y los miró detalladamente. Guardándose sus rostros para otra ocasión.

La mencionada titiritaba y por ello, no respondió.

—Mírate, te quedaste muda... —Le sonrió como si todo estuviese genial, de nuevo— Levántate que pareces chiguagua en invierno... —El desconocido le extendió su mano a ella de manera serena.

Dareki obediente —y temblorosa— le tomó la mano y se elevó con ayuda de su agresor, sin bromas, ni juegos, como amigos normales y corrientes en otra relevante tarde.

Kenta y Tsubasa totalmente atónitos, se miraron entre sí, acababa de darle la mano así de la nada, obligándose a creer que todo lucía de maravilla. Tal vez sea algo monótono desde otro punto de vista pero ese tipo, ese impudente había hecho cosas malas las cuales eran con propósitos de matar a alguien.

—No te asustes, ya sabes que tenemos un acuerdo, cariño._ Nosotros_ no te hacemos daño y tú trabajas para un bien... Dame una sonrisita, una sola...

El sujeto de gorra le estiró a más no poder las finas pero rojas mejillas a la pelinegra, mientras que esta... Bueno, se hacía sumisa a su burla.

De allí solo se dispuso a decirle lo mismo: "Una sonrisita" a lo juguetón. Tsubasa aprovechó la breve distracción para ponerse de pie y sacar su bey, aunque el villano estuviese lejos de ser las expectativas que asumieron, no permitirá que la confianza le obligara optar por no hacerle caso. Obvio, era el malo después de todo. Kenta hizo lo mismo, se levantó, y siguiendo un ritmo ágil empuñó su lanzador y su Sagitario, esperando una señal por parte de su compañero o compañera.

El pelimorado simplemente les observó despreocupado de reojo, y luego siguió con lo suyo; fastidiar a Dareki. Al no ser tomados en serio, los dos bladers devolvieron la mirada llena de rabia.

—¡Oye! ¡Suéltala y no te haremos daño! —Amenazó Kenta apretando su lanzador. A punto de tirar a Sagitario a la batalla.

El desconocido agresor rodeó los ojos y soltó por fin a la femenina, no aparentaba estar asustado pero sí que fastidiado, demasiado.

—¿Qué? ¿Ustedes dos? Yo esperaba algo más de competencia como alguien de poder, ustedes son peleles de segunda clase...

Tsubasa gruñó y no evitó contestarle de la misma forma.

—¡No nos tomes a la ligera! ¡Nosotros somos dos! —Recalcó, encarnando sus cejas haciendo notoria su hostilidad.

—¿Y eso qué? Así si como sea, ustedes jueguen a las muñecas mientras que me llevo a la dama. _Adiosito_... —Pronunció tomando a Dareki ligeramente de la cintura, y volteando por un sendero contrario de sus rivales. Los cuales ya habían explotado por la estupidez de él.

_—¡Lep it rip!_

Gritaron Tsubasa y Kenta al mismo tiempo, luego lanzaron sin escrúpulos a sus beys para embestir al enemigo. En consecuencia la pelinegra también sería impactada, aunque era mejor capturar al malo. Antes de que ella siquiera girara a ver su destino, el de gorra sonrió. Ninguno, a excepción del villano, supo lo que pasó ya que un estallido les robó la visibilidad cuando el polvo se esparció, posteriormente escucharon metal golpeando metal y después, Eagle y Sagitario fueron brutalmente sacados del combate. Así de sencillo.

El niño volteó, cortándose el aire al ver a su bey con una fractura en el medio a unos cuantos metros de él.

—No puede...

—Ser... —Le completó Tsubasa admirando al pobre Eagle de igual manera, roto y derrotado.

El polvo se hizo nada en un momento permitiendo que la claridad que quedaba del sol, envolviera otra vez el lugar. El tipo de gorra ya no estaba, escapó o desapareció. Lo que sea, no era bueno. Dareki examinó todos los lados posibles pero ni la sombra era perceptible; huyó al estilo Johannes.

—S-Sagitario... —Se murmuró así mismo el pequeñuelo una vez que tomó a su bey y lo apretó en su mano.

Se aferró a ello escudriñando la innombrable fractura, literalmente habían quebrado a su compañero de toda la vida. Y lo peor, con un simple ataque.

Eagle seguía esperando que su dueño lo recogiera, sin embargo, Tsubasa lo dejó allí para no admirar la enorme fisura en su clavija y parte del anillo de fusión. En realidad, ni siquiera quería mirarlo así que lo recogió rápidamente y lo guardó, engañándose con _«Madoka lo arreglará» «Ella puede»._

La chica detrás de ellos no quería digerirles la sencilla palabra de: Lo lamento. En cambio, como cobarde sin remedio, decidió girarse y escapar antes de ser acusada. En puntillas, empezó a caminar a un sendero alterno de forma rápida y en mudez, pero sin llegar a un metro de distancia, una mano fue posada en su hombro deteniéndole su huida y corazón. Apenas si volteó a ver quién era y con una inerte sonrisa que opacó el nerviosismo, miró al peliblanco —quien la tomó por sorpresa—.

—|•|—

**_[7:12 PM] [Estadio de la WBBA]_**

La anoche fue inevitablemente rápida para aquellos que no fueron por Dareki, no tenían noticias de ella, aun así no se preocupaban ya que se convencían que solo era una cosa exigua*.

—A mi no me des eso... Esas cosas son para perdedores y no soy uno... —Dijo Gingka mientras que cruzaba los brazos evitando cualquier contacto con un apetitoso perro caliente en la mesita.

Ryo, con la actitud altanera de su descendiente, suspiró.

—Ay, no puede ser... Gingka, la tienda de hamburguesas no estaba abierta así que es eso o nada, elige —Contestó arqueando una ceja. Predijo que iba a decir que no por lo que planeaba una alternativa para su cena.

—De ninguna manera voy a comer eso... ¡Prefiero morirme de hambre!

Ryo acertó y no lo mantuvo en secreto cuando dio otro cansado suspiro. Los demás solo rieron o siguieron con su comida. Era lo mismo cada que vez habían hotdogs de cena.

—¡O mejor aún, que Dareki cocine para mí! —Añadió ingenuo el pelirrojo.

—Hablando de ella... —Desvió la conversación Yuki— No ha vuelto. Eso es extraño —Luego miró a la entrada de la sala esperando una señal de Dareki.

—Probablemente esté lloriqueando a mares... Como siempre —Johannes muy apático, tomó un duradero sorbo de su gaseosa—. Es muy sensible, así que no se sorprendan cuando llegue acá con lágrimas en su cara —Más tarde, terminó su perro caliente de una sola mordida.

Gingka desorientó la mirada a otra parte, llenándose la cabeza de preguntas: ¿Por qué Kyoya actuó así? ¿Por qué Dareki es a veces es misteriosa? Parecía que un bien elaborado rompecabezas se iba uniendo poco a poco, a su tiempo, de igual forma no tenían la paciencia para esperar que la imagen se completara sola. Pero el pelirrojo mayor todavía les ordenaba precisamente lo de siempre; no buscar a los villanos. Esperar —palabra odiaba por Gingka— era lo que se podía hacer.

El escandaloso sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose de par en par fue lo que cortó los pensamientos del pelirrojo de bufanda. Mostrando así a Kenta, quien pasó pausadamente manteniendo un semblante bastante serio, luego a Tsubasa que entró de manera similar, aunque trayendo consigo a la pelinegra apoyándose de sus hombros. Posteriormente la afonía tensa dominó la sala por breves segundos hasta que Ryo no puso evitar preguntar al respecto.

—Ya... Ya llegaron. Eh... ¿En dónde estaban?

—¿Y que les pasó? Se ven fatales —Añadió Madoka a un lado de Johannes.

Kenta dio un paso al frente mostrando mejor inconscientemente sus raspones en las rodillas.

—Creo que es mejor que Dareki se los explique... —Miró a la nombrada luego.

Ella de modo tenue, se aferró a Tsubasa y alzó sus inocentes orbes a los presentes con miedo de hablar, ni eso podía, ya que la conmoción le hizo secar su garganta. Igualmente, le correspondía una explicación y disculpa adecuada.

—Lo siento... —Dijo en voz ronca, y desvió su contacto visual— En serio, lo siento... No debí hacerlo pero mi desesperación me llevó a un camino sin final...

La expresión que cargaba estaba enmarcada por el cansancio y la angustia, se admiraba como una quebrantable chica de vidrio.

—¿De que estás hablando, Dareki? —Gingka parpadeó varias veces antes de ladear la cabeza y hablar.

—Sí, Dareki-san, cuéntenos —Sumó Yuki acomodándose sus anteojos.

La chica pelinegra, se escondió en la espalda de su protector, Tsubasa, y luego confesó a los cuatro vientos esperando que tomaran con calma la noticia.

—T-Trabajo para los bladers bandidos de quien todo mundo habla.

Aquella confesión fue lo que penetró sin generosidad en los corazones y mentes de todos. Una bomba que estalló en sus mentes. Dareki, la jovencita infantil, dulce y simpática trabajaba para los malos. ¡Lo creerían de una persona más seria o con rastros de malvado, no de Dareki! ¡JAMÁS! No, no era posible y mucho menos con ella, ese pensamiento no fue concebido por ninguno presente, llevándolos a la negación absoluta.

—¿¡Qué!? —Gritaron en un coro. Colocándose de pie.

—¿¡Nos estás diciendo que... Tú eres de los villanos?! ¡No, no es cierto! ¡No es verdad! —Gritó Gingka apretando los puños— ¿¡Desde cuándo?!

La femenina de cabellera negra se escudó aun más, claro, no tomarían eso a la ligera, literalmente era vivir con el enemigo.

—En serio, les iba a decir... Pero...

—¡¿Ósea qué todo este tiempo nos mentiste para ayudar a los malos?! —Se interpuso la castaña antes de hacer entrever su disgusto combinado con furia en su rostro.

—¡Eso quiere decir que ya sabía que irían a atacar a Kyoya-san! —Luego Yuki le siguió.

—Sí, pero... —Dareki quiso seguir narrando.

—Este periodo... Averiguando sin descanso sobre ellos y teníamos a alguien que lo sabe todo —Dijo Ryo entre dientes tratando de apaciguar el coraje antes de estallar.

Johannes se subió a la mesita frente de él para que sus quejas fueran escuchadas.

—¡¿Y no se te ocurrió decirme a mí lo que hacías?! ¡Se supone que somos mejores amigos! —Exclamó mostrándose aun más enojado -Y dramático- que los otros.

Harta de ser cuestionada vilmente por sus dichosos amigos, Dareki decidió alzar más su voz aunque conservando timidez.

—¡Esperen!

Rápidamente todos se callaron, por fin dándole la oportunidad perfecta a la chica de hablar. Aunque tragándose el veneno que deseaban salpicarle. El peliblanco y Kenta, posaron serios, sabiendo la historia completa.

—D-Déjenme explicarles... —Tartamudeó y dejó a un lado a Tsubasa, poniéndose en frente lista para recibir los regaños, los cuales conscientemente sabía que se merecía desde un principio— Ya sé que los engañé y no espero que me perdonen. Sin embargo lo hice para un bien... Es que ellos...

Sus ojos, antes considerados gentiles, comenzaron a dejar brotar una que otra gota crisálida. Dando a entender que lo decía de verdad y muy grave.

—Tienen a mi padre secuestrado... Y me advirtieron que si no s-sacaba la información suficiente de los _Legendarys Bladers..._ Podrían h-hacerle daño... Y que a mí me tocaría lo peor... —Narró entre sollozos. Luego trató de cubrirse con sus manos intentado pasar desapercibido sus lágrimas, aunque fue inútil, las gotas caían como cascada al piso.

Eso era malo, muy malo. A Gingka y compañía les invadió lo que se conoce como la tristeza, seguida de la culpa. Tenía sus razones, los villanos le chantajearon y la usaron. La maldad, paseando por el mundo causando estragos y disolviendo fuertes amistades desde tiempos inmemorables.

Cada hipeo que soltaba Dareki se hacía más auditivo, siendo lo que llenaba la sala puesto que los demás, se mantenían callados, cambiando sus ceños por expresiones comprensivas.

Gingka, prisionero del coraje hacia los malhechores, se acercó y se sentó delante de la femenina pelinegra para luego brindarle un tranquilizante abrazo.

—_Dareki... ¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso antes? Pudimos haberte ayudado_... —Susurró ignorando el lloriqueo.

Sin previo aviso, la chica entre sus brazos le dio un inmenso empujón que lo hizo caer de espaldas.

—¿¡Que esperaban!? ¡Ellos siempre me vigilan! ¡Incluso justo ahora lo hacen! —Chilló indicando las ventanas de la izquierda sin dejar pasar su tristeza.

En realidad, si, estaban allí, a lo lejos, pero estaban, en un edificio a un lado del estadio, patrullando cada movimiento de las víctimas con binoculares.

—Oye_, So-so_. Creo que ya les dio la noticia —Llamó el pelimorado de gorra estando boca abajo encima de una residencia aumentando el zoom de los binoculares.

Viendo como Yuki, Johannes y Ryo se asomaban por la ventana, insertando sus ojos con los de él. Su jefe malvado, sonrió infame, orgulloso de eso.

—Ya sabes lo que significa... Volvamos al refugio, ejecutaremos el plan.

Después de darle otro vistazo a la ciudad, volteó en busca de retirarse junto con su compañero mientras que el viento les acariciaba el cabello.

—¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡¿Estaban allí todo el tiempo?!

Gingka apretó los dientes dispuesto a correr por los villanos. Ryo asintió, ocultando la angustia que lo estremecía.

—Lamentablemente sí... Y al parecer escaparon...

—¿Entonces que estamos haciendo aquí? ¡Vayamos por ellos! —Sugirió Kenta apunto de girar la perilla.

—¡Meow, vayamos por los malos!

—¡Esperen! —Interrumpió Ryo, tomando el mandato de la situación— No pueden ir por ellos.

De nuevo aquella palabra; "no pueden". Esa negación hizo molestar al blader de bufanda.

—¿¡Otra vez?! ¡Pensé que ya habías olvidado eso!

—Lo sé, créanme a mí también me molesta —Su padre frunció levemente el ceño—. Pero recuerden lo que Dareki dijo hace un rato: Esos dos tienen la fuerza para combatir con todos a la vez y aun así, pueden destrozar los bey.

Si no es una cosa, es otra, he ahí el lema de la vida. El mayor como en anteriores ocasiones, volvió a tener razón, ya había dos bey fracturados, y solo con cuatro no bastaría según Dareki, terminarían derrotados.

—Chicos... Les sugiero que entrenen antes de luchar. Jonathan y Tsokuro son peleadores muy hábiles, Kenta y Tsubasa saben a lo que me refiero. ¡Por favor, no hagan algo sin pensar! ¡No quisieran terminar como Kyoya! —Dijo la pelinegra exhortándoles para optar por la idea sugerida.

Kenta se apartó de la puerta dificultosamente confiando en el juicio de su amiga. Era definitivo, él no iba sin antes haber arreglado a Flash Sagitario.

—Es cierto, dejaron en muy mal estado a Sagitario. No dejaré que pase de nuevo... Entrenaré y lograré vencerlos.

—También haré lo mismo, estoy dispuesto a entrenar muy duro —Tsubasa situó su mano en el hombro del pequeñuelo peliverde.

—Entonces si ustedes lo harán, yo igual... —Siguió Gingka determinado a entrenar, después de ello, miró a Dareki acompañado de una gentil sonrisa— Prometo que los derrotaré para hacerlos pagar. Te doy mi palabra...

Johannes llevándose por el emotivo momento, apachurro a la pelinegra elevándola tenuemente al aire.

—¡Me anoto! ¡Ya verás como los dejaré pidiendo clemencia!

—¡Usted cuente conmigo, Dareki-san! ¡La ayudaremos!

—Oh, no me queda de otra que sumarme a esto. Bien, los apoyaré con mi conocimiento sobre los bey —Propinó Madoka.

Por último, quedó Ryo. No tenía que pensarlo, ayudaría de todos modos.

—Entonces está decidido, mañana mismo entrenaran. Y yo, llamaré a los otros _Legendarys Bladers_ puesto que esto tiene que ver con ellos de la misma manera.

La alegría surgió de Dareki rápidamente haciendo que está mostrara un gesto de agradecimiento, combinado con un peculiar brillo en sus ojitos morados, no pudo contener su emoción llevándola a abrazar a Gingka lanzándose encima de él, el cual correspondió.

—¡En serio, chicos! ¡Muchas gracias!... —En los brazos del pelirrojo, soltó un leve sollozo de felicidad— No sé que haría sin ustedes...

De repente, un breve _click_ se hizo en Ryo.

—Todavía no nos agradezcas. Por ahora necesitamos que nos des la información necesaria sobre los sujetos malos.

—Ah, cierto... —La pelinegra se apartó y esbozó una mueca formal— Según lo que sé ellos vienen de los seguidores del rey Hades. Buscan revivir a Némesis, y para eso, necesitan una investigación de cada uno de los bladers que posean el fragmento de estrella... Arrasaran con todo a su alrededor hasta conseguir algo muy esencial para poder resucitar al dios de la destrucción...

Expectante, bebiendo curiosidad como si fuese ambrosia, Yuki preguntó.

—¿Y qué se supone que buscan?

Dareki hizo una pausa, guardándose la bravura que sentía hacia los villanos.

—La energía y la fuerza de sus bey.

—|•|—

Palabra del día:

**Exigua**  
_«Minúscula, insignificante, mediocre.»_


	15. Capítulo XIII - Por ella

**********_Capítulo XIII: Por ella_**********

**__**_[Cuartel general de la WBBA] [3:07 PM]_

_—Narra Gingka—_

A pesar de que tenía en mente la fecha que era, no podía concebir que ya hubieran pasado nueve días de entrenamiento. Mis compañeros se quejaban porque supuestamente su día había sido a paso de caracol; pero no estaba de acuerdo, para mí, las horas pasaban rápido.

El único objetivo plasmado en mi mente era ser el más fuerte y veloz, para poder vencer a los villanos; por ella... ¿Dije por ella? Oh, quise decir, por el mundo, obvio. ¡De ninguna manera permitirá que esos malhechores hicieran de las suyas! Por lo que entrené, levantando pesas por aquí, corriendo 30 vueltas por allá, y rara vez tomando siestas o descansando. No tenía tiempo para eso, exigía mejorar ¿Qué tal si Kyoya o Kenta me hubiesen sobrepasado por culpa del cansancio? No, no lo aceptaría.

Me motivaba el hecho de salvar a la tierra, de nuevo. Y por lo que recuerdo, algo peculiar que nos mencionó Dareki anteriormente, sobre Tsokuro y Jonathan, y sobre sus intenciones con el planeta. Nunca entendí el afán por destruir al mundo pero sí, ese era su dichoso plan, marchitar a la tierra con el caos, algo muy usado a mi parecer. Nos contó sobre Tsokuro primero, el líder del trió, él formaba parte de los seguidores del rey Hades, de esos que siempre andaban detrás de Johannes, Bao y Aguma —Pero claro, era un infiltrado que quería saber a cerca de Hades—.

Cuando derrotamos a Némesis mandándolo a las profundidades, la paz reinó de nuevo, Tsokuro, el más joven del grupo, decidió hacer algo al respecto. Quizás porque le prometieron vivir en un mundo mejor y en nuestra victoria, ya no se daría eso. Por ello se concentró en hacer una búsqueda en las ruinas donde encontraron a Prototype Némesis, pensó que quizás había algo importante allí, y si que lo había. Después de buscar en los escombros por un par de días, logró hallar un mensaje antiguo, era sobre la resurrección de Némesis, desgraciadamente puso en marcha ese propósito, revivir al dios de la destrucción para liderar junto a él. No solo se topó con eso, también consiguió un bey, especialmente para servirle a ese "dios". Warrior Cerberus, un tipo ataque y resistencia a la vez, no me acuerdo de mucho sobre ese bey, me distraje por mi estomago, tenía hambre.

Como sea, teniendo un vil objetivo y un bey con la fuerza de un ser del desastre, ideó reunir un grupo para hacer el trabajo fácil, no cualquiera podía entrar, solo los fuertes e inteligentes ya que su otro grupo no tenía el valor suficiente, según él. Allí entra Jonathan, el chico de gorra, un loco más. Tsokuro lo encontró en una aldea aterrorizando a las personas por comida y esas cosas. Vio potencial en él cuando observó la maldad en su alma, así que lo retó. No duró mucho la batalla, Dareki dijo que solo con un ataque mandó a volar al bey de Jonathan, Hydra. ¡Me puse tan alegre de saber que sería un oponente bastante digno!

Jonathan dispuesto a luchar otra vez, fácilmente fue convencido por Tsokuro, quien le prometió una "gran fuerza y el puesto de un príncipe de la catástrofe"... No sé qué— tenía en la cabeza pero se le unió, le pareció divertida la idea. Y luego sigue Dareki, secuestraron a su padre en un intento de hacerla parte de ellos también... Ella dio pelea, pero cayó, y se rindió. Y acá está, con nosotros. No le gustaba hablar del tema, se ponía demasiado triste. Por eso le di mi palabra, salvaría al mundo y a su padre.

Reanudando el tema anterior, seguí con el entrenamiento, el quinto día fue el peor, mis músculos y piernas me hacían querer morirme, apenas si conseguía caminar, odiaba admitirlo pero estaba cansado, agotado, muerto en vida... ¡Y con hambre!

Me recuperé dos horas después de haber comido y descansado un poco, estaba listo para volver con lo mío hasta que mi padre... Lo recuerdo, nos encontrábamos en su oficina porque me llamó.

—Gingka... Ve a dormir y date una ducha —Me dijo sorbiendo un poco de su café en tono formal.

—¡Pero papá...! —Obviamente que me negué. Y gruñí disgustado.

—Nada de eso, tienes que descansar también. Desde ahora en adelante seré un gran padre. ¡Y tú, un muchacho sano! —Respondió tan alegre como siempre, aunque no me motivó a irme a casa.

—¿Y tú no vendrás? —Para disimular, desvié la conversación.

Dejó a un lado la taza.

—No, no puedo, debo de contactar a los demás bladers y organizar viajes para ellos y para ti. Además tengo papeleo que hacer —Guiñó un ojo dirigiéndose a su escritorio que estaba cubierto por montañas de hojas—. Si quieres ayudarme con estas cuentas y encargos puedes...

Ya había salido de la oficina cuando pronuncio "cuentas". Era parecido a tarea ¿Parecido? ¡Es lo mismo! ¡Aburrido! Y no soy bueno en matemáticas.

Preferí descansar, de todas formas, no soportaba más y los demás ya se habían ido a dormir, aunque fuese las ocho de la noche apenas. Durante mi breve caminata en el solitario pasillo, me pregunte: ¿Qué motiva a los malos, a llegar a ser malos? ¿La venganza? ¿La tristeza? ¿O la simple dicha de conquistar al mundo? Quizás las tres. Al ver tantos villanos en mi vida, pude conocer las diversas causas de sus razones. Aunque algo si es seguro, cuando alguien es un villano, hará lo imposible para aplastar a sus rivales. Así como Kyoya.

—

**_[Lugar: Montañas caóticas] [8:03 PM]_**

_—__Narrador omnisciente__—_

A pesar de que el día allí fuese un infierno por su brillante sol, la noche era mucho peor; fría y oscura, dispuesta a desorientar a los inocentes que paseaban por esos lados. No obstante, un adolescente de melena alborotada y el orgullo de un león, yacía en los lados más remotos de ese sitio, rodeado por rocas, se abría paso con su Fang Leone, machacando todo con la fuerza que lo mide. En pocas palabras, se encontraba entrenando, motivado a ser el mejor y alimentado por la furia que le trae sus rivales.

—_Esos idiotas..._ —Se pronunció en voz vaga Kyoya aunque inmerso en rabia— ¡Ya verán! —Lanzó a Leone a un muro de roca sin salida, pero con ese ataque, ya se había creado una.

No siendo eso suficiente para el feroz adolescente, decidió crear más salidas, más agujeros y más derrumbes, solo queriendo conseguir serenar su ira inagotable.

Después de una inconmensurable rabieta, Kyoya se detuvo a tomar todo el aire que podía contener. Oprimía los puños mientras rememoraba el día en que Leone fue quebrado y cuando defendieron a Dareki injustamente. Eso, le hervía la sangre a un nivel que no lograba controlar.

—Todos ellos... Verán lo que puedo ser capaz. Y cuando eso pase... —Orgulloso, sonrió— ¡Yo me reiré en sus caras!

El eco de su voz resonó en las paredes de roca, viajando a cada rincón, demostrando lo fuerte que puede volverse un blader. Kyoya se demandaba entrenar y entrenar, quizás hasta que cayera rendido, pero aún así seguiría, no lo detendría; se sentía incontenible.

Ahogado por su ego tan cómodo, decidió mirar los peñascos que había fabricado y destruido desde lo más alto de una pila de piedras, luego dormiría sabiendo que lo que había hecho no sería en vano. La tranquilidad le brindó un manto templado en aquel momento. Pero, las sombras de la maldad aparecieron una vez más para erradicar las ilusiones.

—_Eso quisiera verlo..._ —Dijo una dantesca* voz que hizo oscurecer la sonrisa de Kyoya.

El peliverde palideció aunque no retrocedió. Quien quiera que fuese el que habló no era alguien bueno, se le admiraba en la tonada, por lo que pausadamente fue posicionando su mano en su lanzador. La tensión fue el nexo de la afonía que hubo a continuación. Kyoya conservaba la mirada al frente y su atención a cualquier movimiento o sonido que se emitiera, atacaría sin meditar las consecuencias. Y nuevamente, la voz expresó.

—¿Asustado, _Legendary Blader_? —Pronunció y rió, de manera siniestra— Debo admitir que eres lo que esperaba... Una persona con la ambición de ser fuerte... Pero que siempre es superado por el rival —El anónimo se acercó dos pasos, llamando al recelo.

El peliverde ya tenía en mano su lanzador, aunque aún no se sentía seguro y mucho menos a gusto con el nuevo participante, su venenosa habla le obligaba a embriagarse de furia. ¿Superado por el rival? Aquello en lo absoluto no fue aceptado por Kyoya.

—¡No soy superado por nadie! —En una rápida maniobra, volteó, llevando a la batalla de nuevo a Leone.

Una explosión hecha por el bey hizo levantar las rocas cercanas, como también el polvo, cegando al peliverde. Este rápidamente saltó a un mejor claro para comenzar a buscar una silueta humana. Examinó de un lado a otro pero nada, solo un hueco seguido de una grieta era lo más visible allí. Apenas si lograba distinguir las cosas, la noche se hacía abrumadora no permitiéndole ver, lo único que ayudaba era la luz de la luna y estrellas.

—¿Dónde está...? —Revisó otra vez solo para sentirse mejor.

Se había escapado. Ante eso, Kyoya gruñó disgustado, reclamaba saber quién era.

—¡Muéstrate, cobarde! ¡Enfréntame! —Y lanzó al aire un grito desesperado.

La soledad conquistó el sitio, dejando en suspenso quien era el extraño. Creyendo que el villano seguía ahí, el peliverde se concentró en pasear por todos lados, dispuesto a encontrar cualquier indicio. Seguía de malhumor, lucía harto de ser tratado como un blader débil, lo cual no se consideraba y le repudiaba que alguien se lo comentara.

No le tomó mucho tiempo antes de hallar una nota con un mensaje en medio de la nada. No la quiso recoger, creía que era una trampa. Además el mensaje se leía claramente desde su altura, enfocó sus ojos en la nota, y luego de leer la elegante letra del agresor, hizo una bola con el papel para después romperlo en millones de pedazos asegurándose de no volver a ver esa cosa nunca:

_"¡Nos vemos en Mist Mountain en cuatro días! ¡No llegues tarde, cachorrito! Estoy impaciente por poder aplastarte hasta los huesos._

_T~"_

—|•|—

—_Narra Gingka—_

Un ruido captó mi atención cuando pasé a un lado de una puerta que decía: Objetos de limpieza. Era raro, ya no se encontraba nadie en el estadio, excepto por Hikaru, mi papá y yo. Tal vez algo se cayó por un ratón, pero de nuevo escuché lo mismo seguido de un quejido femenino. No me mentiré, me asusté y di un saltito atrás. Después, curioso, se acerqué con mi oído en la puerta.

—Eh... ¿Hay alguien allí? —Pregunté esperando una respuesta por breves momentos.

Me contestó una voz familiar apenas entendible si no fuese por la puerta que nos separaba.

—_Ah... ¡Sip! Soy yo, Dareki._

Me alivié, puesto que el pensamiento de un fantasma pasó por mi cabeza anteriormente.

—¿Dareki? ¿Qué estás haciendo allí adentro?

—Me estoy cambiando... ¡No preguntes!

Contuve las necias ganas de preguntar ante eso. Creo que fue porque se tropezó en un charco de agua, al momento que mi papá me citó.

—¿Ok? —Di una pequeña risa— Ah... ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa después de que salgas? Ya es un poco tarde…

Otro sonido de algo cayéndose provenía de la habitación cerrada, luego un quejido más, a lo que sonreí; me imaginé a Dareki con un cubo en la cabeza.

—No gracias... Yo me puedo cuidar sola. ¡Además es muy temprano!

—Hm… ¡Está bien! Solo no te vayas a tropezar con...

No había terminado la frase cuando escuché una avalancha de objetos derrumbándose, de inmediato me asusté y salté hacia atrás de nuevo.

—¡Ah! ¿Estás bien, Dareki? ¿Te pasó algo?

Primero hubo un silencio incomodo y luego ella decidió hablar.

—Sí, de maravilla. Estoy en una pila de escobas y cosas, la vida no podría ser mejor... —El sarcasmo se notaba a kilómetros.

Parpadeé varias veces antes de reírme a carcajadas y cubrir mi boca para detener la risa. En serio, no olvidaré eso jamás.

—Sí, sí, qué gracioso. Cuando te tropieces tú yo me reiré tan fuerte que despertaré a la mitad del país —Dijo ella de forma burlona casi audible debido a mi carcajeó. Con suerte lograba respirar.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Pronuncié en cuanto mis pulmones tomaron aire— ¡Es... Que! —Reí otra vez, a ese punto me dolía el estomago. Durante dos largos minutos, reí sin parar, hasta que me desplomé justo delante de la puerta donde yacía Dareki riendo conmigo, ella se escuchaba igual que yo, le faltaba el aire.

—¡Ok, ok! ¡Ya basta! Ya estoy de pie... —Dijo estando un poco seria para que dejara la burla, por ello, me quedé sentado en silencio, imaginándome las posibles escena donde esa chica se encontraba en el suelo, con objetos en todas partes— Gingka... —Mencionó preocupada, y a la vez, en miedo.

—Eh... ¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede? —Le respondí.

De ella emanó un aliviante suspiro seguido de una risita.

—Pensé que te habías ido... —Apagó levemente su tono de voz— Hazme un favor... No te vayas hasta que salga de aquí ¿Ok? —Sonreí, por supuesto que lo haría.

—¿Acaso pasa algo malo?—Arqueé una ceja aun sabiendo que no me veía.

—No... Es que no quiero estar sola —Señaló y se burló de ella misma.

Extrañado, acepté. No sé que era a lo que le tenía miedo, en esa habitación hay luz que yo sepa pero de todas formas que quedé sentado, resguardando la puerta que nos separaba. Después solo nos dedicamos a charlar y a bromear, y si soy sincero, nunca creí que una mujer se tardaría tanto en cambiarse. El tiempo no medía mi limite en esa ocasión, no noté esa noción, me encontraba tan sumergido en el tema al igual que Dareki. Era como estar en un planeta donde no importa nada, simplemente, ella y yo, solos, conversando sobre tonterías en un clímax sin interrupciones. No nos veíamos, nos escuchábamos, y eso era lo que interesaba.

—¿Sabes algo? —Preguntó sin necesidad que le respondiera— Nunca tuve un amigo como Kenta o Madoka, o Yuki o Tsubasa o todos ellos. O como tú. Ustedes son amables y divertidos... ¡Eso es lo que me gusta! —Dibujé una sonrisa en mi rostro gracias a ese halago.

—Gracias, digo lo mismo de ti —Pronuncié semejante a su alegría—. Aunque en serio, nunca pensé que serías de los malos... La primera vez que te vi, lucías como una chica normal, con una vida normal... Supongo que nadie elige que obstáculos quiere tomar.

—Sí... Creo que sí. Les debo una, estoy muy agradecida porque me ayuden. Eso significa tanto.

—¡Oye... Para eso están los amigos! ¡Para apoyarse el uno al otro! —Dije observando fijamente un reloj postrado en la pared— ¡Cuenta conmigo siempre!

Un reloj... Luego me enfoqué en la hora: 9:57 PM. Era tarde, demasiado tarde, en consecuencia no logré contener un grito desesperado que di al levantarme de suelo.

—¡No puede ser!

—¿Qué, que pasa? —Cuestionó Dareki ya al fin saliendo de aquella cueva.

Seguí mirando la manecilla roja pasar aludiendo que muy pronto tendría un severo castigo.

—¡E-Es muy tarde! ¡Debería de haberme ido hace dos horas!

Me puse nervioso ya que mi padre da miedo cuando se lo propone, y si que se molestaría cuando le desobedezco. Así que, tomé a Dareki por el brazo y no limitando mi velocidad, corrí al departamento donde vivo.

Durante el maratón a través de la ciudad, vi algunas luces apagadas y la gente que inundaba por la aceras. Éramos los únicos locos que corrían como salvajes. Cuando llegamos, me alivié tanto que me desplomé en el suelo frente a la entrada. Dareki solo se dispuso a reír ya que me tropecé varias veces mientras corría.

Le permití quedarse conmigo solo esa noche, yo en mi respectiva cama y ella en la habitación de huéspedes según planeé, todos felices. No paraba de decir que ese departamento era sumamente espacioso, tres baños, una cocina, tres habitaciones para dormir y una sala con vista a la localidad. ¡Es genial tener a un padre con mucho dinero! Siempre tengo cosas, aunque mantenemos nuestra humildad gracias a la aldea Koma. Nuestro verdadero hogar.

Me la pasé bien con ella, jugamos videojuegos hasta caer rendidos en la alfombra de la sala. Sip, dormimos ahí sin darnos cuenta. Soñé con el sentimiento de seguridad, alegre de que estuviésemos a salvo, que estábamos conformes. Juntos.

No fue hasta la mañana cuando la burbuja explotó…

—¡Gingka, despierta! ¡Despierta!

Logré escuchar mientras todavía habitaba en el limbo del sueño. Mi papá, me llamaba, sonaba asustado y alterado. Abrí los ojos, notando con claridad su exaltación. Seguía en la sala.

—¿Q-Qué...?

—¡Pegasus! ¡Ya no está! ¡Tampoco Dareki!

No supe cómo me levanté tan fulminante, en ese momento compartía la angustia de mi padre.

—¡Pero si ella estaba aquí conmigo anoche! ¡Y yo dejé a Pegasus en mi habitación! —Recalqué rogando que fuese una broma, una muy mala broma.

Supe de inmediato que eso no era un juego por los ojos de mi papá, era real, ya no estaban.

—¡Los busqué por todo el departamento, Gingka! ¡No están!

Nadie los ha visto... Oh... No puede ser...

Papá inhalaba y exhalaba caminando en círculos, a punto de explotar. Yo por otro lado, decidí registrar mi cuarto, en el armario, en los cajones, en baúles ¡Y nada! ¡Ningún rastro de ambos! Desesperado con las esperanzas en alto, exploré debajo de la cama, con suerte encontraría a Pegasus pero en vez de eso, una hoja... Arrugada... Con un mensaje en él:

_"¡Nos vemos en Mist Mountain en cuatro días! O si no Pegasus será destrozado y tu amiguita será lanzada por un precipicio."_

_T~"_

Una fotografía era la acompañante de la nota, además de la letra más retorcida posible. Y Dareki estaba ahí. Lo que le dio escalofríos a mi padre y a mí, era que ella me pedía ayuda con sus llorosos ojos.

—|•|—

Palabra con asterisco del día:

**Dantesco**  
«Espeluznante, horrendo.»


	16. Capítulo XIV - Ahorcado por la angustia

**_Capítulo XIV: Ahorcado por la angustia_**

Tras encontrar la fatídica nota, Ryo puso todo su empeño en comunicárselo a la policía de la ciudad, iniciando una búsqueda por los lados que lograba imaginarse. La televisión transmitía la insistente noticia mientras que las autoridades hacían su mejor esfuerzo, ese empeño no tuvo frutos, no hubo llamada alguna de la chica perdida, solo un vacío en el pecho de Gingka y compañía durante esos cuatro largos días. Nadie fue capaz de encontrarla, simplemente, se fue, aquello dejó una duda que estremecía con tal solo pensar en su respuesta: ¿Estará bien? O peor aún: ¿Estará viva?

Ninguno del grupo de bladers estaba capacitado para pensar en las cosas que llegarían a hacerle. Era mejor no imaginarse eso, aunque fuese enrevesado, estaban obligados a concebirlo. Igualmente siguieron adelante concentrados en derrotar a los villanos, siguieron con su entrenamiento, y más arduo que nunca, motivados por la desaparición de su amiga, decidieron ser fuertes, harían pagar una incontable lista a los malos. Por ella y por el mundo. No solo Dareki andaba en la frágil cuerda floja de la muerte, sino Pegasus, el habilidoso bey del extravagante pelirrojo, y por supuesto la tierra, ya tenían razones suficientes para luchar y no rendirse; es darlo todo o morir. Así de fácil, una perturbadora realidad pero tenían la responsabilidad de enfrentarla salvando al mundo.

Gingka, siendo el más afectado, se encontraba haciendo numerosas flexiones a mitad del atardecer en un parque. Emanando gotas de sudor a mares, respiraba con dificultad debido al cansancio; sin embargo, no paraba, no se permitía parar aunque su cuerpo le suplicaba un breve descanso y aunque la noche le estuviese acechando.

—_Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco_... —Murmuraba aquel blader mientras que subía y bajaba a un ritmo rápido.

Ryo le vigilaba a una distancia corta, al mismo tiempo que conservaba un rostro sereno. Lucía en paz pero era mentira, no estaba relajado, estaba devastado, y más que todo fatigado por el caso de Pegasus, de Dareki, del mundo entero y por su hijo unigénito, quien en sus adentros sufría ante tal presión que ahora posaba sobre sus hombros. A Ryo le dolía ver las cargas llevadas por su descendiente, tanto que necesitaba hablar con él, averiguar cómo se sentía al respecto —Claro, ya sabía que estaba mal, solo quería comprobarlo—, por ello se acercó a Gingka, poniéndose de cuclillas frente de él.

El joven blader proseguía con lo suyo, ignorando la presencia de su mayor.

—Gingka... —Llamó su padre gentilmente. No recibió respuestas además de conteos repetitivos, aquello le preocupó— Gingka... Escúchame... —Nuevamente repitió, no captó su atención, de todas formas le hablaría porque era su deber como protector— Oye, sé que las cosas están mal pero... Tienes que entender que no has comido en todo el día y por lo que he visto no te has tomado un descanso desde la mañana...

No, nada, sin respuestas. Solo la agitada respiración provenía del chico. Sus brazos temblaban, y su ritmo se hacía cansino*, dando a entender que el agotamiento lo tenía ahorcado. Pero siguió con lentitud.

—Hijo... Ya basta. Estás cansado, no te hagas el fuerte.

Recalcó Ryo apunto de detener a su hijo el cual, le exigía a su cuerpo continuar. No importaba si sus brazos dolían, no importaba si faltaba el aire, nada de eso importaba, él solo deseaba ser fuerte y proteger a todos.

—¡Gingka! —El mayor comenzó a poner firmeza al ver que la generosidad no era tomada en cuenta.

El mencionado ya era preso de un trance hecho por el mismo, apenas si conseguía respirar. Pero ahora no recibía órdenes, por la terquedad de su ser, decidió acelerar las flexiones aferrándose a los conteos en voz alta que hacía, queriendo ignorar las plegarias de su padre. Al ver eso, Ryo no soportó otra.

—¡Gingka! ¡Gingka! ¡Ya basta, tienes parar! ¡Detente!

—¡No! —Gritó el juvenil pelirrojo dando un fuerte golpe al suelo y subiendo la vista a su padre haciendo que se callara— ¡No me voy detener! ¡No me rendiré! ¡Ya déjame solo! —Volvió a exclamar tan alto como pudo, envolviéndose en la personalidad hostil y agresiva que guarda por dentro.

Una inevitable bomba que estalla en cuanto alguien le saca de sus casillas. Los animados ojos castaños de Gingka se volvieron rojos fuego. Y su cara ya no demostraba alegría o inocencia, solo furia hecha y destinada para herir a otros.

—¡Gingka! —Interceptó otra voz a lo lejos de los pelirrojos.

Era Kenta, presenciando una vez más la contraparte de su queridísimo amigo, la cual era detestable por este por una experiencia primordial, así que concluyó en meterse entre ellos antes de que pasara a mayores.

—Cálmate... Tú no eres así... No dejes que esto te haga convertirte en alguien que no eres.

Los aniñatados ojos de Kenta fueron clave para hacer cambiar a su compañero, ya que tenían intenciones de soltar lágrimas. Aquello hizo reflexionar a Gingka, quien lo miraba desconsolado, y avergonzado, recuperando oxigeno. Tomó una decisión, dejaría que le ayudaran.

Sabiendo lo que hizo mal, Gingka se levantó tomándose su tiempo, dejando que la afonía gobernara entre los tres. Posteriormente, miró a su padre y le extendió la mano, llevando con si una mueca neutral que revestía la angustia personificada.

—Lo siento... Papá —Se disculpó, y sonrió en forma débil. No aguardando que lo perdonara, pensó en un castigo encerrado en su habitación, aun así, sostenía la necesidad de disculparse.

Ryo, que se cayó anteriormente por el reclamo, se quedó en el suelo por breves momentos antes de tomarle la mano a su hijo y elevarse. Siendo sincero con el mismo, le impactó esa actitud, apenas si le cabía en la mente lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero de todas formas lo dejó pasar, se obligó pensar que quizás era una rabieta que tomaba protagonismo en la vida de los jóvenes de hoy en día. No ideaba una imagen donde su descendiente fuese tan agresivo.

—Eh... ¿Estoy en problemas? —Preguntó Gingka invocando un modo amable nuevamente, queriendo evitar ser visto como un bipolar.

Su padre volteó a ver a Kenta, y después otra vez a su hijo con mirada confundida que luego pasó a ser una de alegría.

—No, para nada —Respondió dando una amplia sonrisa por tener al blader infantil de vuelta.

—¡Genial, porque tengo hambre!

No tardó tanto en volver a ser "normal". Kenta carcajeó aliviado al igual que Ryo despojando al silencio del sitio. Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo más joven todavía no captaba lo que sucedía.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué se ríen? ¿Fue algo que dije? ¡Ya díganme! —No tuvo una respuesta aparte de risas.

—|•|—

_—Más tarde: En el departamento de los "Hagane" —_

—Y por eso estoy soltero —Comentó Ryo a punto de tragar un bocado de su exquisito bufet reciente entregado.

Allí estaban, cenando, como normalmente lo hacen cada noche, y eso significa ordenar una comida diferente siempre que tenían la oportunidad. Kenta consumía lo suyo mientras miraba despavorido a Gingka, quien se devoraba hasta lo platos de la mesa. No, aun no se acostumbraba a ello. Evitando hablar sobre la imprudencia de su hijo, Ryo desvió el tema.

—¡Bueno, como sea! ¿Están listos para mañana? Los _Lengendarys Bladers_ se encontraran en Mist Mountain.

El pequeñuelo descarrió la vista hacia su superior en cuanto mencionó lo del siguiente día.

—En realidad no lo sé... La tierra está en peligro otra vez. Y estos nuevos rivales son mucho más atemorizantes que los otros... ¿Cómo cree que lo haremos? —Mencionó modulando un tono ligeramente preocupado.

Antes de que el otro respondiera, Gingka se interpuso poniendo en alto su creíble expectativa.

—Lo haremos mejor que nunca, ya verás. No tienes porque sentirte estresado... ¡Salvaremos a la tierra cuantas veces sea necesario!... ¡Esto sí que es delicioso!

—Por supuesto, sé que lo haremos.

La confianza avivó a Kenta, claro, todo se solucionaría si se esforzaban mucho. Aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, este sabía claramente que la vida de muchas personas se perderían si fracasaban, incluyéndolos, poniendo una presión incontrolable sobre ellos.

Lo más raro del asunto era que el pelirrojo de bufanda le habían robado un objeto súper valioso, Pegasus, y se encontraba en una armonía con su alrededor que dejaba inquietud al verlo. No era natural. Tal vez solo se comportaba así para no preocupar a los demás, si, tenía que ser eso, igual aquello funcionaba bien.

—¡Ay, Gingka ya basta, te ahogarás!

—Pero papá, siempre comemos así. ¿Qué tiene de malo ahora?

En una forma tenue, un sonrojo se hizo paso por las mejillas de Ryo pero eso no causó efecto en su habla, se mantuvo formal.

—Tenemos un invitado, compórtate.

El pequeño Kenta no hizo de otras que reírse, nadie sabía si ese era el último momento feliz que pasarían unidos. Y eso preocupaba a uno de ellos. Sutilmente el peliverde miró de reojo a Gingka, imaginándose qué pasaba por su cabeza.

—_¿Por qué estará tan tranquilo? ¿Tendrá mucha confianza en nosotros? Uhm... Solo ruego por que Dareki esté bien. Resiste, un día más e iremos por ti._

La confianza en su fuerza no justificaba la preocupación que sentía por Dareki, quizás la torturaban hasta que dejara de respirar. Vaya, con tan solo cerrar los ojos e imaginarse los gritos de ella era un tormento. Otra cosa era qué demonios le estaban haciendo a Pegasus, ya estaría destrozado. No, no era bueno llenarse con pensamientos infames, por lo que Kenta se enfocó más en pasarla bien antes de la gran batalla por el planeta.

La cena dio su fin, seguidamente todos se dirigieron a la cama, mostrándose calmados para intentar conciliar el sueño. Mañana será otro día. Crearían la barrera de Zeus, ganarían, salvarían a la gente, y se irían a casa felices. Como siempre lo han hecho y como siempre lo tienen que hacer.

Gingka esa noche, se exigió creer eso al mismo tiempo que instalaba su mirada al techo casi visible de su habitación. Él lució hiperactivo cuando le dijo buenas noches a su padre y amigo, pero la verdad era consumido por la ansiedad gracias a la malicia de los villanos, se sentía como en un sueño, mejor dicho en una pesadilla. Pegasus se había ido, y no tenía idea de su paradero; apenas si controlaba los deseos de escaparse e ir a buscarlo.

Por otro lado, Dareki, no había que mencionar nada de ella, porque sabía que le harían cosas malas. Y lo único que conseguía hacer era: Tener esperanzas.

El tic-tac del reloj a un costado se volvía molesto pero ayudaba a saber que el tiempo corría, y que no esperaba, muy pronto, Némesis volvería. El pelirrojo se movió a la derecha, topándose sin querer con una foto en la mesita de noche, en ella, Dareki y este posaban trayendo una inocente sonrisa, ingenuos del peligro. Se rió en voz baja, puesto que el marco hecho con macarrones y brillo morado era obra de esa pelinegra, le hizo sentir mejor el mensaje en la parte superior de la fotografía: _"¡En las buenas y en las malas!"_

_—Ojalá que estés a salvo, ya vamos por ti..._

Fue lo último que pronunció antes de nadar en la marea de los sueños felices, olvidándose de la realidad y de su pestilente maldad.

—|•|—

_—Aeropuerto: El gran día—_

El cielo no tenía probabilidad de un apocalipsis, estaba tan azul como el mar y tan despejado que se podía notar ese color. Los aviones hacían la tarea de escuchar casi imposible por sus estruendosos motores, con suerte, el grupo llegaba a oír las palabras de su mayor.

—¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! Pase lo que pase, mantengan la calma, no se alarmen si las cosas parecen decaer, tengan esperanzas... ¡Y diviértanse cuando le pateen el trasero a los malos! —Animó casi a gritos el elegante Ryo llevando su mejor vestimenta, elevando la autoestima del rebaño de adolescentes. Después solo se dispuso a dar una charla de motivación.

Kenta yacía a un lado de Gingka, admirando el paisaje ofrecido por la zona alta donde se encontraban, ellos se ahorraban las palabras en un silencio cómodo, no tenían que decir, cada uno tenía algo porque sentirse asustado y no querían comentarlo.

El pequeño peliverde recordó cuando vio por última vez a Ryuga, quien desapareció, y le otorgó el fragmento de estrella como promesa. Suspiró, dejando eso a un lado.

—¿Y cómo te sientes? —Volteó para ver al blader de bufanda.

Este, optó por decirle algo que lo hiciera sentir despejado.

—Mejor que nunca, Kenta. Sé que saldrá bien todo, y no importa si caemos, nos levantaremos —Giró mirándole también, luego le regaló una clásica sonrisa.

—¡Gingka, Kenta, Madoka, Yuki y Johannes! ¡Entren a este! —Exclamó Ryo una vez que el piloto le dio una señal desde el avión.

Preparados y obedientes los nombrados se dirigieron al vehículo, se sentaron, abrocharon los cinturones, y aprovechando el breve momento que estuvieron en el suelo antes de partir, se despidieron con brío alzando sus manos y gritando que volverían pronto, trayendo buenas noticias con ellos.

Los que quedaron en tierra —Ryo, Hikaru y Yu—, de igual forma expresaron "Hasta luego."

Chris, Aguma, King, Tsubasa y Benkei más tarde los alcanzarían. Lo que importaba era llegar y detener a Némesis antes de que reviviera. No sabían que encontrarían al conseguir entrar al sitio, sencillamente podría ser una trampa, una vil trampa... Porque después de todo ¿Por qué Tsokuro los llamó si tenía la oportunidad de ganar en silencio? Qué raro, Gingka pensaba eso, en sus adentros; su instinto le regañaba a gritos de que algo no andaba bien.

—|•|—

Palabra con asterisco del día:

******_Cansino_**_  
«Perezoso, cansado»_


	17. Capítulo XV - No hay ying sin yang

**********_Capitulo XV: No hay Ying sin Yang_**********

El viaje fue pacifico, como un recorrido en una carreta entre arboles, sin tomar en cuenta a Johannes que temblaba cada vez que se daba cuenta en donde estaba sentado. La vista era hermosa, ver grandes edificios a esa altura como un hormiguero es sin duda sentirse alto y poderoso, y las nubes, parecían algodones blancos listos para ser devorados, provocando una escena donde el grupo olvidara a donde se dirigían en realidad.

Tuvieron que usar un avión para llegar más rápido a dicho lugar, luego un helicóptero sin problemas.

La paz reinó sobre ellos durante el tiempo en el aire, hasta que el helicóptero aterrizó en una zona despejada, sin apagar su motor. El piloto del vehículo ordenó a la tropa bajarse de inmediato antes de que partiera de nuevo. Fue un reto hacer salir a Johannes ya que se aferró con suma fuerza a su asiento, temblando y rogando porque lo dejaran allí.

Cuando al fin todos bajaron y pisaron el suelo, miraron lo que era visible del panorama ya que estaba absolutamente repleto por niebla densa opacando ciertas zonas.

Gingka, líder del grupo, se colocó al frente para al menos dilucidar a Nile, quien los guiaría por el laberinto que los esperaba más adelante. Miró desde arriba, sin lograr nada.

—Vaya, hay mucha más niebla de lo que recordaba. Apenas si puedo ver mi mano.

— ¡Cielos! ¡Tiene razón! ¿Cómo podremos pasar el laberinto? —Kenta confirmó eso, observando lo mismo que él.

—El padre de Gingka-san nos dijo específicamente que nos guiarán atreves de él con un mapa, como lo hicimos la primera vez —Comentó el castaño de lentes asegurando su mochila desde su espalda.

—Lo que sea es mejor que viajar en una cosa voladora... —Bramó crispado Johannes mientras se echaba a descansar en una roca para apaciguar los nervios.

—No puede ser, es peor que lidiar con niños — Madoka suspiró cansada. Seguido, sacó su pequeña computadora y contempló la pantalla que contenía información sobre su guía—. Uhm, según el mensaje que nos envió Nile, nos están esperando en la entrada del laberinto con Demure.

—Muy bien... Prepárense, nos aguarda un largo camino que recorrer... ¡Allá vamos Dareki, resiste! —Dijo Gingka muy motivado y con ansias de volver a ver a Pegasus, por ello se adelantó dando una carrera rápida a la entrada sin esperar a nadie.

Los demás le siguieron muy atrás quejándose por su hiperactividad. Después de que el helicóptero retornara al aeropuerto y de que la tropa de bladers llegaran a su destino, presenciaron al joven Nile y a su compañero Demure como dijeron, en la entrada del laberinto, pero estos todavía no se percataban de su llegada, es más, se encontraban distraídos y estáticos, casi asustados por algo delante de ellos que no era visible de lejos.

A Gingka le picó la curiosidad cuando notó los rostros palidecidos de los guías, si se veía más de cerca, estaban sudando también.

—¡Nile! ¡Demure! ¡Oigan! —Exclamó el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que corría hacia ellos e intentaba averiguar que los tenía tan atónitos.

El llamado no fue atendido por Nile, si no por su camarada a un lado, quien giró dificultosamente sin cambiar su expresión de asombro.

—Gingka... —Murmuró Demure apenas observó que el mencionado llegó a estar frente a él.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué tienen esas caras? —Ingenuo, el blader de bufanda los comenzó a interrogar sin darle un pequeño vistazo a la escena de la entrada.

Buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresar su temor, Demure parpadeó varias veces.

—P-Pues... Eh... E-Es... —Consiguió tartamudear el pelinegro. Ya que no lograba soltar un mensaje preciso, decidió apuntar a la cosa que los tenía aterrados.

Gingka dirigió su mirar al laberinto —donde apuntaba Demure— pero de laberinto no tenía nada, puesto que en ese momento se encontraba un largo y extenso camino directo a la desembocadura de Mist Mountain. Era como si alguien con fuerza bruta, fuese derrumbado violentamente las inmensas paredes de miles de años hasta hacer que quedara aquel sendero, un aterrador y útil sendero. Las gruesas paredes tenían evidencia de eso, todavía había sutiles escombros que caían a la par del viento, y lo peor, es que solo tenían que haber sido ciertas personitas desconsideradas que querían dejar en claro su insondable intención macabra; Tsokuro y Jonathan.

El pelirrojo dejó caer la mandíbula, haciendo notoria su estupefacción a fuego.

Los demás llegaron al rato después, apreciando el inevitable cambio del lugar, literalmente habían arrasado con el nombre del "laberinto de Mist Mountain". Y además, tenían la necesidad de pasar por allí, aunque no lo quisieran, no había otro camino.

—No quiero ser el tonto... Pero eso no estaba así la última vez... ¿O sí? —Dijo inocente Johannes.

De forma obvia, los otros negaron con la cabeza lentamente. El joven felino de la nada empezó a titiritar de nuevo, un poco más intenso y esta vez, escondiéndose inútilmente en su gorro.

—¡Meow! ¿¡Entonces los malos hicieron esto!? _¡Ay, nanita!_

—Sea como sea, debemos de pasar por aquí —Pronunció Nile arrastrando las palabras—. No tenemos opción, parece ser un camino mucho más rápido.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Es en serio? ¿No hay otro camino? —Se quejó Madoka a medida que se unía a los tembloteos de Johannes.

—No... Y si fuese así, de seguro sería una trampa —Luego de eso, Nile volteó hacia el grupo trayendo con sí un rostro serio aunque templado—. ¿Quién va?

Gingka no sentía la impotencia de quedarse allí mientras que le estuviesen haciendo quien sabe que a Pegasus y a Dareki, por lo que, dio un paso al frente mostrando el pecho con valor y comprimiendo los puños.

—Yo iré. No me importa si es una trampa, quiero detener a Némesis para salvar al mundo —Después, miró a sus compañeros buscando a alguien que lo apoyase—. Es nuestro deber como _Legendarys Bladers..._

Yuki fue ese alguien, no lo meditó más, motivado, se colocó a un lado de Gingka llevando una sonrisa.

—Yo iré, Gingka-san. Defenderé a la tierra.

—¡Yo también voy a ir! ¡Le enseñaremos a esos tipos con quien se están metiendo! —Luego le siguió Kenta de igual manera

—Estos chicos siempre están dispuestos a todo... —Espetó Demure.

—Sí, eso es verdad —Afirmó Nile.

—A todo esto... ¿Dónde está Dynamis-sama? —Recapacitó Yuki apenas recordó en donde estaban exactamente— No nos hemos comunicado con él desde hace un tiempo.

El abrupto silencio se posó ante la duda del castaño. No puede ser, se olvidaron de él.

—Cierto, Dynamis... —Susurró el pequeño peliverde— ¿Creen que los malos le hicieron...?

—No —Interrumpió Gingka—. Él es alguien muy fuerte e inteligente, debió dar pelea si esos sujetos vinieron hasta acá.

—Pero... ¡Nos hubiese llamado para ayudarle! ¿Y si es verdad? Gingka-san, ya vio la potencia de esas personas, siendo sincero, no creo que lo dejaran salir de aquí para eso —Argumentó el castaño de lentes.

—¡Eso quiere decir que él debe de estar en peligro! —Kenta sobresalió con un grito cuando pensó en una teoría.

El pelirrojo casi al instante amplió los ojos ya convencido de lo que decían, luego estremeció su rostro en un ceño fruncido.

—Entonces... Si es así... ¿¡Qué estamos esperando!? ¡Vayamos a salvarlo!

Kenta, Yuki y Demure respondieron en un coro de: "¡Sí!"

—Está bien... Si ustedes están listos, caminemos —Dijo Nile antes de comenzar a pasar entre las deterioradas paredes del antes llamado, laberinto.

Johannes y Madoka se quedaron temblando mientras que Gingka y compañía avanzaron por el siniestro sendero.

—¿Ustedes no vienen, Madoka-san y Johannes-san? —Curioseó Yuki ignorando el temor emanado de esos dos.

—Ah... No... Creo que es mejor que sigan sin nosotros. Es muy agradable estar acá afuera —Mencionó el peliazul tratando de esconder su miedo a través de una feliz mueca.

—Como quieran, solo tengan cuidado con los leones y leopardos que rondan por estos lugares —Les advirtió Nile desde delante de la marcha.

De pronto, a Madoka y a Johannes no le dieron ganas de quedarse allí, así que corrieron velozmente con el resto del grupo antes de poder terminar en el estomago de un gran felino.

Durante el recorrido por el ancho sendero, la tropa sintió una inconmensurable desconfianza al lugar, ya que las paredes eran altas y no se sabía por dónde alguien atacaría sin avisar. Estaban acorralados, y lo mejor que podían hacer era seguir, por suerte las diversas trampas ya no eran presentes, habían sido destruidas también. Igualmente, cuestionaban a su alrededor con recelo, no era de fiar del todo, eso fue hecho por los villanos y en cualquier momento saltarían.

Ya estando cerca del final, por otro lado, un segundo helicóptero arribó trayendo la otra pandilla, Chris, Aguma, King, Benkei y Tsubasa. Estos no tardaron en notar el nuevo camino al templo, y al no ver a los demás allí, decidieron ir solos por la misma vía ya que a simple vista se admiraba que era hecha para pasar directo sin toparse con el tedioso laberinto.

Volviendo con Gingka y compañía, ya habían pasado por los estadios que abren los portones de piedra, que sorpresivamente todos estaban abiertos, después llegaron por fin a la gran puerta negra que supuestamente los separaba de Dynamis. Ahora se encontraban esperando una señal de vida por parte de este.

—Qué extraño... Este lugar se ve igual que antes. ¿Por qué no derrumbarían la puerta si estaban tan ansiosos? —Aludió Gingka inspeccionando a su alrededor. Tenía razón, lucia igual, pilares caídos, una que otra serpiente siseante, y por supuesto la entrada cerrada.

—Tal vez no consiguieron abrirla... Veré si puedo notar algo —Respondió Yuki acercándose al portón negruzco para al menos distinguir una marca de golpe de un bey en ella. Luego de escudriñarla, concluyó en que no había nada fuera de lugar, seguía con ese impecable color—. Hmm... Sigue igual. Entonces no forjaron la puerta.

—Esos tipos son unos tontos, teniendo una increíble fuerza y no derriban esa cosa —Chilló Johannes apoyándose de una roca gigante.

—¿Ya intentaron llamar al guardián de estas tierras? —Sugirió Nile a lo lejos.

—Ah, sí es verdad... No lo había pensado —Gingka se paró enfrente y comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón—. ¡Dynamis! ¡Somos nosotros! ¡Ya llegamos! ¡¿Estás ahí?!

El eco de la voz se reprodujo en cada rincón pero en ningún momento hubo respuestas. Solo silencio que los preocupó, estaba decidido, Dynamis yacía en peligro.

Madoka le regaló un severo golpe en la cabeza al pelirrojo por su ignorancia, a lo que este cayó al suelo.

—¡Gingka, no seas tonto! ¿¡Qué tal si los malos están esperándonos allí!?

—Ay, pero no me pegues... —Musitó el blader de bufanda acariciándose la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Yuki seguía en lo suyo, averiguando cada detalle, probablemente se habían ido ya o solo aguardaban detrás de la puerta. Optó por creer en la segunda, y si es así, entonces ya sabían de sus presencias.

—Tengo una idea... Acérquense todos... —Dirigió el castaño haciendo un circulo de reunión con sus amigos— Este es el plan, uno de nosotros abrirá la puerta y una vez que se abra los demás atacaran.

—Me gusta ese plan... —Mencionó a lo bajo Gingka impaciente por ejecutarlo.

—Yo accionaré las piedras ahora mismo, prepárense —Demure se posicionó listo para lanzar a su Scorpio hacia las rocas que abren la entrada.

Los otros —Excepto Madoka y Gingka— tomaron una posición defensiva donde se acordó, dispuesto a lanzar a los beys. De forma muda, Demure asintió y arrojó a su Scorpio justo a los agujeros de las grandes rocas, de tal modo que el bey chocó entre ellas creando la forma de Cygnus para finalmente hacer que la enrevesada* puerta brillara con mucha intensidad. Ese era la señal, los bladers rápidamente tiraron a los bey a la batalla sin que se accionara del todo, creando así una explosión en medio del templo.

Una vez eso, se dirigieron a dentro del santuario preparados de nuevo por si acaso. Gingka fue el primero en protestar por lo que le correspondía.

— ¡Ya hemos llegado, muéstrense cobardes! ¡Devuélvanme a Pegasus!

—O verán nuestra ira... —Añadió Kenta sin vacilar.

—¡Y mis garras! ¡Meow! —Siguió el peliazul.

Para su sorpresa, no fueron atacados. Una lúgubre sombra se posaba en la silla que quedaba al final del templo, en donde conocieron a Dynamis, se aliviaron y alegraron, ya que creían con certeza que ese era él. Sano y salvo, esperándolos con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Dynamis! ¡Estás bien! —Gritó el pelirrojo apagando su ira.

—¡Dynamis-sama! ¡Estuvimos preocupados! —De la misma manera Yuki le siguió.

En vez de recibir una bienvenida cálida, se escuchó una pequeña pero malvada risita al fondo, proveniente de la sombra estremecedora, que posteriormente se levantó y con pasos en parsimonia, se acercó acechando a los inocentes recién llegados con su figura.

—Lamento decirles que... Dynamis-san no se encuentra disponible hoy... Ni nunca —Expuso en un tono sumergido en felonía acabando con las sonrisas que traían los bladers.

Gracias a la luz del sol, ya se podía distinguir su verdadera apariencia. Parado allí, yacía un muchacho de cabellera gris, ojos castaños, marcas en su rostro y una mirada tétrica la cual le arrebata la felicidad a cualquiera. Él era todo menos bueno.

Gingka se vio la necesidad de estar irritado por el desconocido, no le traía paz ni confianza.

—¿¡Y quién eres tú!? —Investigó demandándole respuesta rápido.

El chico le sonrió gentilmente como si estuviese feliz de que preguntara eso.

—Soy Tsokuro, joven líder del futuro "_The Black Sun_" —Respondió en una sospechosa serenidad—. Bienvenido, _Legendary Blader_ Gingka, Kenta y Yuki. Y por supuesto, la joven Madoka Amano, el joven Nile y su compañero Demure, y como olvidarme del gatuno amigo presente, Johannes.

Los nombrados se comenzaron a sentir intimidados, ya se sabía sus nombres, hay que admitirlo, si daba miedo.

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo me conoces a mí si ni siquiera te he visto antes? —Reclamó el peliazul un poco molesto.

—Sé muchas cosas —Contestó Tsokuro no dejando atrás su retorcida y elegante pronunciación—. Eres el portador de un Beat Linx, que puede cambiar el tamaño de la rueda de fusión.

—Ay, este tipo si es raro... —Se metió el felino Johannes expandiendo más los ojos.

—¡Me importa un bledo lo que sepas! ¡¿En dónde está Pegasus y Dareki?! —Rugió el pelirrojo antes de que otro hablara.

—¡Y también Dynamis, malvado sin corazón! —Agregó Madoka apretando los puños.

Tsokuro manteniendo un semblante relajado que estremecía hasta los huesos, chasqueó los dedos al aire.

—Oh, mi princesita Dareki. Ella está bien, por ahora.

De la nada, aparecieron otras dos sombras detrás del peligris caminando hasta quedar a un lado de este. La luz hizo su efecto a estas sombras, revelando sus identidades.

Jonathan y Dareki. El de gorra y sonrisa maniaca sostenía a la pobre pelinegra que, sin exagerar, estaba de muerte; cansada y debilitada.

Era algo porque ponérsele a celebrar; estaba viva. Aunque nadie se alegró por ello. La maldad se posaba ahí mismo y se notaba que tenía finalidades de acabar con todos presentes, sin embargo, los héroes se levantaría para detenerlo.

Se desataría la batalla entre el bien y el mal en cualquier momento.

—|•|—

Palabra con asterisco del día:

**_Enrevesado_**_  
Def.1 «Difícil, complejo.»_


	18. Capítulo XVI - Doble cara

**********_Capítulo XVI: Doble cara_**********

La imagen de la pelinegra era trágica. Ella estaba siendo arrastrada al frente del stadium junto con su malvado jefe, Tsokuro, quien poseía una hipócrita expresión, como si fuese un chico educado y normal recibiendo a una invitada corriente.

Mientras tanto, Gingka y compañía sentían coraje y rabia hacia los villanos, no una que se podía llenar solo con derrotarlos, esta iba más allá de alguna que hubiesen sentido antes.

Luego de haber presentado de mala gana a Dareki, Jonathan la dejó caer al suelo tal cual muñeco de trapo inservible. Esta, al instante emitió un quejido seco y de ahí no hizo otra cosa, se quedó quieta en el piso frío aparentando estar en el punto donde estuviese más allá de importarle. Posándose rendida ante ellos.

—¡Ah, Dareki! ¡Pobrecita, no la traten así, mandriles! ¿¡Qué no tienen una pizca de conciencia al menos?! —Bramó indignado Johannes frunciendo el ceño. Los otros hicieron y sintieron lo mismo.

—¡Ay, _Jo-jo_! —Carcajeó el peliplateado refiriéndose a Jonathan— No seas ordinario, levántala para que pueda saludar a sus amigos.

—Ew... No me pagas lo suficiente... —Jonathan rodó los ojos con burla.

El muchacho de gorra tomó nuevamente a la femenina por su camiseta y la alzó lo suficiente como para que pudiera hablar. Si es que podía. Dareki aun estando débil, miró casi con desconsuelo a cada uno de sus compañeros notando que estaban súper abrumados, después, dejó escapar un fatigado suspiro.

—Chicos... —Soltó en un susurro Dareki— En serio, hice lo que pude... Pero... —Hizo una pausa y de momento sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar poco a poco, llamando a las lágrimas— Mi padre... Él...

Ya su voz se quebrantaba que apenas de se le entendía, dando a deducir que venían muy malas noticias.

—¡Ya no está! ¡Llegué muy tarde!... ¡Lo asesinaron!

Aquella noticia fue el remate que hizo de las lágrimas de Dareki una catarata imparable. Sus sollozos, de ellos se podía sentir una tristeza que nunca cesaría aunque el tiempo pasara, se encontraba totalmente devastada hasta los nervios. Eso forjó el mismo sentimiento en los bladers. Ellos necesitaban un milagro para hacer que la idea formara parte en sus mentes.

—¿¡Qué, cómo dices?!

Gingka ahora sentía lo que era no cumplir una promesa y decepcionar a alguien, que causó la culpabilidad severamente.

—No... No es posible...

Unos se cubrieron la boca, y otros fulminaron con una mirada llena de odio puro a Tsokuro.

—Esto d-debe ser una b-broma de mal gusto... —Tartamudeó el castaño de lentes retrocediendo dos pasos. Ya sentía mucho terror a los malos.

Ojala que hubiese sido un juego, pero era real, el padre de Dareki ya no existía, estaba muerto.

Tsokuro y Jonathan hicieron de las suyas cuando empezaron a reírse comentando lo graciosos de la situación interrumpiendo los llantos de la chica pelinegra.

—No para nada, no es una broma ¡y eso que me gusta hacerlas! —Explicó orgulloso el pelimorado esbozando un vil gesto junto a su aliado— Me gustaría decir que fue rápido, pero eso sería mentir, gritó y lloró mucho cuando le lanzamos una roca gigante encima... "_¡Por favor, no hagan esto, mi hija ya viene_!" —Finalizó, imitando burlonamente una voz más grave que la suya.

—¡Oh, jé! ¡Te juro que casi me muero de la risa cuando nos suplicó clemencia! —Añadió el Tsokuro para provocar ira en los demás. Y así lo hizo.

Gingka fue el primero que deseó golpearlo.

—¡Ya cállense! —Demandó irritado por la falsa "cortesía" del adolescente— ¡No tienen el derecho para sentirse superiores! ¡Ustedes son bestias! ¡Prometo vengar su muerte cuando los derrote en una batalla, monstruos!

El peliplateado parpadeó varias veces antes de volver a reír arrogante.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso si no tienes a Cosmic Pegasus? ¿Me amenazarás hasta morirme de aburrimiento?

—De hecho... No importa donde esté Pegasus, yo lo encontraré... ¡Nosotros los _Lengendarys Bladers_ los derrotaremos y salvaremos al mundo porque jamás nos rendiremos sin dar pelea! ¡Y muchos menos con gente como ustedes!

Con esas palabras de incitación, el grupo de Gingka asintieron en valor y euforia, siquiera para lograr agarrar confianza.

—¡Yo también le doy mi palabra, Dareki-san! ¡La vengaremos!

—¡Meow, cuenten conmigo y mi Linx!

—¡Les daremos una lección que no olvidaran! —Prosiguió el pequeño Kenta.

Al ver el apoyo emocional que ofrecían sus verdaderos amigos, Dareki se sintió tan feliz que no contuvo unas cuantas gotas de alegría.

—Chicos... Gracias...

No podía pedir otra cosa mejor que esa. No cabía duda, ellos estaban determinados a ayudar. Si eran derrotados, se levantarían más fuertes, así es como lo hacen los _Lengendarys Bladers._

El emotivo momento fue bruscamente cortado en trozos por Jonathan que tomó por los brazos a Dareki con tanta fuerza que esta no conseguía movilizarse o escapar.

—¡Aburrido! ¡Ya mátala de nueva buena vez, _So-so_!

—¡¿Qué?! —Por un instante, la tropa de Gingka gritó exaltados en un coro.

Al percatarse de que sus supuestos aliados le traicionaban, Dareki se dispuso a hacerles entren en razón.

—¡Jonathan! ¡T-Tsokuro! ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Tenemos un acuerdo! ¡Suéltenme! —Rogó la femenina de cabello negro mientras que era obligada a colocarse de rodillas.

—¿Acuerdo? Ay, mi linda niña… —Sonrió y se acercó acechándole— Cancelo el trato, ya no nos sirves de nada. Je.

Del bolsillo de su chaqueta, Tsokuro sacó una daga afilada apuntando a la pelinegra indefensa con el borde. Luego, conservando aquella serena sonrisa que ocultaba a un ser putrefacto y horripilante, volteó para verle las caras a sus rivales.

—No piensen mal de mí, esto no es personal —Tuvo el descaro de guiñar un ojo antes de aferrarse al arma y alzarla frente a Dareki.

La chica aprisionada, empezó a moverse tanto como podía, siendo esos intentos más que inútiles ya que Jonathan la acorralaba con sus brazos; se veía que solo gastaría energías tratando de escapar.

—¡Chicos, ayúdenme! —Gritó Dareki hasta llegar a una nota demasiado alta. Imploraba auxilio entre lamentos y sollozos— ¡Gingka! —Volvió a exclamar de forma involuntaria, quizás ya tenía una idea de que él sería su salvador.

El aullido de su amiga hizo despertar a Gingka, alertándose de sobremanera.

—¡No, Dareki! ¡No!

Estuvo a punto de saltar sobre el estadio que los separaba; pero sus reflejos no fueron hábiles esta vez, ya Tsokuro ostentaba el arma a centímetros sobre Dareki, quien dio un último fuerte grito de plegaria.

A ese punto, el tiempo se congeló.

Las risas callaron, los gritos también...Y los bey en posición desde sus respectivos lanzadores se detuvieron. Literalmente, el tiempo se había cortado allí mismo.

Nadie se movió por la conmoción y porque Tsokuro se paralizó a segundos de incrustarle el arma a la chica, no la asesinó, se quedó allí, postrado con la daga en mano a poca distancia de tocarle siquiera. Un poco más y la sangre hubiese brotado; sin embargo no lo hizo, decidió parar antes de quitarle la vida.

El grupo de los bladers del otro lado no sabían si llamarle alivio ya que no se confiaban para nada en el peliplateado y en su secuaz. Vestían con sombras de felonía.

El torturador y afónico silencio se hizo puesto en el templo por una decimas de segundos, ya los gimoteos de Dareki se escuchaban. Nadie dijo o hizo nada. Los que poseían sus bey listos a atacar esperaban con ansias el momento en el que Tsokuro se moviera pero él no asumía intenciones de hacerlo, en lo absoluto, quieto como roca cargando el mismo gesto sereno.

Y a Gingka, ni hablar, a él casi se le sale el corazón. Tenía la mano derecha al aire hacia la pelinegra como queriendo salvarle la vida; por suerte no tuvo que saltar después de todo. Y su pecho, antes subiendo y abajando a lo loco, se encontraba normal, tomando aire normal ajustándose a la tranquilidad. A pesar de esa paz, no se borró de la mente la imagen de perder a una amiga frente a él, por ello estaba con ojos directo a la escena de los villanos, la cual, nunca cambió. Todo mundo seguía estático.

No fue hasta que alguien destrozó el fino hilo del silencio cuando se empezó a reír a lo bajo, comenzó primero como unas cuantas risitas y eventualmente pasó a ser carcajadas de desequilibrado. Una persona maniaca en pocas palabras.

Gingka y su tropa examinaban todos los lugares posibles, de arriba hacia abajo pero no encontraron quien producía la burla. Por instinto mirando inicialmente a Tsokuro aunque no era él, los estaba observando callado de reojo con su clásica mueca. Luego a Jonathan pero tampoco era él, hacía lo mismo que su colega, los observaba en sigilo y mantenía una impecable sonrisa en armonía. Si no eran ellos... ¿Quién se reía?

La risa seguía y seguía, insertándole el miedo a Gingka y a los otros.

—¿Quién... ríe? —Murmuró el blader de bufanda paseando la mirada.

—Esto se está volviendo macabro... —Comentó Madoka trémula.

Dareki para tomar aire levantó el cuerpo hacia atrás y después trató de respirar de forma moderada puesto que sus mejillas ya estaban de un rojo fuerte; ella era la que reía.

—¡N-N-No puede ser! ¡Jajá! ¡Sus caras, sus caras! —Chilló la pelinegra entre risotadas siendo liberada poco a poco por Jonathan, quien se le unía en su carcajeó.

Posteriormente la muchacha se levantó y se pasó las manos por los ojos despojándose de las lágrimas que brotaban, no eran de tristeza, era de tanto reír.

—Oye... Arruinaste el hermoso momento... —Dijo Tsokuro guardando la daga en su chaqueta marrón.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! No me pude resistir...—Respondió Dareki abrazando con un solo brazo al chico de gorra— Ay, míralos, _Jo-jo_... ¿No se ven tontos?

—Lo sé, lo sé... —El muchacho a su lado asintió ampliando su expresión.

Los dos se miraron a un mismo tiempo y gritaron:

—¡Son tan ingenuos!

Gingka y compañía entraron en una zona donde se esforzaban por comprender y resolver lo que ocurría exactamente... ¿Por qué Tsokuro no asesinó a la chica? ¿Por qué Dareki se reía?

—¿Qué o qué? ¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Se preguntó Johannes viendo cómo los malos se burlaban con su amiga.

—Dareki-san...

—¿D-Dareki...? —Le llamó Gingka notándose extremadamente ingenuo y confundido.

La señalada simplemente les brindó unos ojos lúgubres mientras que encarnaba una sonrisa gélida y arpía.

—Ah, cierto... Se me olvidó que seguían acá... —Fue lo único que pronunció antes de verse las uñas muy desinteresada de su alrededor.

—¡Oye! ¡Necesitamos respuestas ahora! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Exclamó Nile casi al final de sus compañeros queriendo escapar del suspenso.

—¿Qué? ¿Se los tengo que explicar? ¿O son tan lentos que no saben lo que pasa? —Respondió muy apática la joven de ojos morados.

—¿Qué ha de esperarse de tontos como ustedes? —Añadió Jonathan riendo al final.

Todavía no tenía una explicación clara, se sentían súper desorientados.

—¿¡De que están hablando?! ¿¡Qué ocurre aquí?! —Reiteró Kenta abrumado por el misterio que posaba sobre ellos.

—¡Sí, sobre tú, Dareki, ya dinos! —Siguió el peliazul.

Dareki harta de esa actitud insistente, dejó salir un suspiro irritada.

—Supongo que no me queda de otras que decirles, de todos modos, son patéticos para entender así que solo lo diré una vez... Soy una villana, siempre lo he sido... ¡Y todo esto! —Levantó los brazos como queriendo dar un abrazo pero sin el abrazo— Lo planeamos desde el comienzo... ¡Tachán!

No era posible... Dareki Hoshima después de todo si era de los antagonistas. Eso produjo un asombro y una impresión demasiado grande como para que entrara en la mente de los buenos.

Eso quería decir que todo el tiempo ella les mintió con aquella idílica mascara, con su personalidad de una dulce y amorosa infante, con sus afables* palabras que simplemente encantaban a quienes la escuchaban. Todo eso era una capa que cubría el verdadero ser malicioso escondido de Dareki; era definitivo, era una mentirosa profesional.

Por la imagen bondadosa de Dareki que mostró antes de lo sucedido, Gingka —al igual que los demás— se exigió concebir que no fuera cierto, que era una broma, que era cualquier otra cosa pero que no fuese lo que escuchó recientemente.

—No... ¡No, tú no puedes ser así! ¡Siempre has sido una persona buena! ¡¿Por qué nos haces esto, Dareki?! —Chilló el pelirrojo con un nudo enrevesado de disolver en la garganta; producto del estado en el que se encontraba.

—Je... Ni si...Ni siquiera te empeñas en recordarlo... Je… —La acusada se constriñó a sonreír, de manera leve, aparentando estar alegre porque preguntase.

La sonrisa se transformó en un gesto fruncido inmerso en frustración pausadamente para luego devolver una mirada con la misma ira.

—¡Me enfermas! —Bramó esta presionando los puños— Y más el hecho de que esa falsa personalidad amable y torpe te haya convencido de que era una buena persona… ¿¡Quién cae con eso!?

¿Recordarlo? Gingka no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba; con algo de suerte conseguía captar que era de los villanos.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué dices? Creo no estar comprendiendo...

—¿Recordarlo? ¿Acaso Gingka-san te hizo algo alguna vez? —Inevitablemente Yuki se interpuso.

—Idiotas —Susurró la pelinegra indignada—. Ya no importa, no me gusta hablar de eso...

Tsokuro se colocó más adelante para así dialogar lo suyo.

—Está bien, si ya terminaron la conversación sentimental... ¡Es la hora de tomar sus energías! —Reanudó el tema principal por la cual los llevaron en realidad.

Reenfocándose en el peliplateado, Gingka y su grupo se alarmaron un poco más.

—¡Jamás le daríamos nuestra energía a alguien como tú! ¡Y mucho menos para revivir de nuevo a Némesis! —Vociferó Kenta con Sagitario en el lanzador dispuesto a atacarle al enemigo.

—¿Y quién dijo que ustedes darán la energía?... —Tsokuro no contuvo una sonrisa victoriosa

Justo en ese segundo, Madoka recordó a los otros Lengendarys Bladers que ya habían llegado a esa zona; Chris, Aguma y King.

—¡Chicos! —La castaña llamó robándole la atención a su tropa— ¡Los demás debieron de haber llegado aquí! ¡Eso significa que deben de venir hacia acá ahora mismo!

—¡No puede ser, me había olvidado de ellos! ¡Hay que avisarles! —Sugirió Kenta a punto de salir del templo junto a los demás.

Ya parecía no tener sentido está ahí; no obstante la pulcra voz de Tsokuro interfirió antes de que salieron del todo.

—Ellos están ocupados...

—¿Qué, ocupados? —Indagó uno.

—¿¡Cómo es eso?! —Luego otro.

—Pues, verán... —El peliplateado asintió— Están ocupados dándole su energía a Némesis.

Para colmo ahora decía disparates, no soportaban otra. Igualmente debían y tenían la necesidad de preguntar de nuevo, pero por otro lado Gingka se quejo primero.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Negó retornando a su puesto frente de los malos— ¡Ellos jamás ayudarían a revivir a un ser de la destrucción!

—Digas lo que digas Némesis será resucitado de nuevo. Y los _Lengendarys Bladers_ serán quien nos ayude, de hecho...

Antes de seguir con su monologo sacó su lanzador y su bey, Warrior Cerberus, colocándolos juntos.

—Nos están dando un empujón ahora mismo —Terminó para lanzar al estadio a Cerberus.

Este se posicionó en el medio de la arena y solo se quedó girando allí no haciendo nada en realidad. Lo que alarmó ligeramente a Gingka y compañía.

—Anden no sean tímidos. Pueden intentar derrotarme aunque lo dudo —Dijo Tsokuro exhortando a que participaran en su vil juego. Por último rió provocándolos más.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya no lo puedo soportar! —Exclamó el peliazul preparando a su Linx— ¡Le daré una lección a este imbécil!

—¡Pero Johannes...!

—Lo siento mucho, Gingka, no dejaré que resucite a Némesis. Destruirá al mundo si lo hace. Tal vez no sea un elegido... ¡Pero daré todo mi empeño para ayudar! ¡Let it rip! —Gritó de nuevo lanzando a su bey directo al estadio y atacando a Ceberus, que, ni con la explosión inicial se movió de su puesto.

—Imbécil... —Rodeó los ojos el peliplateado admirando que no sería una batalla prometedora— No me digas que es todo lo que tienes gatito.

—¡Miau! ¡No, no, no! ¡No se movió! ¡Ya verás quien es el imbécil! ¡Saca tus garras, Linx!

Linx por supuesto que obedeció y atacó de nuevo, esta vez repetidas veces como una ráfaga aplastante pero ni con eso ayudó, seguía en las mismas. Cerberus mantenía su indestructible posición.

—¡Ah! ¡Esto no es justo! —Johannes ondeó los brazos rápidamente muy molesto, después volteó en busca de apoyo aunque sea emocional— ¡¿Qué soy el único que hace algo?! ¡Denme una ayuda!

Los demás bladers se concentraron en ayudar a su felino amigo. Excepto Gingka, él, deseaba colaborar pero la pelinegra a lo lejos le incitaba a volverse loco. Él quería a Pegasus en sus manos devuelta y ella sabía dónde estaba, solo tenía las intenciones de hacerle enfurecer con eso.

—|•|—

Palabra con asterisco del día:

**_Afable_**

_«Agradable.»_


	19. Capítulo XVII - De mal a peor

**_Capítulo XVII: De mal a peor_**

Al mismo tiempo que Kenta, Yuki, Nile, Demure y Johannes desembarcaran hacia el peligro de enfrentar a Tsokuro, Gingka, desesperado, visualizaba la batalla junto a Madoka. Prácticamente Cerberus era una muralla, no retrocedía ni con los miles de ataques que recibía. Se veía imposible de mover.

Iba uno, luego el otro y así como un baile bien elaborado, cada uno por su parte atacando con todo; no obstante, apenas si hacían retroceder a Cerberus que se mantenía inmóvil en el centro del estadio.

—No se ha movido de su puesto... Esto es extraño. Quizás sea su punta de rendimiento...

Madoka aprovechó una pequeña oportunidad para estudiar al enemigo, por ello sacó su laptop portable, a punto de analizar el bey de Tsokuro en busca de ventajas a su equipo. Aunque cerca de conseguir esa información, Jonathan en un veloz reflejo, lanzó a Hydra justo a las manos de la castaña, haciendo que la laptop se destruyera sin rodeos.

—¡Ah! ¿¡Madoka, estás bien?!

Madoka profirió un grito, y trastabilló hacia atrás.

—¡No, no! ¡Mi laptop! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, desquiciado?!

—¿Tú que crees? No creas que no sabemos que siempre le sacas debilidades a los combatientes con esa cosa... Les hice un favor, eso es trampa —Jonathan infló sus mejillas y sacó la lengua cual niño mimado.

—¡Son unos locos! ¡De igual modo no se saldrán con la suya, animales! —Se quejó la castaña poniéndose roja por el enojo.

—Oh, pero cariño... —Sonrió Tsokuro— Ya lo hicimos en realidad... ¡Cerberus! —Exclamó para lograr hacer que su bey le diera un solo golpe a los rivales que consideraba inútiles en la ocasión.

Linx, Horuseus y Scorpio fueron sacados del estadio rápidamente con un único golpe, dejando así solo a Sagitario y a Anubius. Estos a penas lograban quedarse de pie ya que comenzaban a gastar energía masivamente con los ataques.

—¡Linx!

—¡Horuseus!

—¡No puede ser, Scorpio!

—Ustedes peleles de clase baja sí que me dan gracia —Tsokuro rió antes de hablar—. No pueden con un simple ataque... —Ahora su atención posaba sobre Kenta y Yuki quienes seguían luchando— Siguen ustedes, pequeños... —Pasó de una mirada sin angustia a una de psicópata.

—¡No nos asustas! ¡Vamos Yuki, con todo!

—¡Sí! Al menos debemos entretenerlo, todavía faltan bladers y deben de llegar pronto...

Estaban en feas condiciones, hasta que llegaran los demás —King, Aguma o Chris— se enfocarían en distraer al peliplateado. Pero no sabían que en otra parte se ejecutaba una batalla, una la cual hacia retrasar a los restantes Lengendarys Bladers.

—¡Orion! —Gritó un rubio de ojos azules sacando de su camino a un trío de encapuchados con su Phantom Orion.

Chris yacía en un aprieto junto a King, Aguma y Tithi en las puertas corredizas de piedra.

—¡Lánzalos lejos, Kronos! —Se le unió Aguma expulsando de la lucha a un grupo de personas que intervenían.

Posteriormente surgieron más contrincantes para hacerles la vida imposible.

—¡Tsubasa, Tsubasa, Tsubasa! —Agitaba y rogaba Benkei al mencionado que se encontraba inconsciente por una ardua batalla anteriormente— ¡Despierta rápido amigo, te necesitamos!

De la cabeza de Tsubasa emanaba un liquido carmesí, aludiendo que necesitaba urgente un medico, pero para peor, se hallaban en un lugar remoto rodeados de encapuchados dispuesto a detenerlos.

—¡Chicos, son demasiados y son muy fuertes! ¡Debemos de usar nuestras maniobras especiales ahora! —Sugirió King alerta a todas las partes posibles. El estadio ya de por sí estaba súper repleto y ya poseía grietas.

—¡Hey! ¡No podemos! —Interrumpió Tithi con la misma actitud de sus compañeros— ¡Este templo se nos va a caer encima! ¡Miren arriba!

Cuando terminó de hablar, un enorme trozo de piedra cayó casi a un lado de Benkei y Tsubasa. Luego un par más se desplomó cerca de los combatientes.

—¡Ah! ¡No quiero morir! ¡¿Dónde estás, amigo Kyoya?!

Aguma, líder de ese grupo, seguía su combate pero también rezaba porque no fueran sepultados por las rocas. Acudían a un plan y rápido, puesto que los sujetos que se oponían a que pasaran no tenían las intenciones de dejarlos en paz.

—¡Solo resistan, tratemos de unir fuerzas y sacarlos de aquí!

Volviendo con Tsokuro y los demás, continuaban con lo suyo, sin poder lograr nada.

—Aburrido... Aburrido... ¡Aburrido! —Exclamaba una y otra vez el malvado líder sacando cuantas veces podía a Sagitario y a Anubius.

Los dueños de estos, no concebían rendirse, intentaban siquiera atacarle aunque no había resultados que fueran buenos, ya parecía incluso inútil permanecer así, solo conseguían desperdiciar energía.

—¡Gingka, no llegan a nada! ¿Qué podemos hacer? —Preguntó la afligida voz de Madoka mirando al pelirrojo quien lucía estresado y atormentado.

—Si tuviera a Pegasus... Si solo lo tuviera... Tal vez conseguiría algo... No debemos permitir que ellos ganen... —Susurraba para sí mismo Gingka oprimiendo los puños intentando calmar el maremoto de la ira acumulada en su interior.

El sonido estremecedor del metal chocando y la risa de Tsokuro se combinaban haciendo que el estrés se incrustara en los Lengendarys Bladers. No tenían opciones, no tenían plan, apenas si podían continuar y para colmo, no había rastros de los demás.

Odiaban admitirlo pero la situación se notaba imposible de revolver, lamentablemente perderían muy pronto.

—¡Let it rip!

Se interpuso en medio de la pelea otra familiar voz lanzando a un bey que hizo saltar a Cerberus casi cerca de salir del estadio.

—¿Eh?

Tsokuro dejó de carcajear para ver al nuevo participante. Era Kyoya, en la entrada del templo mostrando sus colmillos.

—¡Leone! —Gritó volviendo a golpear a Cerberus que ya estaba en la punta, acorralándolo.

—¿Kyoya-san?

—¡Kyoya! ¡Qué bueno que estés aquí!

—¡Por supuesto que estoy aquí, no iba a dejar que este tonto reviviera a Némesis! —Comentó, y luego se concentró en derrotar a Tsokuro acoplándose con Kenta y Yuki— Esta vez... ¡Voy a vencer a todos ustedes!

—Oh, Kyoya... El que siempre llega tarde —Dijo Dareki poniéndole un poco más atención a la batalla.

—Llega tarde pero este si sabe como encender un combate —Añadió Jonathan sentándose a un lado de la pelinegra.

Tsokuro no se impresionó por la inesperada llegada, simplemente se emocionó de manera sutil ya que la diversión aumentaría. Tres contra uno, interesante según este.

—No importa si llega un ejército, los haré suplicar piedad al final.

De inmediato Cerberus se apartó escapándose de la fatídica situación y retornó al centro, quedándose estático como al principio. Realmente no parecía que tuviese ganas de contraatacar, tenía una meta insondable*, difícil de comprender pero que estremecía a los demás por ello.

—¡No sé qué tratas de hacer pero no me tomes a la ligera!

—Si siempre tomabas a tus rivales a la ligera, como a Dareki —Le pronunció Tsokuro ligeramente en una sonrisa— ¿Por qué debería ser diferente?

Kyoya hizo que Leone chocara con Cerberus con más furia ante ese comentario. Así creando una explosión que cubrió la mayor parte del sitio. Ya lo tenía aprendido, jamás lo haría de nuevo.

Ahora el juego cambió, el bey de Tsokuro estaba siendo empujado por Leone hacia la barrera del estadio, por fin trayendo algo bueno.

—¡Hey! ¡Bien hecho, Kyoya-san!

—Sí, así se hace.

—¡Y ustedes dos ni se les ocurra interferir! —El peliverde feroz comenzó a regañar a Kenta y Yuki por el capricho de ser el mejor— ¡Yo mismo voy a derrotar a este tipo!

—¡Pero Kyoya! —Se quejó Kenta.

—¡Pero nada! ¡Tengo cuentas pendientes con el sujeto de gorra y con él! —Cegado por su ego, permaneció empujando a Cerberus hasta que este quedó justo al borde de salir disparado.

—Ya casi lo tiene, ya va a ganar... —Comentó Madoka fiándose de la fuerza del fiero adolescente ya que aparentaba una victoria segura.

—Mira como tiemblo... —Pronunció el peliplateado con sarcasmo que se notaba a kilómetros, mientras que se revisaba desde su mano derecha un reloj.

_—¿A que juega este tipo? Ni siquiera parece que le importe perder... _—Mentalizó Kyoya frunciendo el ceño debido al comportamiento tan confiado de su rival. Era tiempo de terminar antes de que intentara una estrategia en su contra— ¡Leone, maniobra especial!

Con ese grito la atención de Tsokuro fue desviada de nuevo al campo de batalla ya que ahí comenzaba lo bueno.

—¡Colmillo aplastante Rey león!

De allí el colosal tornado de Leone se formó, llamando al viendo y el desastre, cada segundo se creaba más y más grande, llegando a su límite. Los presentes estaban siendo azotados y arrastrados por aquella fuerza indómita, ya se tenían que sostener de algo pronto para no ser tirados.

La ráfaga de viento hizo literalmente volar a Cerberus en la cumbre alta del estadio, y aunque la situación para los malos estuviese decayendo, la actitud relajada de Tsokuro no perecía, sostenía la mirada arriba del tornado donde su bey flotaba al mismo tiempo que conservaba una sonrisa serena.

Kenta apreció la oportunidad para ayudar; no obstante Kyoya estaría molesto después, no dejarían pasar la oportunidad, tenían a los villanos en las cuerdas. Valía la pena recibir un grito por Kyoya más tarde.

—¡Vamos Yuki, usemos nuestras maniobras especiales!

—¡Desde luego! —Yuki se preparó e hizo que Anubius saltara cerca del huracán— ¡Anubius, maniobra especial! ¡Impacto valiente!

De allí su bey se abalanzó a Cerberus que aun seguía girando en medio del tornado, de todas formas lo impactó a pesar de que se movía a todas partes.

Después le siguió Kenta con un poco de su ayuda.

—¡Maniobra especial! ¡Diving Arrow!

Sagitario saltó y se le unió a Anubius como un balazo envuelto en llamas, golpeando también al enemigo con certeza. Se podría decir que con ese poder unido, nadie resistiría.

El peliplateado sabía que vendría después, por ello gritó alertando a sus aliados antes de que pasara algo con ellos.

—¡Dareki, Jonathan! ¡Cúbranse!

Una última explosión se hizo presente entre todo ese revoltijo, empujando con el poder de los bey a todo cualquier que estuviese cerca del estadio. Kenta, Yuki y Kyoya fueron los primeros en ser expulsados de sus puestos, tirándolos muy atrás. Luego Gingka y el resto del grupo fueron golpeados por lo mismo.

Una vez que el ruido terminó y que el polvo se disolvió, el panorama se formó claro de nuevo dejando ver grietas casi profundas en el estadio y cada uno de los bey luchadores —incluyendo a Cerberus— caídos e inmóviles. Por fin, luego de tanto empeño y energía, derrotaron a Tsokuro.

Estando en el gélido suelo, Gingka se levantó dificultosamente poseyendo leves raspones por su reciente caída.

—¿Q-Quién ganó?

La pregunta fue respondida cuando el bey de Tsokuro se admiraba atascado en una fisura del campo, dando la victoria definitiva de los buenos.

—Ganamos... —Susurró aquel pelirrojo llenándose de esperanza nuevamente.

—¿G-Ganamos? —Cuestionó Kenta apoyándose de sus débiles bracitos mientras que trataba de corroborar si eso era verdad. Cuando vio a Cerberus vencido no pudo contener una vasta sonrisa en euforia— ¡Jaja! ¡Derrotamos a Tsokuro!

—¿En serio? —Johannes se contagió de la misma emoción cuando dilucidó la pelea terminada— ¡Así se hace chicos, por eso los quiero! ¡Miau!

—Y por esto te odio... —Comentó Kyoya siendo aplastado por el chico felino que no se había percatado de ello.

—¡A-Ah! ¡Kyoya! ¡Lo siento mucho, gatito! La explosión me llevó lejos.

—¡Y yo te llevaré aun más lejos si no te quitas de encima!

Por su parte, Tsokuro también posaba en el suelo, sometido a estar allí por la detonación, para su malvada suerte no estaba inconsciente. Dareki y Jonathan auxiliaban a su compañero averiguando su estado.

_—So-so... So-so..._ —Pronunció el muchacho de gorra dándole golpecitos al peliplateado para comprobar que reaccionaba bien. No obtuvo respuestas, su líder aun no abría los ojos— No vayas hacia la luz, hermano. Y si lo haces, saluda a mi abuela.

—No ayudas_, Jo-jo..._ —Dijo Dareki intenta comprimir una risa— Tsokuro, jefecito, despierta, te necesitamos —Se notaba preocupada por él, algo raro entre los malos.

—No comprendo, han perdido y no hacen nada al respecto —Gingka sin perder el temor a sus contrarios, los miraba desde su seguro puesto junto a los suyos.

—Quizás es porque ya saben su destino —Inquirió Kyoya desasiéndose de la suciedad en su ropa con las manos—. Esa Dareki... Traidora de cuarta. Nunca me dio buena espina esa dulzura —Finalizó tragándose el veneno que deseaba decirle a la pelinegra.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces estuviste aquí cuando dijo que era de los malos? —Preguntó Madoka.

—Por supuesto que sí. Llegué un poco después de que empezara la batalla, solo esperaba un buen momento para aparecer —Dijo, y observó como Jonathan y Dareki ayudaban gentilmente a Tsokuro a levantarse. Eso le inundaba de rabia—. La tonta me caía mal de todas formas.

—¿Tonta? —Enfatizó la pelinegra— ¿¡Tonta!? —Lo hizo de nuevo mostrándose furiosa— ¡Esta tonta te ha tolerado lo suficiente como para saber que eres un maldito narciso!

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste, niñita estúpida?!

—Hey Da-da, Ohana significa familia —Interceptó Tsokuro hospedando su mano en el hombro de la desesperada chica. Posteriormente le guiñó el ojo junto a una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es verdad. Mejor sigamos con el plan —Dareki respiró y decidió acumular su odio para lo que deseaba hacer en realidad.

—¿El plan? ¡¿Cual plan?! ¿Acaso hay plan? —Expresó Johannes.

—¡Ya los derrotamos, no hay nada que puedan hacer! —Añadió Kenta acercando al stadium por si alguna otra pelea se hacía.

—Acepto mi fracaso en esta contienda pero eso no significa que hemos perdido del todo...

Tsokuro inevitablemente sonrió como si eso apenas comenzaba. Después de dispuso a bajar por su bey que, a pesar de estar un poco dañado, lo alzó al aire mostrando la bella creación de la maldad.

—¡Hemos completado nuestro primer y segundo propósito! ¡Reunir a los Lengendarys Bladers y recolectar su energía!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No es verdad! ¡En todo el tiempo que te vi, no hiciste nada para conseguir eso! —Negaba con frustración Kyoya.

—¡Y tampoco tus secuaces hirieron algo! —Recalcó Nile, apoyando a su compañero.

El peliplateado antes de confesar las contestaciones, esbozó una retorcida expresión llena de pura locura y malicia, dando a entender lo putrefacto de sus planes.

—¿Y... Qué creen que he estado haciendo desde el principio? ¿Apreciar como ustedes me vencían? Cerberus recolectó la energía de sus bey cuando lanzaron sus maniobras especiales... Y si no me creen... ¿Por qué perdían tanta potencia cuando atacaban?

La pregunta tenía la misma respuesta; absorbía el poder cada vez que lo golpeaban. Un ingenioso plan que solo lo puede ejecutar un ser intelectual.

—Su rueda de fusión... —Soltó Madoka en cuanto ordenó las piezas del rompecabezas— La rueda de fusión de Cerberus absorbe la energía de sus oponentes y la convierte en fuerza para él mismo...

—Así es, Amano-san. Correcto —Dijo el vil líder retornando con sus aliados, colocándose en medio de ellos—. Gracias a los bladers que me donaron la fuerza necesaria para la segunda resurrección de Némesis, eso incluye a los otros.

—Eso no... ¡¿Te estás refiriendo a Aguma, King y Chris?! —Cuestionó el pelirrojo apunto de ahorcar al sofisticado joven enemigo.

Tsokuro, asintió llevando su clásica mueca que le revolvía los órganos al blader de bufanda. Luego Jonathan y Dareki remataron con unas carcajadas tan fuertes que resonaban y retumbaban en el templo, provocando un horripilante eco.

Todo les salía mal. Literalmente ayudaron a revivir al dios de la destrucción, no lo sabían pero lo hicieron, ayudaron... ¿En realidad los villanos se saldrían con la suya así de fácil? Algo era seguro, el grupo de Gingka daría pelea antes de que ocurriera eso. Aunque eso significara dar la vida, y probablemente, terminarían haciendo eso.

—|•|—

Palabra con asterisco del día:

**Insondable**  
_«Indescifrable, insoluble»_


	20. Capítulo XVIII - Víbora

**_Capítulo XVIII: Víbora_**

Las burlas lúgubres de Jonathan y Dareki no parecían tener final, y tenían sus razones, ya obtuvieron lo que querían y merecían celebrar, restregándoles en cara la ingenuidad que poseían sus rivales. Gente buena cero, gente mala tres.

—Pero... ¿Cómo los demás pudieron...? —Yuki se arrodilló, cansado de tanto pelear para finalizar en nada.

—Fácil, jovencito Yuki Mizusawa —Obstaculizó Tsokuro, guardando a Cerberus en su bolsillo correspondiente—. Este estadio tiene modificaciones para drenar la energía de los luchadores que están en otras ubicaciones del templo. Posee un mecanismo que igualmente toma la fuerza de quienes pelean y las lleva a un bey que posea la rueda de fusión correcta. Mi Cerberus tiene dicha rueda de fusión. ¿Apoco no es impresionante lo que hemos hecho?

—¡Y solo nos tomó dos días planear! —Agregó entusiasmado Jonathan.

—Eso explica porque Aguma y los otros no han venido... Están luchando en alguna parte del templo —Comentó Kyoya, dejando un poco de lado la furia en su alma—. Están en peligro también.

_—Aguma... Chris... King... Iremos por ustedes chicos _—Mentalizó Gingka. Aunque estaba decidido a ir por los demás, recordó lo más importante por la cual había ido—. Pegasus... —Pronunció en cuanto rememoró la nota del rescate— ¡¿Y Pegasus?! ¿¡Donde está?! ¡Sé que lo tienen!

Tsokuro y Jonathan se encogieron de hombros al unisonó, representando que no lo sabían, igualmente aquello no convenció al pelirrojo.

—¡Mienten! ¡Si lo saben! —Rugió, apretando los dientes casi rompiéndolos. La paciencia ya no era parte de él.

—En realidad... —Dareki dio pasos al frente descansando la mano en uno de sus bolsillos— Yo lo tengo... —Dijo, y luego, sacó un objeto de su fondillo, lentamente, lo alzó al aire, permitiendo ver la identidad de la cosa en su mano.

El brillo que emitió Pegasus fue lo más reconfortante que pudo haber sentido Gingka. Allí estaba, Pegasus por fin, sin grietas o alguna cosa relevante en el, simplemente el resplandor que daba gracias al sol.

—¡Pegasus! —Gingka poseía los deseos más ansiosos e inquietos de tomar a su pequeño compañero.

Lo hubiese arrancado de las garras de Dareki si no fuese porque ella lo dejó caer al suelo intencionalmente disimulado.

—Ups... Se me cayó... Qué tonta soy.

Los ojos coloridos de Dareki se conservaban abiertos, demasiado la verdad, solo enfocándose en una persona, Gingka. Él era a quien quería más.

—Dada, termina con esto. Hoy cenaremos pizza y no puedo esperar —Dijo algo fatigado Tsokuro sentándose como un rey insolente en el asiento antiguo de Dynamis—. ¿Cómo rayos se sientan acá? Es muy incomodo.

—¡Pizza! ¡Pizza! —Exclamó Jonathan en tono gracioso.

—¡Ay no, ustedes cálmense! —Dareki giró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante sus malvados compañeros como para regañarlos.

—¡Hey, nada de eso! ¡Devuélveme a mi Pegasus! ¡Ya tienen lo que querían!

—Nosotros lo apoyamos, Gingka-san —Motivó Yuki apuntando su lanzador a Dareki, quien dibujaba una sonrisa bastante retorcida de locura en su juvenil cara.

Kyoya, Kenta y Nile hicieron lo mismo, listos para aportar su granito de arena.

—De verdad, qué ingenuo eres, Gingky... No traje a Pegasus solo para que lo tomaras de nuevo y ya... Todos ustedes son unos idiotas… —Su sonrisa desvaneció, dejándole espacio a la furia acumulada en ella— ¿Crees que no es tedioso ir a una ciudad y que alguien mencione lo poderoso que eres? —Narró la pelinegra, al mismo tiempo que tomaba una roca del tamaño de un bloque de concreto que se encontraba cercana a ella.

Y pausadamente, se dirigió a Pegasus, colocándose al frente de este llevando la enorme piedra y una expresión casi quebrantada por la rabia. Gingka se alarmó, ya estaba saboreando las viles intenciones que quería llevar a cabo la chica.

—Espera no... ¿Qué harás...?

—¿Crees que fácil entrenar todos los días de una miserable vida para que otro venga a destruir lo que más te importa? ¿Sabes cómo se siente, Gingka? —Prosiguió la femenina de cabello negro, esta vez, arrodillándose en donde se encontraba parada, quedando postrada ante Pegasus y los demás— Eso lo dudo, a ti todo el mundo te ama y te halaba…

—D-Dareki... No...

—Eh… Dareki, no eres capaz de hacer lo que yo creo… ¿O sí, minina? ¿No estás tan desquiciada cómo yo? —Se alteró Johannes ampliando sus gatunos ojos.

—No importa lo que hayas hecho, Gingka Hagane; sin Pegasus ya no eres nada —Ella subió calmadamente la roca hasta llegar encima de su cabeza, a un punto donde vieran la piedra de todos los ángulos—. Justo como me hiciste sentir.

—¡No, Dareki, espera...! —El pelirrojo trató de avanzar varios pasos para detener la locura de su enemiga, ya se comenzaba a alterar muchísimo y la desesperación hacía que sus pies avanzaran.

A ritmo de un rayo, Jonathan y Tsokuro elevaron sus bey con propósitos de lanzarlos si algún otro daba un paso sin pensar. Por ello Gingka se quedó quieto, su corazón le lloriqueaba porque buscara lo que quería pero sus piernas decían que no se moverían amenos de que el peliplateado y el chico de gorra bajaran los lanzadores. Era una escena tensa.

De pronto, al pelirrojo le comenzó a dar vueltas la cabeza como en un loco carrusel, un sudor frío le viajó por todo el cuerpo y el dichoso nudo en la garganta se le hizo presente. Estaba experimentando el miedo, de un modo que solo en situaciones feas puede sentirlo. La pelinegra no dejaba perecer el rostro que mostraba. Una de ira ilimitada.

—¿Esperar…? —Hizo una pausa, dando levemente una sonrisa llena de malicia pura. Dispuesta a proseguir— He esperado tres años. Tres malditos, largos y horripilantes años. Ahora quiero ver cómo es tu vida cuando me deshaga de aquello que anhelas... Despídete del beyblade y de tu Cosmic Pegasus, Gingka-Kun... —Una vez dicho eso, Dareki tomó fuerzas y alzó una vez más la roca de su cabeza.

De allí, tuvieron que sostener a Gingka, ya que sabían que el correría por la chica, y además, si avanzaba, lo atacarían hasta lastimarlo. O matarlo. De todas formas, la tropa de los buenos no tenían oportunidad con los villanos, era obvio que los derrotarían si luchaban.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Dareki! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Por favor! —Sollozaba y gritaba el blader de bufanda intentando inútilmente zafarse de las manos de sus compañeros, que a la par de sus quejidos, le impedían el paso absoluto.

—No, no soy así. Nunca lo fui —Dijo Dareki en el tono más normal que pudo dar a pesar de la angustia interminable de Gingka y los otros—. Tú me hiciste de este modo, de hecho.

Finalizó y lo hizo.

Comenzó literalmente a aplastar a Pegasus. La roca chocaba incontables veces en el bey de una manera bestial, casi representando la violencia interna de la chica en los golpes. El sonido, era lo peor, hacía un eco espantoso en el templo, revotando a los oídos de Gingka, quien gritaba, rasgando su voz hasta el último punto más frágil, rogando y lloriqueando un alto a la escena a pesar de que a ese punto Pegasus se convertía en miles de escombros.

Allí se fueron miles de recuerdos juntos, desde cuando Ryo le regaló su bey a su hijo, hasta cuando combatía con los cientos de amigos que había conocido el pelirrojo de bufanda. Durante los últimos impactos que destruían al bey de Gingka, Dareki, esbozaba una amplia sonrisa que no tenía empatía por nadie, solo por ella, por su alegría del momento. Una chica sin corazón en pocas palabras.

Luego de los extensos llantos, y del rompimiento de Pegasus, que pareció infinito, lo único que salió de todos los golpes fueron fragmentos de metal —parte de la rueda de fusión, del anillo de energía y otras cosas del bey—. Ya no había, ni existía un Cosmic Pegasus, solo sus miserables restos tirados como basura.

—Okey... —Dareki se levantó para sacudirse la ropa y las manos, observando casi con desprecio los pedazos esparcidos del bey que destruyó— Listo, ya cumplí mi parte. Quiero escuchar que me maldigan —Habló dibujando la sonrisa más orgullosa que logro dar.

Estaba súper ansiosa por escuchar la opinión de los demás. Pero antes de eso, se concentró en recoger las diminutas piezas del piso, quizás para desgraciarle aun más la vida a su rival.

Gingka, arrodillado y derrotado, mantenía unos ojos los cuales estaban puestos al frente, en un punto fijo a la pelinegra, aunque en vez de mostrar emociones como debió ser, estaba... Callado, quieto y sobre todo, vacío. Vacío mayormente, en realidad, ni siquiera sabía cómo expresar la inconmensurable rabia y tristeza de sus adentros porque no estaba al corriente de como sentirse primero. ¿Emitir gritos? ¿Una huida de allí? ¿Lágrimas tal vez? Ninguna de esas, simplemente, vacío profundo que no sería llenado de nuevo.

Mientras tanto Kenta, Kyoya, Yuki, Madoka y los otros, estaban igual que el pelirrojo, no tenían idea de cómo reaccionar, un sentimiento inefable* que era compartido gracias a la situación. Unos sudaban, del terror y del coraje. El silencio inundó al sitio hasta que el líder peliplateado decidió comentar veneno para los buenos.

—Creo que se quedaron en shock. Ja-Ja... Parecen infantes. ¡Já! ¿Y saben qué? Lo divertido es que ahora no pueden completar la barrera de Zeus, así que vayan cavando su tumba desde hoy.

—O si no elijan la ropa de esclavo que usarán —Añadió Jonathan tan burlón, luego chocó los cinco con Tsokuro en entusiasmo— ¿Y entonces? ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

—Ay Jo-jo, dame un momento y...

Dareki ya había terminado de recolectar los trozos de Pegasus, por ello se levantó de devuelta, observando de nuevo a Gingka, que seguía sin poder emitir un ruido. Se notaba tan inocente y torpe desde esa vista.

—¡Listo! ¡Terminé! Pero antes debo de darle lo que le prometimos al modelo de bufanda... ¡Atrápalo, Gingka-kun!

Sin amabilidad, la femenina lanzó los fragmentos anteriormente recogidos al estadio haciendo que la mirada del pelirrojo retornara a la vida cuando observó los pequeños metales dar contra la piedra.

—Pe-Pegasus...

Gingka ya ni podía hablar ya que ni siquiera quería pero tomó unas pocas fuerzas para bajar a donde los restos de su bey descansaban. De deslizó por la piedra del estadio hasta llegar junto a los fragmentos, después los recogió, uno por uno, como si aquello fuese tan delicado, aunque así lo era desde su perspectiva.

Yuki, Kenta y los demás, no tenían que decir, ¿Qué sería de consolación ante esa situación? ¿Qué podrían hablar sin romperle lo que quedaba del corazón del pelirrojo? Esas eran preguntas sin las respuestas adecuadas, por ello, se limitaron a moverse o algo, solo allí, dejándose consumir por la ira combinada con desilusión. Incluso Kyoya, un ser frío y sin límites, andaba de luto.

La vista era deprimente pero Dareki notaba todo lo contrario, ver a su enemigo de ese modo es un precio que nadie puede pagar. Al ser una persona de poca empatía sonreía muy ampliamente, disfrutando la victoria.

—Bueno ya, si nadie tomará cargos en esto nos vamos ahora. Muchachos, es hora de partir —Mientras tanto a Tsokuro no parecía importarle, con tal y hayan terminado todo bien.

Una vez dicho eso, un viento violento comenzó a golpear contra los presentes desde arriba, y no era un tornado de Leone, sino un helicóptero bajando en lentitud.

—¡Ya nos vinieron a buscar!

—Sí, ya lo noté —Comentó Dareki mirando las hélices hipnóticas del transporte.

Jonathan alegre, jalaba con fuerza a la pelinegra hacia su jefe para poder retirarse.

—¡Ya, anda, rápido! ¡Vamos a cenar pizza! —Insistía el de gorra al mismo tiempo que arrastraba a su aliada.

—¡Ah! ¡Jonathan, ya voy, ya voy! —Inevitablemente Dareki fue llevada hasta Tsokuro, quien ordenó al piloto del helicóptero que lanzara una escalera para ellos tres.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No se van a escapar! —Exclamó Kyoya mostrando sus colmillos mientras que alzaba a Leone y lo apuntaba al trío, quienes subían desde la escalera.

Quizás el ventarrón no perdonaba; sin embargo, el peliverde rebelde tampoco lo hacía, entonces trató de dirigir su bey a los malos, con cuidado concentrándose en ello y solo es eso. A punto de disparar las garras, Gingka se interpuso, empujándolo tanto como pudo dar.

—¡Kyoya, no!

Para mala suerte Leone fue lanzado aunque a otra dirección, chocando bruscamente con las paredes el templo. El golpe no pasó desapercibido por el peliplateado y su grupito, de inmediato voltearon al inmenso agujero en el muro a un lado de ellos.

—Eso... Casi nos liquida —Mencionó Tsokuro estando en armonía con el entorno.

—¡Bonita puntería, Rey de la selva! —Se mofó Jonathan refiriéndose a Kyoya, que se postraba en el suelo un tanto desorientado.

Al reaccionar mejor, el peliverde feroz sacudió su cabeza y miró al desastre de ataque que había dado.

—¡¿Es una broma?! —Giró velozmente a Gingka dándole una dosis de una buena mirada en furia— ¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa, Gingka?!

—Gingka-san, déjeme ayudarle... —Yuki levantó con gentileza al mencionado, ayudándole a apoyarse y a ponerse de pie.

El pelirrojo, no decía nada, simplemente se conservaba cabizbajo, sin emociones. Kyoya, sin explicación alguna, le empezó a dar una repugnancia ese estado, se veía patético desde su punto. Así que por ende, se elevó frustrado dirigiéndose hacia Gingka. De allí ignoró el hecho de que Tsokuro, Jonathan y Dareki escapaban, y que Madoka, Kenta, Johannes, Nile y Demure se cubrían del viento, ya estaba súper concentrado en su principal rival y de su actitud pesimista. Luego lo tomó por la camiseta naranja y lo alzó hasta donde lograba llegar.

—¡Oigan, las cosas están mal pero no se desquiten con los amigos! —Indicó agitando los brazos Johannes.

—¡Mírame a los ojos, Gingka! ¡Toma valor para mirarme al menos! ¡Hazlo! —Rugía Kyoya casi rompiéndole la camisa al muchacho devastado.

A Gingka, se le hizo imposible captar esas órdenes, ni siquiera conseguía escuchar bien por el alboroto del helicóptero y la angustia de sus compañeros aunque, algo si era seguro de él, cuando empujó a Kyoya buscaba proteger a alguien, y no era a él mismo. A una chica mejor dicho.

—|▪|—

**_Palabra del día:_**

**Inefable**  
_«Algo tan increíble que no puede ser expresado con palabras.»_


	21. Capitulo XIX - Descendiendo al abismo

**_Capitulo XIX: Descendiendo al abismo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Porque este mundo ya no es como el de antes_

_._

_._

_._

Gingka aun no respondía, de hecho, ni lo iba hacer, la mezcla explosiva de tristeza y enojo peleaban por salir a la luz. Mientras que el pelirrojo era casi ahorcado por Kyoya y por la ventisca azotadora, Tsokuro y su grupito admiraban la linda escena de violencia entre los buenos. Para ellos, era algo por la cual valía la pena destruir almas, por eso aun no partían de allí.

—Qué decadente situación para esos. Ya pasaron a un estado en el cual la intimidación da una respuesta —Tsokuro, la cabeza la tropa, solo le faltaba dos escalones para abordar el helicóptero, aunque antes disfrutaría el panorama con dulzura un rato más.

—¿¡Qué?! —Jonathan apenas si logró escuchar la burla pues la nada generosa presencia del transporte le conseguía una audición mala— ¿¡Ya nos vamos?! ¡Tengo hambre, quiero comerme una ballena!

El peliplateado no pudo evitar rodear los ojos pero de todas formas tenía que dar la orden debido a su apariencia; su cabello largo se estaba alborotando mucho.

—¡Suban, rápido! ¡Esta cosa se alquila por hora!

Una vez gritada esa decisión, el chico de gorra subió a lo que el mayor lo hizo pero faltaba alguien más, Dareki, la única femenina de ese trío. Ella había captado el alarido de Tsokuro, solo que no quería irse todavía, continuaba hipnotizada con aquella escena tan a su parecer.

Apreciar a su enemigo como una miserable cucaracha que era agredida se veía único, inexpresable, reconfortante... Hermoso. Si quedaba esa palabra al escenario: Hermoso. Mucho desde la perspectiva de la pelinegra, por ello, se complacía al ver.

Gingka del contrario, tenía tantas ganas de soltar lágrimas, miles y miles de ellas, ya no sabía qué hacer. Kyoya enojado, sus compañeros angustiados y derrotados, los villanos escapando, y Pegasus en pedazos, al igual que su corazón. Todavía no tocaba el suelo ya que Kyoya proseguía con los rugidos; no obstante, el blader de bufanda parecía no oír nada, ni siquiera las plegarias que daban Yuki y Kenta ante el peliverde para que lo liberara, aunque nada, era inútil.

De pronto, a Gingka le dio por voltear, hacia el helicóptero, quizás para ver otra cosa aparte del rostro enfadado de Kyoya y la cara exaltada de sus amigos. Sea como sea, no haría nada si le apuñalaran de nuevo. Allí fue cuando la notó, a Dareki devolviéndole una mirada pacifica y conservadora, inclusive inocente, tal vez cubriendo su alegría a punto de estallar. Él aun no podía quitarse de la cabeza su engaño previo. ¿Quién se esperaría algo así de un amigo del alma?

_—Narra Gingka—_

No puede ser, ¿Cuándo fue que terminamos de ese modo? Todos los momentos asombrosos que pasamos juntos, no entiendo cómo eso me afectó tanto si he logrado superar tantas cosas. No lo sé, es confuso. Y también lo es el hecho de que estaba soportando los regaños de Kyoya, no hice nada malo, solo que nadie merece morir... Ni siquiera ella.

Y entre toda esa conmoción, me sonrió, ella me dio una sonrisa, no entiendo cómo pudo hacerlo en un momento así. Aunque sus intenciones eran calmarme —según lo percibí— no lo hice. Me dio un mini-paro cardiaco.

Dareki me quiso engañar, fue más que seguro, después de todo era una de los malos, y esos deben ser derrotados. Pero en algo tiene razón, sin Pegasus no era nadie, no lograría detenerlos.

_—¿Qué me está sucediendo?... ¿Por qué... Actúo de esta forma? ¿Acaso me rendí?... Trabajé tanto... Yo..._ —Me pregunté cuando noté que ella interrumpió su gesto para subir al helicóptero tomándose un largo tiempo.

—¡Gingka, Gingka! —Una voz penetró en mis pensamientos al momento en el que percibí que ya era hora de hacer algo. Era Kyoya, a punto de lanzarme al suelo por una de sus rabietas— ¡Gingka! ¿¡Me estás escuchando?! ¡Contesta, desgraciado! —Su apretón en mi camiseta daba a entender que no me soltaría, hasta que hiciera algo productivo. Así que le contesté.

—¡Kyoya, ya bájame! —Firmemente, me enganché a su dos muñecas dándole una fuerte presión para conseguir mi libertad, de verdad me esforcé pero él no se inmutó.

—¡¿Con qué ahora me escuchas, eh!? —Cuestionó sin dejar atrás la mirada corta-todo que traía— Todo esto es tú culpa. No logré darles porque pones tus estúpidos sentimientos al frente. ¡Ellos son villanos, entiéndelo!

Pensé que me iba a matar en ese momento, lo que decía era cierto, fue mi culpa; sin embargo, no dejaría que Dareki se escapara, antes le haría pagar un poco por Pegasus. Por ello fruncí el ceño casi llegando a tomar el mismo rostro de Kyoya.

—Tienes razón, Kyoya, son los malos... Pero nadie merece morir. ¡Tampoco se merecen que se escapen así! —Luego de agarrar un buen impulso, le mordí fuertemente la mano, permitiéndome escapar de su agarre, aunque terminé en el suelo de nuevo. Me dolió.

—¡Gingka! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Madoka brindándome su mano para levantarme.

No necesité ayuda, tenía que aprovechar aquel segundo ya que después Kyoya me tiraría por un acantilado. Debió de entenderlo, no me quedó de otra. Pero no lo hizo, se frustró aun más.

—¡Gingka, de esta no te salvas!

Él también estaba en el suelo y se mantuvo allí gracias a Johannes, que le saltó encima cual gato en busca de un ratón dejándome libre el paso.

—¡Vamos, amigo Gingka! ¡El destino depende de ti! —Vociferó Johannes ahogando los chillidos de Kyoya con las mangas de su suéter. Juro que casi muero de la risa.

—¡Gingka-san, están escapando! —Yuki envió mi atención directo a Tsokuro, quien lo veía carcajear con las estupideces de Johannes.

¡Aun así! ¡No tenía tiempo para reírme yo también! ¡Debía de detener al helicóptero!

Alcancé a escuchar varios de mis compañeros gritarme que era peligroso y que me detuviera. Obvio no cedí. No me rendiría así de fácil. Es lo bueno de ser terco.

Corrí llegando al máximo, saltando por el estadio y por un pilar, de allí tuve que trepar y empuñarme a la piedra cincelada hasta poder alcanzar la parte final del muro del templo. El viento del helicóptero era muerte en mi rostro, y su ruido, era peor, una pesadilla, tenía que entrecerrar los ojos. Cielos, no sé como conseguí llegar a la parte de arriba del muro aunque lo logré.

—_Narrador Omnisciente—_

Jonathan no pudo evitar llevar su mirada a Gingka que técnicamente estaba arriba de la muralla del santuario, teniendo bonitas intenciones de ir por ellos.

—Eh... Tsokuro. ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por él?

El peliplateado fijó sus ojos sobre el blader que posaba justamente al frente de helicóptero. Luego dio un gruñido aunque en realidad no se preocupó. Sin bey, no haría nada importante. O eso pensaba por culpa de su alta confianza.

—¡Gingka-san! ¡No intente una locura! ¡Deje que le ayudemos! —Gritó el pequeño Yuki intentando robar la atención de su compañero a través del ruido de la ráfaga. Fue inútil el llamado, el viento y la actitud necia de Gingka fueron más fuertes.

—¡¿Sabías que te puedes caer de allí?! ¿¡Me estás escuchando?! —Añadió Madoka poniéndose roja debido al enfado producido por la falta de atención que le prestaban.

—Cinco pastelitos a que se cae en un rato —Bromeó Johannes—. No es por nada pero con este viento probablemente se... —Su felina curiosidad fue dirigida a Kyoya, quien trataba de escalar en un pilar, buscando a Leone en medio del gran hoyo que produjo él solo, a mitad del muro— ¿Ahora todos se creen gatos?

—¡Ah! ¿¡Tu también, Kyoya?! —Exclamó Kenta apunto de tirársele encima al otro peliverde para abajarlo.

Al parecer todos ya se habían puesto tan desesperados que hasta la locura ya les logró consumir, excepto por Nile y Demure. La situación era tensa aunque ellos parecían haber estado ideando un pequeño plan.

—Demure, ayúdame a subir. Si Gingka va a hacer lo que creo que hará, entonces necesitará ayuda —Su compañero asintió sin poner dudas.

Por otro lado con el extravagante pelirrojo:

Gingka comenzó a calcular la trayectoria desde donde se encontraba hasta la escalera del helicóptero, teniendo unas lindas intenciones de saltar para capturar a uno del trío siquiera. La idea era loca. Y lo era también dejar que aquellos jóvenes se escaparan. Por lo tanto, el blader de bufanda decidió proseguir con el descabellado concepto que iba a ejecutar.

Quizás el estar mucho tiempo en el sol lo hizo perder un poco la conciencia, o tal vez era la adrenalina de la confesión de Dareki, o haber perdido a su bey. Quizás todas a la vez. Aunque, fuese cual fuese la respuesta, no se quedaría como tonto.

—Dareki... No voy a permitirte irte así de fácil. Pagarás por lo de Pegasus...

—¡Dareki, sube ya! ¡No creo que esté tan desquiciado para saltar! —Replicó Tsokuro hacia la pelinegra quien aun no alcanzaba a subir otro escalón de tan corta escalera.

Ella deseaba ver que trataba de enseñar Gingka. Ya que el yacía parado arriba del muro del templo, siendo golpeado múltiples veces por el tormentoso viento que emanaba del helicóptero, desde su cabello puntiagudo hasta su decorativa bufanda. Obvio que tramaba brincar. Y Dareki ansiaba verlo.

—¡Hay que quedarnos! —Gritó ella, sin dejar que el ruido y la brisa fuesen enemigas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, para nada! ¡Ya nos expusimos mucho!

—¡Jovencito Tsokuro! —De pronto el piloto intervino.

El citado volteó para nada contento, pero ya sabía que el llamado eran malas noticias.

—¡Jonathan, encárgate! ¡Dile que suba! —Mandó al chico de gorra. Luego fue rápidamente con el conductor teniendo cuidado de no tropezarse— ¿¡Y ahora qué ocurre?!

—¡Tenemos treinta minutos de gasolina! —El piloto no dejó de ver el panel a un lado de él con una mirada de preocupación.

Eso fue un balazo para Tsokuro que de inmediato tomó manos en el asunto antes de algo peor.

—¡¿Y qué espera?! ¡Vámonos, ya!

De pronto a punto de tomar vuelo, en el helicóptero se sintió como si se hubiese ido a un lado por momentos. No mucho, a pesar de lo poco, en realidad sí que fue aterrador.

_—¡So-so!_ ¡Tenemos problemas!

Se pudo escuchar la irritante voz de Jonathan desde la puerta del transporte. Se notaba súper alterado. Su líder, fue a donde él estaba solo para observar a Gingka sosteniéndole las piernas a Dareki.

Eso ya era el colmo, no tenían gasolina y ya el pelirrojo decidió hacer su dramática entrada.

—¡Jonathan, ayúdame! —Suplicó la pelinegra intentado subir completamente la escalera, pero el peso extra de Gingka no la dejaba continuar.

Mientras tanto a Tsokuro casi le explota la cabeza de la rabia. Apenas si contenía la ira que le causaba esos "idiotas".

—¡¿Te quieres morir, Gingka?! —Bramó nuevamente la femenina aferrándose a las ganas de escapar.

—¡No voy a dejar que se escapen! ¡Pagarás por lo de Pegasus! —Contestó el pelirrojo de la misma forma, determinado a hacer caer el helicóptero si fuese necesario. Esto era por su bey.

Llenándose de fuerzas, trató de trepar desde donde se encontraba, enganchándose a Dareki, como si ella fuese la escalera, algo extraño pero resultaba de manera irracional.

Jonathan y Tsokuro quisieron apuntarle al blader de bufanda con sus bey aunque la femenina se agitaba demasiado, y además, el estrés los consumía al igual que el hambre, provocando que apenas si vieran en donde debían lanzar.

—¡No puedo darle, se mueven mucho!

—¡Dareki, no te sacudas tanto! —Demandó Jonathan deseando tirarle su lanzador a Gingka a pesar de que lo perdiera.

—¡¿Crees que es fácil cuando hay un tonto usándome de escalera?! —Dareki más furiosa que ellos, contestó de mala gana con gritos. Con el rubor más notable del universo.

Sin previo aviso, el helicóptero comenzó a tumbarse a un lado. La gravedad tenía la finalidad de hacer caer a los pasajeros.

_—Narra Gingka—_

Todo pasó tan rápido. De todas formas, me dolió.

Apenas noté que ya estaba en el suelo —de nuevo— con un peso extra encima cuando abrí los ojos, veía una luz blanca, muy brillante, molesta, llena de calor, semejante al sol... Luego me di cuenta de que era el sol.

Al estar tan atontado de esa manera, con suerte conseguía percibir las voces de mis amigos gritando mi nombre, pidiendo que me levantara. No lo hice, me lastimé mucho la espalda, además me sentía pesado porque Dareki yacía encima de mi estomago. No sé cómo fue que el almuerzo siguió allí dentro después de la caída.

—¡Gingka! —Escuché gritar a un chico.

—¡Ya voy por ti!

Era Nile, que había saltado por el muro —con ayuda de Demure— y llegando a la parte trasera del templo, donde yo estaba literalmente muerto junto a otra muerta. La cual despertó de la caída velozmente cuando percibió la presencia de Nile cerca de nosotros.

Como una hábil ratoncita, literalmente saltó y retrocedió hasta la punta de un risco detrás de ella. Parecía muy exaltada, por eso no tardó en alzar a su bey justo a mí. ¿Por qué yo? Kenta es importante también, Madoka, Kyoya. No solo a mí.

Al mismo tiempo del brinco de Dareki, Nile y Demure se posaron en ambos lados donde estaba derrumbado, gritaron un par de veces para que me levantara hasta que lo hice. Con movimientos lentos, me coloqué de pie y gruñí irritado con ella, no soportaba otra de sus mentiras o de su maldad.

—¿Gingka, estás bi-?

—Sí, lo estoy —Interrumpí algo indiferente. Acaricié varias veces detrás de mi cabeza antes de fijar los ojos a Dareki realmente molesto.

Ella continuaba apuntando sin temer a estar rodeada.

Kyoya, Demure y Johannes le hacían frente al igual con sus bey, atentos a el mínimo movimiento que haría la chica. A ese grado solo lograba respirar, no había escape, solo la muerte de una caída a unos dos pasos detrás. Obvio que no se mataría, no es tonta.

—No tienes a donde ir. Ríndete o juro que te haré volar —Kyoya le aventó el primer insulto en todo el rato condenado con silencio.

—¿Qué no tienes una amenaza más fuerte, Yo-yo? —Dareki se mantenía fuerte y decidida, sin quitarme aquellos ojos morados de encima.

—¡Nadie me llama así!

Ese apodo, puesto por Yu, fue un detonante muy gracioso.

—Kyoya, mantente tranquilo. Atacaremos cuando yo diga. O cuando el helicóptero regrese —Nile amortiguó levemente a Kyoya.

Kenta y Yuki quedaron en el lado contrario del muralla, ayudando a Madoka a subir —lo cual nunca lograron— podía escuchar los quejidos molestos de ella y los forcejeos de ambos chicos.

Raro, el helicóptero, después de la caída, se desvaneció. Pensé que la crueldad de Tsokuro era bastante fuerte como para dejar a una compañera atrás. Cobarde.

Dareki aun me observaba, fijamente, no intimidándose con los otros, tal vez me trató de comunicar algo, hasta hoy en día, no entendía el lenguaje. Pero sentí un sentimiento que me transmitía con ello; me odiaba, demasiado. Me repudiaba, no sé. Me producía escalofríos, y eso sin mentir, asustaba mucho. ¿Yo que había hecho? ¿Alguna broma de mal gusto?

Todavía me pesaba la duda, ansiaba saber las razones de tal vil plan. Por alguna extraña razón, mi ser fue comida para la rabia, tanto tiempo juntos. Combatimos, reímos, hablamos, lloramos. Y más tarde de eso, nos engañó. Y nos destruyó.

—¿Acaso te piensas quedar allí hasta que lleguen a salvarte? —Dije firmemente, apretando ambos puños.

—¿Y tú esperas a que ellos te protejan? —Dareki frunció ligeramente las cejas.

Sabía las palabras correctas para hacerme enojar, no puse límites cuando apreté también los dientes y gruñí. Los chicos notaron eso.

—Gingka, no dejes que te haga sentir así. Podemos derrotarla —Recalcó Nile.

La furia se avivó más.

—Derrotarla no es suficiente... —Contesté y avancé un paso sin desconfianza— ¡Tiene que pagar! ¡Tsokuro y Jonathan igual! —Mi voz demostraba la ira que llevaba acumulada. Creo que eso alertó a los chicos.

—¡Amigo Gingka! No pierdas la cabeza... —Johannes desvió los ojos.

—¡¿Es enserio?! ¿¡Después de lo que hizo!? ¡Destrozó a Pegasus, nos engañó, secuestró a Dynamis y quiere revivir al dios de la destrucción!... ¿¡Y quieren tomárselo a la ligera?!

—No lo culpen. Acaba de perder a su juguete. Ahora quiere hacer un capricho e ir con el inútil de su padre a llorarle al hombro —Bromeó ella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Eso fue lo que colmó el vaso. Di otro paso, agitando mi respiración.

—¡No des otro paso, puede atacarte! —Demure habló.

No escuché la advertencia. Nunca pensé que me volvería a molestar de esa manera tan horripilante desde que Ryuga insultaba sin pudor a mi padre —el cual pensé muerto esa vez—.

Pero... Dareki lo logró. Me aventó más palabrotas, ofensas, y cosas que en verdad, me hacían arder la sangre.

Ese momento, fue tener la mente en automático, y corrí a ella, como siempre, llevándome por delante las cosas. Avancé tan rápido como un caballo, intenté lanzármele encima para atraparla por fin.

Antes de que yo llegara a tocarla. La muy astuta, se movió a un lado. Dándole un paso directo a la muerte del acantilado. Lo último que logré a escuchar, fue a los chicos exclamar mi nombre, como si ya nunca me volverían a ver. Y luego, comenzó el descenso.


	22. Capítulo XX - Sin alas

**_Capítulo XX: Sin alas_**

Gingka siendo un niño corría en un prado muy extenso. El paisaje estaba lleno de vida, poblado por flores de cualquier tamaño y de todos los tipos, muy colorido. Aquello hacía un hermoso juego con el cielo tan azul y la tranquilidad que gratificaba al infante.

Él continuaba corriendo mientras que reía, era un pequeño, y literalmente. Avanzaba hacia donde sentía que era feliz. Simplemente hermoso.

Cuando dejó un poco las risas, notó una presencia más, lo cual era raro. Al frente, una silueta femenina adolescente, sentada admirando lo que se mostraba en el sitio. Estaba de espaldas, así que no la reconoció de inmediato.

La curiosidad activa le obligó a acercarse más a esa chica, y lo hizo. Caminó con total confianza a ella, no sentía ningún mal cerca, es más, cada paso a la desconocida le reconfortaba, de una gran manera.

Luego de un pequeño recorrido, solo le faltaban tres pasos para estar a una distancia muy cercana, aunque se mantuvo quieto. Gingka ya no era un niño, ahora estaba en la etapa de adolescencia. Pareció no haberle importado eso, porque ya lo sabía.

La chica desde atrás, se notaba tan relajada y pacífica, en un estado perfecto de la serenidad. El pelirrojo por una parte no quería romper eso pero le era muy imposible, ya que tenía la necesidad de llamarle.

—¿Dareki? —La vio, y le dijo.

—Hola —La joven no volteó pero si contestó.

Acertó, era Dareki por su dulce voz y el azabache cabello característico.

Intrigado, se sentó a un lado. Se colocó las rodillas juntas y las abrazó, escondiendo la mitad de la cara en ellas mientras se encorvada ligeramente. Gingka no tenía la voluntad de preguntarle algo, ya que recordó el engaño. Tal vez le mentiría. De todas formas tomó valor.

—¿Por qué?

—Deberías saberlo… —Respondió sin dejar que cayera la sonrisa que tenía.

Su cabello ondulaba al ritmo del viento fantasmal.

—Pues… No lo sé. Je.

—Sé que nos conocimos en un estadio.

—Eso sí lo sé…

—No. Antes de ese día.

Gingka abrió los ojos, algo sorprendido. Sacó la cabeza de sus brazos y volteó a verla.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tú lo sabes. Pero no te esmeras en rememorarlo. Ese día, la alegría no cabía en mi… ¿Recuerdas?

Sin previo aviso, el muchacho se ensimismó* en un breve recuerdo, haciendo que la escena del prado cambiara, y se transformara en una borrosa escena donde solo estaba la acera y Dareki enfrente de él. Como dijo la pelinegra anteriormente, se le veía muy contenta. Y por alguna razón, su rostro no era muy visible, manchas y destellos blancos empezaron a cubrir varias zonas del momento.

La chica comenzó a tomar las primeras palabras mediante encarnaba una gustosa sonrisa.

—_¡Mi nombre es…!_ —El nombre no se escuchó, solo un perturbador silencio— _¡Quisiera tener una batalla con usted, Gingka! Yo… Lo admiro…_

Se pudo concebir la alegría y la ternura mediante esa pequeña petición.

Gingka, casi lo comprendió. Quizás hasta halló el porqué ella era así.  
Y por primera vez, sintió la verdadera decepción hacia él mismo en tan solo esa breve memoria.

_—Ahora lo entiendo. Fue mi culpa. Lo siento. _

Los destellos blancos consumieron toda la imagen alrededor, y no fue lo único. Alguien llamaba al muchacho, eso lo despertó del sueño en el que estaba tan hundido.

Los chispazos eran provenientes de una linterna y la voz, de un hombre adulto, el cual había estado buscando al pelirrojo. Siguiendo con sus quejidos, la luz de la linterna se había hecho más brillante, provocando que los ojos de Gingka se abrieran aunque no mucho ya que todavía cargaba un inconmensurable dolor y un feo cansancio que lo hacía muy inútil.

—¡Lo encontré, lo encontré! —El hombre portador de la linterna llamó a una tropa de tres más, que llegaron con objetos de medicina para auxiliar al chico.

Pronto el enrevesado sueño del muchacho se disipó en hileras de nada. Llegó a la realidad. Recordó que terminó en un árbol colgando como harapos sin dueño después de la caída. Poseía unas cuantas ramitas incrustadas debido al descenso que hizo al llegar a ese roble, aun no sentía nada de ello, tampoco el clima gélido que provocaba el humo blanco de los leves suspiros que daba. Probablemente el dolor con dolor se quita. Y menos mal que le funcionó, allí estuviera gritando en agonía.

—_P-Papá… _—Soltó en un quebrantable murmuro Gingka. Ni sus ganas de vivir se podían escuchar, se encontraba en un estado crítico.

Antes de que se diera cuenta lo llevaron a su ciudad y lo introdujeron en un hospital inmediatamente.

Explicar la culpa y el dolor que se comía entero a Ryo no se describía en monótonas palabras o versos, aquel tipo de sufrimiento de un padre al ver a su único hijo de esa manera, simplemente era un pecado.

Mientras que el grupo de Gingka esperaba en los pasillos, Ryo ni con milagros concebía el atroz estado de su hijo, no paraba de mesarse en el asiento donde estaba, producto de la alteración incontrolable.

El sonido de su zapato golpeando el suelo era una compañía que no amortiguaba nada, como también el monitor cardíaco y su estresante sonido.

Gingka continuaba dormido o noqueado, lo que sea, Ryo anhelaba escuchar a su descendiente perdonarlo por dejarlo sin refuerzos antes. En ese momento se arrepentía de haberle dejado trabajo duro en el pasado.

Más tarde, sintió que sus plegarias fueron aceptadas cuando Gingka regresó a la vida.  
Notó como el trataba de entender lo que sucedió, observando el techo, al instante se aproximó a la camilla y dejó escapar una sonrisa llena de gozo.

—Gingka… Hijo… ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Papá… —El menor guió sus ojos hacia Ryo pero no con su mismo entusiasmo.

Miró por un par de segundos para luego saltar en la cama del susto que le dio por recordar lo que sucedió. Expandió sus orbes y se aferró a los barandales a los lados.

—Pegasus… ¡Papá! ¡No! —Empezó a balbucear en el punto donde es imposible evitar empaparse de lágrimas.

—Calma, Gingka… Me estás alterando. ¡Tranquilo!

—Papá… Lo siento —El muchacho paró aunque se mantenía con angustia que tenía que oprimir.

—¿Por qué te alteras? ¿Y que pasó con Pegasus? Si tiene algún daño no te preocupes… Podemos repararlo.

Ryo sonrió nuevamente de forma ingenua. No había visto al bey en el cinturón de su hijo, por eso supuso que lo traía en otro lado.

Gingka vio como su mayor le apaciguaba con un pequeño gesto, y este sabía que lo que venía era una tormenta, o quizás algo peor. De todas formas no podía ocultarle algo, y menos lo que ocurrió.

Con decepción, conectó sus ojos con los de Ryo, sin siquiera estar listo para confesarle. En un tono de desilusión, le dijo:

—Ah... Papá… Pegasus ya no está.

—¿Qué, ya no está? ¿Qué me quieres decir? —El hombre parpadeó confundido poseyendo inocencia de nuevo.

Al chico se le estremecieron las entrañas bruscamente.

—Ah… Sabes, ni siquiera es importante. No tienes porque temer —Finalizó en una breve carcajada que claramente escondía secretos.

—Eh, Gingka, no me estés ocultando nada. Sé que ocurrió algo, conozco cuando estás nervioso. Confía en mí —El mayor sabía que había algo más y le preocupaba.

—Papá…

A ese pobre pelirrojo se le era tan difícil. Ya no interesaba, no podía escapar con tonterías, así que se apresuró en sacar todo lo que tenía que decir inclinándose a un lado en busca de sus jeans que posaban en una silla. Seguido escudriñó los bolsillos de este teniendo temblores extraños en sus manos.

Ryo percibió la conducta afligida de Gingka y en vez de consolarlo, se contagió del temor en forma tenue.

—Hijo… ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, papá… —Sacó la mano teniéndola cerrada y luego la acercó frente a su padre sin haberse quitado el temblor— Sólo ocurre esto… —Terminó mientras que abría su puño y permitía que los pedazos de Pegasus fueran visibles.

El hombre pelirrojo se quedó estático, sin habla o sin acciones, totalmente inmóvil al observar al maravilloso pegaso en trozos. Se quedó muerto allí mismo, solo mostró señales de vida cuando oprimió las sabanas cercanas a él.

El blader no enseñaba emociones ya que no llegaba a pensar en un sentimiento adecuado a la situación. También porque se sentía hueco al sostener un gran bey que fue destruido.

—Dareki lo destruyó y fue mi culpa. Traté de detener a los chicos malos pero solo conseguí que me lanzaran a un precipicio.

El muchacho colocó los pedazos frente a él en las sabanas teniendo la mejor paciencia. No tardó en sentirse terrible y empezar a dejar caer lágrimas aunque pareciera un pequeño por los gimoteos.

—Y-Y-Yo… Tra-Traté…

Ryo no agregó una palabra a la conversión y simplemente abrazó a Gingka muy fuerte al mismo tiempo que el chico no podía detener la catarata de sus ojos.

—No te culpes por esto. Pudo haber sido peor… Te puedo prestar a Fireblaze —Consoló Ryo en un murmuro sin apartarse.

El chico agradecía inmensamente eso. Al menos no le tocó un castigo aparte del que tenía por ser muy débil en cuanto a Dareki se trataba. Y con eso en mente, las lágrimas se comenzaron a escasear.

—Gracias, papá… —Gingka se alejó del abrazo para ver al mayor de frente— Pero con eso no puedo volver a ser un _Legendary Blader_ y la barrera de Zeus jamás se hará otra vez… Y Némesis…

—Gingka —El hombre se interpuso sin previo aviso, llamando así la atención de su hijo de inmediato—, creo que es hora de que descanses, ha sido una semana difícil para ti —Agregó en paz acompañado de una gentil sonrisa.

—Pero papá…

—Gingka, ya basta. ¿Eres mi hijo verdadero o qué? —La sonrisa no duró mucho.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Desde cuándo te rindes? Eso no es natural.

Ya el blader se concentró en reflexionar la pregunta: "¿Desde cuándo te rindes?"

Aquello lo hacía entrar en razón. Estando mas afondo, era cierto, durante la última batalla se comportaba de manera inusual. Enfados, culpa y sentirse derrotado, no era normal. ¿Acaso la pandilla de Tsokuro lo hacían sentirse así para salirse con la suya? Era la única conclusión que paseaba por los pensamientos de Gingka.

Una vez más, el muchacho posó sus ojos a los de Ryo.

—Eso es cierto y tengo mis motivos. Aun así debemos de encontrar una solución a todo esto… Creo que… Esto es nuevo —Terminó en una risita, volviendo a ser el de antes.

—Ya te veo mejor. Y me alegro por ello, hijo.

El menor le sonrío, luego se acordó de que también había algo más importante.

—Papá, estando en el tema, ¿hay noticias de Dynamis?

—Hm… Trabajamos en eso. Estamos localizando al helicóptero que nos describieron los chicos en el periodo del combate, con suerte llegaremos a encontrar el último lugar donde estuvo.

En tan sólo pensar en ese estúpido helicóptero y la caída que tuvo junto a Dareki, a Gingka le dolía la espalda, por ello cambió la conversación.

—Bien. ¿Y yo qué haré? ¡Quiero ayudar!

—Absolutamente nada —El señor Hagane cruzó los brazos viéndose decidió y con autoridad.

—¡¿Qué?!

Ryo obviamente sabía que lo diría así que no cambió su actitud de padre conservador.

—Como lo escuchaste, no harás nada, te recuperadas de tus heridas y después veremos que hacemos.

—¡Eso no es justo! ¿Qué pasa si nos atacan y no estoy listo? —Encarnando exaltación, Gingka hizo lo de siempre, negación.

—Ay, por favor, Gingka. No creo que sean tan idiotas como para venir acá. Ellos son mentes maestras y saben lastimar a las personas. Pase lo que pase, te protegeremos… Por favor entiende… —El mayor hospedó la mano en el hombro del blader, el cual chilló al instante.

—¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!

—Lo siento por eso… ¡Y querías combatir en este estado! ¿Ves que tienes que hacerme caso?

Desde afuera se escuchaba los quejidos que soltaba Gingka, no por las heridas, deseaba entrenar aunque por detener su capricho, casi lo dejan encerrado en la habitación.

Por otro lado, Tsokuro y su peculiar tropa, se encontraban en medio de un bosque desconocido, descansando y preparándose para ejecutar una obra más de su malévolo plan.

Las estrellas hacían un lindo desfile nocturno para acompañar a los chicos que, se mantenían aproximados a una fogata la cual les llenaba de una sensación hogareña. Era el tiempo de la cena, por lo tanto significaba que cada uno se mataría por comida.  
Dareki y Jonathan con exiguas experiencias de supervivencia, ya tenían su parte lista cocinándose en el fuego. Ellos, solo jugueteaban a: "¿Quién tiene dientes sanos?" como medio para perder tiempo mientras que Tsokuro llegara y la comida estuviera cocida.

En pocas palabras, los dos jaloneaban el trozo de una vara de madera con los dientes. Dareki gruñía y se esmeraba en morder. Lo mismo para Jonathan, ambos intentaban hacer fuerza y ruido junto con la melodía de los grillos.

Dynamis, apresado en cuerdas y amordazado con vendas en un árbol, solo tenía permitido observar totalmente atónito a la chica y al pelimorado que, si no fueran los villanos, hubiese jurado que ellos eran adolescentes anormales con leves toques de humor. Preguntas del tema le sacudían la mente a Dynamis; no parecían malvados en esa vista

—_¿Y… Se supone que ellos son los que resucitarán a Némesis? ¿Serán los ayudantes del Dios de la destrucción y causaran la desgracia en la tierra? _—Pensó.

Este apretó la venda que le obligaba a estar callado, luego Jonathan fue el que había sido el más fuerte cuando arrancó la varita de la boca de Dareki, festejó en risas por un rato trayendo los ojos de la pelinegra algo molesta encima. Dynamis regresó a la pregunta inicial y se sacrificó por encontrarle una respuesta.

—¡Ya llegué!

Una voz elegante —pero tormentosa para Dynamis— apaciguó las risas de Jonathan. Tsokuro había llegado con varias frutas en brazos. El prisionero no pudo evitar encarnar ligeramente el ceño. Aunque fue por breves momentos, Tsokuro notó aquello, y rió por eso.

—¿Qué tienes, elegido? ¿Hambre? —Cuestionó el peliplateado permitiéndose sonreír.

Dynamis, sin derecho a hablar, solo volteó sus ojos a otra parte. Esa sería una noche bastante alargada.

—|•|—

Palabra con asterisco del día:

**_Ensimismó/Ensimismar:_**_  
«Dirigir toda la atención a los pensamientos, aislándose de lo que le rodea. »_


	23. Capitulo XXI - Moribundos

**_Capitulo XXI: Moribundos_**

Dynamis permanecía distante ante las acciones hechas por sus opresores. Se burlaban masticando y saboreando la fruta como también unos cuantos pescados perfectamente cocinados. El aroma llegaba hasta el prisionero, aunque este se obligaba hacer caso omiso a ello. Tanto estaban consumidos de maldad, que limitaron la alimentación del guardián. El pobre resistía gracias a las oraciones que lanzaba en silencio a las estrellas.

Mientras, el trío conversaba de lo más tranquilo.

—Me gustaría aprender a cocinar así como tú —Comentó Tsokuro hacia Dareki.

—Por dos…—Se unió Jonathan con devoción.

—Ay, Jonathan, pensé que no comerías pescado —Sentada a un lado, la pelinegra les sonrió.

—Solo probé un poco. No me moriré, descuida.

Dareki y Tsokuro rieron, luego siguieron con la cena juntos. Ocasionalmente, se aventaban semillas o hacían chistes del tema, cosas triviales en jóvenes de su edad. Más tarde, se habían terminado todo, sin incluir a Dynamis.

—¡Estoy lleno!

—Por dos…

El líder miró a la pelinegra con una sonrisa de lado.

—Eres la mejor cocinera. ¡Pero no nos haga engordar! —Se acomodó en el suelo para tomar una siesta que a su parecer se la merecía.

—Uy sí. El señor rey de la destrucción no tiene que verte así. _Da-da_, a partir de ahora dale frutas secas.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Solo comemos pescados y frutas! —La femenina río nuevamente.

—¿Eso tiene relevancia en nuestra dieta? Todo lo que preparas, lleva un hermoso toque —Tsokuro le guiñó un ojo estando recostado en el suelo encontrándose en la mejor posición para verla en su esplendor.

El pelimorado rodeó los ojos en forma irónica.

—Por Némesis, ya dale un beso… —Soltó casi susurrando cubriendo sus ojos con la gorra.

—¡Cierra la boca!

La confusión le hacía compañía a Dynamis, realmente no conseguía entender que tenían de peligrosos ellos. Arqueó una ceja seguidamente.

—_Legendarys Bladers… Vengan por mi pronto. No puedo soportar a estos chicos._

La plegaria no fue respondida en esa extensa noche llena de negrura.

Ya tenían lo que querían. ¿Por qué torturarle más de la cuenta? Preguntas sin respuestas. Tal vez el ver sufrimiento de los demás les hacía tan satisfactorio. O simplemente era una broma de mala gana.

Aunque ciego de esperanza, Dynamis continuó esperando. Y esperó… No se cansó de hacerlo. Y pasó un mes.

—|•|—

**_—Estadio de beyblade|4:28 PM—_**

El entorno se cubría de los colores del atardecer a su ritmo tranquilo. Al mismo tiempo, Kenta, entrenaba junto a Johannes, el único blader que conseguía hacerle compañía.

—¡Ataca, Sagitario!

—¡Meow! ¡Muéstrale tus garras, Linx!

Juntos se demostraban las mejores maniobras y técnicas que podían ofrecer. Cada uno hacía un asombroso labor en cuanto a mejorar en poder, velocidad, resistencia o equilibrio.

Gracias a que el establecimiento estaba exclusivamente vacío para ellos —Cortesía del jefe de la WBBA— tomaron esa oportunidad todo el día; se concentraron en entrenar hasta que los huesos les dolieran.

Los estruendos de las explosiones hacían una banda sonora de la mano con los gritos de Gingka, quien hacía de animador.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos Kenta, vamos Johannes! —Exclamó desde las primeras filas alzando brazos. Se podía apreciar el entusiasmo desde sus adentros— ¡Wow! ¡Así se hace!

En esa ocasión eran vigilados por Ryo, desde la ventana alta de su oficina, claro.

Se aseguraba de la normalidad en el ambiente debido a que había pasado un mes sin peligro a la vista, pero no era lo suficientemente confiable según Ryo. Tenía bladers dispersos en varias zonas del estado, incluso fuera del país. ¿Razón? Registraba cada sitio para encontrar a quienes deseaban revivir a Némesis y aún no recibía información de ellos.

Se tenía convencido de que irían por los bladers restantes allí. Y por el pequeño poseedor del fragmento de estrella, Kenta. De todas formas, había que dar una imagen formal y tranquila a pesar de las adversidades, de este modo los demás se calmarían. De ejemplo, con Kenta, Gingka y Johannes. Estaban a salvo y era lo que interesaba.

—Señor —una voz tibia se interpuso en la concentración del pelirrojo mayor, a lo que este, giró inmediatamente.

—Hikaru —al ver a su asistente, sonrió gustoso ya que quizás llevaba noticias.

—Lamento interferir en sus horas libres, pero hemos recibido un mensaje de Tsubasa.

—¡Ah, por fin noticias de Otori! —Ryo se sentó en su escritorio impaciente.

La chica se aproximó al frente en una expresión neutra. Era insondable aquello. No se sabía si era una buena o mala noticia.

—Nos informó de la posible ubicación del guardián del templo de Mist Mountain —dijo entonando formalidad.

—¿En serio? ¿Dónde es? —Al jefe se le amplió la sonrisa enormemente.

—En la isla de Shikoku. Cerca de uno de sus ríos.

—Hmm… ¿Cómo sabe que es allí? ¿Acaso tuvo contacto?

—Los ha visto. Y también al guardián. Nos asegura que no hacen más que descansar y comer; que son presas fáciles en ese estado. Espera órdenes de atacar.

—Eso es extraño… ¿Descansando? Estarán planeando su siguiente movimiento sin duda. No me fio después de la última vez.

—Señor, Tsubasa los ha vigilado desde ayer. Con mucho respeto, no creo que deba dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Hay una probabilidad de que quieran que creamos una falsa calma en sus planes. ¿Y si hacen eso para despistarnos?

Ryo se recostó en su silla y meditó la oportunidad. ¡Estaban en bandeja de plata después de mucho! Al fin le aventaban una buena jugada, por ello la aprovechó. Sin perder otro segundo, el jefe aceptó.

—Sí, tienes razón Hikaru. Si tienen planes entonces yo los capturaré. ¿No han visto a Tsubasa-San aun?

—No. Él ha sido muy distante en su posición actual.

—Eso está bien para mí. Avísales a las autoridades de esto, que más tarde me informen de su plan si tienen uno, y luego convoca a los bladers disponibles que ya pueden regresar, es hora de azotarles con justicia.

La peliazul se inclinó a su mayor ligeramente antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—A la orden, Hagane-san. ¿Algo más?

—No, muchas gracias. Dame noticias si hay algo nuevo, estoy ansioso por contarles sobre esto a los chicos.

—|•|—

**_«Shokoku/ 4:58 PM»_**

—¿Tienen un cuatro?

—No, y ya te dijimos que no estamos jugando eso.

—Sí, ya lo sabía.

Jonathan se llevó una ramita a la boca. Ese trío aún se hospedaba en aquel bosque frondoso estando muy seguros en el lugar. Junto a una fogata, decidieron relajarse.

—Burro… —Susurró Tsokuro intencionalmente. Luego posó una carta del famoso juego «Uno» en el respectivo mazo.

—¿A quién le dices burro? —Respondió el pelimorado ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Esa palabra tan infantil e irracional salió de mis labios? No me rebajo a tu nivel —El cabecilla del grupo preguntó actuando como ingenuo.

Dareki jaló un mechón del cabello de Tsokuro intentando hacerlo callar antes de que discutieran ese par de idiotas. Le estaba cepillando su pelo vivaz así que no tardó en hacerlo.

—Ay… Con amor pero no tanto, _Da-da._

—Entonces jueguen en paz —Le contestó la chica volviendo a cepillarle su melena.

—Mami Dareki está algo molesta. Creo que está en sus días —Jonathan rió victorioso.

—Cállate, bebé. ¿Por qué siempre se llevan tan mal?

—¡Él empezó! —Bufó uno tal cual un niño amargado.

—_Jo-jo…_ Eres un burro —Respondió el otro de la misma manera.

Dareki con odio exiguo, les estiró las orejas a los muchachos que chillaron al instante.

—No me quiero imaginar cuando sean adultos —Mencionó la femenina continuando desenredado los cabellos finos de su jefe—. Serán grandes padres —Agregó.

—¡Pues yo no tendré hijos! Prefiero vivir la vida loca —Bramó Jonathan orgulloso de su decisión.

Como si ese hubiese sido un «Click» en el peliplateado trayéndole memorias, este, de pronto se volvió serio. Algo que tanto aborrecía rememorar, lo puso en ese estado.

—Serías igual que el imbécil que se hace llamar mi "padre" —Soltó con desprecio desde sus entrañas.

Con mala gana, puso la siguiente carta. Dareki percibió sin vacilar esa actitud apocada*.

—Ja, quizás —El de gorra no se percataba de que mencionar el tema era incomodo para Tsokuro por su historia pasada. Así que prosiguió en burla—. Pero tú si serías igual. Abandonar a los críos y posiblemente venderlos después. ¿Me los vendes a mí si pasa? Quisiera esclavos personales.

Jonathan de pronto sintió una piedra dándole en su cabeza, callándole al instante.

—¡Ay! —Alzó la vista hasta la pelinegra quien le hacía un gesto para que cerrara la boca.

Sus ojos se insertaban en él. Ella después apuntó al muchacho de ojos castaños en silencio. Él guió la vista hasta Tsokuro. Estaba cabizbajo, y molesto, obviamente ya ni ganas tenía de jugar. Luego Jonathan se dio cuenta de su error, a lo que intentó remendar el asunto de forma sutil.

—Ah… ¡Hey, _So-so_! ¡Solo es un chiste! ¿Sabes? Yo nunca hablo en serio…

El peliplateado asintió apenas dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Tiró las cartas al pasto con algo de ira. Aquello alarmó a sus dos compañeros que al segundo, le abrazaron sin el consentimiento de su líder. En suaves palabras, Jonathan le habló:

—Me puedes insultar si quieres… Así estaremos a mano —Era una rara opción, pero sí que funcionaba en esas ocasiones.

—Si no quieres puedo hacerlo yo —Dareki se le unió seguidamente.

_So-so_ se sintió extraño. No era primera vez que le abrazaban, aunque se le hizo raro el hecho de que ese par de brutos intentaran mejorar su ánimo. No obstante, si ayudó. El superior sonrió débilmente agradecido internamente por el gesto.

—No es necesario. Ya quítense de encima, parásitos del demonio con déficit de educación o del espacio personal. O les hago volar con Cerberus —Ordenó Tsokuro inflando sus mejillas después. Ante esa amenaza, de forma automática se apartaron.

—Y después dicen que yo soy el inhumano. Je.

—¡Silencio, pedazo de escoria! —Tsokuro le maniobró una llave al de gorra, quedando el mismo, indefenso en el suelo.

—¡Ah, me rindo! ¡Ya basta! —Se quejó el pelimorado tratando de liberarse. Siendo eso inútil.

—Te suelto cuando limpies mis zapatos con tu lengua.

—¡Prefiero morirme aquí! ¡Caben mi tumba, que sea de oro!

Dareki no pudo contener unas risas. Esa es una de la razón por la que siempre está con ellos. Cuando uno se siente mal, los otros se esmeran por sacarles lágrimas de felicidad.

Desde que se conocieron, se apoyaron. Rieron y lloraron juntos. Como una rara y disfuncional familia de locos. Si se meten con alguno, se meten con los demás.

Esa noche, al igual que muchas, charlaron un rato antes de dormirse llenos de la deliciosa cena y de amor.

Las estrellas adornaban el cielo oscuro al mismo tiempo que alejaban las inmensas tinieblas del entorno, donde, tres jóvenes —Y un rehén— se hallaban descansando de tanto hacer aquel día.

Uno de los chicos estaba lejos de tener sueño. Tsokuro, el líder, quien no concebía el cansancio aun, sin interesarle que en la mañana habían buscado provisiones suficientes, se encontraba sentado en el pasto gélido que se localizaba próximo a un lago muy sereno y hermoso.

El muchacho se asombraba con los destellos del cielo, hundido por el mismo en el paisaje de la noche llena de negrura profunda. Si quiera parpadeaba. Era como si las estrellas le hipnotizaron fuertemente. Indispuesto a dormirse, continuó observando, esperando a que el sueño le interrumpiera de pronto y le apuñalara para por fin descansar, y olvidar lo de la cena.

Eso era lo que le molestaba pensar, y lo que no le permitía dormir.

—_Tsokuro._

Le llamó una voz irritante desde atrás de repente, donde se hospedaba el mini campamento. El peliplateado se obligó a mirar para toparse con Jonathan, que le miraba sin mostrar emociones.

—Hola… —Le saludó.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó el pelimorado acercándose hacia el lago. Notó lo lindo que era brillo que se reflejaba en la calmada agua de la laguna.

—Estoy bailando con soledad. ¿No ves lo hermoso qué es?

Jonathan rió, sentándose a un lado de él chico. Mientras que el otro retomaba el panorama de las constelaciones. Curioso, Jonathan comenzó con las preguntas.

—¿No tienes sueño?

El ajeno negó, preso de la imagen estelar.

—Ah… —Este se le unió, observado de igual formas al cielo.

El silencio los secuestró, era relajante, aquel sonido de la nada, acompañado con los grillos y la brisa fría que le golpeaba gentilmente sus cuerpos. No duró mucho la afonía.

—Eh… _Da-da_ dice que tienes que desahogarte —Comentó Jonathan sin despegar sus ojos del cielo.

—¿En serio?

—Me desperté a las dos de la madrugada para eso. ¿Crees que no es en serio?

Tsokuro no contuvo una pequeña carcajada. Ellos si sabían cómo sacarle una sonrisa aun estando de madrugada.

—Ahora dime qué te ocurre para poder dormir.

—Mi padre —Cuchicheó el peliplateado notándose decepcionado y a la vez, molesto, inmerso en rencor.

—Ah. ¿Te contactó de nuevo?

—Sí. Lamentablemente —Respondió a lo bajo. Luego apretó sutilmente el pasto que se encelaba en sus manos.

—_Qué imbecilo_. ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué le traigas la leche ahora que saliste de tu casa?

—Oh, cielos Jonathan. Ya para —Rió de nuevo, esta vez dándole un golpecito al contrario.

—Ya anda, cuenta pues.

—Ah… Me comentó que ansia porque reciba sus disculpas —Narró Tsokuro cansado, y no por estar despierto a esas horas—. Y porque regrese con él a casa. Que tornemos a ser una familia.

—Ew. Idiota —Expresó el pelimorado con repudio.

—Me robaste la palabra de la boca… No le hice caso, desde luego, es más, le denigré por haberme contactado en estos momentos.

—¿Qué? ¿Deni…Qué? ¡Ah, ya! Le dijiste que era un maldito perro de la calle.

Tsokuro respiró rellenándose de paciencia. Ya a punto de llegar a tres años con ese muchacho degenerado y él aun no lograba entender su vocabulario.

—Sí, en efecto.

—Oh, ya… ¿Y eso es todo?

—Ajá.

—Ok, me voy a dormir. Feliz madrugada, mayordomo —Jonathan se levantó y se estiró para irse de regreso a su bolsa de dormir.

—¿Mayordomo? —El líder volteó, arqueando una ceja, enredado por ese apodo.

—Sí, _So-so_. Hablas como uno… _"¿Solicita algo en esta mañana, señor?"_

—Idiota.

—Claro. ¿Y por qué rayos hablas así?

—Porque sería incorrecto dialogar con una persona de forma vulgar.

—… —El pelimorado rodeó los ojos ante esa respuesta; se asemejaba a las personas de la alta sociedad.

No tuvo la cortesía de despedirse y se fue a dormir por fin, dejando nuevamente al chico solo con las estrellas.

Este se recostó en el césped, aprovechando así la calma del sitio. Posteriormente cerró los ojos, preparado para adormilarse. Mientras eso ocurría, recordó el primer día de su escuela.

Era tan joven, e iluso. Con suerte adquirió una educación muy buena, aprendió sobre los modales y nuevos idiomas. Cosa que le atrajo mucho ya que antes se expresaba como campesino. Consiguió engañar a muchos con eso. Con su forma de vestir y de andar. Como si perteneciera de la clase alta de una burguesía, ayudó a robar a personas que si eran de esa variedad. Al final, hizo muchas cosas malas, de las cuales se arrepiente, porque es por eso que terminó allí, buscando una venganza hacia su único padre. Quien le vendió para pagar deudas con una mafia.

Una lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos, tragando saliva intentando comerse esos problemas que ya ni debería recordar. Pero se le hacía complicado, de todas formas, nadie le detendría en su misión.

Por fin se vengaría de todos esos sujetos. Muy pronto.

—|•|—

Palabra con asterisco del día:

**Apocado**

_Def.1 __«__Sentirse de poco ánimo, desanimado__»_


	24. Capítulo XXII - Ha llegado los refuerzos

**_Capitulo XXII: ¡Ha llegado los refuerzos!_**

Agentes se escondían entre los árboles del bosque donde supuestamente se hallaba la pandilla «_Helpers of Hades_». Tenían veinte minutos vigilando la zona y formando grupos para hacer un muro de escoltas alrededor del campamento.

Listos para atacar, el jefe revisó el perímetro una vez más entre el bosque de densas plantas por si los objetivos seguían ahí.

—Hmm… —Miró la distancia con sus binoculares, luego a Dynamis sin fuerzas atado a un árbol. Le dio por gruñir, esas condicionas no las merecía nadie. Así que se apresuró por ver a los enemigos.

Solo estaba Dareki organizando cosas en una mochila. Los otros quizás se escondían pero los guardias no sacaban esa conclusión con seguridad. Lo más que podían hacer era capturar aunque sea a uno de ellos por si los otros se escapan.

—Señor… —Llamó el segundo al mando de la misión. Se colocó derecho al instante— ¿Órdenes para atacar? Estamos listos.

—No veo a los otros dos —Respondió el líder en tono monótono.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? —Palideció el segundo algo extrañado— Pero si ninguno de nuestros guardias los ha visto pasar por el perímetro que hemos hecho.

—Pues ya no están… —Reiteró— Haz que estén atentos a cualquier movimiento, nada sale y nada entra. Si no, que los hagan explotar.

—Claro, señor… —Una vez dada esa orden, este tomó su comunicador y comunicó un mandato a todo el personal disponible— «_Todas las unidades del círculo. Dos de los enemigos ya no están, estén alerta; ellos querrán escapar. No dejen que eso pase. Repito. Dos de los objetivos ya no son visibles. Deténganlos si los ven. Esto va más allá que una batalla amigable de Beyblade, ellos secuestraron a una persona y son bladers muy poderosos. No duden en atacar__»_

Los guardias empuñaron sus armas —desde sus puestos ocultos— preparados por si algún alma se atrevía a irse.

El jefe ojeó nuevamente. No perdía de vista a la chica y a Dynamis, parecían tener una conversación, bueno, solo Dareki, ya que el otro aun era obligado a mantenerse callado por una cinta en su boca.

—_Esto se acaba hoy… __—_Pensó— ¡Kobayashi!

—Diga sus órdenes, señor.

—A la cuenta de tres, envía a las tropas uno hacia el centro. Realiza el plan que acordamos.

—¡Claro! —Otra vez, el sub-jefe Kobayashi habló por su comunicador— «_Grupo 1, prepárense, entraran a salvar al rehén. Grupo 2, asegúrense del área__»_

—«_¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Repita la orden__»_ —Preguntó uno de los agentes confundiendo al segundo.

— «¡_Grupo 1, entrarán a…__» —_ Estricto, el segundo habló.

—«_¡Ah, lo siento!__»_—Interrumpió el "guardia" desde el comunicador— «_¡No se escucha! ¡Deja de hablar como mandril y explica!__»_

—¿¡Kobayashi, qué sucede?! ¿¡Por qué no ha dado la orden?!

—«_¡Viejo idiota! ¡Usted cállese_!» —Contestó nuevamente la voz más burlón que antes, finalizando con unas risas maliciosas.

Al jefe le hizo echar humo por los oídos, y le pareció extraño, ya que ninguno de sus hombres —en todos sus años de servicio— llegó a dirigirse a él de tal modo denigrante.

Kobayashi quiso intimidar al anónimo. Pero esa oportunidad se le fue arrebatada por su mayor, que le quitó el comunicador de las manos y comenzó a gritar.

—¡Oficial 13! ¡Deje de…!

—«_¿Oficial…?_» —Aquella voz se hizo profunda, convirtiéndose en un tono bastante serio. Los dos agentes jurarían que cambió de persona— «_Usted está equivocado. Yo estoy aquí, porque anhelo ser su vil inquietud que lo atormentara cada día de lo que le queda en su insípida vida_»

El líder frunció notablemente el ceño. Quien quiera que se encontrara al otro lado del comunicador, no era uno de los suyos, obviamente. La misión se había retrasado más de lo esperado por ese inesperado suceso.

Kobayashi observaba a través de los binoculares, llamó a su jefe por algo que le atrajo la atención.

—Señor…

De inmediato, el hombre le arrebató el objeto de sus manos y admiró lo que quería que viera. Era la pelinegra, Dareki. Les saludaba muy animadamente desde su posición. Dando saltitos y haciéndoles gestos adorables.

—_Maldición… Nos vieron._

Sin perder otro segundo, las tropas fueron mandadas hacia el lugar acordado. Lograron someter a Dareki y rescatar a Dynamis. Los otros dos comenzaron a atacar.

A lo lejos se consiguió apreciar explosiones donde la barrera de guardias se encontraba. No eran bombas de los guardias; eran de algunos bey.

—|•|—

Disparos y disparos se hacían presentes allí. Eran como el horrible sonido de los rayos cuando chocan en la tierra; pero múltiples veces.

Acompañados de esas explosiones, producidos por Cerberus, que atacaba de forma bestial para abrirle paso a su amo. Este era apoyado por Hydra, haciendo lo mismo.

Esos dos, Tsokuro y Jonathan, se escaparon escabulléndose y atacando desde sus escondites. Semejantes a las cobras que esperan a un momento ideal para comerse a una víctima tonta que pasa por su zona.

Ellos se desvanecieron cuando pasaron por los guardias, aun no se sabe cómo fue aquello, solo se esfumaron luego de eso.

¿Cómo puede tres muchachos sacar tanta inteligencia y maldad para secuestrar a una persona? ¿Cómo ellos son capaces de resistir para no morirse de la culpa en el acto? ¿Acaso tienen tanto rencor hacia el mundo y su gente? La respuesta es sí. Si tienen mucho odio, más de lo que se espera.

Eso fue confirmado por una del grupo, Dareki Hoshima.

—|•|—

—Te haré la pregunta, otra vez. ¿A dónde se fueron?

Y de nuevo, la respuesta de la chica fue la misma. Con el mismo tono y la mirada con la cual cuando empezó el interrogatorio.

—No sé.

La sala estaba vacía, a excepción de dos sillas y una mesa que los separaba. Y un espejo al fondo, que donde obviamente vigilaban personas detrás.

—Uh… —El agente encargado de las preguntas e investigación, suspiró, más cansado que antes. Ella daba señales de que no cooperaría en nada, pero tenía que exhortar a su terquedad. De algún modo— Mientes. Desde aquí puedo verlo —Mencionó.

Dareki no paraba de mover su pierna rápidamente; un tic que tiene por mala costumbre. Resopló, moviendo la mandíbula, ya harta de la pregunta tan insistente.

—Ya le dije… ¡Que no sé! ¡No-Lo-Sé! —Rugió sin dejarse intimidar por enésima vez.

El agente luego de un rato, se retiró de la habitación exhausto, topándose después de salir con Ryo, quien era acompañado de Gingka.

El muchacho blader no quitaba el ojo de la jovencita a través del espejo falso para ver las sesiones de interrogatorio. Cada segundo desde que empezó, la veía. Él no tenía ni expresaba emociones, solo la miraba fijamente, sin perderle los detalles que ya se había memorizado cuando la conoció.

—¿Y entonces? —Cuestionó Ryo con rostro neutro.

—Es terca. Y no siente culpa. Lo que es inhumano, literalmente —Explicó el agente.

—Sí, je… Bueno —El pelirrojo mayor rió y suspiró—.Ya ha pasado dos horas tratando de hacerla hablar. ¿Tiene alguna sugerencia, Konato-san?

—Claro, torturarla o enviar a su hijo para que hable con ella. Sugiero la opción uno.

—Aguarde. ¿Gingka puede entrar allí?

—No hacemos eso aquí. Mi jefe me mataría. Pero considerando que el mundo está en juego y que ya no son sospechosos en el caso… Quizás lo deje por cinco a diez minutos.

Ryo lo meditó levemente, a lo mejor podría conseguir algo. O tal vez solo llenaría a su descendiente de traumas, como la última vez que lo dejó solo con esa chica. Volteó a ver a su hijo, él no perdió esa «_expresión»._

Aunque dilucidó a Dareki frente a él —al otro lado del espejo— mirándole con una sonrisa que es idílica en esta. Gingka se quedó estático allí, porque no esperaba a que ella supiera que él estaba en ese lugar. Y lo peor, la chica le dibujó un corazón cuando sopló en el vidrio y pasó su dedo sobre eso.

—_Gingka… _—Llamó Ryo casi notándose triste. Verlo así, era una tortura inefable, no comprendió el porqué lo llevó si sabía las cosas que ocurrió.

Dareki desde ese punto, no parecía tener maldad; no obstante las experiencias pasadas de Gingka le golpearon de pronto e hicieron suspicaz al chico, provocando que encarnara las cejas. El blader pelirrojo escuchó la voz de la chica llamándole. Al instante tuvo un escalofrió.

—**Gingka… Gingka-Kun… ¿Me escuchas?**

—_Dareki… _—Pensó Gingka.

_—__¿Cómo sabe que él está aquí? Ella… No lo vio… ¿O sí?_ —El agente se sobresaltó.

—**Gingka, te quiero. ¿Lo sabías? Lo siento… Lo siento mucho. ¡Ñam!** —Volvió a hablar la azabache con una entonación semejante a la ambrosía.

El nombrado apretó los puños fuertemente, muy pero muy molesto, oprimió los dientes y su respiración empezó a acelerarse.

—G-Gingka… Aléjate… —Dio dos pasos hacia su hijo. Se alarmó.

—**Lo siento en serio. Quiero estar contigo ¿Tú no?… Quiero abrazarte como lo solía hacer. Por favor.**

—D-D-Dareki… —La voz del pelirrojo se volvió trémula en segundos, producto de la rabia en la cual se encontraba.

**—_¡Gingky! ¿Quieres comer hamburguesas conmigo?_**

Cada palabra que emitía su boca tan venenosa le hacía recordar a Gingka cuando eran los mejores amigos. Él no podía más con ella. Estaba a punto de gritarle o jalarle de esos mechones que le colgaban a los lados

—**¡Mejor tengamos una batalla beyblade! **—Prosiguió sumergiendo más en violencia al contrario— _¡_**Ah, cierto! ¡Te quedaste sin Pegasus por tu ego, maldito bastardo de pacotilla! ¡Ahora eres más débil que antes!**

—¡No! —El muchacho explotó en ese momento y de la nada, golpeó con ambas manos la ventana provocando que temblara.

Dareki rió a carcajadas cuando sintió la vibración, y como una duquesa, se regresó a su asiento para acomodarse allí. Su objetivo si salió bien, después de todo, sabe como enojar a las personas.

Al mismo tiempo, Gingka era arrastrado por su padre hasta la salida. El de bufanda hizo un berrinche para regresar, lo que no le permitieron hacer.

Ryo lo llevó rápido a una banca que posaba afuera del establecimiento mientras que su hijo actuaba de manera rebelde. Desde queriendo morderlo hasta darle leves golpes para liberarse. Prácticamente como un ataque de ira.

Le comenzó a regañar por su actitud una vez fuera de ese ambiente. Él no era así, no se comportaba así. Ryo demandaba al joven entusiasta que nunca se rendía, al que le encantaba las batallas bey y el estar con sus amigos. Pero cuando escuchaba o veía algo acerca de Dareki, simplemente estallaba.

—¡¿Qué tienes, Gingka?! ¿¡Qué te pasa?!

—¡Dareki! —Gritó levantándose de su asiento, haciendo un drama a lo loco— ¡Ella me provocó! —Se excusó apretando los puños.

—¡¿Y tú por qué dejas que te haga enojar?! ¡Y no me levantes la voz así!

—¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Destruyó a Pegasus e hizo que me cayera por un mald- —Su voz se detuvo ya que una mala palabra se iba a escapar—. Un precipicio…

Ryo sopló, por ese tema que lo tenía fatigado.

—Ya sé… Ya sé... —Tomó por los hombros al muchacho, haciendo que este lo mirase a los ojos directamente— Sé que las cosas están mal, y que sientes rencor… ¡Pero este no eres tú, Gingka! ¡Mírate! ¡Has cambiado! ¿Desde cuándo actúas cómo lunático?

—¿¡Acaso quieres ver al Gingka débil?! ¿¡Él que siempre sonríe fingiendo que nada pasa?! —El de bufanda retrocedió emitiendo alteración a tope.

—Hijo… ¡No me alces la voz! ¡Ya bas-!

—¿¡Ese es al que quieres?!

Las personas alrededor miraban con asombro pues la mayoría conocía al blader, y jurarían que era más simpático en televisión.

—¡Silencio!

—¡No! ¡Estoy harto de actuar como si estuviéramos bien con ella! ¡No es así, papá! ¡Odio a esos chicos!

Al muchacho sin previo aviso, se le salieron algunas lágrimas que comenzaron a viajar por su rostro que mediante su voz se hacía quebradiza.

—¡Aun tengo pesadillas con la caída de aquella vez! ¡Yo…! No… —Casi se rompió en llanto aunque resistió bien— ¿Sabes que es lo peor?... Que Dareki me hizo sentir cosas que jamás he sentido por alguien. Y sé, que nada será como antes.

No habló más desde ahí. Se sentó en la banca pacíficamente, escondiendo sus vidriosos ojos en sus manos, reposando los codos en las piernas. Su padre suspiró por última vez y decidió hacerle compañía sentado a un lado de él.

Vio como algunas gotas recorrían por parte de sus brazos hasta finalizar en los codos, dejando que cayeran sin vacilar al suelo. En un estilo silencioso, sollozaba; mas no emitida ningún ruido.

—Gingka… Mírame.

El mencionado hizo caso omiso y prosiguió en su sigiloso llanto.

—Gingka Hagane, levántate y mírame ahora mismo —Repitió Ryo estando estoico.

—No quiero —Negó el otro sin apartar las manos de la cara—. No quiero gritarte otra vez. Lo siento —El chico recapacitó, algo apenado por ese comportamiento que no es de él apropósito.

Es que no lograba reprimir el miedo o la furia que sentía. Era primera vez que concebía un sentimiento de ese calibre. El mayor se tranquilizó, al menos se disculpó y se calmó un poco la cosa.

—De acuerdo. Eh, ¿Desde cuándo…? ¿Tú…?

—Desde que la conocí a fondo. Cuando supe sus defectos y no me importó eso… Solo quería estar con ella. Era raro.

—Ah… ¿Hablas de Dareki? No me refería a eso.

Gingka de repente lo miró con las mejillas color arrebol*, notablemente avergonzado.

—¿¡Eh?! ¿¡No?! ¡Ah…! ¡Olvida que dije eso! ¡Yo tampoco sé qué quise decir! —Terminó con una risa nerviosa. Colocando una de sus manos por detrás de su cabeza.

—Oh, cielos —Su padre no evitó carcajear—. Ya eso lo sabía. Pero… Las pesadillas. ¿Hijo, aun las tienes?

—Ah. Sí, bueno. No puedo dormir bien por eso. No te preocupes, puedo manejarlo —Intentó darle una sonrisa para que apaciguara su preocupación.

—No, no puedes. Tienes que dormir y descansar —Colocó la mano en el hombro del chico—.Ya veo porque últimamente estás amargado y gritón.

—¡A-Ah! ¡Lo l-lamento! No puedo evitarlo. Ya sabes… ¡No estoy en mi zona de confort! —Alegó radiante.

—Descuida, entiendo… Y comprendo que estés enojado.

—Claro, claro. Lo siento por gritar, no estoy en mis cabales —Gingka rió, enfriando esa furia.

—Genial… —Ryo se alivió porque al fin tenía a su hijo devuelta. Le dio palmaditas en la espalda riendo con él— Estoy alegre porque regrese ese chico feliz.

Tardaron un rato conversando acerca de su día y cosas triviales. El mayor lo hacía por el hecho de hacer sentir mejor al joven pelirrojo, al fin y al cabo, es su único retoño y a veces le mima mucho.

Durante aquella charla, Gingka notó a un chico en particular entrar al edificio donde estaba Dareki en interrogación. Se le hizo extraño ya que poseía rasgos parecidos a los de ella. Cabello negro, la misma cara y por poco el mismo corte.

—Papá… ¿Quién es él? —Apuntó al adolecente que se dirigía a la entrada.

—Eh… Pues —El hombre miró. Al instante dio un salto para después levantarse—, ¡no puede ser! ¡Ya llegó!

—¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Papá?

—¡Quédate aquí! ¡Ya regreso! —Ryo corrió detrás del joven pelinegro entrando junto a él al establecimiento, dejando atrás a Gingka totalmente desorientado.

—_¿Qué me quede aquí…? ¡Nah! ¡Tengo que averiguar que pasa!_

El pelirrojo, desde luego, no captó la orden y decidió ir a ver. Aquí yace el lema, la curiosidad mató al gato, debido a que se llevó una sorpresa que nunca llegó a pensar.

—|•|—

El blader entró, y entre varias personas caminando en los pasillos, observó a su padre junto al misterioso chico de antes. Prestó atención al joven; era alto y sus ojos de color negro. ¡Aunque eso no explicaba el porqué su papá corrió hacia él! ¡Exigía saberlo de inmediato!

Fue a donde ellos se localizaban. Respirando profundo, se dijo a sí mismo:

—_Pase lo que pase… No me enojaré. Todo está bien. Todo está bien. Hay que sonreír y ser amable… _—Pero mentía. Ese objetivo se cayó a penas miró nuevamente los rasgos del adolescente. De cerca se veía que tenía un lunar en su mejilla izquierda— _Es difícil hacerlo cuando ese chico se parece a Dareki._

Una vez allí, se posicionó a un lado de Ryo de manera discreta. Escuchó una breve conversación entre los dos.

—Sí, lo siento. Ella suele meterse en problemas cuando trata de defenderse, estoy acostumbrado a eso —Comentó el desconocido azabache con amabilidad.

—¡Ya veo! Espero que puedas solucionar este embrollo, Daiki-San —Dijo el pelirrojo señor—. Necesitamos esa información rápido.

—_Daiki… ¿Ese es su nombre? Es muy parecido al de… _—Pensó Gingka inflando sus mejillas esperando a que notaran su presencia.

Deseo concedido. El joven llamado Daiki lo hizo cuando le miró y le analizó con sus ojos.

—¡Ah! Y tú debes ser el famoso Gingka Hagane —Daiki se le acercó encorvándose a su tamaño para saludarle con una reverencia rápida—. Un gusto. Soy el novio de Dareki-San.

—… —Al blader se le congeló el corazón sin razón aparente. Y luego, un extraño puntazo le siguió.

—Eh… ¿Gingka? —Llamó Ryo— ¿Qué haces-?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Novio?! —Impidió el más joven de los tres— ¡Ella no mencionó ningún novio!

Daiki dio una risita por esa reacción.

—Solo bromeo, soy su hermano mayor. Daiki Hoshima —Este, estiró una sonrisa radiante que podía dejar en claro su gran alegría.

—¡Ah! Un gusto conocer- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hermano?!

Sinceramente Gingka no sabía que pensar. Todo ese asunto no lo procesaba correctamente, ahora de la nada, aparece el supuesto hermano de Dareki. ¡Con más razón se asemejan! Aunque, ¿Qué hacía allí?

Según lo contado por su padre, llegó para ayudar. El blader rezaba porque así fuera.

—|•|—

Palabra de asterisco del día:

**Arrebol**

_Def.1: __«__Color rojo de las mejillas__»_

_Def.2: __«__Cuando las nubes adquieren un color rojo al ser iluminadas por el rayo del sol__»_


	25. Capítulo XXIII - Cascara vacía

**_Capitulo XXIII: Una cascara vacía con cara feliz_**

_._

_._

_._

_El vacío ahora es gratificador_

_._

_._

_._

Dareki aun no era liberada de esa tormentosa habitación que comenzaba a parecerle sofocadora. Solo dos sillas, y una desaborida mesa en medio. Lo único que le alegraba de ese pequeño lugar, era el espejo. Hacer explotar a Gingka si que valió la pena, pensaba para no caer en la locura.

¿Cuánto más la tendrían ahí? Ya mantuvo su defensa diciendo que "no" reiteradas veces, y de todas formas, le obligaron a permanecerse en la silla hasta que fuese necesario. ¡Le hostigaba tanto! Ya no sabía qué hacer para no morir en aburrimiento o soledad.

El tic-tac, su única señal de que todavía seguía viva, se convirtió en su amigo. Ese ruido posteriormente fue opacado por la única puerta que se abrió, revelando al agente que la entrevistó anteriormente.

La chica saltó —Y maldijo al agente a la vez— entusiasmada internamente; al fin estaría en otro sitio. Le dio gracias a los santos que conocía a los cuales les rezó para salir.

—Hoshima-san, por favor venga conmigo —Insistió aquel hombre cediéndole la salida por fin.

Dareki se sintió aliviada. Con mucho gusto salió, fue escoltada luego por el mismo señor hasta salir y quedar en un pasillo alargado.

—Cielos, por fin… —Comentó la pelinegra estirándose con toda libertad acaparando el aire fresco del albedrió— ¿Ya se rindió, Konato-Kun? —Se burló del agente, que en vez de molestarse o algo parecido, le sonrió como respuesta a dicha broma.

—En realidad no —Dijo el hombre bastante confiado—. Es más, tengo una grata sorpresa para ti. ¡Te va a encantar!

Finalizó apuntando hasta el final del pasillo donde estaban, hasta una puerta grande. Dareki rodeó los ojos esperando a que fuera una celda o una cámara de tortura, aunque cuando vio la silueta, esa silueta tan familiar que le ahogaba de hermosos recuerdos, deseó la prisión con toda su vil alma.

No él, de todas las personas en el planeta, él no. ¡Era su fin!

Aquella persona se avecinó pausadamente hacia la femenina que tragaba saliva mientras se obligaba a sonreír. Le comenzó a dar algo extraño, sus manos se hacían cascadas de sudor y el miedo se la empezó a consumir cada paso que el joven frente se le acercaba.

Finalmente allegado a Dareki, el joven se dibujó una sonrisa hecha de alegría y de juventud que hizo decaer a la de la pelinegra en segundos.

—¡_Darere_! ¡Mi hermana traviesa! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué has hecho, eh?

Acompañó esas palabras juguetonas con algunos mimos hacia la chica. Después, le hizo el clásico de los hermanos en su cabello —apoyar uno de sus dedos y frotarlo en su cabella— y le apachurró como nunca antes.

—¡Has estado muy traviesa, me han contado! ¡Mira que grande estás, por Dios! ¡Ya me vas a alcanzar! —El joven no detenía esos incómodos halagos. Y es que por los cielos, se hallaban con la presencia de un agente de la policía.

—¡Daiki! ¡Ya basta! —Chillaba y se quejaba Dareki tratando de zafarse de esos molestos juegos y del abrazo de oso que la ponía tan embarazosa. Sus mejillas iban a explotar de lo rojas que estaban.

Daiki la dejó ir por esa vez, aunque no contuvo su actitud tan dinámica y activa.

—¡Ow! ¡Es que mírate!... —Rió contento de verla— Te extrañé ¿Sabes? En casa mami y papi también lo hacen… ¡Pero cuando nos llamaron porque tenías serios problemas decidí venir a rescatarte! —Agregó sacudiéndola como batidora tomándola de los hombros.

—¡Ah! ¡Daiki! ¡Ya!

El agente Konato se reservaba unas cuantas risas para después. Disimulación, por favor.

Por su parte, Ryo y Gingka observaban desde atrás, como a tres metros, lejos de la escena para ahorrarse el drama que haría Gingka al conversar con la chica.

El blader aspiraba por concebir la situación que estaba viendo, y es que era súper raro; Dareki, su hermano, allí los dos, cosas que no sabía de ella comenzaban a salir y no andaba preparado para entenderlo.

—Cielos… Son idénticos —Señaló Ryo tan sorprendido como su hijo—. Si no es porque Daiki-San tiene dieciocho juraría que son gemelos. ¿No lo crees, Gingka?

—¿Crees que él también es malvado, papá? —El blader hizo un puchero e hinchó los mofletes antes de opinar.

—¿Pero que cosas dices? Se ve como un muchacho muy animado y de buenos valores. Me sorprende que estés desconfiando de la gente así.

El chico volteó a los hermanos, los cuales seguían haciéndose mimos y leves bromas entre los dos, se notaban muy unidos. Pero en el fondo, Gingka todavía poseía un instinto —O mejor dicho, un afán— que provocaba un inconmensurable recelo hacia ellos. No podía evitar sentirlo, ya no le tomaba confianza a cosas relacionadas con Dareki.

—No es eso. Es que… ¿Qué tal si Daiki está aquí para ayudar a Dareki? ¿No es extraño que no reaccione ante las cosas que ha hecho ella? No puedo dejar de preguntarme eso desde que llego.

—Ay, por favor, Gingka, no seas dramático —Regañó el hombre ya fatigado con la paranoia irracional de su hijo. Ya quería darle una cachetada por ser hipócrita de ese modo—. Él viene para intentar sacarle información a su hermana… Si te molesta estar junto a ellos, puedes irte lejos, luego cuando esto acabe todo estará bien —Terminó, dándole palmaditas, rogando por que se calmara.

—De acuerdo… —Suspiró el menor— ¡Gracias, papá! — Seguidamente le sonrió.

Aunque ha de esperarse que esas palabras no apaciguaron la sospecha de su idea. De todos modos, actuaría como que todo estuviese bien, en un intento de no preocupar a nadie más. La maldición de ser terco.

—¡Hey! ¡Mira, ahí vienen!

Daiki se acercaba hasta los pelirrojos, junto a su hermanita que se ocultaba detrás evadiendo el tener contacto visual con alguno de los dos. De lo más feliz, Daiki les saludó nuevamente.

—¡Hola! Lamento la demora, es que hace tanto que no veo a esta conejilla —Acarició con gentileza la cabeza de Dareki, quien se cruzaba de brazos observando abajo totalmente avergonzada—. Por dos años, prácticamente, je. ¡Ya saben cómo son los niños! ¿No, señor papá de Gingka?

—¡Si, lo sé! ¡A veces son tan hiperactivos que necesitan correa! —Rió— Y por favor, llámame Ryo-San.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste de la correa? —Gingka miró con confusión e inocencia a su padre.

—¡Oh, nada! —Ryo carcajeó— Y pues… Salgamos. Mejor vayamos a comer o algo, Gingka ha de estar hambriento. Y tú, Daiki, debes de estar cansado por el viaje.

—¡Sí! ¡Hamburguesas! —Gritó con devoción el blader.

—_Propio de ti, idiota_ —Dareki, que aun no miraba a los hombres ni al chico, no evitó murmurar en queja a eso.

No tenía la intención de que le escucharan, pero Gingka la escucharía a más de cuatrocientos metros si fuese necesario. Entonces por ello él se quejó también.

—¿Eh? ¡Dareki, si tienes que decir algo no seas cobarde y dímelo en la cara! —Rugió, volviendo sus dientes afilados, literalmente.

—¡Gingka! —Se unió Ryo.

—¡Apuesto que…! —Antes de que Dareki se le lanzara con más bromas e insultos, su hermano, le tomó por los hombros sin perder aquella sonrisa que llena de luz a cualquiera.

—Dareki…

—¿Ah?

La pelinegra giró a Daiki, quien le veía con amor y ternura, transmitiéndole paz interior. Eso, en serio, aterró a Dareki, al punto que esta se inclinó automáticamente ante Gingka y su padre después de dejar recorrer una gota de sudor por su mejilla. Aparentemente, llena de miedo.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdón, Ryo-San! ¡Y G-G-Gingka-S-San! —Esa última parte la dijo con algo de repudio, aunque con temblor.

Desde sus adentros, maldecía por haberse dirigido a su rival con el honorifico. Y Gingka verla disculparse era de locos, una cosa para no olvidar jamás. Ryo y su hijo, no tenían palabras, ni siquiera una expresión adecuada para ello. Solo se quedaron con una mueca de sorpresa que se volvió a una de nervios.

—A-Ah… Daiki… Qué bueno eres para educar —Mencionó Ryo parpadeando bastante confundido.

—_Creo que tengo miedo_ —Pensó el de bufanda imitando a su padre.

Luego de eso, el grupo decidió ir a un puesto de comida rápida para compensar la cena que Ryo no tenía planeado, así que tuvo que pensar como su pequeño Ginky: _Hamburguesas. _Opción barata, estomago feliz.

—|•|—

—Deme cuatro… No, cinco, sin mucha salsa, por favor —Solicitó Ryo amablemente.

—¡De inmediato!

Ahora, Gingka sentado encima de una barra, se dejaba conmover por el dulce aroma que lo hacía babear por la carne siendo cocinada con delicadeza por un experto.

Teniendo una sonrisa, miró al cocinero; un gentil señor que siempre les servía en noches como esa cuando no tenían planes concretos de una cena que no sea un ramen. Y su padre, estableciendo una conversación como todo caballero sin discriminar a pesar de ser de una alta clase. Y por último, la tierna pareja de hermanos, casi alado del _yataí _en una banca, se veían tan… A Gingka se le escapó la alegría a penas consiguió notar su presencia allí. ¿Por qué tuvieron que ir?

Ellos reían estando en tranquilidad con su alrededor, para Gingka eran actores, simplemente usados para dar una imagen de corderos en busca de pasto fresco pero que si se te acercan a una zona, matan y liquidan al rebaño porque ellos son lobos… Esperando a una débil presa. Así son los actores, así son los lobos con piel de oveja y así, pueden matar a la gente.

—Gingka…

Una voz le llamó, pero no tuvo respuesta del mencionado.

—¡Gingka! —Gritó Kenta devolviendo a su amigo a la realidad.

—¿Hm? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Perdón Kenta! ¡Es que… Me distraje! ¡Lo siento! —Finalizó con una sonrisa amplia y rellena de vida.

—Pero si veías a Dareki y a su hermano con mucha seriedad… —Dijo el peliverde pudiéndosele notar una gota grande en su cabeza.

—Bueno, ellos se ven bastante alegres. ¿No lo crees?

—Sí... Claro —afirmó el niño—, son muy parecidos, desde apariencia hasta personalidad y sus nombres… Uh, me pregunto si Daiki será Blader. ¿Será fuerte?

—Kenta…

—¿Uh? —El pequeñuelo volteó un poco sorprendido por ese tono de voz tan profundo y serio. No era nada bueno eso.

—Me tomarás por loco pero… Dareki es linda…

—¿¡Qué?! —A Kenta de pronto se le pusieron los ojos de plato prácticamente— ¿¡Linda!?

—Y usa eso a su favor. Me da miedo… Y Daiki. ¿Será igual? ¿Ambos tendrán planes malévolos?

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que aun Gingka era el mismo, casi.

—Bueno, no sé que decirte. Según tu papá, él no la ve desde hace dos años, no creo que tenga intenciones de hacer algo malo. Además, ha alejado a Dareki de ti. ¿No? Porque ya sabe lo que ocurrió entre ustedes… —Explicó— Y bueno, algunos agentes están pendientes de ambos.

—Sí, pues… ¡Mejor para mí! ¡Tengo espacio de más! —Y como llegó esa actitud seria, se fue y regresó la felicidad del chico.

—_Ay. ¿A que hora se volvió tan bipolar? ¿Acaso no toma sus pastillas?_

La comodidad se volvió a ir cuando ambos vieron aproximarse a la azabache junto a dos gaseosas del mismo puesto.

A Gingka se le puso el corazón a mil, primero ella le sonreía, esa maldita sonrisa la cual quiere emitir agrado con verla, y segundo, las bebidas a lo mejor traían veneno. Ya se imaginó a los hermanos llenarlo con cianuro y veneno como brujos locos.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva obligándose a alistarse para lo que venía, aunque no tuvo las palabras correctas cuando Dareki llegó en frente de ambos.

— ¡Tengan! ¡Es un regalo de mi hermanito y mío! —Y como siempre, ella les sonrió y les ofreció las bebidas.

Kenta realmente no quería aceptarlo ya que era extraño recibir algo de parte de alguien como ella. ¿Era comprensible sentirse traicionado y molesto? Por supuesto, y Dareki lo entendía perfectamente, sabía que uno de ellos o los dos la rechazarían aunque no importaba, como se mencionó antes, entendería que hasta incluso le dieran con un bate.

Esperó a que alguno decidiera expresar "no" o quizás "gracias".

—Eh… —La chica mostró nervios, y no eran actuados, ya que ninguno le respondía— S-Si no quieren, mi hermano y yo podemos tomarlos, no importa ¿Saben?

Y nuevamente la dejaron en la nada sin ninguna respuesta.

—Pero… Me estoy congelando las manos aquí.

Gingka suspiró, agarrando así la bebida no exponiendo una expresión, solo silencio. Y solo eso. No quería hacerlo y tampoco dirigirle alguna palabra; sin embargo, como dijo su papá una vez: _El odio no se olvida, solo se apacigua._

No fue el mejor consejo, eso es seguro. Y ni siquiera era ideal para la cuestión, de todos modos, tenía que intentar "apagar" esa inagotable ira.

—¡Oh, _Hagane_-_chan_, por fin! —Expresó la femenina tan contenta.

Esa acción dejó atónito a Kenta. Pero como es de esperarse, ella algún día tiene que ser perdonada, o solo Gingka quiere tirarle la gaseosa encima. La segunda opción se le hizo divertida de ver.

Sin más que perder, Kenta tomó el otro vaso, dispuesto a recibir un poco de su afecto.

Ryo estaba feliz-preocupado desde su posición, porque quiso que ambos recuperaran esa linda amistad que tenían —Aun sabiendo que era falsa—. Daiki era otro tema, sencillamente sonreía y observaba la magia surgir.

—Me asustaron —Se alivió Dareki suspirando con seguridad—. Pensé que tirarían eso al suelo o algo así pero como sea... —Se expresó de lo más feliz, queriendo en verdad, salir del hoyo en el que se metió por mero capricho— ¡Hey! Gingky-Kun… Kenta.

El pelirrojo y su amiguito la miraron curiosos sin revelar la misma alegría que ella emitía.

—¿Cómo han estado? ¿Qué tal les va?

—_Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir _—Pensaba Gingka forzándose a sonreír, siendo esos intentos inútiles. Aterrado, furioso, temblando, nervioso. Y mayormente nervioso que hasta daba gracia su expresión.

Maldita sea esa la manera apremiante* en la que su cuerpo le lloraba por lanzarse de un edificio en esos momentos hundidos por la incomodidad.

—Yo pues… Bien. ¡He mejorado mi habilidad como blader gracias a los chicos! —Contestó Kenta sorbiendo la bebida con orgullo de su progreso.

—Me alegra mucho saber eso. Haz crecido desde que me fui. Eh. ¡No lo hagas tan rápido que todavía no te quiero ver casado! —Seguido, la muchacha revolvió ese tierno cabello verde del niño. A lo que él rió ligeramente.

El otro blader ya había volteado sus ojos a otra parte y tenía las angustiadas intenciones de retirarse a si tenga que quedarse sin cenar. Nada cambió con ella, todavía conservaba ese sentimiento fresco de odio, pero al parecer eso iba mucho más allá de esa palabra.

Dareki se exigía hacer algo con él, lo perdía rápidamente.

—_Hagane-Chan._

Lo llamó poseyendo voz picara, el cual Gingka de nuevo volteó a ella aunque frunciendo notoriamente el ceño.

—¿Y tú, qué hay de ti?

—¿De mí? Pues… Déjame pensar… —Sin siquiera mirar su bebida desde que la recibió, se encogió de hombros dándole una breve y tibia sonrisa— Tengo Estrés post traumático según el psicólogo que ahora tengo que ver cada semana. Pero dejando eso a un lado, está todo genial. ¿Sabes? ¡Ahora puedo pasar más tiempo con mi padre! —Las palabras sonaban triste pero su rostro irradiaba un brillo angelical.

Tal vez Dareki ni debió acercársele para dialogar algo. ¿Tal vez? ¡Ni siquiera debió estar en ese lugar en primer lugar! Se sentía culpable, un poco. En el fondo sabía que en parte se lo merecía.

La vida adolescente es tan complicada de concebir.

—¿Estrés… Post traumático? —Kenta deseaba salir corriendo o lanzarse por el río cerca de ahí. Si no fuera porque tenía que apoyar a su amigo.

—Oh… Wow —Logró soltar la pelinegra matándose por hacer una sonrisa—. Eso es… No tengo palabras para opinar acerca de esto.

—También los muchachos andan por el mundo haciéndose más fuertes —Sonriente, Gingka siguió contando—. Están listos para enfrentarse a lo que sea. Y eso me da a entender que a pesar de los duelos de la vida, hay que luchar y seguir… Y seguir… Y seguir…

Acabando de hablar, al chico jamás se le desvaneció la sonrisa, solo que lucía triste en las ultimas oraciones. Como una cascara que le dibujas una carita feliz, se ve contento, pero está vacío por dentro.

—Gingka… —Dareki se entristeció. Por fin podía más o menos sentir empatía por alguien— De verdad, en serio lo sien-

—Primero no me llames _Hagane-Chan _—Interrumpió en medio de la disculpa Gingka de pronto—. No somos nada para que uses mi nombre así —Aquello alarmó en segundos a Kenta y a la chica.

—Gingka, no tienes que ser-

—¿Grosero? —Volvió a impedir, y esta vez al pequeño— Lo sé. Pero quiero desahogarme… L-Lo siento…

Dareki no decía —y no tenía— palabras para reaccionar ante la situación y nada más se quedó ahí, callada, esperando a otro insulto. Gingka bajó de donde se hallaba sentado, ahora quedando de pie frente a la joven

—Sé que me odias, y yo también te odio… No tenemos que fingir ser amigos. ¿De acuerdo? —Sugirió aparentando un dulce gesto.

—Verás, el sentimiento es mutuo pero no tengo otra opción porque mi hermano está aquí. Quiere que me disculpe y yo sé, perfectamente, que no aceptarás eso.

Kenta intentaba retroceder y correr, era demasiado fatigador el entorno que quería dejar a solas a esos dos. De pronto, el pelirrojo lo tomó por el brazo, evitando que se fuera. Y Kenta anhelaba por morir de cualquier cosa.

—No tienes que irte, Kenta, arreglaremos esto aquí, solo espera un poco ¿Ok? —Le miró y luego le sonrió de forma rápida, retornando su vista a Dareki.

—_Señor Ryo… ayuda por favor ¿Qué tanto habla? ¡Su hijo lo necesita! ¡Me está quebrando el brazo! _—Imploraba el pequeñuelo internamente.

—Gingka, yo no quiero problemas contigo ahora —La femenina frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—¿Por qué? Eso era lo que querías desde el principio. Si es así entonces hiciste un estupendo trabajo siendo dobla cara.

—Si lo hice fue por tu culpa… —Ella gruñó, harta del espectáculo— Nada más quiero aclarar que ya no tengo nada planeado contra ti.

El de bufanda no se confió y mostró su rostro sin expresión una vez más. Dejó caer gotas frías por su mano, debido a la gaseosa que sostenía con fuerza pero teniendo leves toques de temblor, quizás de ira o de ansias por echárselo encima. Incluso ambas. Su respiración lo dejaba sin vida, subía y bajaba.

—¿Su culpa?

—Sí, Kenta. Todo lo que he hecho fue por él. Y este mimado no se recuerda el porqué de eso.

Gingka se conservó firme con su cara sin vida. Aunque, notoriamente por dentro ardía, se quemaba y se derretía de la furia. Jamás llegó a sentir eso, era demasiado difícil simular estar feliz estando con… Ella. La que una vez fue su amiga, su compañera y la que hizo sentir en él cosas _inexplicables_. Su corazón palpitante indicaba que pronto estallaría por tan estremecedora escena.

¿Se puede odiar tanto a una persona que alguna vez _se amó_? Tal vez si, tal vez no. Pero el rencor se lo tragaba, consumiendo sus sentimientos.

—¿Verdad que sí? ¿Verdad que no te acuerdas? ¿Por qué será? —Bufó ella.

El chico no soportaba otra. Respiraba por la boca para no aumentar el colapso que sentía.

—Aun me lo pregunto y siempre me respondo que es porque te importa solo lo que quieres que te interese. Propio de ti… _Gingka._

No supo la razón pero en algún rincón de su mente, encontró un leve recuerdo al entender esas palabras.

_«¡Quisiera tener una batalla con usted, Gingka! Yo… Lo admiro…»_

Como si fuese un sueño, rememoró solo una fracción de aquel suceso perdido.

Lo hizo estallar, como otras veces. La bebida fue apretada bruscamente por él, provocando que se derramara por toda su mano y posteriormente directo a sus zapatos. Lo peor no era eso; su expresión, su cara… No cambió. Vacío en él, como una cascara.

—¡Gingka! —Exclamó Kenta soltándose de su agarre ya que había perdido fuerza cuando se aferró a la bebida.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Tu culpa, tu culpa, tu culpa, Tu culpa, tu culpa, tu culpa, Tu culpa, tu culpa, tu culpa, Tu culpa, tu culpa, tu culpa, Tu culpa, tu culpa, tu culpa, Tu culpa, tu culpa, tu culpa, Tu culpa, tu culpa, tu culpa, Tu culpa, tu culpa, tu culpa._

_¿Mi culpa? ¿Por qué es mía? ¿Qué te hice yo?_

_No sé que te he hecho pero… Lo siento, Dareki._

—|•|—

Palabra(s) del asterisco del día:

**_Apremiante:_**

_Def.1 __«__Urgente__»_

**_Yatai: _**

_«__Puestos de comida en Japón donde sirven mayormente ramen__»_


	26. -Tercer acto-

**►_Tercer acto_◄**

_¿Qué pasó?_

_No puedo ver el resplandor de sus tonos_

_Antes era callado_

_Ahora los gritos salen_

_Y el cielo ya no es azul porque mi vuelo nunca regresará_


	27. Capítulo XXIV - Abriré los ojos

**_Capitulo XXIV: Abriré los ojos_**

Luego de todo el drama y los ataques de ira de Gingka, en vez de tener su jugosa hamburguesa cuádruple, se llevó unos hermosos regaños acompañados de palmadas, y no precisamente de consuelo.

Se negó, lloró, gritó y mucho más que puede llegar hacer un niño malcriado. Casi le tira la bebida a Daiki en plena discusión de Dareki y él. Todo por aplacar la inconmensurable ira de estar en la misma zona que sus primordiales enemigos.

Eso, para los ojos de Kenta —que infortunado de él que estuvo a un pelo de esconderse debajo de una silla por mero miedo— le parecía bastante traumático ver a un buen amigo así, volviéndose hostil y violento, peor que las mismísimas bestias, cuando la imagen que tenía de él era de una persona llena de ímpetu y orgullo, ahora le daba desconfianza hablarle. Pero por otro lado, para Ryo, era simplemente una parte de la monotonía en su rutina: Verlo chillar cuando explota. Eso se arreglaba con un pellizco o una mirada fija que te amenaza con un castigo.

Al final aquello no le consiguió salirse con la suya a Gingka, puesto que tuvo que disculparse con todos los presentes en la situación, incluyendo al vendedor. ¿Y por qué se tenía que disculpar con todas las personas? ¿No es normal ver a un adolescente volverse loco por insultos y querer defenderse?

Eso era lo que deseaba que opinaran los demás para que Gingka no estuviese como oveja negra en rebaño, ya que comenzaba a sentirse avergonzado por el alboroto que ocasionaba en cada agresión.

Cielos, ahora que Gingka lo meditaba mejor, quizás si tenía razón su padre y perdió el control de sus jóvenes cabales:

_«__Hiciste algo mal, reconócelo y luego discúlpate. No seas el villano, hijo__»_

Teniendo eso en mente, quería rogarle perdón a Dareki también, quien fue la única que no le quiso hablar después de eso. Y era extraño, cuando ella quiso ofrecerle sus disculpas él las rechazó para después querer echarle todas las blasfemias que tenía acumuladas de ella, y luego ya este quería pedirle perdón.

Pero es que ella le arrebataba su santo juicio en una palabra apenas, no sabía cómo, aunque lo hacía. Le hervía la sangre con la mención de su nombre. Y no solo ella, Tsokuro y Jonathan estaban en la lista de "Personas que quiero pegarles con un palo".

Antes podía sobrellevar a esos individuos que eran villanos. Como Johannes, quien se hizo bueno y formó parte de su grupo a pesar de su gatuna-extraña actitud. También Kyoya, un clásico que lo retara para vencerlo todo los días desde que se conocieron. Con ellos se esmeró por hacerles entender lo que era malo y bueno, y lo consiguió, junto a sus amigos; no obstante, Dareki era un caso diferente y lejos de las expectativas de los villanos que ha afrontado anteriormente.

Gingka pensó que si podía lograr hacer lo mismo con ella, tal vez y solo tal vez se ganaría su confianza nuevamente. Él también extrañaba los momentos graciosos y lindos juntos.

Pero con su manera iracunda que con apenas mirar a alguien lo hace arder en llamas, no obtendría ni un _Hola_ de ella. Entonces, durante una caminata de relajación —sugerido por Ryo— Gingka le imploró un consejo a Kenta, debido a que él en otra ocasión había tratado con Ryuga, y prácticamente funcionó.

—|•|—

_—Le hice saber que no me detendría hasta que me ayudara. Sé que no fue algo fácil, pero todo valió la pena ya que nos ayudó a vencer a Némesis._

Respondió ese pequeño. El pelirrojo se consideraba tremendamente orgulloso.

_—¿Qué sea más especifico? Veamos. Quería que me tomara en serio, así que le insistí, lo reté y hasta lo seguí al fin del mundo. Arg… Me da dolor de pies en tan solo pensarlo._

Tuvieron que sentarse un momento antes de que Kenta colapsara al rememorar lo sucedido.

_—Como sea, él no fue un oponente fácil. Hice muchas cosas para que al menos me prestara atención…_

El pequeño rió.

_—Recuerdo que una vez… Le robé su chaleco como último recurso y se puso muy molesto, ay… ¿Y sabes qué, Gingka? Seguí intentando. ¡Esforzándome el doble en cada intento!_

¿Seguir intentado? Le dolería bastante. Al pelirrojo le lastimaría la cabeza y ya tenía en mente las consecuencias que obtendría por ello, y de todos modos, aceptó el reto. ¡Gingka Hagane jamás será vencido y menos por una chica!

—|•|—

Con la autoestima en su mejor punto, se dispuso a dirigirse a Dareki y su hermano, quienes se hallaban sentados en un par de bancas de un parque Beyblade. Con suerte una que otra persona, y parejas de personas, paseaban y deambulaban por el lugar, así que el muchacho podía pasarse por desapercibido si solo se ocultaba esa melena extravagante, por si se negara con la disculpa.

Daiki parecía estar charlando de cualquier tontería mientras que Dareki pues… Ella nada más aguantaba las cosas al azar que soltaba. Si después de todo no se miraban desde hace dos años atrás. Cualquier cosa proveniente de él podría ser interesante.

Gingka, con una vestimenta fuera de lo usual en su vida, se preguntaba a sí mismo si iba o no. Unos pocos metros y ya llegaba, solo decir: _Mira, me quiero disculpar. Ojala me perdones, adiós._

Eso y es todo. Eso y es todo… Pero no podía. Se le congelaron las piernas, y no era por el clima gélido de la noche. ¿Y por qué se le hacía difícil decir algo sencillo? ¿Acaso su orgullo? Acordó que no tenía espacio para eso en esa situación.

Pensó que era sencillo enviarlo por mensaje. Y después negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. No, es la última vez que le pide consejos a Johannes. Aunque esa opción era mejor que darle una caja de chocolates mientras ronroneaba.

Nuevamente miró a los pelinegros. Ellos todavía no percibieron su presencia allí, se alivió por minutos. Aun tenía la duda si ir o quedarse a conversar con los postes de luz.

Se abrazó apenado y por fin, se aproximó a los hermanos, claro, a una distancia aceptable detrás de un arbusto, donde primero «vería» que cosas conversaban por si mencionaban algo de la resurrección de Némesis y más tarde —o nunca— acapararía la determinación posible para disculparse.

Se agachó, empezando a escuchar. Misión imposible con Gingka, donde tienes miedo al hablar con una chica cuando ya has experimentado la muerte.

—¿Y cómo está Choko? —Empezó la charla la femenina con la pregunta.

—¿El gato? Gordo. Peor que la tía Saki.

—No seas malo, ella tiene un buen cuerpo —Dareki rió.

—Claro, uno hermoso para confundirla con una vaca. Ahora que lo pienso, deberíamos venderla.

—Daiki, por Dios —La chica le dio un golpecito en la cabeza por la broma, que le causó gracia sin querer admitirlo.

—_Qué bonito nombre. Choko… A lo mejor es como el chocolate_ —Pensó Gingka escondido.

—¿Extrañaste a tu hermanito? —Daiki se acercó bastante a su hermana, hasta su oído donde susurró.

—¿Qué? —Dareki se sonrojó increíblemente rápido.

—Que si me extrañaste… Sé que lo hiciste. Yo si lo hice… Y mucho.

—Hmm… Sí, me hacías falta. En especial cuando_ Mayordomo_ me preguntó si tenía novio.

—Le fueras dicho que eras lesbiana.

—No se la creyó —Ella rió otra vez—. Sabe como soy en mentiras.

_—¿Qué clase de conversación estoy escuchando? ¿Y quién es Mayordomo?_ —El pelirrojo se sentía incomodo, cosas muy raras se aludían entre ambos.

Fue así, durante un rato, un alargado rato mencionando cosas simples, desde de que color era la casa ahora hasta qué pasó en la reunión familiar de enero. Gingka sentía que conocía a Dareki y a Daiki mucho más. Pero pasando de eso, ya tenía la necesidad de hacerse presente, tanto esperar un momento adecuado y ya había pasado cuarenta minutos escuchando.

—_Darere…_

—¿Ajá?

—Sabes que te quiero mucho…

—Yo más, _Daikiki._

Allí de repente, el mayor se notaba sumamente serio porque en tan solo microsegundos su tono se volvió tétrico.

_—¿Y por qué te alejaste de mí?_

Al pelirrojo se le estremeció la piel, igual a la chica. Ella no comentó al respecto, por lo que Daiki continuó con la extraña conversación.

_—Tu hermanito te ama y no quiere volver a separarse de ti a menos de que quieras un castigo..._

Y Gingka allí entendió el porqué la muchacha se asustó en la estación de policías. No podía ver las posibles expresiones de temor que Dareki hacía ya que se encontraba de espaldas al arbusto que lo hacía anónimo, ni tampoco escuchaba los latidos bruscos que ella emitía sin querer.

Se asustó. Tuvo la necesidad de saltarle a Daiki en cuanto terminara de levantarse. Estuvo a menos de una uña de hacerlo hasta que Dareki comenzó a carcajear con aparente diversión.

—¡Oh, cielos! —Pronunció entre las risas— ¡Eso te salió genial!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Practiqué con mamá!

El pelirrojo con ceño en cara, se percató de que era una broma. Y entonces suspiró sin ser detectado.

—Pero ya en serio. ¿No me vas a contar lo que pasó entre _Don bufanda pelos parados_ y tú?

El antes blader casi da un gruñido cuando entendió la referencia al apodo.

—Es aburrida —Respondió crispada la joven sin querer darle más vueltas al tema.

—¿Aburrida? ¿Lo suficientemente aburrida para que mi hermanita de catorce años atormente a medio país por destrozar a un bey legendario? —Reiteró Daiki con aparente ironía— C-U-E-N-T-A… Ahora. Después veo que miembro le quito al desgraciado.

¿Era normal que la psicopatía sea el fuerte de la familia Hoshima? Gingka pensó que al parecer sí. A la vez, esbozó una sonrisa triste al oír que después de mucho, la historia de la pelinegra estaba por ser revelada.

—Por eso te amo_, Daikiki..._ Bueno… —Suspiró la joven, respirando profundamente luego— No sé si te acuerdas cuando decidí irme de casa y dejar los estudios.

—Claro. Quería verte graduada en ese tiempo... Qué bueno que regresaste luego.

—Cállate mejor… Bien —Prosiguió—, Gingka era mi mayor admiración y decidí venir hasta aquí para pedirle un combate, con Air Virgo.

—Tu primer bey, me acuerdo. ¿Se destruyó, verdad?

—Sí… Y fue su culpa —Replicó, como muchas otras veces.

El muchacho escondido tuvo un _click_ en su mente. Aquello activó los recuerdos que alguna vez se desvanecieron apartando espacio para cosas triviales y sin la misma importancia que tenía uno de ellos. Porque quizás él escondía involuntariamente sus malos actos para no llorar en volver a verlos. Si siempre poseía una buena imagen de sí mismo.

_El día del torneo SpriteBey_

—|•|—

_—Narra Dareki—_

Ese día, había mucho calor y devoción en el aire, se podía sentir.

_«__¡Bienvenidos sean todos al torneo SpriteBey! ¡El lugar está que arde amigos, y no solo por el abrasador sol de hoy! ¡Me derrito! ¡Bladers podrán medir su fuerza hasta el final donde se les dará una medalla por ganar__»_

El anunciador gritaba permitiendo que los bladers entrasen al gran estadio donde luchaban; un típico torneo de Beyblade donde las ovaciones sobran. El más fuerte sobrevive y se felicita en la última etapa por formar parte de la diversión.

Yo entré, entusiasmada por conocer a mi ídolo y gané solo tres contiendas gracias al entrenamiento previo que obtuve una semana antes, pues quería ser una contrincante merecedora de probar el poder que tenía dicho participante.

De vez en cuando notaba como Gingka se hacía el arrogante sin que él lo notase, diciéndole lo mismo a todos a quienes les ganaba de forma fácil:

_«__Practica más y tal vez algún día puedas hacerme frente__»_

Mis expectativas de él bajaron. Pensé que era diferente. No de esos que piensan ser mejor que los demás por un poder que se le fue otorgado.

Subí a la cuarta ronda y la emoción no se podía aguantar en mis adentros: Por fin, Gingka y yo teníamos que batallar entre los dos. Sus odiosos ojos se posaron en mí dándome una sonrisa para comunicarme que estaba feliz por competir conmigo. En seguida le creí que así sería. Mi felicidad estaba a otros niveles.

Inició el combate, y no me recuerdo casi como fue. Nada más, alcanzo a dar memoria cuando en algunas ocasiones me subestimaba y solo jugaba, como si para él fuera eso: Un juego aburrido. Durante la batalla me sentí con la autoestima al suelo o menos que eso.

Ya sabía cómo era cuando eres pequeño comparado con alguien.

Por último vi que él hizo su maniobra especial. Y una explosión me sacó de mis sentidos al instante. Al parecer fui más fuerte de lo que esperaba él y por ello no tuvo otra opción que usar esa jugada antes de que pudiera lanzarlo a la derrota.

Fue tan potente que literalmente caí atrás. Por milagros no quedé inconsciente. Cuando pude notar el polvo disiparse en nada, mi bey, a unos cuantos metros, tenía una fisura en la clavija. Sin mencionar que ya estaba súper dañado.

¿Y qué me dijo él cuando se acercó a mí ofreciéndome la mano?

_«__Practica más y tal vez algún día puedas hacerme frente__»_

Me dio nauseas y enormes esperanzas por aplastarlo en cuanto creciera mis habilidades. Ni siquiera se disculpó y en vez de eso, fue felicitado por aplausos y ánimos.

Me sentí decepcionada de él y de mi propia fuerza. Por mi parte, fui eliminada. Junto a mi bey fracturado, me retiré.

Mientras tanto yo tenía que protegerme de Los Caza-duelos después de irme del torneo ya que notaron que mis puntos bey habían aumentado en los combates y aprovecharon la debilidad que en mis hombros caía. No pude con varios de ellos, mi bey estaba muy herido. Una vez lo use porque tampoco me dejaría de torpes, y finalmente Virgo se rompió, completamente, a la mitad. Igual que mi corazón.

Uno contra cinco. Me vencieron…

En los días siguientes no dejaban de hablar de Gingka y sus continúas victorias:

**_¡Qué genial es él!_**

**_¡Qué fuerte es!_**

**_¡Nadie lo puede superar!_**

Cuando conoces a tu ídolo y te decepciona ya aborreces como lo describen de manera buena, porque ya conoces cómo en realidad es.

Sin Virgo en mi vida, traté de verle el lado bueno pero ya no tenía uno. ¿Cómo obtendría mi venganza con Gingka? Allí regresé a casa, terminando los estudios por fin... Pero con menos reputación.

Aunque antes de regresar, los conocí; Tsokuro y Jonathan. Ambos me comentaron que podía vengarme del mundo injusto que decidió ser malvado conmigo. Tsokuro me dio a Eternal Fénix —Me dejó colocarle ese nombre— en cuanto acepté la propuesta dispuesta a todo. _En ese momento, la ira se encendió en mi alma de forma abrumadora al sentir ese bey por primera vez _y decidí que Gingka Hagane sería derrotado y destrozado por mí para que sintiera como es cuando te minimizan y te hacen creer que eres una inútil.

Así, es como me uní a _Helpers Of Hades._

A lo mejor es una razón simple y aburrida. _Pero no podía dejar de estar quemándome por la furia. Me controlaba y era imposible evitarlo. Permití que el enojo fuera quien manipulara los hilos, solo por recompensar lo que hizo él, Gingka._

—|•|—

—_Narrador omnisciente__—_

—¿Daiki? —Llamó la chica sin estar triste por lo recién contado.

—Hoy lo mato —Comentó el otro, mirando perdido al frente.

Dareki río ligeramente.

—No es para tanto —Repite ella.

—¿Ah, no…?

—Hmm… Solo quiero dejar de hablar de esto. ¿Sí? Olvida lo que dije y sigamos la vida normal.

—Eso no me deja satisfecho pero claro… No permitiré que estés triste nunca más.

Daiki se levantó, con intenciones de irse junto a su hermana que sonreía acrecienta.

—¡Hey! ¿Quieres comer un ramen?

—¿Eres cómo yo que tengo ansiedades por comer a cada hora? ¡Si es así, ya sabes la respuesta!

Ambos caminaron un poco, riendo por ese comentario. Antes de que se fueran del todo, Gingka salió de la nada y se aferró al brazo de Dareki deteniéndola de inmediato, propinándole un infarto veloz.

—¡Ah! —Chilló la chica dándole un escalofrío al hacer contacto con la mano fría del muchacho. Su sonrisa decayó en cuestión de segundos al verlo y reconocer su rostro— Ah… G-Gingka… ¡Hola, caballo! —Trató de delinear otra sonrisa sin éxito.

—Dareki, tenemos que hablar —Dijo el blader soltándola cuando consiguió llamar su atención—. Es urgente.

—Van hablar de mangos porque no tienen otra cosa de que discutir —Se unió Daiki estando más sonriente que otros días. Se veía demente con ansias de sepultarlo vivo—. Así que te agradezco de antemano que te vayas —Agregó

—¿S-Saben? A veces pienso que los maniáticos son algo normal en su familia —Gingka se encogió de hombros atemorizado.

Dareki parecía más seria que el tono que usó su hermano anteriormente, y eso asustaba a Gingka, que le dio más terror que su hermano, bueno, en realidad ellos no les podía hacer nada y podía sentirse tranquilizado. Por ahora.

—¿Puedes? —Insistió Gingka de nuevo luego de tragar saliva por los nervios.

La chica ojeó su flaca figura para finalmente suspirar y aceptar antes de que la situación se extendiera con gritos e insultos que no llevarían a ningún acuerdo.

—De acuerdo… —Soltó, cansada de estar peleando la mayoría del tiempo— Daiki, espérame en el hotel, no tardaré mucho… ¿Si? —Le pidió dándole una breve sonrisa.

Él aludido accedió, sin evitar sentirse preocupado porque alguno de los dos explotará, aunque tenía que hacerle caso a ella, la quería y anheló para que se terminara todo entre los dos seguido de tantas disputas. Después, procedió a dejarlos solos, junto a la noche que se hacía densa a cada tic-tac de un reloj. El frio se hizo vigente en cuanto una sutil corriente pasó por allí, golpeándoles con gentileza. Gingka le dio mucha alegría, pues ya tenía su tiempo a solas.

—Dareki…

Comenzó a pronunciar conectando su vista con la de la chica. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que admiró esas lindas tonalidades lavanda de sus ojos con detalle?

—Sé que hemos tenido diferencias últimamente y que no deseas verme lo menos posible…

—Es verdad —interrumpió, cruzándose de brazos—, ¿listo?

—Me estoy esforzando por decir esto, Dareki —La miró haciendo un puchero gracioso.

—Ay, ya pues. Qué delicado.

—Bueno —El muchacho aclaró su garganta—. Ya recordé por qué me odias. El día de un torneo… Me conociste y luchamos…

No se notaba pero a Dareki le iba el corazón a mil. Gingka miró a sus pies, mostrándose avergonzado y a la vez arrepentido.

—Me cegué con mi propio orgullo. No veía los resultados que conllevaba mis acciones porque ahora reconozco que a veces soy tranquilo en algunas cosas. Y por eso, tengo que estar pagando por lo que hice en el pasado… —Colocó una mano en su cuello, en pena.

A la chica se le ablandó su retorcido corazón.

—Admito que eres una peleadora hábil y tienes mucho potencial por delante. Solo hubiese preferido que no me admiraras de esa forma… Fue mi culpa y culpa de mi forma de ver las cosas por encima sin notar cómo afecta en los demás, lo siento.

Sus ojos, sus tiernos ojos morados, de la nada, permitían escapar pequeñas lágrimas, que de a poco recorrían sus mejillas sin querer.

—Dareki, yo… —Aquel pelirrojo volvió a retornar su mirada a la femenina, viendo las gotas que no se detenían— ¡A-Ah! ¡No quería que lloraras! ¡No fue mi intención!

—E-Eres… —Susurró— ¡Un idiota! —Apretó los puños volviendo esas lágrimas cataratas— ¡N-No te disculpes por algo q-que ya pa-pasó! ¡Tont-to! —Balbuceó a penas entendible por los gemidos que pegaba. Sin mencionar que su voz se volvió trémula al compás con el llanto— ¡No vas arreglar n-nada!

—Dareki…

—¡N-No entiendo c-cómo puedes… Tú!

—De verdad, lo lamento… Espero podamos ser ami-

Sin previo aviso, se aferró de la camisa del chico atrayéndolo a su cara. A pesar de que temblaba cual gelatina en fiesta su agarre era varonil. No lo notó pero Gingka tenía tenuemente rojas sus mejillas.

—¿¡Cómo puedes disculparte y estar bien cuando te hice cosas horribles?! ¿¡Por qué?! ¡¿Y por qué ahora decides hacer esto?! —No temía a gritar y deshacer el nudo sofocador— ¡Soy yo la que se tiene que disculpar! ¿¡Por qué tienes que ser tan amable!? ¡Ódiame como yo te odio a ti!

El muchacho tampoco sabía la respuesta, nada más se dio de cuenta que era inútil estarse aferrando a las cosas que lastiman y simplemente estar lamentándose o culpando cuando lo mejor es aprender de los errores que se cometió y seguir adelante.

O cuando menos, guardar el orgullo y perdonar/pedir perdón. No podía impedir esa sensación de culpabilidad, tristeza, odio, amor y un sinfín de cosas que aun no comprendía. Una amalgama* de sensaciones bestiales. Incluso le dio por llorar también. Pero quería desprenderse de todo aquello para seguir adelante y no tener que odiar a una persona la cual es una gran amiga.

—Dareki, te diré una cosa…

El blader puso una mano sobre la de su contraria y la otra la guió hasta sus cachetes empapados, desde ahí inició desprendiéndole lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas.

—Debes de entender que no te puedes seguir obsesionando con una venganza que ya hiciste. Te felicito por conseguir lo que querías. Me diste una lección… Gracias.

A la joven se le escaseaban los lamentos mediante el otro se expresaba de forma madura.

—Deja atrás esas cosas que pueden dañarte ya y lucha por seguir adelante, aprende de ellas… —Añadió suavizando su tono— Es lo que yo intento hacer… ¿Qué tal si ambos lo superamos juntos?

Dareki, la pobre que ampliaba los ojos a tope, no alcanzaba a controlar su respiración; poder sentir como se le removía las lágrimas así era inesperado, y más cuando era el que alguna vez le causó tanto remordimiento.

—_Gingka…_ —Musitó en un hilo de débiles palabras que apenas consiguieron salir de sus labios, calmando lentamente los sollozos.

El nombrado de la nada sonrió, llevando sus ojos a la mejilla izquierda de la chica. Pudiendo notar el lunar gemelo de Daiki, escondido por uno de sus mechones azabaches. Por segundos, olvidó a lo que iba.

—¿Desde…? ¿Desde cuándo tienes un lunar aquí? Yo no… lo noté —Susurró para sí mismo.

Desde ese momento, pensó que ella si era idéntica a Daiki. Pero con secretos que aun no ha descubierto y que desafiaría por revelarlos a la luz.

La pelinegra ya serena, se volvió un tomate andante. Sus cachetes se arrebolaron en cuanto recapacitó y fue devuelta a la realidad. Gingka sintió su rostro caliente e imaginó —él muy inocente— que se trataba de fiebre espontánea.

—Eh… ¿Dareki, te encuentras bien? Estás roja y caliente.

Ella no respondió y no despegó los ojos de él, con la boca semi-abierta. Fue el momento más incomodo de su corta vida.

—¿Dareki? —El chico parpadeó sin acatar lo que ocurría.

Esa noche, tuvo que literalmente llevar de arrastra a Dareki quien no hablaba desde ese instante. Otro recuerdo que tenía que olvidar antes de morir de un estallido de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—|•|—

Palabra con asterisco del día:

**_Amalgama_**_  
__Def.1 __«__Resultado de unir/combinar muchas cosas__»_


	28. Capítulo XXV - El perdón no solo se dice

**********_Capítulo XXV: El perdón no solo se dice_**********

El joven de ojos amarillos opacos le insistió una vez más a su contrario, que brindaba una amistosa sonrisa.

—¿Seguro que no quieres otra cosa? —Le inquirió Tsubasa a Dynamis, quien disfrutaba del aroma a una sopa casera que le habían propinado recientemente como almuerzo y una bienvenida.

—No tienen porque preocuparse más por mí. Agradezco esta comida que me han preparado hoy, se ve muy deliciosa debo admitir —El guardián amablemente le respondió con una taza en mano.

—Uhm… —Al final Tsubasa sonrió rindiéndose— Está bien. Si necesitas algo más puedes llamar a uno de nosotros que estamos en la sala principal de abajo —Mencionó y se retiró sin antes darle buen provecho a su compañero.

Dynamis agradeció otra vez por ello y apenas observó cerrarse la puerta, empezó el festín. No es de esperarse que alguien con su actitud sosegada devore —al estilo Gingka— más de dos platos, pero él hambriento siempre va por todo. Y así lo hizo Dynamis, acabó la sopa en segundos y luego fue a por el arroz con huevos encima que sin importar lo que llevaba, se los tragó no al tanto de los segundos que le llevó hacerlo. Es como si lo demás le desinteresara, incluyendo los modales.

_"La educación hace al hombre"_

**−Cita de un ****hombre sabio**

Pero no era el caso. Antes de terminarse el siguiente plato, suspiró no estando satisfecho del montón de comida al frente de él.

—Quien quiera que haya cocinado esto, tiene una habilidad de los dioses mismos —Se dijo prosiguiendo con lo suyo.

El pobre había pasado semanas sin probar algo decente o dulce, primero por el secuestro —sometido a tragarse Doritos, sin mencionar que no traen más que viento y miseria— y después por la rehabilitación en el hospital. Cosas insípidas tenía que llevarse a la boca y conformarse con ello durante esos periodos que, de inmediato, pasaron al olvido en cuanto llevaba a la mitad su almuerzo.

Nuevamente, dio gracias a las deidades que conocía mejor sonriendo de oreja a oreja. En medio de su comida la puerta se abrió.

—¡Miau! —Profirió una voz chirriante con leves toques gatunos desde la entrada ingresando sin previo aviso.

Dynamis casi se traga los palitos con los cuales comía por el pánico que le caminó por el organismo al notar que Johannes había entrado a la habitación. ¿Será que le vio hartándose hasta los platos? Ojalá que no.

—Buenas t-tardes… —Tosió el guardián no despegando la vista del chico recién llegado— No esperaba visitas.

Johannes se sentó —con esto es referirse a montarse a una silla cercana y ponerse de cuclillas— al frente, cargando en la mano dos vasos que notablemente se le admiraba gotas frías alrededor como también trozos de hielo nadando por encima.

—Puedes ignorarme amigo, solo vengo a darte esta cosa rica de naranja que me dio el chef —Dijo el felino muchacho cediéndole una de las dichas bebidas, colocándole a un lado del bufet.

El otro tenía miedo. Se le cruzó por la mente que aquello era veneno disfrazado por el suave color naranja del néctar. Le dio un escalofrió al suponer cuál sería los síntomas que le daría si poseía alguno de los tantos venenos del mundo. Prefería los Doritos.

—A-Ah… —Intentó pronunciar ocultando su incomodidad— Gracias por tu consideración. Pero tengo que mencionarte que antes de entrar a un lugar tienes que avisar primero —Pronunció retornando a ser elegante.

—¿Meow? —Maulló el lince confundido— ¡Oh, vamos! Ya somos amigos ¿no? No tenemos que ser tan formales, gatito… Estamos en confianza.

Dicho eso, Johannes se llevó la bebida restante a su boca, tomándola mientras que saboreaba el gusto a naranja fresca que se sentía fría por los pedazos de hielo flotantes.

Y por otro lado, Dynamis no sabía que comentar al respecto, su almuerzo fue evitado por el extraño muchacho que ni tenía idea de por qué le llamo "gatito". Se sentía raro con su presencia a un lado. Aunque, deleitado por las diversas degustaciones de los alimentos bien hechos, quiso proseguir devorándolos pero ahora, con moderación. ¡Estaba en público!

—¡Ah~! —Exhaló el joven gatuno terminándose completamente todo lo del vaso— ¡Esto sí es vida!... ¿Hm? — Sus orbes captaron la manera _fina_ de comer del guardián. Tema que le hacía reírse en silencio—. Hey, amigo mío, si yo fuera tú ya eso no estaría existiendo —Y rió juguetón.

—_Si no estuvieses aquí ya no estarían ni los utensilios_ —Se respondió solito Dynamis desde su mente al mismo tiempo que masticaba el arroz sobrante de la tacita.

—¿Y entonces?

—¿Hm? —Subió la mirada Dynamis terminando de tragar.

—¿No le darás las felicitaciones al cocinero? Esa comida no se hizo sola —Mencionó, volteando a la puerta—. ¡Pasa, _Darere_!

En cuanto aclamó por la nombrada, aquella entró teniendo puesto un delantal con el mensaje de: _No comerse a la cocinera. _Ella le sonrió a los dos, saludando con espátula en mano.

—¡Holasa, _Dymimi-Kun!_

El hormigueo regresó, y esta vez más intenso. Esa voz, y sobre todo, ese apodo ridículo que le obligaba a recordar los días que anduvo apresado vilmente por la lunática tropa.

Tsokuro y su grupito tenía la mala costumbre de etiquetar todo, TODO, con un alias infantil. Que si una bufanda: Bufaconda —Porque parecía una anaconda— Y así sucesivamente hasta llegar con Dynamis, solo por maldad. Que se quedó como: "_Dymimi"_, cortesía de Tsokuro.

—Ah… —Liberó el guardián tras un suspiro sonoro, para nada contento con la repentina visita que yacía en la habitación.

—¡H-Hey! ¡Tampoco es para tanto, hombre! —Dareki entró con sonrisa nerviosa— ¡Siento haberte llamado así! ¡E-Es solo una broma! —En su voz se nota alguno que otro temblorcito que quiere ser herrado sin éxito.

—De haber sabido que vendrías aquí, me hubiese tomado la molestia de irme antes —Espetó monótono el de cabello azul lavanda, bastante tosco siendo un joven refinado—. No puedo comprender aun cómo es que puedes aparecerte por estos lados.

Dareki se sintió avergonzada al sonreír nuevamente y abajó la cabeza entendiendo a lo que se refería. Experimentó… ¿Pena y culpa? ¿Otra vez? Maldijo internamente a esos aborrecibles sentimientos que hacía tanto no sentía.

Johannes no se dignó a comentar algo pero percatándose de la tensa situación y de la clara muestra de tristeza en su amiga, se dispuso al menos, remendar lo que podía.

—¡Oye, _Darere_! ¡Me gustó la comida! ¿Sabes? ¡El chico quiere más pero le da pena decirte!

—¿Cómo dices? —Dynamis amplió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿En serio? —Igual la chica se exaltó, que cambió aquella incomodidad, por una mueca rellena de vida.

—¿Ah?¿Acaso tú hiciste esto? —Le cuestionó Dynamis aumentando el asombro de hace rato.

—¡A-Ah! —A la azabache se le pintaron sus cachetes de rojo ligeramente, y eso no quitó lo nervioso de ella— ¡Sí!… Lo hice para ti, es una disculpa por lo que te hemos hecho. Aunque no sé si esto llegue al menos a remediar los apodos que te pusimos… —Rió nerviosa rascando parte de su oreja— Lo siento.

El joven guardián obvio que no fue persuadido por las palabras de miel de la chica. La seguía viendo como el motivo del trabajo de los manicomios.

Y él no era la excepción del tema, estaba medio mundo por ejemplo, desde Kyoya —aun no podía evitar gruñir al escuchar el nombre de la muchacha— hasta incluido el amistoso Kenta. Todos ellos odiando a la pelinegra, claro, removimiento a Gingka de la larga lista, con él se disculpó de la misma forma que lo hizo con Dynamis pero siempre en el fondo queda algo de ira, y por ello su relación era un poco tensa desde lo del parque.

Dynamis no se inmutó por las disculpas de la azabache, siendo el caso, se volvió indiferente con ella.

—El error ya está hecho y no se puede coser algo que imprudentemente fue destrozado. Aunque… Acepto tus disculpas, por ahora —Respondió en semblante sereno. Mientras que en el fondo, aquellas palabras no significaron nada, ya que no la perdonó de corazón.

—Traigan el agua que esto está que arde… —Comentó Johannes a lo bajo sorbiendo la nada en su vaso.

—¡Ay! —Relinchó Dareki oprimiendo puños— ¡Quiero disculparme con todos y es difícil cuando nadie puede apoyarme! Si estás en tu mes, avísame cariño.

—Pero yo no…

—¡Es un decir!

—¡H-Hey! ¡_Darere! _—El felino la sostuvo de sus hombros antes de que le enterrara la espátula a alguien— ¡A lo que ibas! ¿Recuerdas?

La chica paró todos sus movimientos e infló los cachetes, más avergonzada que antes del berrinche. De un momento a otro se decoloró como los tomates, no, peor que ellos, pero de todos modos no fue allí para hacer una escena y gracias a Johannes, lo consiguió recordar.

Aun no podía pronunciar claramente las cosas que tenía que mencionar, su voz se regresó a volverse trémula. Mientras que Dynamis en ningún segundo se impresionó por las acciones patentadas por su enemiga.

—Y-Yo… —Ni siquiera lograba guiar la vista al frente, producto de los aparentes nervios— Lo siento… Mucho…

Terminó arrodillándose ante el guardián apretando sin escrúpulos los ojos, oprimía los dientes igual, aquello dejaba entrever que los sollozos se empezaban avecinar rápidamente. Si se veía verosímil la actitud de Dareki, dependiendo de la perspectiva que le dieron al de cabellos lavanda.

—Soy una tonta m-malcriada que trata horrible a las per-personas para sus propios fines viles… Tonta, tonta, tonta… Lo lamento… —Entre tartamudeos, se podía oír como succionaba la nariz por los mocos que nadie llamó— Pero nece- te imploro, en serio, que me cuentes otra vez esa advertencia… La de la resurrección de Némesis. ¡Por favor, _Dynamis-sama_!

A lo mejor solo se trataba de lágrimas de cocodrilo, aunque a Dynamis le importaba mucho el tema del Sol Negro, tanto que cuando le exhortaron, les recalcaba todas las veces permitidas, un aviso sumamente inquietante de eso, y desde luego, Tsokuro no le dio importancia. Cegado por el ego hinchado que lo aprisiona. Ahora con otra oportunidad de sacarla a la luz dicha advertencia, la aprovechó debido a que al fin lo tomarían en cuenta.

—Gatito, este lloriqueo es verdadero… —Agregó el peliazul brindándole palmaditas a la azabache a un lado, dándole apoyo moral.

Apartando el hecho de que ella fue la villana, Dynamis no mantuvo el sentimiento de lastima herrado en él. Maldita sean las cualidades humanas que aparecen cuando menos uno espera, te convencen de apiadarte del enemigo incluso.

Se levantó y se arrodilló delante de Dareki para así, parar de algún modo, su llanto.

—No eres la mejor persona del mundo y aun así, debo de tener clemencia con tu caso. Por ello, ayudaré en lo que sea necesario para detener a tus compañeros… Tampoco es que seré tan dulce contigo.

—¿De verdad? —La femenina alzó su rostro mostrando sus ojitos empapados y una sonrisa casi decente de la alegría— ¿Nos ayudarás?

—No te equivoques. Lo haré por el mundo y la voluntad del cielo.

Dareki pegó un chillido entusiasta antes de lanzarse a Dynamis, dándole un grato abrazo de oso cariñoso.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

—¡Bieeen! —Johannes se estiró listo para sentarse nuevamente— A ver… Cuenten chismes rápido porque muchos no saben que ella está aquí.

Finalmente, luego de que la muchacha se apartara de su compañero, se sentaron y Dynamis regresó a su almuerzo.

—De acuerdo, volviendo al tema de las anotaciones que halló el joven Tsokuro…

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Las que nos tradujiste!

—Esperen, peren, peren del verbo perar… —Interfirió Johannes— ¿Las hojitas viejas que me estaban contando, Dareki? ¿De esas hablas?

—Este… Sí. Por eso capturamos a este chiquillo sexy —ella apuntó al guardián —, para que nos ayudara a entenderlas, pues verás, están en un idioma que solo los de su clase entienden…

—Y para que no les advirtiera de aquello a los _Bladers Legendarios_, me secuestraron —Infirió Dynamis sin dejar la postura serena y distante, bebiendo del jugo.

—¡Oh, ya entiendo! Bueno, pueden continuar.

—De acuerdo… Ya les dije acerca del lugar donde debían estar y de cómo revivir a Némesis, pero aparte de eso, hay otro asunto que aclarar… —Su tono era delicado y muy claro al pronunciar cada silaba a pesar de lo que se avecinaba era fuerte— Como ya consiguieron la energía de los _Bladers Legendarios_, inclusive la mía, podrán tener lo que quieren…

Hizo una pausa para sorber más del liquido, al mismo tiempo, Dareki y Johannes le dieron toda la atención que lograban ofrecerle permitiendo que el silencio los hundiera, preparados para lo que pudiera salir de sus labios.

—No obstante —habló de choque—, en otro caso, sin la energía de Cosmic Pegasus es imposible que puedan cumplir sus fines… Ya que necesitan a todos los _Bladers de las cuatro estaciones_ para ello.

La pelinegra y el peliazul suspiraron aliviados.

—Nos salvamos… Valió la pena destruir a Pegasus.

—Al menos puedo saber que viviré mis siete vidas con tranquilidad.

—No celebren aun —Interrumpió el de cabello lavanda destrozando la paz en ellos—. Eso quiere decir que conllevaría a una cosa atroz: El sacrificio humano.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Sacrificio? ¡_So-so_ jamás haría eso! Será incluso un sociópata pero nunca un asesino.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Qué nos estás diciendo, gatito!?

—Entiendo el asombro que sienten pero en realidad, él será quien dará la vida por los motivos de Hades —Y seguía neutro, indiferente de lo que decía.

—¿Nos estás diciendo que el niño bonito morirá? —Johannes suspiro sonoramente— Nunca hay paz aquí.

—En efecto, morirá y déjenme explicarle el porqué.

Dareki se mordía las uñas y movía frenéticamente la pierna, señales claras que tenía miedo a que ocurriera lo mencionado. Ojala hubiese escuchado eso antes, se estuviesen ahorrando tanto embrollo y el llanto, que ya venía de nuevo tras oír el posible final de su camarada.

El guardián aclaró la garganta, terminando de platicar.

—Al no tener el poder de uno de los _Bladers Legendarios_, se sustituirá con la vida del portador de Cerberus ya que es tan potente como lo es la fuerza de un elegido. Siendo el caso, Tsokuro será el sacrificio si lleva a cabo su plan hasta el final.

Daba pena, cierto; mas es el precio que se debe completar por las acciones crueles que consigue hacer los seres vivos. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Lo llamamos _Karma._ ¿Quiere destruir el mundo del Beyblade actual? Tendrá que dar algo por tan detestable petición. No todo es gratis.

Tal vez haya pasado por mucho antes; sin embargo, tomamos experiencia, aprendemos y lo superamos. Eso hace a los humanos, lo que los fortalece y lo que los hace débil. Por otra parte, siguen un camino que miran más beneficioso para su resultado final. No importa con los que se topen, seguirán porque: Ya lo han elegido. Reciben obstáculos, golpizas, amor, patadas, abrazos, depende qué se escoja. Se obtiene lo que se da. Al final, se verá a qué se lleva. No importa qué se soporta, es inevitable que algunas veces haya resultados malos.

—Es triste, lo sé… —Mencionó Dynamis clavando sus ojos neutros al vaso— Pero ustedes solos se han metido en esto, se dejaron llevar por la furia y el rencor. Como no quisieron escuchar, uno morirá y los dos que queden, sufrirán… Obtienen lo que cosechan.

Terquedad, horrible condición cuando nos sentimos demasiado confiados.

Dareki comenzó a bañarse con sus propias lágrimas que deambulan inevitablemente por sus cachetes rojos. Miró al suelo, odia en serio llorar, porque se veía débil y sacaba su lado más humano. No contestó, aunque quiere partirle la cara al más cercano.

Johannes notó las cataratas que forma en sus ojos, se ve que aguantó los sollozos. Es el momento en el que él dice algo fuera de lugar y la mata a carcajadas. No es el tiempo para eso, y se apega a la afonía acompañado del guardián.

—¡Dynamis! —Vociferó Dareki, robándole la atención a los otros. Levantó la cabeza, claramente lloriqueando sin escrúpulos o consuelo— ¡Lo lamento! ¡S-Solo quiero ayudar a T-Tsokuro! —Con rezos podía pronunciar una sílaba. Sus sollozos eran los dominantes en su voz— ¡Sé que soy mala y que no merezco el perdón de al-alguien! ¡Daiki, Johannes y Gingka s-s-son los únicos que me… Hablan! ¡Lo m-merezco!

Dynamis cambió ligeramente su rostro, dejando entrever a penas, lastima. Igual el muchacho felino.

—Pero quiero ser bu-buena persona y no tener que llorar todas las noches arrepintiéndome… Q-Quiero ayudar. ¡Salvar a mi amigo! —Cada palabra venía acompañada de un chillido de pena.

El de cabello lavanda no se escapó de una sonrisa de lado que mostró tras recibir la sinfonía del lado bueno que tenía Dareki. Los monstros no son tan monstros, después de todo. Dynamis dejó el vaso en la mesita antes de poder consolarle.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Con tu ayuda Tsokuro podrá ver que lo que planea está mal y lograras salvarle… —Su voz delicada y elegante sorpresivamente calmó un poco a Dareki— Si cumples con dicha promesa, estaremos dispuestos a perdonarte.

A la chica le brillaron los orbes, retornando su color hermoso lavanda.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó vivaz ya parando las gotas saladas que se desprendían— ¡Lo prometo! ¡Y cuento contigo, mi Johannes!

—¿Miau? ¡P-Pero es que…! —Suspiró, vencido el peliazul— De gato ladrón a minino domesticado… Me deberás una, _Darere._

—¡Wu! ¡Les daría un beso a ustedes!

_—|__•__|—_

_«__—Deja atrás esas cosas que pueden dañarte ya y lucha por seguir adelante, aprende de ellas… —Añadió suavizando su tono— Es lo que yo intento hacer… ¿Qué tal si ambos lo superamos juntos?_

_— Gracias, Gingky.__»_

_—|__•__|—_

De pronto, aquella euforia empeoró con solo el tono juicioso de un hombre, transmitida desde la entrada del sitio.

—Parece que sí había gato encerrado todo este tiempo.

Cruzando los brazos, Ryo les brindó una mirada seria al par, quienes jurarían que les dieron un paro cardíaco.

—¿Qué hacen aquí cuando estrictamente les dije que no podían entrar a esta habitación? —Cuestionó mientras era guiado por rectitud.

—¡Hagane-san! ¡Nosotros… Este…! —Dareki quiso darle argumentos al caso para salir ilesos en los posibles regaños que adquirirían. Pero sus tartamudeos fueron ganadores de sus labios. Pidió que no notara los rastros de lágrimas secándose en ella.

—En realidad… —Se metió Dynamis dilatando la sonrisa de antes, haciéndola más amigable— No me han molestado en nada. Agradezco la comida que me ha hecho Dareki… Y le he platicado sobre el plan que tenemos para detener a Hades; ellos han aceptado la idea.

—¡Oh! —Se sosegó la seriedad de Ryo— Sí es así, estoy feliz porque estén de nuestro lado pero ciertos chicos no pueden ver a cierta _personita_ en estos lados —Giró a la pelinegra, que se pintó de carmesí sus mejillas—. Entonces, Dareki, es hora de irte, te doy gracias por la información que nos diste en la reunión. Igual Johannes.

Los mencionados se disculparon y se retiraron finalmente, llevando nada más que una advertencia de Ryo. Fueron por los pasillos en donde pronto se encontrarían con un elevador que los guiaría a la salida, era sencillo, hasta que en vez de un elevador, consiguieron a Gingka.

— ¿Hm? ¡Ah, hola chicos! —Hiperactivo, él fue en llegar a saludar primero. Se avecinó sonriente al par, como siempre.

Dareki bendijo a Johannes porque estuviese con ella en momentos tensos como esos. El muchacho gatuno se ocultó en su sombrero y mangas, entrando en modo _fuera de conversaciones incomodas._

—_Todo tuyo chica._

Ahora la azabache quiso tragarse las bendiciones que lanzó para él.

—¡Hola! ¡Gingka!

—Pensé que se habían ido luego de la reunión —Para ese punto, ya se hallaba al frente de ellos.

—N-No es que… —Desvió ella su mirar a otro punto que no se topara con el de bufanda— Estábamos paseando un ratito pero ya nos vamos —Posteriormente agarró a su acompañante de suéter por las mangas teniendo intenciones aparentes de huir.

—¿Ah? Dareki ¿A caso estás nerviosa? —Ladeó la cabeza el pelirrojo obteniendo un ángulo donde perfectamente tenía a la nombrada rascarse por detrás de la oreja.

—N-No… ¿Por qué lo dices? —Su voz era la clara evidencia de que se estaba contradiciendo. Tanto tiempo engañando y aun no tenía la respuesta de cómo es que se perdieron sus habilidades para ello.

—Tienes la mala costumbre de rascarte la oreja cuando lo estás y quieres reprimirlo… Lo acabo de notar en la reunión.

—_No me había dando cuenta. Hades, por favor toma mi alma ahora _— Pensó. Tuvo que alegrarse, demostrando que aquello no la asombró—. ¡Qué observador! Uy, ya no vamos antes de ser linchados por alguno de aquí. ¡Aloha!

Se despidió, obteniendo lo mismo de Gingka, aunque no se enteró por la desesperación de llegar rápido al elevador. Tampoco se dio de cuenta que el suéter de Johannes estaba más estirado que una resortera una vez dentro del ascensor. Él se quejó al respecto. Se permitió suspirar, aliviada ya, fuera del lapso incómodo.

Las puertas emitían el mudo ruido de estarse uniendo para cerrarse en varios segundos después. En el proceso, una mano las paralizó de tajo.

—¡Dareki! —Una voz le siguió, poniéndole el corazón en la boca al dúo.

—¡Gingka! ¡La puerta! —Le señaló ya que ella se ponía miedosa con las entradas de los elevadores. Traumas de las películas.

—¡Dejen de asustarme así! ¡Qué mala costumbre! —Johannes pegó un alarido luego.

Su gesto entusiasta jamás se venció por el apuro de los compañeros. Gingka siendo amable, no es novedad.

—Solo quiero decir algo, Dareki… Dynamis y yo hablamos un rato después de que ustedes se fueron. Y me mencionó una cosa: _Del pasado no se vive… Se aprende._

Tras inculcarle la simpleza de ese aforismo*, las puertas se cerraron finalmente. Dejando a la chica con la sonrisa del pelirrojo clavada en sus pensamientos, siendo imposible de quitar.

No pudo evitar repetir esa escena desde su mente durante los momentos que se suponía debería estar descansando. Esa condenada imagen, propietaria de su cabeza, castigándola con aquellas simples palabras que la hacían entrar en sentimientos.

_Del pasado no se vive, se aprende._

Tanto como Gingka y Dareki hicieron lo suyo, ambos cometieron actos malos y están o ya pagaron por eso. Lo que sí es cierto es que deben -y tienen- que continuar por el camino que han elegido, verán lo que merecen al salvar al mundo en un futuro cercano.

_—|__•__|—_

**Aforismo**

Def.1 «_Frase breve que es educativa o que dice alguna verdad»_


	29. Capítulo XXVI - La familia disfuncional

**_Capítulo XXVI: La familia disfuncional_**

_—Narra Tsokuro —_

No sabía si sentirme entumecido por el arrebatador frío que nos golpeaba sin benevolencia a Jonathan y a mí, o enojado por las idioteces de mi compañero; pero no podía quejarme, pues él era quien hacía de mi soledad algo nulo. Agradecía desde mi mente por aquellos miles de chistes que me dedicaba, apaciguando el viento gélido de la noche.

Qué horrible era no estar con Dareki por otro lado, no sabía de las diversas torturas que le andaban haciendo para sacar la información de nuestro paradero desde entonces. Le rezaba a cualquier deidad que me prestara atención, rogando porque su hermano no le visitara; estuviéramos perdidos si eso pasara.

Nuevamente, escuché a Jonathan soltar su último chiste de la noche mientras ignoraba el humo blanco que nos emanaba al respirar:

—¿Por qué las focas de los circos miran arriba?

—¿Por qué? —Pregunté luego de un bostezo.

—Porque arriba están los focos…

Luego de eso, hizo el clásico ruido de: _Ba dum psss_.

Malísimo. Y era lo que me hacía reír. Es tan malo que es bueno, entendí esa expresión por primera vez. Dejé escapar unas risitas que me delataron al instante.

— Fue horrible… —Mencioné, contradiciéndome por lo anterior.

—¡Nah! ¡Te encantó!

Ni siquiera el clima lo hacía callar. Y le hice saber de mis quejas al momento que me dio la oportunidad.

—_Jo-jo_… Te diré esto de una manera en la puedas entender… ¿No te callas?

Frotaba mis manos con las esperanzas de volver a mi temperatura normal. Hizo una pausa antes de responder.

—¿Y tú? ¿No te cansas de fingir que no estás preocupado? —Me discutió con su expresión neutra.

De verdad que no quise comentar. Me helé tras imaginar que sería del día siguiente: _La segunda resurrección del dios de la destrucción. _Jonathan entendió que sí estaba nervioso.

Me siento orgulloso de haber llegado hasta allí, no faltaba ni dos pasos para cuando el mundo me quedará en las manos, donde podía estrujarlo hasta que los gritos de lamento resonaran en mis oídos. Sentirme un dios. El sentimiento de ímpetus no dejaba de cantar su angustiante melodía en mi mente. Claro, es normal sentirme de esa forma antes de un evento importante. ¡Me volvería loco si no ocurría como yo quería!

—Dareki estará sufriendo… —La voz de Jonathan se clavó en mis tímpanos al mencionar a _mi chica_, sacándome de mis ideas— Dejó sus pastillas para la _depre… _—Finalizó.

Pensé que se refería a lo de la resurrección con lo de sentirme preocupado; pero era sobre ella. Y me angustié, pensado lo mismo.

_—Lo sé_… —Afirmé en un murmuro exasperante.

Vi el fuego de la fogata, nuestra única fuente de calidez, nuestra única luz. Más o menos. Jonathan encendió su… ¿Cómo se le llama? ¿Teléfono? Ah, sí, eso. Una segunda pequeña luz que resplandeció su rostro rígido molestando sus ojos.

—_Mierda… No hay señal… _—Le escuché entre el cantoneo de sus dientes.

—¿Qué esperabas? Es una zona retirada de las ciudades… —Expliqué hurgando levemente las ramas del fuego con otra rama— Y ahí no nos ofrecerán una taza de café y la contraseña de su WiFi —Apunté atrás, donde un hermoso templo de miles de años se hallaba. Como a treinta minutos de recorrido.

Allí, se haría el despertad de Hades por fin. Un santuario conservado por el entorno de los árboles y la naturaleza, más grande que cualquier castillo, adornado por el paso del tiempo en sus grietas. Me encantaba. A Jonathan se le hacía un vejestorio. Gracias Corea del Sur, tus bosques son dulces para mis ojos.

Mi compañero carcajeó, tosiendo un poco antes de comentar.

—_Tsk…_ Ya sé. Mañana será lo que tú querías y toda la rola… Supongo…

—¿Y no te alegra? —Inquirí extrañado.

—Hmm… —Se notaba concentrado en su aparato. Hipnotizado— Mientras cumplas tu promesa, todo _relax._

—_Bien… _—Espeté.

Ojeé las facciones sin novedad de Jonathan, seguía incrustado a su teléfono en total silencio —por primera vez en toda la noche a decir verdad—. Me dio por reflexionar un rato. No cabía dudas; era un idiota con propósitos si te tomabas el tiempo de conocerlo. Aunque en algunas ocasiones parecía ser un muchacho ordinario, tuvo motivos que lo impulsaron hasta ese momento, con nosotros:

Un hombre destruyó el linaje de su familia. Jonathan se esmeró en hacer su venganza, por ello terminó accediendo a cualquier propuesta que le inculcara el día que le prometí una nueva vida con Hades.

Todavía lo recuerdo, le planteé una promesa que no tardó en reconocer como algo que aceptar. Le llené la mente con que si yo alcanzaba reanimar a Némesis, él obtendría poder para así realizar su venganza contra sus enemigos. Como lo es ser un dios o seguir a uno.

Y fue así como lo tuve que soportar por todo ese tiempo. Aunque siendo definitivo, él es un gran blader con potencial. Pienso en lo personal que era un buen chico —Más o menos—; sin embargo el cambio repentino que se tiene por rencor es inimaginable. Nos pasó igual a los tres, víctimas de la pesadumbre.

Regresando a la realidad, percibió mis ojos sobre su nuca al momento que giró a verme.

—¿Qué? —Hizo un ademán de confusión— ¿Quieres más chistes? Porque me sé un libro comp-

—Jonathan… Cierra la boca y ve a buscar más leña —Interrumpí agrio antes de que pudiera arrepentirme de tenerlo como colega.

—Eh... —Volvió a ver su infernal teléfono, ignorando mi disgusto— Qué mandón. Eres muy molesto.

—_Jojo-Chan_… —Lo llamé. Con eso me tomó en serio.

—Jódete, no me llames así.

Siempre le fue incomodo que lo llamara con los honoríficos. Me era imposible no hacerlo porque me acostumbraron a ello toda mi vida, mientras que a él, se le hacía demasiada "_formalidad". _Cosa que es todo lo opuesto. Ignorante.

—¡Que busques la leña! ¡Yo me quedo a cuidar! —Estuve a punto de alzarme contra su persona si no es por ser ajeno a la violencia.

—Después que alimente a mi _Pou_… —Replicó, haciendo caso omiso a propósito por ese condenado aparato.

No alargó más la discusión luego de que le regañara refunfuñando, ya que sabía que las cosas estarían a mi favor, y por ello fue en busca de lo planeado acompañado de una linterna.

Soplé unas cuantas veces mientras registraba mi bolso con tal de sentir y encontrar una frazada para lo que quedaba de noche. Diré la verdad, no he soportado el frío en lo absoluto. Estirando la manta, una foto traviesa deambuló por el césped congelado tras sacudirle dos veces. La recogí de inmediato, percatándome de que aquella imagen era de Dareki, Jonathan y mía; juntos sobre una plaza al mediodía vistiendo nuestra mejor sonrisa.

Suspiré recordando esa vez. Fue meses antes de recurrir al plan acordado, y no me di de cuenta que sonreí de verdad en la fotografía porque realizamos idioteces divertidas en esa ocasión —Era raro ya que odio los teléfonos y no los sé manejar—. Primera oportunidad que se me da para hacer tales cosas. Mi vida no del todo era educación y elegancia, a veces siendo sometido a regaños y éticas que se transformaban en un infierno para una sola persona, yo siendo obligado a seguirlas hasta que formaran parte de mi piel.

_Lo peor es que yo solo me hundí en ello._

_Pero ya no más del pasado_, pensé. Quedaba el futuro y me tenía que exigir mantenerme aferrado a lo que pasaría después, dependiendo de lo que hiciera en el presente, y ya dejar en blanco lo que era mi vida anterior.

Aun continuaba afanado con el sentimiento de angustia por lo que sucedería al día siguiente, casi no dormí la verdad. Se me complicaba las ideas de estar imaginando a Dareki llorando en donde quiera que estuviese. ¡No podía dejar atrás a una amiga! ¡Tampoco castigarme por ello! Ni siquiera recuerdo qué había decidido hacer tras lograr conciliar un descanso decente. No sé el porqué de complicarme con las cosas.

Y allí estábamos, a la mañana siguiente después de recargar energías con un desayuno natural, desembocamos la caminata restante hacia el templo en las profundidades de la madre naturaleza. El horror que viví al ser atacado por bichos y rocas traidoras; me desquicié sin titubear. Menos mal que no nos cazó un animal salvaje, en ese caso me hubiera convertido en Hitler y lo castigo en un horno; pero el neandertal de Jonathan imploraría que no usara mi Cerberus, odia el maltrato hacia los animales.

¡30 minutos y casi cavo mi propia tumba!

_—|__•__|—_

_—__Narración omnisciente__—_

—_Aeropuerto, Corea del Sur: [6:43 AM]_ —

Aunque esperar la recepción era desesperante como el buscar donde el viento no fuera un adversario, para Daiki, se le hacía agradable pasar todo aquel tiempo con su hermana. Ayudarle, apoyarla… Y asustar de vez en cuando a los chicos cuando se le acercaban con el fin de brindarle un abrazo o solo saludarla. Con Johannes era distinto, lo consideraba un cabeza hueca inofensivo.

Formó un gesto de lado vigilando a Dareki, que se encontraba junto al grupo de bladers para ir al lugar de la resurrección de Némesis, planificando sus movimientos y demás objetivos. Todos aportando en un circulo estando en un par de muebles como adorno de la sala.

Notaba como ella se unía a la conversación muy tímida de vez en cuando, claramente insegura de si opinar o no, mas los otros nunca despreciaron lo que tenía para decir; todo lo contrario, ella era la que más sabía acerca de los movimientos del enemigo. Las cosas se iban restaurando a su tiempo mediante la confianza era retomada en sus corazones. Lento pero seguro, sería lo correcto de la situación.

Nunca olvidaría como ella hacía el esfuerzo de sonreírle para que él no se atreviera a desperdiciar sus horas en Dareki. _Solo una perdida más, _según describía la chica. Mientras, él la protegía, claro, lo único que lograba realizar durante los minutos que charlaba con alguien. Porque eso hacen los hermanos.

No se había dado de cuenta y ya los aceptaron en el hotel luego de que el encargado le avisó que estaban a nombre de _Ryo Hagane. _Listos y preparados para quedarse los días necesarios.

—Ellos deberían de estar aquí en media hora, así que podemos irnos ahora y llegaremos casi puntuales… —Habló Dynamis.

—¡Genial! ¡El transporte está listo en la entrada! ¡Podemos lograrlo si nos apresuramos! —Aclaró Yuki entusiasta.

—Bien, muchachos… Den lo mejor de ustedes, la tierra nos necesita. Confíen en sus beys y en su espíritu blader —Ojeó por segundos a Johannes y a Dareki— ¡A salvar el mundo! ¡Otra vez! —Exclamó el de bufanda antes de que juntos gritaran en triunfo. A pesar de que ni café tomaron los ánimos ya andaban por las nubes.

Y allí se hallaban, dispuestos a salir de inmediato al ver su automóvil estacionado. Antes de que aquel transporte se llenara por completo hasta colapsar, Daiki llamó con su mano a Gingka desde la recepción, indicándole con un movimiento que se acerara a su persona.

Gingka se tomó un minuto para captar la señal pero al recapacitar fue donde Daiki, simulando sonreír ya que su presencia aun emanaba uno que otros rayos suspicaces* los cuales solo el pelirrojo percibía. La seguridad ante todo.

—Ah… ¿Qué pasa, Daiki? —No se avergonzó al no ocultar su confusión.

Como el muchacho de lunar era más alto, se inclinó a un punto donde podría mirarlo directo a sus ojos.

—Cuida a mi hermana… —Lanzó en un murmuro delineando una sonrisa.

—Tengo que cuidar a todos la verdad, son importantes… —Respondió el blader— Pero sé que quieres mucho a Dareki, en ese caso… Pued-

No consiguió finalizar la frase porque la mirada de Daiki le iba a picar en pedazos. Una mueca malévola, casi con cuernos y una cola de demonio adornando su aura negra. Gingka empezó a sudar, ganándole a los mares de la región si se comparaba.

—¡E-E-Eh! ¡Quise decir que… Toda tienes Daiki palabra mi! —Los nervios hacen de la suya enredándole hasta las piernas.

—Veo que entiendes… —El azabache se apartó, volviendo a su antigua postura— Si Tsokuro o él cara de muerto la ven, por favor que no se junte con ellos. Conoces las intenciones que traen. Me basta con que esté junto a él…

Seguido de hacer saber su disgusto, señaló a Johannes mientras el chico se creaba un puesto a lado de Dareki por si alguien se adelantara en tomar su lugar. Maullando en quejas como siempre.

—Entonces… Sabes qué hacer. ¿Verdad? —Volvió a alegrarse mediante una mueca Daiki.

—Puedes contar conmigo, haré lo mejor… —Le devolvió el gesto, ocultando el obvio pánico que sentía si al menos el viento rozara a la chica.

—Bien… Ahora ve y encárgate de nuestro futuro —Fueron sus palabras de animación.

Los Bladers Legendarios desembarcaron al final del nivel. Donde se concentrarían en derrotar al jefe para salvar al mundo, de nuevo. Dispuestos a luchar, confiaron ciegamente en la ubicación que les había propinado Dareki.

—|•|—

—Narra Tsokuro—

Y por fin habíamos llegado.

El templo _Young Mi_, tan maravilloso de lejos como de cerca. El olor al nuevo mundo acobijaba los rincones de cada loza. Un monumento que merecía ser apreciado por días, sino es que tienes a un chupasangre de compañero que no te permite eso.

—Bueno, si quieres te puedes casar con cada piedra que veas… —Habló Jonathan notablemente en sarcasmo.

Infeliz que se cree gracioso. No gruñí o protesté por mis modales, pero de ser así, ya le hubiera lanzado mi zapato. Le di la última ojeada al santuario antes de ingresar sin vacilar.

La entrada de un tamaño inmenso, donde cabrían más de cuatro personas a la vez. Perfecta para ser custodiada por los seguidores de Hades. Por suerte dichos discípulos, ya habían arribado al mismo tiempo que nosotros, y les ordené que protegieran los lados que les fueran posibles; mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Esperaba con ansias la llegada de los Bladers Legendarios si se atrevían.

El aire, una vez que entramos, era un viaje gratis en el tiempo. Inesperado y extraordinario. La humedad camuflándose entre las plantas verdes de las baldosas, grietas decorando por montón y la combinación de los ladrillos haciendo cúpulas altísimas.

—Venimos a resucitar al Diablo, no a pasear, _So-so_ —Recalcó mi compañero notando mi entusiasmo por cada cosa.

¿En serio lo hacía tan obvio? Qué vergüenza. A veces me emociono demasiado por descubrir nuevos sitios así.

—No me voy a disculpar —Comenté en seco—. La cosa es que no debemos hacer tanto alboroto o esto se nos cae encima. ¿De acuerdo?

Él asintió complacido. Tal vez la estructura fuera linda y todo, aunque no lo era el hecho de tener cientos de años que posiblemente, se nos derribaría encima. Tres aplausos y ya se podría caer hasta el suelo de allí.

Fue uno de los sitios donde se alababa al Dios de la destrucción y sus acciones. Los seguidores construyeron el templo hace añares, y hasta sacrificios realizaban por obtener el amor de su deidad.

No muchos conocían su localización —por protección de la supuesta religión, era considerada una blasfemia por los otros—, a menos de que tengas un mapa a la mano. Gracias a mi inteligencia, poseía el mapa que nos guiaría hasta el lugar del avivamiento.

Nos adentramos luego en aquel templo, a penas los rayos se colaban entre los hoyos del techo, y la suciedad escondía los dibujos en lenguajes extraños de las paredes. Ninguna trampa traviesa se nos presentó, entramos ilesos. Eso sí, la oscuridad para nada amistosa en cada paso que dábamos.

Llegamos al centro del lugar más tarde de luchar con las telarañas. La luz del sol si lograba atravesar con libertad los bloques. Las piedras del techo se habían caído y permitían el ingreso de la luminosidad.

Nos dimos el lujo de observar nuestro entorno por si algunos bichos saltaban a nuestras caras. Más grande de lo que me imaginé, y un estadio de Beyblade añadiendo el toque de todo blader de una época pasada.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó Jonathan perdiéndose en los alrededores.

—En el centro donde se hacían los combates por iniciación. Ya pasamos la entrada y nos toca irnos a la habitación del estadio —Le expliqué cuando coloqué el mapa en el suelo, para así saber que pasillo elegir. Guiando mi dedo en los caminos correctos del papel—. Allí puedo resucitar a Némesis si me concentro lo suficiente y le entrego la energía de los Bladers Legendarios… Pero te tengo que advertir que… —Lo miré dominante— ¡No me estés diciendo estupideces porque esto es importante!

Él rió, cruzado de brazos. Queriendo desafiarme.

—Sí, claro… Confía en este nene. Mi trabajo es proteger la entrada por si los torpes llegan. ¡Je!

_Torpes…_ ¿Gingka y los otros? Me recordé que debíamos esperar a Dareki. Maldije a mi emoción por cegarme del asunto.

Volteé al mapa; no nos faltaba mucho antes de ser los dueños del mundo. Alcanzaba a saborear la sangre de mis enemigos en tan solo unos pasos más. Pero no podía dejar a Dareki fuera de ese sueño, deseaba que estuviera conmigo al tener infinitos poderes. _Como le prometí._

—Tenemos que esperar a Dareki —Solté de pronto.

Jonathan quiso decir algo y al instante cerró la boca. Como que quería que siguiéramos adelante sin ella. Según vi su expresión.

—No podemos dejarla —Insistí.

—¿Entonces qué, niño bonito?

Le eché otro vistazo al ambiente. Nos hallábamos asegurados, listos, enérgicos y alegres. Además de que ella conocía la ubicación, podíamos esperarla, no era mucho la verdad.

—¿Qué propones? —Volvió a cuestionar mi compañero cuando giré a verle.

—No me quiero convertir en rey si no está mi reina.

Y Jonathan supo en ese momento, que de ahí no me retiraría sin nuestra amiga. Por ello sonrió, situando su gorra hacia atrás.

—Okey… _Dada-San…_ Ojala no llegues tan tarde, pedazo de waffle —Se dijo el mismo.

Porque la familia que habíamos formado, era todo el mundo que necesitaba para la ocasión. Si uno cae, los otros igual. El equipo _Helpers Of Hades _no sería separado por los odiosos niños legendarios.

Ser perdulario* con este tema me convierte en el mejor líder que el grupo pueda tener.

_—|•|—_

Palabra con asterisco del día:

******Suspicaces/Suspicaz:**

_Def.1 __«__Maliciosos, temerosos, desconfiados__»_

_Def.2 __«__Astutos, vivos, avispados__»_

******Perdulario**

_«Def.1 Sumamente descuidado o desaliñado»_

_«Def.2 Vicioso, incorregible: Lleva una vida perdularia»_


	30. Capítulo XXVII - Somo un equipo

**********_Capítulo XXVII: Somos un equipo_**********

Se sentaron, tercos en tener que esperar a su compañera. Tsokuro estando en las escaleras que guiaban al estadio y Jonathan en un antiguo pilar, de espaldas, contando los minutos correr con su poca cordura de adolescente.

En el incesante choque del pie contra el suelo, el líder no consiguió contener aquel desesperante tic. La inquietud de que estén completos de nuevo no se detiene, se vuelve incontrolable. Tan insoportable como Jonathan y sus chistes.

Podría continuar aguardando hasta que el sol explotara; sin embargo, la oportunidad de gobernar cada rincón del planeta, se le iba yendo. En cada segundo, en cada parpadeo. Y aun así, esperó. Porque la familia es algo importante y no se abandona.

Callados; el peor castigo que pudieron soportar por ella. Sin palabras que dirigirse ya que no tienen que expresarse algo, sus rostros lo dicen todo… _Un poco más. Debe de llegar._

Pasaron solo veinte minutos para que entre el silencio, se viera acción en la entrada del templo: Una explosión, luego gritos de guerra y más estallidos sin final en el lugar. Esas voces irritantes eran de personas luchando contra los encapuchados, según era lo evidente.

La primera explosión, Jonathan y Tsokuro prepararon sus beys involuntariamente al negruzco pasillo, embistiendo incluso el aire que cruzaba; los instintos de un blader desconfiado hacen paso en ellos. Costumbres de paganos asustados.

—¿A caso…? —El de gorra alcanzó a pronunciar algo. Los reproches salieron de sus labios con aparente enojo— ¿Quién vino a vernos?

—Idio… —El líder no dijo su insulto. Había dicho demasiados— Ojalá que no sean los Bladers Legendarios porque… —Se vio forjado a calcar su ceño en un quejido— Me voy a enojar muchísimo.

Las detonaciones denigraron a la calma en segundos, solo se pudo escuchar miles de ellas. Es una batalla de muchos contra muchos, todos aportando a un pequeño temblor al suelo a lo lejos. Son como caballos andando en estampida. Descontrolados sin motivos.

—¡Tenemos que atacar! —Indicó Jonathan a nada de salir y luchar con quienes se les atravesara por el camino.

—¡No, Jonathan! —Mandó Tsokuro— Quizás sea ella…

Al de gorra le amargaba la terquedad de ese sujeto. Aunque, alertas con bey en lanzador, esperaron otro gran rato, hostigados de mucho ruido del exterior. Y esperaron, aguardaron… Pasó tanto tiempo… ¿Unos 20 minutos? Qué interesa el tiempo. ¿Cómo es que no terminaba la disputa afuera? Solo rezando porque esas señales fueran para su suerte.

—¡Tsokuro! —Se hace notar una voz femenina. Familiar para los oídos del dúo— ¡Jonathan! —Y grita nuevamente avisando que la más esperada, ya había arribado.

_Es música melancólica en tiempos de desilusión, mientras que la voz se vuelve más notable en los muros. Una bella dama cruzó con brazos abiertos, preparados para cubrir con su calor. El color de sus cabellos es la noche con cientos de constelaciones decorando su tono azabache._

Dareki entró de lo más radiante. Gritando los nombres de los chicos malos.

—¡Muchachos! ¡Ya llegué! —Advirtió su obvia llegada. Las telarañas en sus atuendos son lo que marcaron la apariencia de la chica.

—¡Dareki! —Gritó uno.

—¡Dareki-san! —Añadió el otro.

Ambos chicos correspondieron su llamado, recibiendo su presencia con gozo y sonrisas. Sin tambalear se deshicieron de los lanzadores en manos, queriendo patentarle millones de abrazos en vez de un susto.

—¡Jonathan! —En su cara, el brío del reencuentro, formado por un hermoso gesto. Al primero que vio, fue aquel que recibió el primer abrazo de la joven— ¡Por fin!

Dareki se le lanzó al de gorra, impactándolo cuando le saltó encima —terminando ambos en el piso de un solo golpe— y le propinó un beso en los labios aprovechando su posición. Tan apasionado como en las películas. Y lo hizo a propósito.

—¿¡Eh!? —Tsokuro se detuvo a medias antes de llegar a su compañera. Igual de sorprendido que el pelimorado— ¡D-Dareki-san! —Un poco fuera de lugar, hizo notar su confusión.

Una vez que la chica se apartó, vio su jefe con la misma intensidad de su sonrisa. No puede contener la alegría en sus adentros, tuvo que sacarla antes de que los detuvieran.

—¡Tsokuro-kun!

El nombrado fue víctima de un beso sorpresa también, similar al que le regaló a Jonathan. Rítmico y semi-profesional.

A Jonathan le tocó ser el confundido al ver tal escena. ¿Sentirse halagado o extraño?, mejor ambas. Un doble beso, prácticamente le pasó su saliva al otro. Sacó la lengua en señal de disgusto.

Mientras, Tsokuro no supo que hacer, por ello se apartó en tan solo tres segundos de tenerla en sus labios —aunque si recibió mucho de ella—, tomándola de los temblorosos hombros que tenía.

—¡D-Dareki! ¡Por el señor Hades! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! —Le preguntó con grandes ojos impresionados.

—Je, deberíamos separarnos más seguido a mi parecer… —Mencionó el de cabellos morados acomodándose su gorra en un par de risitas bajas.

El líder notó unas lagrimas fugitivas de la pelinegra asomarse por aquellos ojos violetas; una clara señal de que algo no andaba bien. Tsokuro se apresuró en averigua que ocurría.

—¿Dareki?

—Es que… —Ella intentó sonreír pero le era difícil con las lágrimas acercándose— Los extrañé —Consiguió decir en un hilo de voz que apenas soltó—. No saben lo que tuve qué hacer para venir aquí…

Y recordó el sacrilegio que ocurrió hace un rato.

—|•|—

[Hace diez minutos]

La resonancia de muchos zapatos golpeando al césped puro, una sinfonía de varios jóvenes dando un empeño sublime en llegar a lo acordado; el templo Young Mi. Al mismo tiempo, Hades los juzgaba con lo digno de su malicia, deseando que alguno se resignara en siquiera pisar los suelos de su capilla.

Las motivaciones de sus carreras fueron por lo que alguna vez han conocido, y siguen conociendo: La humanidad, el mundo… La vida. Es su deber como Legendarios y tienen que encargarse del futuro del Beyblade, así también lo desean.

Todos en un solo sendero, guiados por el aroma a peligro que hace pesado el aire. Las ruinas no quedaban lejos para cuando uno en la multitud se daba cuenta de su ubicación, gritaba porque conseguía distinguir la piedra con el verde del bosque y los arboles, alertaba a sus compañeros, y los demás le afirmaban con sus expresiones.

El infinito trote desapareció en cuanto aquellos bladers terminaron en los pies de dicho santuario. Cuando llegaron a la gigantesca entrada a este. Como para foto grupal, se colocaron uno al lado del otro admirando lo retorcido que puede ser una antigüedad.

Dynamis abrigado por la parsimonia de su actitud, sin mirar a Dareki, le preguntó.

—¿Es aquí?

—Según la copia del mapa, sí —Indicó ella. Posteriormente, giró al grupo—. Señores, y Madoka, hay tres entradas por donde pasar… Pero no estoy segura de cuál lleva al centro.

—¿Qué no tienes un mapa que puede decirte, cara de globo? —Averiguó Kyoya con hostilidad.

—De cómo llegar, sí. De adentro, no… ¿Por qué crees que sigo aquí con ustedes? —Miró al chico— Úsala, _Yo-Yo Bestia._

El regaño de Kyoya tuvo que dejarse a un lado ya que una embestida sorpresa por parte de los enemigos les obstruyeron el camino a la entrada.

Pronto ya estaban en una pelea múltiple con individuos encapuchados, seguidores de Hades ha de suponerse por la "amabilidad" que le recibieron.

El combate empezó en segundos de levantar sus beys en contra de alguien. Las chispas, saltaban en albedrío limpio luego de que el metal atropellara a sus rivales con brusquedad. Beys saliendo volando en todas direcciones.

Aguma dando instrucciones, con un hermoso resultado al contraatacar utilizando maniobras poderosas. Seguido de la bestialidad de King y Kyoya, la inteligencia de Yuki y Kenta, la gracia de Johannes y Tithi al burlarse de varios, Dynamis enseñándoles lo mejor de su raza. Un complot lleno por talentos magistrales de ataques y defensas. Simplemente, los Bladers Legendarios.

Desde atrás, los últimos; Gingka, Madoka y Dareki. Los que no podían luchar. La mecánica al menos les indicaba las debilidades de cada bey, dándoles una ventaja más mediante su útil laptop.

En cambio, a Gingka se le hacía humillante dignarse a ver, porque es lo que pudo llegar a colaborar por falta de su Pegasus. Ah, y no quiso recibir a Fireblaze, culpa del capricho que lo ahoga. O mejor dicho, el orgullo de no querer parecer un inútil en el campo de pelea.

El pelirrojo oprimió puños y dientes en cada golpe. Visualizó triste la forma en la que sus amigos luchaban por tener paso; pero llegaban más, y luego otro lote, y así seguían como un montón de hormigas. Demasiadas fieles ovejas ciegas a decir verdad.

Dareki vigilaba al muchacho desconsolada desde su posición, terriblemente culpable por los gruñidos que emitía este, como el castigo de quemarse en llamas.

No lo soportó, tenía una inmensa necesidad de ayudar a mejorar tal estado de inutilidad. Se avecinó a él seguido del viento del tornado de Leone, que acarició su pelo negro provocando ondas finas en él.

—¡Gingka! ¡Toma! —La de mechones le extendió la mano con algo en ella.

Gingka, sin habla en lo absoluto. Tan petrificado que un calambre ligero le apresó las piernas en cuanto lo vio: El brillo que irradiaba aquel objeto llenaba de vida a cualquiera.

—P-P-Pe…

Sus ojitos tan iluminado como cuando una hamburguesa del tamaño de su brazo es su almuerzo. Las palabras no pudieron salir, la emoción le comió los sentidos terminando por sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—¡Pegasus! —En devoción, aclamó.

Dareki poseía a Cosmic Pegasus en la mano que extendió. Nuevo, reluciente y bellísimo. Asimilando que una limpieza profesional se le fue dada no hace mucho. La alegría de Gingka lo hizo tomar el bey olvidando las gracias. Madoka lo vio también, y se contagió de la felicidad.

—¡Ay, Pegasus! ¡Te extrañé tanto! ¡Tanto, amigo mío! —Frotó a Pegasus contra sus rojas mejillas pudiendo recordar la textura de las viejas batallas inolvidables en el bey. Queriendo llorar, le dio a Dareki una ancha sonrisa que quedaría como un agradecimiento. Lucía tan parecido a un niño.

—¡Gingka! ¡Tienes a Pegasus de nuevo! —Expresó Madoka tan alegre.

Los combatientes adelante no pudieron escuchar a causa de los miles de impactos y su fuerte concentración en el campo de batalla. Así que solo dos festejaron por la noticia.

El de bufanda elevó su cósmico bey al aire sumando esperanzas a su bando.

—¡Ya podemos hacer la barrera de-

Pero Gingka se percató del recuerdo insensato de ese día. Dareki había destruido —en frente del mismo— a Pegasus con una roca. El blader presenció lo reluciente de Cosmic perderse entre los golpes de la piedra, los fragmentos volar en todas partes y las carcajadas de los villanos. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba como si su padre se lo hubiese entregado?

Desconcertado, en medio de las ráfagas y alaridos de guerra, miró el bey; era Pegasus, no cabían dudas. Su clavija, su rueda de fusión, todo. Y no hallaba evidencia de quebraduras que delatara pegamento, no habían unido los trozos que restaron al romperlo… Lo peor es que dichos pedazos, Gingka los escondió en su habitación hace tiempo.

Algo no cuadraba.

—Dareki, ¿Por qué tienes a Pegasus? —Profirió sin querer despegarle la vista al bey.

—¡No importa! —Aclaró desesperada— ¡Ve y lucha!

—¿¡Cómo que no importa!? —Se opuso él. Una explosión surgió en la entrada alborotando sus cabellos arrebolados— ¿¡Este es el verdadero, sí o no!?

—Gingka, sí es el verdadero… —Recalcó la mecánica dando la información de su laptop— Tengo guardados los datos de Pegasus y son los mismos de aquí… Ese sí es el real.

—Ah, sí… —Dareki reenfocó sus ojos en vergüenza a otra cosa que no fuera el rostro del chico. Temía su reacción ante aquello— Tenía tanto miedo de decirte que… ¡Bueno! ¡Es una cómica historia a decir verdad!

—Creo no comprenderte, Dareki —Él parecía furioso. Su respiración estaba siendo controlada para no tener un ataque de ira.

Dareki tenía la obligación de explicarles, a menos de que no quisiera gritos del muchacho de banda.

—¡El que destruí era falso!

Un paro cardiaco atacó a Gingka, olvidando a cómo respirar. Igual a Madoka, ambos en un shock inexplicable.

El odio que antes se fue, revolvió las cenizas que estaban dormidas en Gingka. Se avivó el fuego que alimenta la furia, y lentamente provocó inestabilidad en el blader. Un arranque de violencia se aproximaba mientras la pelinegra trataba de explicar lo sucedido.

—Mira, yo sé que estaba mal ocultarte estas cosas pero… ¡Sentí culpa por hacerte esto! Así que…

—¿Y entonces qué? —La amargura en el tono del muchacho se escuchaba a la distancia. Estrujaba los puños a un nivel atemorizante y notablemente, sus ojos perdían su peculiar inocencia.

—G-Gingka… —Madoka conocía perfectamente las señales que el nombrado estaba dando.

Iba a explotar. Y los demás bladers no lo notaban.

—La verdad es que me encariñé demasiado con ustedes, luego de pasar tantos momentos juntos —Dareki continuaba revelando, en vista pegada al suelo u a otros sitios por pena. El caso omiso hacia Gingka la liberaba de los posibles sustos que llevaría al verlo—. Y especialmente contigo… ¡Tuve que hacer un Pegasus falso y partirlo para guardar al verdadero! ¡Ni siquiera Tsokuro o Jonathan lo saben!

Por fin, retornando su mirada al de bufanda, experimentó algo de miedo. Él le advertía con solo verla que ya no debía de decir otra cosa.

—De verdad, lo sien-

—¡Ya! —Rugió Gingka fuera de la calma. Pero se encogió de hombros al instante y apenado, señaló:— No importa… Nada más no te vayas con tus amigos. Que te quede claro que ya no sé si confiar en ti o no, así que quédate aquí con Madoka.

—¡Pero Ging-

—_Y justo cuando creí que todo iba bien entre nosotros… _—Era la evidente decepción. Más tarde, se retiró no sin antes ser detenido por Dareki del brazo.

La ojeada que le presentó el pelirrojo a ella para callarla, fue lo que se diferencia entre la cordura y la rabia, o ambas unidas. Una intentando salir, y la otra por sosegar las intenciones de su compañera.

De la forma más inclemente y sanguinaria que le pudo haber aclarado, el muchacho avanzó al combate, dándoles la espalda a las chicas que acabaron boquiabiertas. Al menos no le incitó un ataque de ira pero en definitiva, se hallaba molesto.

Gingka se unió a la contienda, recibiendo felicitaciones de los demás por recuperar a su Pegasus. Obvio algunos con dudas al respecto, aunque como la situación no era de contestar preguntas, la pelea persistió aun con el apoyo de uno más.

Dareki, por su lado, escapó de allí teniendo la oportunidad. Esquivó a los Legendarios, luego abrió paso entre los encapuchados y terminó en los brazos de sus amigos.

—|•|—

Jonathan suspiró, descartando que los problemas la condenaban. Tenían que acostumbrarse a que algunas veces esa chica llorara por esos momentos. Simples o no, ella ha sido siempre así.

—Lloras por todo, qué delicada… —Comentó removiéndose la suciedad de su ropa holgada. Ignorando la mirada maligna de su jefe que echaba fuego.

—¡Estúpido! —Se volteó la joven con tal de defenderse. Y las lágrimas ya llegaron, cortando su voz en algunas palabras— ¡L-Los extrañé! ¡Baboso c-c-cara de zomb-bie!

Comenzó a chillar dándole un fuerte abrazo a Jonathan, agarrándolo por sorpresa de nuevo. Se aferró a su cuerpo como si jamás quisiera irse, y también como para sacarle el aire por idiota.

Tsokuro sonrió de lado, respirando con más libertad ahora que ya ha llegado su segunda jugadora, teniendo en cuenta que el tiempo se hacía chico y los minutos se le escapaban.

—_S-So-so… _No me quiere soltar. Es como una koala, sus uñas me duelen.

—Tsk. Te lo mereces.

Y una explosión interrumpió el momento, alertando a los bladers del templo, que superando a un rayo, giraron a la lejana entrada —que no se veía por lo negro que los separaba del sol y ellos—. Unas cuantas piedritas se desplomaron al suelo agrietado, dando pistas de un posible y futuro derrumbe allí mismo.

—¡Ya basta de llorar! ¡Tengo que revivir a Némesis! —Mandó el jefe— ¡Ustedes protejan esta zona si los Bladers Legenda-

Y Dareki de pronto, le robó las palabras propinándole una bofetada que resonó al igual que los estallidos afuera.

—¡Némesis mi abuela! —Insultó con ira irradiando en sus antes entristecidos ojos— ¡Sabes que te vas a morir si lo haces! ¡No lo hagas!

—Uy, está bipolar hoy… Espera, ¿Qué? —Se unió el de gorra una vez procesado esa frase— ¿Cómo que va a morir?

—¡Este idiota! —Señaló Dareki al peliplateado, que aturdido por el golpe, se frotaba con precaución la mejilla donde la cachetada dejó su marca en rojo— ¡Se muere si revive a Némesis! ¡Y lo sabía porque Dynamis nos los dijo muchas veces!

El líder no hizo esperar una queja por su parte. Alzó la voz en cuanto robó su momento. Se puso firme ante ellos en tono de autoridad.

—¿¡En serio!? ¡Tsk! ¡Reverenda tontería! —Tsokuro sacando el pecho, se puso a la defensiva. El estruendo al otro lado continuaba. Marchitaba los gritos que daban en una mezcla de furia— ¡Estoy tan cerca de hacerlo! ¿¡Por qué te dejas convencer por esos neandertales!? —Hizo una pausa frunciendo el ceño, aunque bajando el volumen— Tú los trajiste… Dareki, ¿los guiaste hasta aquí?

—Tenía qué… Debía salvarte —Aclaró la chica.

Esa fue la excusa que no aceptó su líder. Le quiso corregir aquel tremendo error sin echar hacia atrás.

—¡Maldi- —Calló el líder antes de cometer un conflicto más— Madre de Dios…

—¡Oh! ¡Casi dice una grosería!

—¡No puede ser, Jonathan! ¡Dareki vino con los Bladers Legendarios! ¡No lograremos vencerlos a todos juntos!

Otra bofetada retumbó. De la misma persona, al mismo muchacho. Y en donde mismo, doliendo más.

—¡Tsokuro! ¡Vas a morir por el poder restante del fragmento! ¡Entiende, egocéntrico imbécil! —Apretó la camiseta de Jonathan más tarde— ¡Jonathan, créeme! ¡Puede morirse de verdad!

Al líder ya le ardían las venas, le calentaba la frente de lo furioso de esos comentarios, de todo. ¿Cómo ella pudo caer en algo tan bajo? Pensó, porque se mantenía ciego a sus propias creencias que ya no distinguía lo malo o lo bueno.

El hombre terco que sigue el camino que él mismo ha forjado con su orgullo. Solo sus razones y ya. Eso importa, lo demás que se joda.

—Yo solo quería darles una buena vida…

Esa promesa que con esperanzas, se conservó fresca en el joven, convirtió un sueño, en una pesadilla. Lo arrasa, con fin de que quede la sevicia* de un muchacho desconsolado.

Hastiado, se apartó de ambos para luego dirigirse hacia la entrada de la siguiente habitación. Aparentemente en llamas de la ira. El cómo un humano rebasa los límites de aquello que lo sostiene de la sensatez, es cosa de cada quien. Tsokuro, se colmó al tener todo en contra.

—Tso… ¡Tsokuro! ¡No vayas! —Rogó el de gorra, persiguiendo al peliplateado en el afán de parar la locura que iba a cometer. Sin resultados de que se detuviera, tuvo que recurrir al arma secreta del grupo— ¡Shouto Niimura!

«_Ese maldito nombre… Condenado…»_

—¡Shouto!

_«No me llames así… No me llames así… Hijo de perr…»_

—¡Mírame y pídele perdón a Dareki! ¡Ella no nos diría mentiras si es de esto! ¡Shouto!

Jonathan se enganchó al brazo del chico a lo que en un instante, el contrario le propinó una golpiza en todo el estomago de manera involuntaria.

Dareki se llevó las manos a la boca, pasmada. El de gorra guió solo una a donde el dolor comenzaba, y Tsokuro, ni con ganas de voltear. El pelimorado tosió aguantando el agarre, y en voluntad de acero, consiguió decir unas cuantas silabas.

—Y-Yo sé… Que no t-te gusta ese nombre porque… —Carraspeó soportando el ardor de su abdomen— Te lo puso tu p-papá pero… Entiende que tienes que hacerle caso a Dareki.

De la nada, Shouto ya andaba de violento golpeándole a Jonathan sin precedentes. Tantas veces que el pobre chico indefenso, perdía fuerzas en cada puñetazo que le brindaban.

Adiós elegancia, hola agresividad.

En los escasos intentos por defenderse, Jonathan había dejado su gorra en Dios sabe dónde, ya que ni al tanto estaba si los _Bladers Legendarios_ ya los acorralaban ahí mismo. Tenía su atención hundiéndole en un punto: Shouto.

Dareki chillaba mientras los dos hombres se asesinaban entre ellos. Uno con más ventaja que el otro. Golpes acá, por allá, en las direcciones que pudiesen darle ventaja a alguno.

Ya la sangre tenía espacio y los moretones desfilaban en la piel haciéndole camino por los rostros sudados de los adolescentes.

Tsokuro no era del tipo que respondía con maltrato, tampoco que se dejara pisotear. Se cansó y sus emociones destruyeron lo que había aprendido en años; los modales y la ética. De optar por una decisión, hubiera decidido la muerte en vez de finalizar discutiendo con uno de sus mejores amigos.

La motivación de sus deseos es bastante clara, son un equipo.

—|•|—

Palabra con asterisco del día:

**Sevicia**

_Def.1 «Maldad excesiva»_


	31. Capítulo XXVIII - Todos juntos

**_Capítulo XXVIII: Todos para uno y uno para todos_**

_._

_._

_._

_Unidos por el poder de nuestro corazones_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Era simplemente imposible que los puñetazos se hubieran convertido en los que decidieran qué estaba mal, o qué no. La violencia abrió paso como el juez, quien determinaría cual de los dos tenía mejores motivos. Las pesadillas pueden ser mejores comparado con ver a mejores amigos golpearse como bestias, en busca de alcanzar a la victoria mediante la rabia hirviendo en su sangre.

Un golpe en la panza, otro en la pierna, muchos en la cara… Y seguían, entre la falta de aire.

Dareki había corrido en ayuda al borde del estadio una vez que ambos muchachos terminaron por perderse en los movimientos del otro, y cayeron por unos pocos escalones; llegaron a la orilla del estadio en medio de la pelea.

No les importó el dolor que les agregó la caída entre la piedra antigua, tampoco la sangre en varias zonas de sus cuerpos advirtiendo la magnitud de sus fuerzas, o los gritos afligidos de Dareki porque detuvieran esa locura.

—¡Tsokuro! ¡Tsokuro! ¡Ya! —Llamaba a su nombre porque él era aquel que con roca en mano, poseía vista de querer quebrarle la cabeza a Jonathan— ¡Basta! ¡Ya!

Shouto elevó el brazo tambaleante, a un alfiler de perder los estribos mediante lo que iba a hacer. Mientras Jonathan yacía debajo, en compasión de la intemperie, siendo ahorcado con una sola mano bruscamente por su líder. No tenía oportunidades de protegerse del siguiente impacto debido al oxigeno fugitivo de sus pulmones.

—_S-Shout… Sho-shou… To __—_Su voz gutural* hacía compañía a la saliva que le escurría por las mejillas, en reclamación de aire lo más pronto posible.

Dareki sostuvo a tiempo el brazo con la piedra de Tsokuro antes de la tragedia.

—¡Shout- —Se corrigió— ¡Tsokuro! ¡Lo vas a matar!

Apartó a ambos con un empujón vivaz al líder, este terminó jadeante en el suelo de trasero, perdiendo en un par de milisegundos la conciencia y la sensatez restante. Poseyendo mirada de dragón directo a sus amigos.

—Jonathan… Jonathan… ¿Estás bien? —Le examinaba la chica tras oírlo toser con educación de camionero. Registró sus heridas y en especial su rostro lastimado a más no poder— Escucha, mírame y dime sí te rompiste algo, Jonathan —Le sostuvo del mentón con tal de verle a los ojos.

El joven se reincorporó y negó cabizbajo de manera rápida. Le dio tiempo de removerse el sudor y la baba de la cara con velocidad. Unas cuantas veces había escupido sangre y todavía no se sentía acto para levantarse.

Y todo extrañamente se encontraba en dulce afonía. Incluyendo afuera, donde las explosiones herraron desde hacía un rato. La suerte de no quedar sepultados ya era una evidente posibilidad que alegraría a los presentes. Ellos no estaban al pendiente de _Bladers Legendarios_ o demás gente.

En eso, la azabache le dio un regaño a Tsokuro a través de sus ojos.

—¡Estás loco! ¡Lo ibas a matar, estúpido!

No inmutó al peliplateado. Sino que lo enfureció más. O algo así, ya que siquiera conocía lo que estaba por hacer, el impulso de su egocéntrica alma fue un combustible poderoso. Le regresó la mirada de la misma forma.

—_Qué chillona eres_ —Expuso de la nada. Colocándose de pie con dificultad, comenzó a limpiarse sus ropas tras leves quejidos—. Jonathan y yo somos flacos, así que estamos a la par… Pero yo no fui el _marica_ que se cayó.

Más enredada que las luces de navidad, Dareki hizo un ademán con total desorientación a cerca de las palabras que expresaba su compañero. Definitivamente perdió lo que lo caracterizaba.

—¿Disculpa? —Cuestionó ella lentamente luego de voltear a ver al pelimorado en busca de una explicación.

Poniendo en blanco los ojos, el líder contestó tras chasquear la lengua sonoramente. Aun no captaba lo que ocurría.

—Imbéciles. ¡No tengo tiempo para sus ridiculeces!.. Ya no me jodan y váyanse derecho a la mier-

Y fue cuando paró cualquier palabrita denigrante que pudiera salir de sus labios lívidos. Pero tuvo que castigarse con una cachetada el mismo por instinto de su educación pasada. Sus mejillas estaban más rojas por un rubor involuntario que por la bofetada intencionada.

—¡¿Contentos?! ¡Ya me provocaron a decir malas palabras! —Se quejó aparentemente avergonzado.

—Tsk… —Jonathan arrojó sangre seguido de ello. Una sonrisa ladina huyó de su rostro amoratado al empeñarse en levantarse— He esperado a que dijeras eso toda mi vida —Expresó con voz carrasposa.

—¡¿Te quieres morir a caso?! —Se puso en defensiva el líder. Con cabello de bruja barata, daba mucho miedo.

—Tú eres el que va a morir, Tsokuro o… Shouto-san —Repitió Dareki mientras daba su ayuda a su compañero herido—. Lo que sea, ya no importa si sigues de mula… Hablo en serio.

Un relincho escapó de Shouto sin fijarse ante tales advertencias tontas. Aun creía en sus propias palabras, y nadie lo podía detener a menos que lo maten allí, porque su orgullo lo manipula a un grado catastrófico.

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, seguía con el veredicto final: Resucitaré a Némesis. Ni aunque las heridas frescas le ardieran como el fuego del averno, sería peor si llega hasta donde su suerte le indique.

Los trotes de zapatos dar contra la piedra vieja, se volvieron el alerta de la esperada venida de los Bladers Legendarios. Todos ellos se deshicieron de los anteriores contrincantes y contaban con una fuerza inimaginable que, de no ser por su fogoso espíritu, podrían destrozar el sitio completo.

—¡Kyoya! ¡Johannes! ¡Esperen! —Imploraba Gingka, según la voz a lo lejos.

Kyoya fue el primero en llegar. Iracundo y deseoso de más victorias. Johannes fue el segundo, dando maullidos a lo torpe al mismo tiempo que los otros iban a su posición, para detenerlos.

La llegada se confirmó una vez Gingka se presentó delante del final del pasillo, luego de a montón, los demás se agruparon a lado o detrás de él. Reconocieron las identidades de los chicos del otro lado a pesar de los diversos golpes que mascaraban sus pieles.

—¡Idiotas de las caras de locos, aléjense de Hoshima-sama o verán la ira de mi Beat Linx!

—¡Johannes, no te metas en esto! ¡Yo derrotaré a Tsokuro lo quieras o no!

Discutieron Kyoya y el gatuno chico ignorando que el peliplateado se anduviera acomodando su vestimenta y cabello con urgencia.

—_Genial, llegaron en el peor momento del mundo… Yo pareciendo un huérfano de África_ —Pensó Tsokuro desprendiéndose de la tierra atacante de su chaqueta.

Ojeó a sus compañeros terminando de arreglarse; Dareki y Jonathan, ella colocándole de lo más cuidadoso venditas en donde necesitara sacadas de su mochila, y él enrollando vendajes en las partes con mayor daño. Ninguno lograría disponerse a combatir con los babosos de los Legendarios junto a su persona. Ahora más que nunca, debía proteger a su equipo como todo buen líder.

Gruñó tras girar a sus oponentes de nuevo. Uno que otro regañando al par de gritones. La primera era Madoka peor que el dúo escándalo.

—¡No puede ser, Kyoya! ¡Ya discutimos esto en la WBBA!

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué me llamas la atención a mi si Johannes fue el idiota que entró primero!?

—Yo solo quiero ayudar a _Darere._

Sinceramente, tenían cosas semejantes entre todos ellos. Pero no era tiempo de juntar las cosas que los hacen iguales.

—¡A ver, animales! —Profirió Shouto en un aullido con la finalidad de tener atención. Cosa que le dieron sin vacilar— Mis amigos ya no pueden continuar… Pero yo sí —La soberbia le acunaba en todos los sentidos existentes.

A muchos le asombró la aclaración que dio de pronto, aunque si sería de ese modo, tal vez conseguirían tenerla fácil. Uno contra once, literalmente tener la tumba recién hecha para lanzar al muerto desaborido.

Dareki no quiso robar las miradas con la inseguridad que mostró mediante una expresión que le dedicó a su jefe.

—¿Estás loco? Tu bey no está capacita-

—A callar, _Da-da… _—Se interpuso Niimura con paciencia— Encárgate de Jonathan y yo de ellos… Ya no me interesa lo que pueda sucederme hoy, quiero cumplir la promesa que me inculqué durante tanto tiempo —La autoridad como cabecilla de ese grupito fue la que mandó en sus palabras.

Reinar al mundo, vengarse de su padre y darles un futuro mejor, su plan a largo plazo… Porque realmente le importa poco gobernar al planeta, su meta es mostrarles que si se lo proponen, pueden conseguirlo. _Inclusive si puede ser la complaciente llegada de la venganza gracias a sus esfuerzos._

Aunque tampoco dejaría que él se sacrificara por tales acciones. Su terquedad contra lo que no le parece bien es insoportable. Dareki y Jonathan no pudieron pelear en contra de sus órdenes.

—Te vas a venir muriendo, Shouto —Habló el pelimorado en unos cuantos tosidos dolorosos.

El mencionado no hizo otra cosa que esbozar la sonrisa que determinaría que aquello sería verdad. Primero en un ataúd antes de perder sin dar lucha. Con tal, hace tanto que no tenía una batalla ardiente.

Lanzó despreocupado su chaqueta marrón a donde su fuerza le permitió. Iba en serio.

—¿Va a luchar de esa forma? —Inquirió Kenta insertando su bey en el lanzador— Se ve muy agotado.

—Será más fácil derrotarlo haciendo la barrera de Zeus en esa condición… Bladers de las cuatro estaciones, cooperen con sus mejores fuerzas —Mandó Dynamis.

—¡Usaré la maniobra especial de Leone para mandarlo a volar en un dos por tres! —Las palabras arrogantes de Kyoya se vieron una vez más.

—En realidad aquí no se usa las maniobras especiales porque las ruinas están muy débiles… —Señaló hacia las cúpulas maltratadas del lugar, teniendo razón— Y no me estén subestimando, críos —Tsokuro escupió a un lado, tronando sus dedos—. Puedo derrotarlos a ustedes y a un ejército completo si se me da la gana…

—Já, ¿Por qué tan seguro, amigo? —Gingka presentó a su Cosmic Pegasus totalmente como la noche luciendo a una estrella, el mejor brillo que puede presumir un bey delante de un oponente.

Shouto no sabía si era lo aborrecible de la sonrisa dada por Gingka al verlo imitando su confianza, o que sus dos compañeros fieles sean unos idiotas de primera, quizás también la manera en la que por primera vez sus planes no le iban bien y se desesperaba, pero sea lo que sea, provocaban lo peor que pudiese dar desde sus adentros.

—|•|—

Apreciar el cómo un chico bien portado lanzaba gritos sin indicios de cansancio, fue lo que pasmó a Dareki y a Jonathan. Ese adolescente que les obligaba a seguir sus ordenes a diestra y siniestra, un fastidio con corbata, era el mejor regalo que les pudo proveer el destino.

Palabras que se cambiaron a unas órdenes de atacar a Sagitario y a Linx, que resultó ser efectiva al instante. Halagos propios que se removieron con un golpe directo a Pegasus y Orion estando de par a par en cuanto a poder.

Definitivamente, tenía de donde sacar para hacerle frente a los Bladers Legendarios, sin dudas no desistiría por la barrera de Zeus ni tampoco admitiría que ninguno intentara dicha estrategia. Cada vez que uno se dignaba a tratar de hacerla, este le mandaba fuera del sitio.

Tsokuro por fin sentía lo que era luchar de verdad, que sus rivales fuesen obligados a requerir de su máximo poder. Al fin y al cabo que contaba con la fuerza de todos ellos, gracias a los planes anteriores que arremetieron en contra de esos bladers.

Dareki no tenía la voluntad necesaria de arruinar el momento de diversión. Si su líder ganaba, moriría, eso es el inconveniente que podía dañar la sonrisa victoriosa de Shouto. Por otra parte, perder los estribos se le hizo satisfactorio de muchas maneras.

—¡Vamos! ¡Sigan! ¡Tengo todo el poder para que comiencen a rezar por misericordia! —Amenazaba en desdén Tsokuro. Como todo un cínico arrojando a cualquiera que se le atravesara a Cerberus.

El viento embestía con ímpetu a los presentes. Las chispas ya formaban parte de los choques múltiples de hierro y sutilmente la piedra se iba colapsando en los recientes movimientos.

—¡Anubius!

Uno de los beys atacaba y siquiera le alcanzaba a producir daño. El poder con el que agredía le era devuelto con nada, porque a veces Cerberus solo giraba y mandaba a volar a cualquiera. Otra era cuando los beys bailaban al ritmo cansino de un golpe de gran potencia.

Su rueda de fusión se componía de púas sobresalientes, dándole ataques perfectos para matar. El anillo de energía ancho, siendo la pareja ideal de la punta de rendimiento. Combinado con lo frenético que el portador se hallaba, daba a entender un final en donde su victoria fuera segura.

Madoka analizaba lo más posibles las debilidades que podrían destacar en él. Pero no entendía el porqué la pantalla mostraba que Warrior era de Defensa, y no de Ataque y Resistencia como le advirtió Dareki hacía tiempo.

—¡Chicos, algo anda mal! —Alertó la mecánica dándose a notar en medio de las ráfagas llameantes— ¡Cerberus no pierde energía si ataca o es atacado! ¡Debe de haber algo muy extraño!

Tsokuro rió desquiciado al saber que se creyeron la mentira de Dareki.

Esa era una de las miles farsas que debía hacer: Hacerles creer algo para que al final sea totalmente diferente a lo que esperaban, dándole ventajas al hacer perecer sus esperanzas. Como pasó cuando les explicó sobre Cerberus, la historia falsa de su padre y el cómo la reclutaron. Ocultar la verdad por medio de las sensacionales actuaciones de Dareki; la mejor virtud que tiene la chica, aprovechado por Tsokuro.

El paisaje que les brindaba aquellas palidecidas caras, ensanchaba la siniestra sonrisa del potador de Cerberus. Los Bladers Legendarios no se esperaban que la jugada cambiara radicalmente tan rápido.

—¡Oigan! ¿Qué les ocurre, eh? —Risitas acompañaron a la pregunta burlona de Shouto— No me digan que ya se les acabó los planes de emergencia… Eso es de verdad patético viniendo de ustedes, Legendarios —Todo se resumía en su retorcida sonrisa.

—Este sujeto, en serio me hace enfurecer… —Kyoya ya llegaba al límite de la paciencia. Y si no hubiera sido a causa de sus amigos, ya andaría como bestia emborrachada de hambre hasta las garras saciando la sangre.

—Y cada vez que atacamos… Es como si todo se volviera nada en segundos —Refunfuñó King incluso. Siendo uno de los más fuertes—. ¡Chicos! —Volteó a Gingka, Kyoya, Yuki y Kenta— Ustedes que han combatido contra él, deberían sugerirnos estrategias.

—No se tarden en explicar. Es para ahora mismo, por si acaso —Les indicó Aguma harto de hacer maniobras y que ninguna dé en el blanco.

Ellos anteriormente les habían advertido que él tenía la habilidad de denar la energía, pero de seguir como están, era cuestión de tiempo para que sus beys ya no respondieran y cayeran rendidos ante su poder.

—Ah… ¡Madoka! ¡Una ayudita! —Imploró Gingka sudando como lunático.

La mecánica registraba a velocidades inhumanas la pantalla. La punta de rendimiento, la rueda de fusión, cualquier indicio que le dijera las posibles ventajas para su equipo. Veía el peso del bey, era mucho. Por su parte, Chris, Tithi, Johannes y Dynamis entretenían a su rival por una lucha de cuatro contra uno —y aun no podían—, así dándole minutos extras a Madoka.

Niños perdidos en un bosque frondoso de alimañas rastreras, anhelando encontrar la carne viva de su desesperación. Era una visión que Tsokuro tenía justo en frente y lo peor, le gustaba que quisieran buscar una estrategia pronto.

—_No saben qué hacer… Están desesperados… ¡Así lograré revivir a Némesis! ¡Por fin, podré gobernarlos a todos!_

Shouto ovacionaba sus esfuerzos mentalmente, permitiéndose sonreír tanto como pudiese. Psicópata. Le encantaba que los demás lo viesen tan feliz porque se sintió alguien insuperable, un dios insensato que alabar sin parar.

—¡Heeey! ¡La punta de rendimiento es una Wide Defense y es difícil que recupere su equilibrio luego de mandarlo al aire!

La voz de Dareki se transformó en algo que aclamar por su bendición, estaba ayudando a los Bladers Legendarios después de todo. Gracias a su consejo, Gingka recordó que en el aire Cerberus era bastante inestable y su enorme peso, sería sencillo tirarlo al suelo en varios ataques.

—¡Eso es! ¡Kyoya puede usar a Leone y llevarlo con sus ráfagas de viento! —Se alegró Kenta.

—¡Dareki! —Cuando el peliplateado reprendió a su aliada, le intimidó con sus ojos.

Su diversión, se iba a terminar. No quería para nada que eso se diese por cumplido, aunque con ese poco de información le desgraciaría la vida, lamentablemente. Todo iba bien, ya que el propósito de intimidarlos con que el techo se derrumbaría, sería para impedir cualquier movimiento insano. Refiriéndose a las maniobras especiales que tuvieran la hazaña de tirarlo por los aires.

Estrujando dientes y puños, la furia volvió a Tsokuro.

—¡No puede ser! ¡¿De que lado estás?! —Ya tenía unas ganas de romperle los huesos— ¡¿A caso no quieres vengarte ya?! ¡Qué inútil eres!

Ella nunca aguantó los insultos de sus amigos, por algo los eligió su amistad. Y que las ofensas vengan de alguien tan apreciado, es un corte que no cicatriza jamás.

—¡Solo quiero que no mueras! ¡¿Cuántas veces tienes que aplastar a alguien para ser feliz?!

—¡Animal, la vas haces llorar! —Jonathan se unió, sirviéndole un abrazo fuerte a Dareki, soportando las heridas frescas recién atendidas.

—¡Ustedes, buenos para nada! ¡Ya han colmado mi paciencia desde el día que los conocí!

Tsokuro quitó su interés en la pelea, reenfocada en aquel dúo problemático a los cuales regañó como nunca antes. La ira, lo manipuló, empezó a incrustarse en su cordura. Es indetenible.

—¡Quería esto tanto y me vienen a arruinar todo! ¡Ojala sus tripas se les salgan cuando sean aplastados!

Esa mirada que les proveyó es la que indicó que sus insultos fueron tan verosímiles como la amistad que les dio.

—¡Los quería parte de esto pero ya solo los deseo sepultados a veinte metros bajo tierra!

El viento descontrolado comenzó a desordenar, a llevarse lo que sea por delante al formarse un tornado de Leone, alborotó la tierra y las rocas que decoraban los alrededores. Al compás de los bramidos, se escuchó el lazo de tres años quebrarse, imitando a la piedra cincelada destrozarse y formar parte del huracán.

Pronto, ya se encontraban unos cuantos Bladers Legendarios atacando contra los escombros voladores, por seguridad de su equipo. Las prendas salieron disparadas, la gorra de Jonathan se perdió en el vals que consumió el tornado. Ya nada se escucha, es una envolvente brisa que cubre el espacio que dejó los gritos.

Cerberus yacía prisionero de la maniobra especial de Kyoya, y luego de la de Yuki, seguido de Kenta, las explosiones vuelven, se tornan el centro de atención en los contraataques de los Legendarios. Todos para uno, y uno para todos, es lo que determina el aire desalmado del lugar. El bien va a triunfar.

Es un desastre bien hecho, pues Shouto no ideó un plan de escapatoria. Solo vio a Cerberus volar en medio de colecciones de golpes y el viento. Se volqueó, no va a sobrevivir de esa. El giro de 180° es lo que mostró la derrota del líder.

Faltaba poco para que cayera al suelo y pudieran sellarlo con la barrera de Zeus, no hacía puesto en su mente en donde cabria el fracaso. No lo permitiría, su orgullo dependió de lo que haría a lo siguiente. Aspiró por tener su venganza, la justicia retorcida que aplacó cualquier pensamiento.

Se esmeró en dar un vistazo a Dareki y Jonathan, ambos protegiéndose entre sí. Concebían una muerte por aplastamiento o el miedo dándoles un severo infarto. ¿Cómo es que terminó a esos lados? Insultando a su equipo, perdiendo y horriblemente humillado.

Y el tornado de Leone era iracundo, al igual que las jugadas decisivas de los otros. Todos en una seria de repetitiva de golpes.

_Escuchó los ánimos imaginarios de su madre, le dijo que no es tiempo de rendirse._

Tuvo una idea que no pensó en utilizar pero acudió a rezar a un dios que él cree inexistente, porque es bastante fuerte, sacrificaría a sus amigos. Es la última opción que quedó.

Los miró, con tristeza, antes de recibir la embestida final de Pegasus y dar la orden a Cerberus, experimentando la angustia una vez más. Usaría esa maniobra nuevamente como recurso desesperado.

—_¡Cerberus! ¡Llamado del averno! ¡Ladra, ladra!_

Odiaba con vigor ser títere de su propio bey. Es el precio que pagó por usar un objeto lleno de maldad, de crueldad de Hades, y que de paso, también ese vil poder se trasladó a sus queridos amigos.

Ya no diferenciaba quien era el desalmado domador y el animal resignado de su independencia.

—|•|—

Por el tormentoso viento cruzando en todas las partes existentes del viejo templo, la estructura se iba colapsando. Débil, sin otro sentido que no fuese el caer sobre los bladers o destruidos por los mismos, en la mínima intención de rozarles cerca. La roca de las paredes aclamaba por expirar su puesto con apremiante tiempo, en cambio el techo se había disuelto sin titubear, perdió una lucha que no combatió.

El rostro perlado de sudor de cualquier adolescente allí, tenía el potencial de matar de un susto. Darían un infarto las ropas rotas, deslumbradas por la tierra puesta en estas. ¿Combatieron o se revolcaron en un campo de cactus? No existía diferencia.

Por suerte, ninguno había sido sepultado en carne viva, solo gracias a la velocidad que tuvieron tras partir los escombros del techo una vez que se allegaban a ellos. Seguían vivos todos, bendito sea sus súbitos instintos de atacar a la hora.

En resultado, el piso labrado derrochó su belleza una vez que las rocas agredieron en su contra, y cayeron en miles de trozos. Deshonraron el nombre del santuario, ya no era eterno por sus muros desmembrados, tampoco un lugar merecedor de Hades. La imagen de un sitio opacado, solo eso.

Shouto a excepción de los otros, no había sucumbido ante el intenso ladrido de su Cerberus, previamente al detener su devoto giro. Fue el último movimiento que dio en la batalla. Debido a su poder, perdió la contienda.

Vigiló a los Legendarios, todo en orden con ellos, removiendo el hecho que se andaban cubriendo los oídos, en el suelo o agachados. Por el aullido fulminante de Warrior. Prácticamente, solo él no lo había hecho, es lo obvio viniendo del portador de tal bey.

Tosió, a causa del polvo alborotado llenando los espacios. Lo removió ligeramente abanicando con la mano. Luego, recordó lo que leyó en la nota cuando encontró a su bey:

_«Warrior Cerberus WD139, posee la finalidad de revivir a Diablo Némesis X:D si pierde en la barrera de Zeus._

_(...)_

_Es un bey de defensa con una rueda de fusión peculiar, la cual absorbe la energía de sus oponentes al atacar o ser atacado. Igualmente, una de sus maniobras especiales es dar un ladrido nombrado "Llamado del averno" que puede: 1. Aturdir a los oponentes, 2. Que Hades se apiade de las almas que son y fueron contagiadas con el poder del odio._

_Su potencia se gastará de inmediato al usar su última tecnica. Por favor, no ponerla en práctica si no es en una emergencia»_

Sabía que la advertencia no era de adorno y la había ignorado en dos ocasiones ya, incluyendo esa. Y todavía se convenció que usarla ni siquiera dependía de si era una emergencia o no, los resultados son y pueden ser catastróficos.

Gingka no recuperaba del todo la conciencia cuando subió la cabeza, en busca de Tsokuro, pues temía que se hubiera escapado en cuanto usó lo que sea en ellos. Allí se encontraba aun. Le desorientó hasta la médula por un lapso exiguo pero nada letal como para devolvérsela con un palazo.

Lo mismo pasó con los demás, en segundos ya se levantaban algo aturdidos, preguntando qué fue eso. Al menos los Bladers Legendarios, seguido de un rato, lograrían recuperar sus posturas y luchar; Jonathan y Dareki no, la agonía se les miraba en los gritos que no cesaban.

—¡Mi cabeza! —Sobre sus rodillas, Dareki estrujaba sus orejas llena de sufrimiento— ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele mucho, Tsokuro!

—¡Maldito! ¡Lo prometiste! —Siguió Jonathan igual de mal, revolcándose por el suelo a poco de quedarse afónico— ¡Me va a explotar la cabeza! —Y exclamó otro alarido, dañándose la voz.

Shouto sentía quemar sus entrañas en las veces que los oía rogar piedad, pero, se preservó el resucitar a Némesis. Cueste lo que cueste.

—¿Qué nos hizo el desgraciado? —Reclamó Kyoya haciendo un empeño en levantarse— Me silban los oídos...

—Solo pude sentir una onda llegar cuando Gingka-san casi lo ataca y de pronto ya estaba en el suelo... —Relató casi adolorido Yuki.

Antes que de que se hartaran de incógnitas, se extraviaron en el plegareo incesante de los dos chicos al frente. Ambos gritando, del aparente malestar en sus cabezas.

También en la entrada del templo, los encapuchados se retorcían en el césped del bosque. Sus quejidos que escucharían del otro lado del mundo, todos al unísono.

Cabe mencionar que, aunque aquellos reclamos no se podrían olvidar, los Bladers Legendarios habían obtenido la victoria cuando se desviaba la vista al estadio. ¡Tan esfuerzo llegó a algo! Cerberus terminó por desplomarse en medio del estadio. Acabado. Ya no más batalla... Pero no era lo importante.

Gingka no dudó en hacer notar su enojo al ver tan cerca al peliplateado y a su secuaz. Quizás celoso de tanta cercanía que les daba el abrazo que Tsokuro dio de repente a Dareki.

_«Solo usar en caso de emergencia»_ La letra a penas visible de esa carta hizo eco en Niimura. La necedad debería considerarse un pecado.

—No griten así... Me duele más a mí que a ustedes... Por favor… —Sus brazos tenían un temblor demasiado notable. El arrepentimiento se iba y venía pero estaba allí.

—¡Hey! —Le quitó la atención de sus compañeros Gingka. Enfadado, ardía como ningún otro— ¡¿Qué les hiciste?! ¿¡Qué fue eso!?

—¡Daaareeekiii! —El tono irritante de Johannes se presentó— ¡Suéltala, bestia!

Los ojos juzgadores de los enemigos sobre Shouto, ya no eran parte de algo que amar. Todos viendo al dúo chillar, apiadándose de su inconmensurable dolencia, y una de ellos entre los brazos palpitantes del líder. El colmo que soportar.

Shouto unió las cejas en demostración de enfado hacia sus rivales. No les dedicó palabras o insultos, tampoco que quisiera gastar saliva en explicarles. Ya les desgració la existencia a sus aliados, con eso tenía.

Despavorido, salvó a Cerberus arriesgando su vida en el estadio cuando bajó y huyó —Porque así lo hizo—, el rayo de una tormenta viniendo y yéndose en mitad de un parpadeo. Dejó que Dareki y Jonathan se estremecieran tal cual caracol con sal, una vez abandonó la habitación.

—¡No lo dejen escapar! —Ordenó Aguma adelante en persecución de Tsokuro, una vez que recuperó a su Kronos.

Dejando en vergüenza la velocidad con la cual, Shouto se escapó, los Legendarios fueron a por él en cuanto los ruegos se marchitaron en el pasar de sus zapatos.

Se dieron de cuenta que los quejidos de Jonathan y Dareki, habían terminado, inesperadamente. Abriendo el sendero a la mudez que les ofrecía la estadía del bosque, una vez, se callaron. Ya no más sufrimiento por su parte.

—¡Esperen! —Tithi se detuvo a mitad de la cacería, parando a los demás— ¡¿Que no nos olvidamos de los dos chi- —Un estruendo le cortó las palabras antes de que continuara.

El acceso a la siguiente habitación se colapsó tras ser víctima de dos beys atacantes. Drásticos al utilizar las maniobras especiales de sus respectivos dominios. Así fue, como las rocas obstruyeron las salidas y las entradas. Sin poder retornar a fuera, o a otro lugar. Quedaron encerrados.

Espantó de sobremanera a los Bladers Legendarios que, si no era por detenerse gracias a Tithi, la muertes les hubiese arropado con la inconsciencia eterna y negruzca. Aguma maldijo a los cuatro vientos al caer de espaldas a los pies de las ruinas.

—¡Casi nos aplasta! ¡Diablos! —Alegó King en el mismo estado de Aguma. En la merced de un colapso nervioso.

—¿Quién fue el estúpido que atacó? —Exclamó la mecánica castaña ayudando a Kenta, quien del susto se sobresaltó y tropezó con ella.

Lo que les faltaba. A punto de ganar y otro inconveniente les arraigó la mala suerte a sus pieles.

Cuando parecía que las respuestas ya no asomaban en la confusión, y la desgracia ya no tenía sorpresas, unas risitas malintencionadas les crearon escalofríos inefables.

—¿Y ustedes qué? —Habló fanfarrón uno de gorra. Más tarde uno de los beys regresó a su mano ahorcada de vendajes por doquier.

—¿Creen que los dejaremos que pasen? Primero sepan que de aquí ya no saldrán… —Llegó otra persona femenina a amenazar.

Esas retorcidas voces que ahuyentaban a la calma, de Dareki y Jonathan que poseían sus beys en los lanzadores. Sus intenciones de matarlos permanecieron en sus ojos. Escarlatas, las auras carmesí de las almas perdidas por el odio ardiente. Ya no presentaban signos de un dolor extraño de cabeza, solo el deseo de asesinar.

—_Dareki…_ —Gingka reconoció esa flameante furia de esos muchachos. Preparada. Con sonrisa que es resultado de la locura.

Duró más la epifanía*, que el ruido burlón de los encapuchados entrar por donde se les dio la gana, a través de las gigantescas aberturas en los muros, y del techo. Dispuestos a llenar el templo de sangre, y no precisamente de la suya.

—|•|—

Palabra(s) con asterisco del día:

******Epifanía:**

_Def.1 «Momento de revelación»_

******Gutural**

_Def.1 «Que se produce desde el fondo de la garganta»_

_Def.2 «Áspero, desagradable«_


	32. Capítulo XXIX - El final llegó

**********_Capítulo XXIX: El final llegó_**********

_._  
_._  
_._  
_Tengo tanto miedo que mis sentidos ya no responden a mí._  
_._  
_._  
_._

Le había dado un soplido en las costillas por respirar mal. Tonta carrera que hizo sabiendo que su estado era para rogar compasión. Shouto dependía de los pasos enervados que intentaba, resistiendo con manos apocadas su propio peso sobre la pared. Deslizando con pereza la palma en el muro, queriendo encontrar algo para sostenerse.

_¿Qué había hecho? No, ¿Qué fue lo que le obligaron a hacer?_

Su pecho subía y bajaba. Constante e inquieto. Su corazón a una velocidad ganándole a una liebre. El correr como maniaco en esos pasillos se transformó en algo que no volvería a realizar.

—_Ya casi llego, ya casi… _—Ni sus propias motivaciones le eran de apoyo.

Se tuvo que sentar, preso del cansancio. Apenas el aire traspasaba en su nariz, se le dificultaba ocasionalmente articular los brazos. Sus piernas, que no se recuperaban del conflicto entre Jonathan, berreaban en sinfonías claras del ardor.

—_¿Por qué esto es tan difícil? ¿Por qué tengo que ser víctima de mi propio bey?_ —Pensó. Le tomó un rato reflexionar a la par de sus agitadas respiraciones. Miró a Cerberus en su mano derecha, esa cosa, condenada cosa que se suponía nada más era un objeto— Permití que me controlaras para tus fines pero no a ellos…

El exigirse querer respuestas por parte de un objeto, ya se había hecho la manía de tiempos monótonos. Producto de la soledad que nunca se marchitó, poco a poco, un ser razonable menos en el mundo.

—En serio te detesto… —Cuchicheó, arrastrando las palabras en medio de un gesto. Aun teniendo en los pensamientos que jamás obtendría una contradicción de Cerberus— ¿No estás cansado de llenarte de enemigos, Cerberus?, yo sí, un poco… Pero supongo que es lo razonable… Me hundes en la ira, a ellos, a quienes siguen a Hades…

Qué importa estar conversando con la bella nadie, estaba tomando un rato en volver a ser estable.

—Zeus, Alá, Dios, Tutancamón, el zodiaco, no sé… Quien sea, quien me esté escuchando… —Levantó la mirada al techo en busca de un milagro. Oprimió sin fuerzas a su bey— Que mis amigos salgan del odio que los tiene atrapados, porque yo solo me metí en problemas y ya estoy perdido…

Una sonrisa triste elevó sus labios cuando decidido, volvió a estar de pie y regresó al camino que lo llevaba a la meta final.

Qué bueno que nadie había visto esa parte de él. Considera que rezar a una deidad, es un rato perdido. Pero la fe puede ilusionar o ayudar.

—|•|—

Aquello podía verse como una falacia* fuera de las interpretaciones humanas. La forma en la que daban los golpes esos pobres bey, parecían estar siendo esclavos de los impulsos de sus dueños. Los gélidos ojos sin otra cosa que no fuera la rabia, temían a perder el resplandor que los caracterizaba. Cada tacto más vehemente que el otro, y de nuevo, la furia arremete en oposición de los Legendarios.

¿De dónde salió tanto poder?, si antes esos dos se alteraban por algo de condolencia en sus propios bramidos hace rato. Una pregunta que aguardaba entre Gingka y su grupo.

—¡Fénix! —Dirigía Dareki para dar un ataque en fuego a Pegasus. Gingka era su oponente por mero gusto de oírlo asustado.

—¡Con fuerza, Hydra! —Le mandaba Jonathan. Y golpes de energía eran la desgracia de Kyoya, el insistente que quería una revancha.

Los otros —Kenta, Aguma, Chris, etcétera— se encargaban a mano limpia de los seguidores anónimos. Tanto poder, tanta emoción en un solo sitio, provocaba derrumbes en las paredes, grietas abundantes en el suelo en los contraataques. La euforia sinfín que gratificaba a los contrincantes.

—¡Vamos, _Yo-Yo_! ¡A que no me atrapas! —Se mofaba Jonathan al hacer que Hydra fuera a una velocidad lejos de este mundo. En zigzag o en círculos, con el plan de confundir a su rival mediante la desesperación.

—¡Que no me llamen así! —Echando humo por los oídos, el feroz león perseguía sin cesar a su burlona presa. De aquí, para allá, luego a un lado… Iba a perder los estribos. Aunque en realidad ya los perdió.

—Desde aquí se ve una vena sobresaliendo de tu frente… ¿A caso no te duele, eh? —Nunca dejaba perecer esa sonrisa desvergonzada, tampoco las bromas— Ese poder tuyo no sirve de nada, _Blader Legendario._

La mediocridad del de gorra podía hacerlo explotar. Eran movimientos simples, fáciles de interceptar pero su rapidez se le hacía demasiado. ¿O era que su impotencia tenía frutos?

—¡¿Cómo es posible que no pueda atacarlo?! ¡Solo se burla de mí, qué idiota es! —Kyoya se quería arrancar el cabello de un tirón. Le ardía en cada cruzada que Hydra llegaba al fugarse de su vista.

Gingka no era una excepción.

—¡Dareki, ya! ¡Queremos salvar al mundo! ¿¡Qué no recuerdas!? —Los ataques de ira acabaron con la humanidad que le conservaba los pies sobre la bondad.

Una explosión avivó el polvo, al darle a Fénix sin que el mismo retrocediera. Ni que modo ascendente, ni que modalidad de ráfaga, a Fénix no le logró sosegar la danza atroz de Pegasus.

—Eres muy patético, Gingka… —Dareki esbozaba una mueca de diversión. Parecida a la de su hermano, hasta siendo peor— A pesar de que tienes a Pegasus de nuevo, ni siquiera puedes mover a Fénix. ¡Já! ¡Aun sabiendo que su defensa es insuperable ahora!

¿Qué pasaba con esos chicos que los insultos no se les acababan?

—Son muchos, y ya han aumentado su poder —Chris me fijaba en tres a la vez, tenían acorralado a Orion en segundos de hablar—. ¡Orion, no!

—¡A Variares se le acabó la fuerza utilizando su maniobra especial hace rato! —Con melena blanca, King daba un empeño en aguantar los múltiples combatientes que llegaban de la nada.

—¿Y ustedes creen que mi pobrecito Linx no está igual? —Añadía Johannes esquivando lo que su eje de rotación le propinaba. Su suerte, y la de Kenta, le permitían huir o evadir cualquier ataque— ¡No sé porque vine en primer lugar! ¡Los odio!

Ya que hubo tantos beys bailando en infinitos pasos, la laptop de Madoka no guardaba aquella información. Tanto que procesar y pocos minutos.

Dareki, Jonathan y las rocas cerrando la única entrada, la potencia de los Bladers Legendarios disminuyó increíblemente. Se servía una derrota al pasar las agujas del reloj, avisando en el apremiante contoneo, que el mundo estaba listo para ser destruido.

—Ay, Gingka —Otro insulto de la pelinegra hacia su adversario—. La gracia que me haces al querer salvar el planeta, es la causa de mis risas… ¡Y te haces llamar elegido por el fragmento de estrella! —Estalló de carcajada en un brillo fugaz en sus morados ojos.

—Ni siquiera digas nada de este sujeto… —Jonathan apuntó al indómito peliverde con quien luchaba— Se cree mucho pero no puede con un simple secuaz como yo… ¿En serio el poder que te dieron lo tienes? —Las risotadas no terminaban.

Dynamis por más arrinconado que estuviese, le daba segundos de observar las actitudes del dúo problemático. Ella prometió que ayudaría con eso, entonces el porqué se dirigía a ellos con malicia, era tan desconocida como el inagotable poder que tenía.

—_¿Qué acaso ya no quiere salvar a su amigo? _—Mentalizó, viéndola carcajear tan descontrolada— _Algo no está bien._

—¿En serio, Gingka? ¿Este es tu equipo? —Dareki provocaba ira mediante el veneno que hablaba— Porque a mi parecer es obvio que a Yuki y a Kenta le dieron un fragmento por mera lastima…

Eso desconcentró a los nombrados, mientras que echó leña al fuego. Ambos se molestaron muchísimo y le dedicaron una mirada de odio.

—¡Oigan! ¡El gato, el rubio y el grandote de capa! —Llamó el pelimorado cuando esquivó a Leone y le dejó unirse a las bromas— Apuesto que es muy feo estar debajo de la sombra de alguien. Uno ni es un elegido, otro trabaja bajo órdenes porque es inútil y el último degradado por la Muralla Beylin.

Desconcentrando al resto, esos dos empezaron a enfurecer a cada quien, y luego echaban a reír por el gusto de verles el ceño bien arrugado. Un insulto a todos, sencillas palabras que incineraban en contra de los denigrados. La incandescencia de sus espíritus se envolvía en la furia, de a poco.

Y al querer cerrarles la bocota, desprendían una radiante energía que les servía para huir o esquivar. Se volverían locos si no se callaban. ¿Qué ocurría? Los Legendarios solo gastaban lo poco en sus beys, perdían, se iban a lanzar en sus tumbas. Olvidando que Shouto resucitaba a Némesis, el vaso de la paciencia de rompió al rebasar el límite permitido.

El metal de Pegasus ya no daba más, y todavía Gingka no entendía. Atacar y atacar, su estrategia mental. Ya no existiría un Cosmic si a Dynamis no se le hubiese dado aquella idea.

—_Así que…_ _Esa es la técnica que están usando… _—Dio una mirada al entorno. Sus compañeros guiados por el impulso bestial de sus almas ciegas. El descontrol de gente afable— _El odio y el rencor de los Bladers Legendarios les dan el poder cuando los atacan, proporcionándoles mucha potencia infinita… El líder de ese equipo siempre tiene algo para sorprenderme._

Dynamis tomó a Jade Jupiter al momento. Dejó sorprendidos con quienes peleaba pero sus caras les importó un comino. Si seguía por ese camino ya su bey tendría que detenerse y aceptar la derrota les permitía reflejarse mejor.

—Bladers Legendarios… —Aclamó el guardián, pasando como si los gritos de sus amigos no le estuvieran dejando sordo. Cruzó por a lado de Aguma y de King, posteriormente hasta quedar en medio de Gingka y Kyoya— Ya déjense de tonterías, ustedes no quieren pelear…

—¿¡Qué estás hablando!? ¿¡Nos están dando una paliza y te rindes!? —Rugió Kyoya mostrando dientes afilados.

—Te estás dejando llevar por el odio, ya cálmate que así vas a perder energía pronto… —Lo calló en un instante de girar a verle. Suspiró de lo tarde que se había enterado de la situación— Se están consumiendo de su furia gracias a las sandeces que dicen, en ese caso, deben de tranquilizarse y trabajar en equipo…

Ya todos al fin habían cesado su pelea individual, trayendo algo de paz al santuario luego de tanto sudor y esfuerzo correr. La aclaración de Dynamis había sido escuchada, dilucidando las mentes de los buenos.

—¿Trabajar en equipo?

—Sí, Gingka… Es tedioso estar viendo como ustedes combaten solos, mientras tienen un grupo de gente buena alrededor.

Con eso plasmado en mente, tenían una idea brillante que poner a prueba. Sonrieron y rieron levemente al percatarse de lo que hacían. Porque el plan de _Helpers Of Hades_ siempre ha sido disolver a los Legendarios, al mismo tiempo, destrozando sus corduras por medio de las palabras o acciones irracionales.

Kyoya intentó dejar su orgullo a fuera, para así pedirle ayuda a Johannes —que estaba más cerca— con Jonathan. Claro, lo que aprendió en SnowyCity fue que hay personas más fuertes que él, y que en algún momento, necesitaría otro más con quien vencerle. Johannes pensó que era una broma de mal gusto al principio.

Fue cuestión de prudencia que todos se reunieran y acoplaran las débiles energías que mantenían. Si perderían, sería en equipo. Ahora podían llevar lejos a los encapuchados, haciendo sobrar la victoria en cuanto jugaban juntos. Ya solo les quedaba a los principales más tarde de que dejaran inconscientes a los demás seguidores de Hades.

En aquel fatídico momento, el dúo malvado empezó a atorarse con su misma inquietud.

—Oye, Dynamis… —Dareki no estaba para nada contenta. Su diversión se caducó amargamente. Fénix permanecía girando y aguardando a un idiota que le golpeara— Qué molesto eres… Si quieres puedes luchar con esos tontos pero no cambiará que mi jefecito reviva a Némesis.

—¡Vamos! ¡No creo que les haya convencido ese discurso! —Se metió disgustado el de gorra, preparando a Hydra nuevamente.

—En realidad ustedes dos no quieren hacerlo… Además, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir —Dejó en claro Dynamis tan apaciguo que daba espasmos.

—¡Ja! ¡Admitiendo la derro-

—¿Qué pensaría tu hermano al verte? —Se interpuso Gingka propinándole una grata y juvenil sonrisa a Dareki. Le provocó otro escalofrío.

Ese golpe, ese golpe de todos, si le dolió. A parte de que veía a su querido hermano como alguien a quien admirar, por sus logros, por sus metas… Por todo lo que podía y lograba hacer, ella sin dudas lo adoraba. El usar el nombre de su amado familiar en su contra, y de esa forma le hacía perder confianza de un jalón.

—A él no lo menciones… —Giró, apenada. Sonrojada también, la burla pronto desapareció.

¿Y el odio? Incluso se fue, solo por Daiki. Pensar que sus padres le recalcarían sus errores ya le provocaba nauseas.

Por esa falta, Pegasus y Anubius agredieron a Fénix. Lo dejaron incrustado en un bloque para cuando Dareki acaparó el valor de levantar el rostro. Una menos, solo uno con determinación de oso que se fugaba como conejo.

—¡A-Ah! ¡Fénix! —Se quejó la chica buscando el lugar donde su bey está. Se fijó en las direcciones que le da su ambiente, pura piedra quebrantada es lo que vio.

—¡Dareki, tonta! —Jonathan no se sintió complacido. Es el único que quedó para ese entonces, por lo que el peso de su responsabilidad no la pudo compartir.

—Tampoco quieres luchar… ¿Verdad? —Dynamis tuvo sus momentos de conocerlos; mas arraigar una conversación en pleno combate puede ser catastrófico debido a que ser el próximo objetivo es bastante alto— Tus amigos son tu familia, y no querrás que el chico que los manda muera… Déjanos pasar, muchacho.

—Tsk…

Sus moretones recientes fueron el efecto de una sospecha, él estaba debilitado y ya no podía continuar a menos que quisiese desmayarse. A ese punto, los Legendarios lo tenían como blanco, simplemente apuntándole para asustarle.

—Deja de hablar como si me conocieras… En realidad, lo que diga Hades es nuestra orden… Por ende, si Shouto quiere algo, nosotros solos nos encargaremos de ello —Sabía que perdería, conocía el final de la batalla y de todas formas, la sonrisa de lado que presento dejó en claro que no podía rendirse—. ¡Hydra!

El bey se lanzó bruscamente a Leone y con el impacto, la tierra explotó en sus ojos. Su oponente no tenía signos de dar una buena guerra, sus energías se iban fugando en hileras de carencia mediante era impulsado contra su voluntad.

—¡Eh, Leone! —Kyoya apretó colmillos evitando rezagarse. Le era inutil esos intentos maniacos— Leone ya no puede más. A este paso, su rueda de fusión y eje de rotación tendrán daños… Admito que… —El muchacho respondió con una apagada sonrisa de derrota—. Me has causado más problemas de los que imaginé, no eres tan mal peleador después de todo…

Al de gorra y a su compañera le sorprendieron con aquella inesperada revelación, a un punto de quedar con la boca abierta. ¿De verdad lo decía?, por fin adoptó que no podía solo en algunas veces. Habían llegado a asimilar una que otra cosa importante, que felicidad para ellos. La tortura de la apocalíptica rabia se marchitó cuando el muchacho de cabellos morados bajó su gorra, donde le cubriría los ojos perfectamente, pues el antes escarlata de sus pupilas, ya no se hallaba allí. Otra sonrisa, ancha y satisfecha, lo delató.

—_Mi trabajo contigo terminó._

—¡Hey, Linx!

—¡Anubius! ¡Impacto valiente!

Con eso terminaron de perder el tiempo con Jonathan, dejando fuera del estadio a Hydra una vez las pocas fuerzas de Linx y Anubius, llegaran a extinguirse. Hydra finalizó más allá en donde Fénix descansaba por fin. Sus enemigos les cedieron el paso, fuera de darle protesta en el proceso. Y es que ninguno ya no podía dar otro combate Beyblade; sin embargo la cosa no terminaba. Quedaba el jefe final a las orillas de poseer el reinado.

En pocos segundos la estructura se perdió entre el viento, la antigüedad dio su ultimo lamento antes de que los muros se cayeran. Así dándole un sendero extra para los peleadores, y propinándole el panorama ideal de la luz del apocalipsis.

Yacía la irradiación de un nuevo pueblo, un brillo que parecía les daba la bienvenida al nuevo mundo caótico. Más allá de ser una vista normal al atardecer. Era hermosa, y aterraba, les acariciaba como si su apatía les esperaba. Celestial, terrorífica. La roca marmolada se derrumbaba con un toque, así era de poderoso lo que les aguardaba en unos cuantos pasos más.

—Nos queda unos metros para llegar hasta ahí… Y parece un farol que quema las retinas —Mencionó Aguma saltando por sobre el muro abierto, indicando con la mano que cruzaran y corrieran hasta la luz.

Johannes y Madoka se tuvieron que quedar en medio de los seguidores inconscientes, ya que según les advertía Kyoya "Es peligroso". No se molestaron por ello.

Dareki, pensativa, se hipnotizó en las ondas divinas de esa luminosidad. Tan repetitiva que quedársele viendo era reconfortante. Una era renovada que presenciar con aullidos de sufrimiento. A eso llegaron, el fin del mundo a sus pies dolientes, sin compasión de los infortunados que morirían.

En una fila, los Bladers Legendarios, corrían ignorando la falta de aire que les hacía. Un llamado de los pilares viejos les suplicaban por ayuda, a la gente del planeta, porque la maldad estaba a nada de cubrir los cielos con su inerte pasión. Sucios, desaliñados, qué interesa, es su deber obstruir el camino de las desgracias.

—|•|—

—¡Jonathan, deberías de quedarte aquí! ¡No seas necio! —Le replicaba Dareki al joven. Sus cabellos brillantes ondeaban en un patrón brusco, su rostro casi opacado por la luz adelante.

Con apoyo de Kyoya y Dynamis, aquel chico emprendía pasos cortos en una sola pierna. La otra se le fracturó al rescatar a Dareki de una columna que tenía malas finalidades de matarla.

—¡Qué importa si pierdo un brazo también! —Clamó en oposición, algo consumido— Le prometimos a Tsokuro que estaríamos allí en este momento. Así que primero me cortan las venas antes de no cumpla de mi parte… —Le declaró tan sonriente como si fueran a tomar un picnic.

Ella le contestó con un suspiro, agobiada sin oponerle lo dicho. Era verdad, se lo prometieron el día que se conocieron. Todavía rememoraba como las palabras cultas de Shouto le parecían de otro planeta. ¿En serio pasó tres años desde aquel entonces?

«—_Háganme la promesa de, sin importa la circunstancia que podremos pasar, estaremos juntos cuando yo reviva a Némesis, ¿de acuerdo? —Su voz profunda permitía que se entreviera la formalidad del asunto._

_Y ellos estrecharon sus manos con saliva. Al líder le pareció poco entendible; pero fue la primera y última vez que hicieron ese apretón.»_

—Me sorprende como ustedes se tratan como una familia y a pesar de tener algunos contratiempos, siguen unidos… —El comentario entre el correteo de Gingka, le devolvió a la realidad a la pelinegra.

—_Ellos son lo único bueno que salió de todo esto… —_Murmuró la chica entre jadeos y los pasos apresurados. El brillo les consumía lentamente, estaban a poco de llegar—. Gingka, Dynamis-sama, Kyoya… Perdón. De saber que esto iba a pasar, mejor me hubiese quedado en mi casa a estudiar.

Gingka le asistía, tomándola del hombro, temiendo que pudiera caerse por la rapidez a la que iba. Le sonrió mientras se fijaba en sus determinados ojos violetas, y aceptó las disculpas en un lenguaje callado. ¿Ya cuantas disculpas sumaban? Y nadie le iba a la cuenta.

—|•|—

Tras recorrer el extenso pasillo o el atajo de los muros, los Bladers Legendarios se avivaron en horror al presenciar con ojos plasmados, la luz reflectora que escandalizaba sus lechos de muertos que se allegaban, a un ritmo latoso, con devoción de surgir para ellos.

El estadio, poblado por un solo bey de nombre Warrior Cerberus, quebrado que les decía su mal estado en las rupturas, era lo que les separaba del desconocido ser desecho y moribundo flotante. Tsokuro lo consiguió, concentrarse e iniciar con la desdicha. No había sido invocado el Dios de la destrucción a favor de los Legendarios; no obstante, a un pestañeo de finalizar, Shouto brindaba la energía de sus rivales a su deidad.

Su cuerpo parecía que conceptuaba un piso repelente en la zona, pues sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Levitaba, callado, en calma. Quizás en un sueño profundo; pero sus antes castaños ojos, se encontraban abiertos y pálidos, completamente blancos y huecos. Pudiendo asimilar que el alma de ese muchacho, partió en un desvarió de soledad absoluta.

Los presentes atónitos, anhelando descubrir los orígenes de las radiaciones fantasmales que se desprecian de Shouto, y se guiaban hasta su bey. Incluso aquello siendo parte del enorme pilar luminoso que tenía más metros de los que pudieran existir. El cielo, antes de un amanecer radiante, era ennegrecido con nubes sedientas de un apocalipsis. Se extendía por los lados del mundo, en China, en Grecia o en Rusia. Un cielo de color sombrío brindándoles su inminente muerte.

—¿Llegamos tarde? —Indagó Kenta tan estupefacto que la pregunta a penas se soltó— ¿De verdad llegamos tan tarde?

—Ah, no… ¡Tú no te mueres hoy! —Dareki negaba la venida del fin del Beyblade y del sol negro. Tanto que lanzó a su tambaleante bey a Cerberus— ¡Fénix, Zarpazo candente!

El bey se perdió en un fogoso ataque, tan flameante como la luz a delante; un zigzag de llamas fue su maniobra especial hasta que el mismo se perdió en nada. Cuando parecía que un golpe iba a ser decisivo, Fénix fue lanzado hasta detrás de su portadora. Muy, muy dañado. Y ni siquiera le rozó

—¡Maldita sea! —Se giró a buscarlo. Su maldición no fue escuchada gracias a la ráfaga incontenible proveniente de al frente— ¡Es como si una barrera lo protegiera! ¡Positivamente, nos vamos a morir todos!

El viento irritante descontrolaba sus cabellos, a la vez, sus ilusiones. Y la luz que atraía a los seres expectantes*, continuaba siendo la delicia de un ciego en oscuridad.

—¡Dynamis! —Nombró Gingka— ¿¡Podemos hacer la barrera de Zeus ahora!?

—Con la fuerza que tenemos en estos momentos y considerando dicha barricada que lo protege, máximo nos sepultaremos en las rocas y eso sería piadoso —Se resguardaba con un brazo en la frente, averiguando un ángulo donde la luz no le quemara.

—¿¡Eso quiere decir que ya no podemos hacer más nada!? —Siguió Yuki. Le respondió asintiendo una sola vez.

—¡Tanto trabajo y empeño! ¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿La humanidad llegó a su fin?! —King oprimió sus manos entumecidas en un puño.

—Bueno… —Habló Jonathan recostado incómodamente en unas rocas— Vayan eligiendo la ropa con la que los sepultaran… —Una risa afligida se escapó de él, seguido, observó a Dareki. Asustada, muy desconsolada— Ya completamos nuestras promesas hasta ahora… ¿Cuántas llevamos? Je, no sé…

La angustia con la que contemplaban los _Bladers Legendarios_ al de gorra, sería lo que se podría enmarcar por toda una vida. Tanto y llegar a eso, a sus finales. El sentido de ser un elegido y no lograr salvar al menos a un chico lastimado, al borde de una psicosis de mera venganza. Quedaba rendirse, ablandarse de sus beys y perecer.

¿El final? Ni más ni menos. La alegría que alguna otra ocasión se dio, se olvidó, se esfumó. Pensaban que si podrían sobrevivir, el sentimiento de impotencia sería quien describiría sus historias a partir de ahí.

—Incluso yo le prometí hoy que no lo molestaría para que se concentrara en eso… —Narró Jonathan, soportando el dolor de su pierna y las tormentosas piedritas que penetraban su piel— Solo eso… Y eso… ¡Por el Papa! ¡Ya sé cómo detenerlo!

—¡¿Qué?! ¿¡En serio!? —Todos en una sola voz— ¡Habla!

—¡Hay que sacarlo del trance raro! ¡Que pierda su concentración! —Apuntó al Shouto flotante— ¡Eso es lo que lo mantiene entrelazado a Némesis!

—¿Y cómo rayos vamos a hacer eso? ¡Parece que está muerto! —Gruñó Kyoya.

—Yo que sé, estoy invalido…

Esa luz espectral ¿se podía llamar así?, regía entre la oscuridad de una tierra nauseabunda, para roerla con deseos "inmaculados" de malicia. Dareki los podía ver, esos anhelos extraños. Se quedó embobada ante la escena de Shouto flotante, todo se resumía en su cara: Un chico perdido. Vacio, sin probabilidades de que despertara.

No quería que muriera, eso es seguro, y por ello volvió hacia los Legendarios, lucían como niños asustados, sus miradas avergonzadas de no corromper aquellos actos de Hades. Al menos ellos experimentaban la empatía, el temor de una derrota; ella carecía de cosas, incluyendo el cariño de su ser. Giró a Gingka, por ese modelo de bufanda había perdido y ganado mucho. La pesadumbre se reflejó en su mirada, le regaló una sonrisa tibia, forjada.

Ella tenía un plan… Pero lo que le helaba la sangre, era si podía volver a sonreírle a esos muchachos en algún mañana, para dedicarles sus disculpas otra vez. Porque su siguiente acción, podría hacerla desaparecer en un instante.

—|•|—

**Palabra con asterisco del día:**

**Falacia**

_Def.1 __«__Engaño o mentira que parece verdad__»_

**Expectante**

_Def.1 «__Alerta, curioso__»_


	33. Capítulo XXX - Después de la tormenta

**Capítulo XXX: Después de la tormenta**

_._

_._

_._

_Duele saber que ya no es un sueño_

_._

_._

_._

Ese día, conseguían oler las lágrimas a esa distancia, a pesar que la lluvia era amenazante y para nada piadosa. La chica de cabellos negros había llorado, de nuevo, se sentía completamente inútil al hacerlo pero le era complicado detener el llanto cuando ya venía. ¿Qué pasó? Nada importante, se decía, no era otra cosa que eso: Otro mal momento.

Sentada debajo de un árbol, oyó las gotas hospedarse en parte de su ropa, bajaban con tanta calma que le ganarían a un perezoso. No subió la mirada —oculta entre sus piernas se escondía— aunque esos dos muchachos se le acercaron, uno con una sombrilla de Pikachu y el otro de colores neutros e indiferentes.

El césped, por suerte, no se hallaba húmedo en donde estaba sentada, así que estaba bien allí. Más o menos, las lágrimas se habían unido con la lluvia tras escapar como idiota bajo de ese clima tempestuoso. Obtendría un resfriado al día siguiente.

Uno de los chicos se agachó al frente de esta, a ella no le importó. Quizás otro cazador de duelos en busca de su aparente debilidad ahora que su bey, destrozado, descansaba en su mochila sin posibilidades de que pudiera renacer otra vez. Qué interesaba el poco fervor con el que suspiró, sin aparentes indicios de poder articular alguna cosa, ya no les serviría de mucho. Estaba desecha, qué era autoestima en esos momentos, se preguntaba en lenguas silentes.

—Señorita, disculpe… —Le dijo el que yacía adelante. Él que lo acompañaba se mantuvo callado, aunque impaciente— ¿Le pasó algo? —Preguntó como si la inocencia aun andaba allí.

La chica consumió migajas de valor y subió la cabeza, alineando ojos con aquel joven de semblante irreal. Cabello gris, casi plateado, de tez blanca; no era feo. El de atrás, de gorra, una mirada vacía o despreocupada, inútilmente de estar con la compasión que daba su amigo. Pero ella no demostró su asombro dejando en claro su seriedad.

—¿Usted es Dareki Hoshima? —Volvió a inquirir su contrario mientras sonreía, calmando la expresión de la pelinegra. Se hallaba preocupado, guiándose en la falta de empatía a Dareki.

—¿Se vienen a burlar? ¿O son caza-duelos? —Ella arqueó una ceja, adelantándose a lo que pudiera pasar. No corría, no huiría, solo aguardando el toqueteo de un destino más— Porque ya no tengo algo que darles.

El de atrás quería comentar al respecto, tal vez reírse un rato de la situación, pero solo se limitó a girar a otra parte, fijándose en los alrededores cubiertos por el clima, en una capa de agua fría. La probabilidad de que eran los únicos, crecía, aparentando ser un pequeño río en esas lluvias.

—No, para nada. No me rebajo a esa clase… Es más, le tengo una propuesta de venganza hacia los odiosos que dañaron a su Air Virgo —Le afirmó el peliplateado, sin jamás dejar su sonrisa del principio.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Venganza? —A Dareki le pareció curioso dicha propuesta. Viniendo de unos extraños y así de pronto. En una parte de su ser, la calidez de esos chicos podía embriagarla.

—Sí, efectivamente —Volvió a sonreírle ahora que ya acaparó su atención—. Verá, él es Jonathan, es un grandioso aliado que, a pesar de que tenga el sentido del humor de un mono de circo…

El tal Jonathan se ofendió, provocándole un rostro gracioso al escuchar tales palabras. Era verdad lo que había dicho. La joven rió levemente a eso.

—Es un estupendo blader gracias a mi persona —Aclaró. Su cabello a penas ondeó gracias a la brisa helada de la lluvia, y pulcro sin gotas en su cara— Si usted, señorita, está de acuerdo con mi oferta le aseguro que puede vengarse de sus enemigos… Y en este caso, de Gingka Hagane.

El corazón de Dareki saltó. ¿De la emoción? ¿O de lo directo que fue eso? El chico se admiraba muy seguro y orgulloso de lo que decía. Seguramente algo de verdad tenía entre esas palabras, y si es así, ¿aceptaría?

—Y no te preocupes, que no te estábamos acosando ni nada —Confirmó Jonathan jugueteando con su paraguas—. Vimos la pelea entre tú y el pelos parados.

Al menos ella logró descartar llamar a la policía por acoso.

—Entonces… —Reanudó el de ojos castaños. La muchacha ya tenía una sonrisa afable a ese punto. Este se levantó seguidamente— Tengo un plan que solo funcionará con personas sublimes que posean un gran espíritu de batalla, le aseguro que podrá gobernar al mundo si solo puede hacer arder su alma… Señorita, usted tiene todo eso.

—¿Así?

¿A caso lo tenía? Ella dudaba si nada más lo decía por compromiso. Vio como él asintió totalmente seguro de todo lo que le contaba. Esa educación con la que transmitía sus fines, se podría acostumbrar a tan lindo habla.

—A menos de que quiera regresar a su hogar sintiéndose de esa forma tan reprochable, acepte lo que le digo…

—A todo esto —Habló Dareki de choque, algo tímida. Quizás menos asustada de lo que aparentaba—, ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre.

—Ah, mil disculpas, me llamo-

—Él que parece que no tiene hambre porque ya es hora del almuerzo… —Se mofó el de gorra dándose palmaditas en su estomago.

—Por el amor de… —Suspiró su compañero. Por alguna extraña razón, Dareki sentía que con ellos debía y tenía que estar— Me puede llamar Tsokuro, solo así… Porque presiento que a partir de hoy, seremos sus mejores amigos.

A la chica se le avivó el rostro. Así como el cielo, se despejó al instante, reafirmando que la alegría ya llegaría con un arcoíris que surcó en las nubes. El color llegó, los cubrió. Decidió que abrir paso al nuevo renacimiento, tendría que contraponerse a los que les hicieran frente.

Y lo aceptó.

—|•|—

—¿Dareki? —Gingka le llamó, pues se le quedó perpleja, incrustando sus ojos a él.

La chica se dio cuenta que aun seguían en el aprieto. Se perdió en las memorias antiguas, tres años ya. La luz cegaba tanto que ya no era posible ver al chico que se extraviaba en la misma. Las caras pálidas de los Bladers Legendarios vigilando al frente, siendo de audiencia de cómo el piso ya era adornado con fisuras muy notables. ¿Cómo no se percató de ello? La pesadez del aire seguía manteniendo su racha a la par del desconsuelo.

De seguro demás partes de la tierra estarían pereciendo en las rupturas, como pasó en la pelea de Rago. Solo quizás, era una suposición de su parte. El cielo ya no era colorido, no como aquel día, se torcieron sus tonos amables dejando el camino a los grises rancios de una destrucción.

La última ojeada que le dio a sus compañeros, les avisó una locura de su parte.

—Tengo una idea, yo iré por él y ustedes hagan la cosa esa de Zeus mientras lo saco de su meditación —Declaró Dareki de un golpe, con bastante valentía de sus habilidades. El mismo golpe que afectó a los otros girando a su posición.

Sin esperar respuestas o sugerencias, Dareki iba a correr como si no hubiese mañana, aunque la sorpresa se la llevó una vez que una mano le hizo evadir su plan.

—¡Dareki, no! —Gritó el pelirrojo apretando su muñeca con la esperanza que escuchara su descontento.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —Se unió Jonathan deseando levantarse e impedir tal idiotez. El rayo se hacía más ancho y menos compasivo con los suelos, eso fue su conteo regresivo— ¿¡Cómo sabes que no va a explotar!?

—¡El chico tiene razón! ¡Es un suicidio! —Le apoyó Dynamis allegándose a ella— ¡Hay demasiada energía acumulada que en cualquier momento estallará!

—¡No lo hagas! —Insistió el de bufanda, asustado de los resultados futuros— ¿Qué pasa si algo malo ocu-

—¿¡A quién le importa!? —Se opuso ella desprendiéndose de él de un tirón— ¡No hay tiempo para que tú sientas lástima! ¡Deben hacer la barrera o ya está! ¡El mundo se acaba!

—Pero…

—¡Ya! —Lo solemne de su mirada podría derretir el ártico si así lo quisiera. En eso, con su vista directa, le rogó—: Gingka, chicos… No es hora de estar preocupándose por nosotros los malos, causamos esto y lo queremos solucionar… El mundo se está cayendo —Dicho aquello, le regaló otro vistazo a Gingka, quien aun permanecía en contra—. Déjame hacer algo bueno por una vez en mi vida… Por favor. Quiero agradecerles por las cosas que me han enseñado.

Gingka quería demostrarle que ya era buena persona, y sin embargo, pensó que ya lo sabía. Pese a las dificultades que ella le había propinado durante casi un año, las cosas le favorecieron en silencio. Amortiguó el rencor que alguna vez fue parte de sus pasos, le agradecía por entrar a su vida de la forma menos esperada.

De seguro imaginó a los Legendarios decir las mismas palabras acerca de esa chica. No era perfecta, tampoco una persona tan mala y reprochable, solo es ella y listo. Eso es lo que adoraba de Dareki, una mujer que lucha por lo que quiere y es un alma libre. Lloraría si en un par de días, nada más quedara su bey en una repisa para otorgarle descanso en paz. Añoraría verla riendo otra vez, porque ese sonido podría parar en un manto de tiempo congelado.

¿Cuándo tales ideas le recorrieron en la mente? Ni él sabía, era confuso lo que lograba sentir al estar cerca. Del odio al amor, hay un paso, y viceversa.

Pero tenía que dejarla ir, es un alma llena de albedrío que quiere pedir disculpas hasta quedarse afónica, y por eso se obligó a sonreír afirmándole que le dejaría hacerlo. Con el dolor en el alma, tenía que desprenderse de ella. Se veía triste, rezó por su seguridad. Había inmersas cosas que aun podrían hacer en ratos libres.

Jonathan se escondió en su gorra, disimulando lo arrepentido que se encontraba por revelar las opciones.

—_Ella es un huracán _—Pensó, desvaneciéndose en el ruido del viento robando cualquier otro quejido de los Legendarios hacia el "plan"— _Y a él le encantan los desastres… _—Fue la primera vez en la que su sonrisa ya no era de alegría.

—|•|—

—¡Allá! ¡Creo que es eso! —Apuntó Ryo. Sostenerse del helicóptero ya no era un reto.

Una peste de sabor amargo les cruzó por el rostro cuando el piloto conducía aquel helicóptero al eminente pilar de luz. Era lo más obvio que lo que fuera, el apocalipsis vendría, les acogía fuertemente en los kilómetros restantes.

Allá abajo, rupturas de un infierno caminaban entre los árboles y el verdoso césped, que ya no era tan vivo. Perdía ante la tierra quebrarse a pasos de martirios.

—¡Ya vamos a llegar! —Masamune se dejaba adular por los aires que venían de más adelante. Había gritado otra cosa que no se dio por un averno desconocido en la torre de luz.

Esa canción abría el mar de desesperanza para quienes podían oírla. ¿Simples chicos lograrían derrotar a un Dios corrompido? Tenían qué, la fe de sus compañeros impregnaba hasta repletarlos.

—¡No podemos acercarnos demasiado, es inestable! —Les quebrantó quien conducía meneando el control en una dirección penetrante.

La fuerza a esa altura les tiraría de una ráfaga más, así que Ryo le mandó para que aterrizara en otra parte que fuera decente. Desde luego, contaba con el poder para ver al grupo, mal o bien, les apoyaría al último respiro que le daría en su honor. Además, fue con la caballería necesaria por si las cosas decaían.

—|•|—

Con todos de acuerdo —igual iría si no lo estaban—, Dareki olvidó despedirse cuando saltó una grieta del suelo y corrió, derechito a su líder.

Podía experimentar las ondas de poder tan estoicas como su valor, o las rocas cinceladas romperse en un pestañeo, y aun así, el pasado bailó en su mente dejando en claro que las cosas tan simples pueden roer los sentimientos.

Pondría a prueba la sensatez de sus amigos, la de sus padres que le castigarían cuarenta años por cometer errores. Pero tenía más miedo de Shouto que de su bienestar, su razón de estar a la misericordia de la locura por los planes que le impuso. No es que tampoco lo odiase, si ese día no le hubiese dado a Fénix, qué sería de ella en los meses actuales y de sus aliados.

Quizás ellos estarían mejor sin su presencia impura. Se convenció.

No supo cómo demonios llegó a estar en el pecho de Shouto, tal vez el brinco que dio fue tan útil que ni se la creyó. Tomándole del rostro, se aferró al sueño de estar los tres juntos. Le agitó gritando su nombre y su apodo, a un volumen que solo le ayudaría a desprenderse de su voz pronto. En ese momento estaban los dos en el rayo de luz, levitando.

Los Bladers de las cuatro estaciones tenían las expectativas altas y con eso, sus beys en el estadio tan quebrado como sus prendas, iban a volver al campo roto. Ganaron en el mero hecho de estar allí, haciendo su deber de héroes juveniles. Ya la libertad de confirmar tener el mundo en sus manos, les era brindada. Aunque esas manos que lanzaron una y otra vez ya no eran de niños, cargaban con una voluntad soez que destroza galaxias, y el apoyo de ello, mandaron a sus beys en las posiciones que ya se volvían parte de sus mentes.

Sus poderes combinados acababan con una guerra infinita, al menos con la que les quedaba. El descanso les fue poco y de todos modos no prestaron la atención necesaria en eso, no importaba. Es solo un mal momento.

En sus respectivos puntos, juntaron la pizca que energía en la meta compartida; la barrera de Zeus. E iba creciendo ese poder, lentamente, paciente como lo es una corografía perfecta. La barrera iba aumentando, encerrando los males.

Dareki gritaba. Las gotas de desconsuelo estaban arribando por sus mejillas, desbordándose delicadamente asimiladas a la lluvia pasar por las ventanas. Tomaba a Shouto y le sacudía, no quería morir, tampoco lo quería para él, para nadie. El nuevo mañana, eso era su deseo, ya no odio ni arrepentimientos, solo el pasar de las risas en ondulaciones de sus pensamientos divertidos.

Abrirle los ojos, sería la palabra, que allá afuera era malo si se veía así. Que los problemas se superan con la fuerte razón de seguir y mejorar, el piadoso regalo para ese tormentoso chico. Su corazón putrefacto, iba a mejorar, sí pudiera despertar de tan terrible concentración.

Shouto no tenía otros pensamientos que un blanco generoso, aunque lo eviterno* podía ser lo que le acribillara en algún momento. Y es que no había otra cosa en su mente, solo la apática nada de una concentración. Le exhortaba en un sueño de una familia feliz, con padre, madrastra y hermanos en su hogareña granja. Donde simplemente sus deberes eran cuidar los animales, sin el atroz destino que una vez le encaminó a los senderos de un mal, de pecados.

Solo eso, solo eso… Paz. Amor… Siempre la duda de ¿Qué hace villano, a un villano? Andaba en mano con él. ¿Se había convertido en su padre? En un monstro, ya no quería de algo así. Aunque sus errores de a poco se hacían a entender, no era digno del amor, de lo bueno. La muerte, una recompensa que le daría satisfacción.

De pronto, ese blanco grato se quebraba, se colaban en los gritos lamentos en el coro del infierno, o quizás viento pútrido. La voz, una reconocida voz pasó entre ello haciendo llamados tanta veces para que la calma se terminara de partir.

_—¡Shouto!_

_¿Jonathan? Ese estúpido… ¿Por qué no baja la voz?_

_—¡Tsokuro!_

_¿Dareki? Niña tonta… Ella no tenía idea de la cortesía._

Pensaba el muchacho, mientras el llamado no tenía indicios de parar.

_—Aquí está mejor, todo está bien…_ —Mentalizó de nuevo. La nada, se había acostumbrado a que fuera tibia pero eterna— _Némesis… Dice que ya no debería regresar…_

Su alma desprendiéndose, experimentaba ahogamiento sereno, tranquilo y dejando que las manecillas del reloj pudieran seguir a su antojo. Que lo dejaran morir, eso le reconfortaba. La falta de oxigeno o su vida encaminar a los lados de un infierno merecedor, su anhelo.

_—¡Shouto!_

_—Pero yo no soy Shouto, ni Tsokuro, soy esta nada…_

Hades le arropaba con unas mentiras afables, liberadoras de un malestar estoico. ¿Qué pasaba?

Shouto era grosero, campesino, con falta de valores; Tsokuro no, elegante, respetable e inteligente, un contrario necio. Aunque ser ambos ya no tenía sentido, no era ninguno de ellos, era un niño en busca de una mamá difunta, amigos, amor. Y ya no poseía la determinación para sostener uno de sus sueños.

_—¡Despierta! ¡Anda, despierta! ¡No te mueras!_

_—¿Me necesitan? Si yo los metí en un problema horrendo._

Seguía el amplio blanco. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

Esas reflexiones tontas paseaban con paciencia: De cómo, en algún punto, mejoró la vida de esos dos estúpidos. Si necesitaban de él, porque ellos aclaraban que sea quien sea ese muchacho, podía sonreírle a las personas sin estarse calcinando en odio. Porque ese es su amigo, su mejor amigo.

_—Yo les dije a esos mensos que estaría allí en las buenas y en las malas… ¿Por qué no me dejas vivir a su lado?_ —Y no contestó la voz de lo indolente a los alrededores— _Quiero ser mejor persona por ellos, quiero abrazar a Hiroyuki y a Suzume, quiero decirle a mi madrastra que la quiero cómo a una madre…_

_—¡Despierta, Tsokuro! ¡Por favor!_

_—Y darle una tremenda bofetada a mi padre para que pueda observar que no tengo diez años…_

Un adulto, ya lograría encarar a las personas de la manera en la que puedan entender. Aquellos llamados de la melódica voz, les indicaron que todavía tenía tiempo para hacer las cosas bien, que aun las cosas se podían con esfuerzo.

Que el mundo no tenía que amoldarse como él quería por sus defectos, sino que él debía acostumbrarse a ellos y sacar provecho.

_—¡Shouto!_

La carencia de todo, se deshizo, su concentración ya no regresaría. Jamás. Otros planes atendían.

—|•|—

—¡Tsokuro! —Ese fue el último grito que Dareki agregó a sus lágrimas, tras ver a su líder inhalar como si así podría recuperar su alma andante; había vuelto a la realidad— ¡T-Tsokuro! ¡Regresaste!

Esos ojos castaños llegaron a un augurio hermoso, una vida nueva.

La reunión tenía que esperar, pues la barrera de Zeus consiguió cometer su finalidad. La meditación hacía que pudiera conectarse Hades y Shouto, así que por la ausencia de aquello, ya tendrían espacio al encerrar al mal.

Pero la grieta del cataclismo y la barricada no contaba con medidas decentes para contener el poder de los Legendarios. Cuando la barrera de Zeus se completó, dicha energía tuvo que expandirse y abrirse. Explotó.

Estalló todo. Cualquiera cerca, salió desprendido del suelo.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —Exclamó Ryo apenas pisando tierra del bosque verde. Admiró al farol incandescente perderse en una detonación que llegó a afectarlos también.

Masamune, Yu y Tsubasa reaccionaron para poder esconderse hechos un ovillo. La luz cegó al arribar fuera del deteriorado templo, llenó a los rincones que pudieran existir de una irradiación divina que se consideraba fétida en todos sus aspectos. Les recalcaba que Némesis había sido derrotado.

—|•|—

Jonathan tosió y fue eso que lo despertó de golpe. Sus pulmones nunca resistieron la magnitud con la que carraspeó al darse cuenta que era de día. Sus ojos dolientes que se abrieron pasivamente, temiendo que el polvo se aproximara en un soplido del viento mañanero. No era ni el mediodía.

El cielo, fino azul de un mar, dando gracias a las nubes por estar lejos, ya que el sol decoraba en ese color con sus cientos de rayos de vida.

Jonathan se quiso levantar; las punzadas de un castigo con agujas le impidieron al menos una fracción de movimiento. ¿Dónde terminó? Por el dolor de su espalda, en unas rocas partidas sería su respuesta. Se quejó muchas veces antes de sentarse en donde se hallaba. Giró solo su cabeza, sus otros miembros tardarían en responderle, los futuros moretones ya venían, se sintió así en su cara.

Ruinas por aquí, lo mismo del otro lado y así. Más allá, millares de árboles fragmentados o hechos ceniza, ambas incluso. Ya no podrían reconocer el lugar aunque indagaran en los recuerdos muertos de los muros desechos. ¿Y su gorra? No estaba, tampoco algunos de los Bladers Legendarios. Sacó la hipótesis de que sus cuerpos moribundos tenían su propia tumba bajo las rocas.

—¿Qué diablos? —Ya no sabía la hora, ni la fecha. Sus piernas y manos enterradas en la piedra le incomodaron al sentir ardor en ellas— _Mierda…_

Si su pierna estaba rota, lo estaría doble con la explosión y la sorpresiva caída. Quiso descubrir qué era de la historia del estadio pero lo único que encontró fue la evidencia de un cráter que daba a entender que ahí estalló Cerberus. Al momento de moverse tal cual gusano agonizante, sus codos les fueron de sostén cuando localizó el dichoso estadio, o lo que contaba con sus restos. Rocas grandes, partidas, todo quebrado, olvidado. Y ninguno de sus colegas se alcanzaba a notarse a esa mísera distancia.

Ni el templo, ni nada. Un sitio muerto.

El pobrecillo no contaba las palpitaciones de su corazón marchito al percatarse de que Dareki y su líder no estaban. Otras punzadas les dio. Llamó a sus nombres, el eco se filtró en lugares que ni conocía, reclamando cualquier respuesta que diera pistas de sus paraderos; pero silencio insoldable le abanicó en lugar de palabras.

Se tuvo que arrastrar, a través de la tierra y el irreconocible suelo acumulado de grietas. Arremetiendo en contra el ardor de sus brazos y piernas, intentado ignorar la desesperación de ser el último en pie. Quería ver a alguien más, quien fuera, y rogaba con tono mudo que su vida no fuera la única de esos lugares.

Ahí iba, un adolescente obligando al dolor callarse y a su mediocre fuerza continuar, se volvería desquiciado si dejara en suspenso la pregunta de sus amigos. Maldiciendo por todo el sendero a quienes conocía y desconocía, por cualquier impuro recuerdo que le revelara que seguía vivo, y debía seguir. Ni verse en algún espejo le animaría, estaría peor que esa zona, de horrendo.

En un punto, el sudor le nublaba la vista, la desorientación venía y se iba, dejándolo mareado a escalas atroces. Subió la mirada, por su suerte el sol no le molestaría un rato, y fue cuando lo vio. Tirados, polvorientos, inconscientes. No midió la distancia que recorrió, porque no le importó las heridas de más que añadió a la colección.

Dareki estaba más lejana que Shouto pero eso no entusiasmó al desgastado Jonathan. De por sí, pensó que ya no despertarían y no escucharían sus chistes de nuevo. Se entristeció.

—Chicos… —Ese hilo de voz desconocido, frágil, salió de manera espontáneo.

Empeñó en unos cuantos pasos a ellos, a sus cuerpos durmientes y se desbarató en segundos en medio. Invernaría de ser necesario para componer sus sufribles fuerzas. Miró a Tsokuro, luego a Dareki, más tarde al despejado cielo estando de espaldas contra el piso. Una tonta risa jadeante se le escapó, ni él supo la razón, con eso gastó lo exiguo de su energía.

_—Da-da, So-so_… —La sed provocaba el tono de un perro corroído. Olvidó respirar lo suficiente antes de sacarse el sudor— ¿Qué pasó con nosotros? —Esperaba contestaciones aunque nada. Se encontraba solo.

Obtenía la sinfonía de la risotada del cielo hacia la demencia que le llenaba en los agujeros de su acelerado corazón. Ya no había otros quienes les escucharan y se hacía la idea de que aquellos camaradas tendidos en pies de la muerte, le reclamarían de estar parloteando en exceso. Un quejido, algo, quizás; pero ya la soledad llegó.

—¿Saben? Recuerdo cuando _So-so_ trató de cocinar… —Una sonrisa fuera de la compañía de la euforia, se apoderó de sus labios lívidos— Ese día vomité dos veces, je.

No lo oían, no demandaban, afonía en los esplendores de una tranquilidad inquietante. Ese azul reconfortaba en toques de pinceladas breves y suaves.

Jonathan se cubrió con uno de sus brazos parte de los ojos, el sol calentaba aunque no emprendía un buen trabajo con el frío de sus manos. Sensaciones vacías en su pecho, era todo y nada. Su dulce compañía.

—Es como tú dijiste hace un tiempo, Shouto… —Ya se acercaba los efectos de ser un humano endeble. Eso temía desde que los miró acostado— _Ahora somos paganos que buscan alternativas de bendiciones en un Edén inexistente, lejano de nuestros sueños porque ya hemos aceptado una muerte en nuestras manos…_ —Comenzó a temblar, del coraje. Su sonrisa jamás se largó—. A mí no me importaba que sucediera pero ya veo a lo que te refieres… Lo hemos cumplido.

La cordura se desprendió, la fortaleza se marchó, cualquier indicio de un alma fuerte, se esfumó. Lo flébil* del asunto dejaría en pena a quienes ya lo están. Otro murmuro agobiado abandonó su boca para resignar la marcha a la aflicción.

—Como quisiera estar muerto y estar con ustedes en el infierno… ¿Qué irónico, no? Odiamos a la vida y… _Somos odiados por la vida…_

Ese fue el aviso de las lágrimas amargas del muchacho. Apretó fuertemente la mano y los dientes antes de desenganchar un llanto desalmado. ¿Cuando había tenido las gotas de una tristeza traslucida? Hacía tanto. Se dio el enorme lujo de llorar cuanto quisiera, hasta que la falta de agua pudiera romperle los ojos, debido a que Dareki y Shouto nunca le dijeron que no lo hiciera. Y ya no lo harían; es otro mal momento.

—|•|—

_Palabra(s) con asterisco del día:_

******_Eviterno:_**

_Def.1 «Eterno, infinito»_

******_Flébil:_**

_Def.1 «Digno de ser llorado, lamentable, triste_


	34. -Cuarto acto-

**►_Cuarto acto_◄**

_Quiero tomarte en mis brazos_

_Mis alas regresaron_

_El arcoíris me sonríe_

_Oh, Pegasus, ayúdame a volar de nuevo_

_Ella se me escapa_


	35. Capítulo XXXI - Hasta pronto (Final)

**_Capitulo XXXI: Hasta pronto_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Antes déjame tocar tus manos como la primera vez_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Primero hubo una explosión que nadie esperó, seguido, un terrible zumbido que los obligaba a divagar en el fin del mundo, quizás más lejano que los confines del tiempo que puede soportar los humanos. De pronto, ya no había nada, pues la oscuridad invadió cualquier rincón de los cuerpos de los héroes.

La inconsciencia confortable de un largo descanso, que sin lugar a las dudas, se merecían por haber conseguido tanto en esa guerra.

Allí estaban, dormidos pero inconscientes por sus propios esfuerzos.

—|•|—

Día ?/?/2013

Gingka se iba despertando, alejándose de los hechos entre la inconsciencia y el dolor punzante de su brazo. Aunque en alguna parte de entre su helecho mental que aun tenía cordura, esa sensación de desconfianza le advertía de algo que ya no estaba bien. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era? Algo faltante. Importante. No se daría cuenta hasta que sus ojos pudieran abrirse y cegarse con la luz del mañana. Un día nuevo y alegre.

—Gingka… —Su padre, apretando los barrotes de la camilla con la certeza de un grito proveniente de él cuando notaría los vendajes en exceso.

—¿Estará bien? —El pequeño Kenta en puntillas, se esmeró en ver a su compañero. Lo preguntaba en la forma emocionalmente, porque en físico había miles lamentos que dedicarle.

—Quién sabe… El doctor dice que recuperarse le llevará de cuatro a tres meses. Espero que pueda caminar…

—Hmm… —El joven taheño* se movió a un lado, luego al otro. No encontró una buena posición; era su brazo. Los huesos fuera de lugar o peor, se convertían en sufrimiento a medida que se despedía del sueño.

—Está despertando, está despierto… —Confirmó Ryo viendo muy sonriente a su hijo retornar al mundo por fin. La emoción le carcomía cualquier sentido— ¡Gingka! —No duró en llamarlo.

—¡Gingka! ¡Por fin despertaste! —Se río inquietado Kenta.

Antes de recuperar sus cinco sentidos, se estiró y bostezó hasta quedar satisfecho y con gran energía, a pesar del yeso molestoso. Eso era lo de menos, su cara y cuerpo tenían millares de moretones que algún tiempo más allá, se podrían restaurar levemente, y sería mucho.

—¿Papá? ¿Kenta? Eh… —Aturdido, confirmó que el sitio no era su casa. Había estado allí antes, muchas veces que no pudo olvidar, un déjà vu— ¿Estoy en el hospital? ¡Más medicina! ¡Ay, no!

Antes de poder escuchar alguna respuesta, Ryo se lanzó sobre él regalándole un abrazo fuerte e inimaginable, intercambiando todo aquella calidez que un padre preocupado puede ofrecerle a su hijo. No era el mejor en su trabajo pero esforzarse en darle toda la atención hasta repletarlo, lo consideraba un logro.

—¡Gingka! ¡Estás bien! —Y las lágrimas no soportaron quedarse encerradas. Se desbordaron sin avisar o sin permiso. Ya no era tristeza, todo estaba bien ahora que el muchacho llegó— ¡Me preocupé tanto por ti que me tuve que tomar cuatro pastillas de estrés! ¡Esa explosión casi me mata!

—P-Papá…

—¡Por fin! —Kenta jamás cuestionó en unirse al abrazo trepándose en las sabanas. De la alegría, lloró.

Solo había sido un día en un silente coma aunque tenerlo de vuelta podría ser la mayor de sus suertes. Todos juntos, todos contentos. La familia pudo reunirse después de lo ocurrido.

Gingka consiguió reírse al recibir el afecto, solo que esos puntazos que en algunas zonas afectaban, irrumpía el momento.

—¿Y ganamos? —Preguntó de choque luego de que su padre y su compañero se alejaran apenas.

Ambos se miraron con una expresión problemática de comprender. Parecía que ocultaban un hecho indescriptible. Ryo habló antes de su rostro llegara a confundir a su hijo.

—Sí, hijo. Lo lograron… ¡Salvaron al mundo! —Alzó su brazo en victoria en un respiro de esperanza— ¡De nuevo! —Agregó.

—¿Escuchaste eso, Kenta? —Se dirigió Gingka al pequeñuelo— ¡Lo hicimos, otra vez!

Se desplomó en su cama con las manos en el aire, se esfumó un peso desconocido que soportaba desde el principio. Habían asegurado un mañana, un futuro, se permitió respirar acaparando el aire de la habitación gracias a su dulce esfuerzo. Exhaló, desprendiéndose de los presagios incandescentes y amenazadores de su mente.

—Por fin… —Fueron esas palabras que salieron en un desvanecedor suspiro casi invisible.

Ryo le hizo una señal a Kenta para que se retiraran y lo dejaran descansar otro rato, u otro día más. Era un héroe, lo poco podía ser solo eso.

Había terminado bien, a su parecer. La normalidad que les aturdía en una rutina indeseable, volvió y los reconfortaba como nunca. Ya no era tranquilidad desesperante, nada más, un arcoíris después de una tormenta. Con calma.

—¡Espera, papá! —Aclamó Gingka. Su padre ya tenía su mano en la perilla y la apartó para darle su atención.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Dónde está Dareki?

La pregunta que dejó sin habla al hombre. El silencio de la mañana regresó al instante que Ryo se indignó a responder. Kenta tampoco le quiso revelar tal información y por ello, en una esquina, calló ante lo que pudieran decirle.

—Ah… De ella y de los otros dos no debes preocuparte —Le aclaró obligando a una sonrisa permanecer en un gesto actuado. La misma se derrumbó en segundos tomando la decisión de irse—. Mejor descansa.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué les pasó? —Gingka le interesaba tanto que no iba a pensar más veces en levantarse e ir a buscarlos. Preguntó nuevamente, intentando que su padre no le dejara con las dudas.

—Gingka, no creo que sea momento de explicarte, ¿sí? —Otra sonrisa totalmente forjada se dibujó— Duerme, más tarde hablamos.

El muchacho miró a su amigo, quien de inmediato le dedicó en un lenguaje callado «todo está bien», mediante una mueca rápida.

Pero su curiosidad y preocupación le podría consumir la última gota de sangre si no sabía la razón. Otra vez, quiso indagar sobre ellos. Eran los malos; mas la empatía yacía como cualidad en ese chico y tampoco que se merecían quedar en el olvido.

—Yo quiero saber… —Recalcó a centímetros de ponerse de pie— ¿Qué pasó con ellos? ¿Están bien?

—Ging-

—¡Dejen de ocultarme cosas! —Impidió— ¡No soy un niño! —Aunque parecía y exigía como uno—. ¡Por favor, papá, Kenta! Sé que ellos causaron todo esto… ¿Al menos no les da lástima por su situación? ¿Es correcto dejarlo así? Dareki me ha contado muchas cosas que no sabía, y los juzgué mal… Ellos ni siquiera eran malvados…

Se escuchó a la perfección cuando Ryo tragó saliva e insultó. Ya no tenía oportunidad de escaparse de esa. Odiaba a veces mimarlo de tal forma pero en ciertas partes, la razón está de su lado. Resignado, no le dirigió una mirada a su hijo, sino que solo se dedicó a observar al frente, a la puerta aunque las emociones de su cara ya se esparcieran.

—Dareki y Shouto, recibieron daños catastróficos al caer y recibir la explosión directamente —Tuvo el valor de voltear hasta el muchacho en cama, que boquiabierta, se quedó perplejo—. Jonathan tenía heridas igual. Casi fue sepultado por las rocas... Se fueron.

—¿Y...? —A ese punto, las palabras no podían abandonar su boca. Gingka procesaba lentamente lo que oía— ¿A dónde están?

—Murieron, Gingka... —No podía aumentar lo directo que fue.

Sin otra cosa que revelar, se retiró perseguido de Kenta. Ambos mudos, no tenían comentarios ya, tampoco consuelos hacia el blader pelirrojo.

Una estocada fundiéndose en ese gran corazón fue un detonante, que algo quebró. No lo creía, se obligaba a no dejarle espacio en sus pensamientos, pues lo que en él le mantenía los pies en la tierra, ya no se resignaría para asumir esa noticia. ¿Eso era la cosa faltante? Siendo así, un rancio vacío se expandió en lo que le quedaba de razón. Lo poco, lo nulo, la migaja de una pequeña alma frágil que ruega por que pare la desilusión.

¿Había sido una victoria, una que valiera sonreír? Ese arcoíris, tenía colores sombríos; y seguía allí, porque la tormenta había pasado. Una sonrisa amarga ganada, que trae felicidades incomprendidas. La confusión de si reír o no.

Gingka podía solo sentir sensaciones iracundas por escapar: Tristeza, lastima, y relacionados. Tres chicos, presos de una rabia que los consumió, murieron porque hicieron sus propias tumbas mediante los deseos vengativos hacía los seres que consideraban, enemigos. Y nadie elije que maldades ni bondades tomar.

Con Dareki, ya no le daría un abrazo para al menos despedirse, o disculparse por razones que no tuvieran que ver. Ya no estaba. Se fue, como la pizca de cordura.

—|•|—

Abrió la puerta porque le dieron un chance de corretear por ahí y saludar a sus compañeros, teniendo mucha precaución de no estropear las heridas recientes. Gingka paseó, buscó en los lugares donde le indicaron los médicos las habitaciones de sus amigos. Deambuló en las partes que no conocía del hospital en la búsqueda de un conocido cerca. Varias ideas de un mapa se le hacían atractivas, porque se perdió en los pasillos.

Desconocía fuertemente en donde su mente se embarcaba, aun aquella noticia seguía atormentando. Tenía que rechazar una realidad en la cual, Helpers Of Hades, seguían sonriendo en alguna parte del planeta.

—¡Gingka! —Gritaron con gran devoción Madoka, Yuki y los demás Bladers Legendarios.

Aunque los yesos podían estorbarles, de manera increíble pudieron demostrar su gran felicidad en unas lindas muecas. Unas vendas en la cabeza, otras en las piernas y una cadena para seguir alrededor del cuerpo.

—¡Hola! —Les saludó el mencionado. Su carita harta de venditas y la ancha sonrisa del chico al ver a sus compañeros— ¿Qué tal?

Fue atacado por un abrazo grupal, sin previo aviso, las risas se acomodaron en los pasillos de miles de pacientes. El antes formal espacio, podía tener unas carcajadas jubilosas, haciéndolo satisfactorio, echando afuera algo de presión. Gingka agradecía a lo que fuera que le ayudaba con el dolor de su fractura, el abrazo sin dudas lo quebrantaría de inmediato si se estuviera retorciendo del sufrimiento. Ya se olvidó de cualquier dolor que arrastraba desde la visita de su padre, ya no más.

Mientras, Ryo yacía arrimado en la pared junto a Kyoya, Aguma y Dynamis. Sin querer regodearse con el cariño de los otros porque simplemente no van con ello, y jamás lo harían. Recibirían amor desde lejos y sería mucho.

—¿Por qué no vas con ellos, Johannes? —Le indagó Ryo.

—Esos tontos no se merecen mi aprecio —En su tono menos convincente, el chico felino se cruzó de brazos. En el fondo sabía muy bien que desde hace rato, se hubiese tirado encima y llorado junto a esa tropa.

Gingka se estaba dando un gran tiempo en concebir toda aquella gran felicidad. Quería disfrutar ese abrazo ya que sentía como si hace años, un afecto sustentable se retiró a Dios sabe dónde, dejándole en cuatro paredes de pura frialdad. Y solo pasó un día dormido.

—¡Pudimos ganar! ¿A que no es genial? —Sonrió King abrazando a su mejor amigo.

—Yo no pude ver nada de lo que pasó… —Entristecido, Masamune agachó la cabeza tal cual perro regañado. Pero una hiperactividad le encendió, y tenía que lamentarse— ¡Les dije que debía ir! Tal vez no sea un Blader Legendario pero soy muy fuerte… No sé por qué no decidieron ir conmigo —Puso labios de pato al final.

—Como si fueras un gran regalo —Comentó casi inaudible, King. Molestó a niveles extraordinarios a Masamune que se comenzó a quejar, provocando una explosión de risas en los otros.

Kyoya, en medio de esas risotadas que despertarían a los muertos, arrastró a Gingka hasta donde pudiera notar su presencia. La sorpresa se sostuvo a la par de unos quejidos por parte del pelirrojo.

—¡¿Eh?! —Miró indeleble al abrumado chico, aguardando por una razón de esa acción— ¿Kyoya?

El grupo de atrás, esperando también respuesta. O un chisme, lo más probable. Asomándose muy curiosos.

Alcanzando a su rival en cuanto a heridas, con yeso en su pierna y antebrazo, Tategami arrugó terriblemente el ceño. Los moretones no alcanzarían cambiar esa cara tan amarga aunque le deformaran a diestra y siniestra.

—¡Si vas a estar enamorándote de una chica cualquiera…! —Regañó por fin Kyoya.

—¡¿E-Eh?! —El pobrecillo blader de bufanda se colmó de un rojo intenso en sus cachetes. No dejando lugar a las dudas, ya no podría negar nada de lo que decía.

—¡Al menos pregúntale qué religión tiene! ¡Porque no quiero romperme otras dos costillas cuando esté peleando contra un loco de Hades! —Terminó, mostrando su colmillo a la hora.

El primero en soltar una risa inminente fue Dynamis. Es que no pudo aguantar a lo que escuchó. ¿Y cuando lo habían oído así? Era una primera vez, una asombrosa primera vez.

La alegría de un simple grupo de amigos, llegó a apaciguar los miles problemas por sobre sus espaldas. Siendo un hospital, la mejor medicina se las dieron ellos mismos; su amistad. Porque estar en líos, no serían pesadas servidumbres que empujar si así lo quisieran. No podían desear otra cosa mejor, son un equipo, y lo serían hasta conquistar la cima de los grandes y mucho más.

—|•|—

Dos semanas pasadas. En camilla, calmado. Al final de un clima bestial.

El crujir de esos dientes contra la manzana, deleitaba a Johannes, quien sentado en las orillas de un balcón, patrullaba las extensas zonas de la ciudad en el medio día. El tiempo ya se convertía en un enemigo, caminaba a un paso totalmente paciente y desesperante.

—¿Qué pasa, minino? ¿Aun le tienes miedo a las alturas? —Sin molestarse en voltear, se mofó del pobre Gingka. Asustado en el marco de la puerta, le dedicó una mirada gruñona.

—No es divertido, Johannes —Gingka quiso ponerse a la defensiva, aunque no tenía ánimos—. Puedo empujarte desde aquí si lo quisiera, ¿sabes?

—Eres demasiado bueno para ello. Experiencia personal.

—¡Sip, es verdad! ¡Je!

Se acomodó a lado de Kenta, asegurándose de nunca asomarse por los barandales. Alguna vez, tenía que superarlo a menos de querer vivir en pesadillas indeseables en futuros muy cercanos. Pero lo haría a paso de caracol.

—¿Cómo se sienten? —Hizo conversación Madoka, al otro extremo junto a Kyoya.

—Mejor que ayer, eso sí… —Kenta se sobó por detrás de la cabeza.

—Pues yo no estoy contento con que este tipo se esté quedando aquí… —Kyoya no tenía vergüenza en estar vigilando a Johannes. Hierva mala, nunca muere, se decía.

—Si fuera por mí, ya me hubiera ido —Continuó comiendo su manzana, siendo ajeno a lo amenazante que era la mirada del indómito peliverde—. Ya no tengo nada que hacer por aquí pero es agradable fastidiar a unas cuantas personas —Se rió el muy desgraciado.

—¿No será por qué te sientes solo sin Dareki? —Se metió Gingka a la charla. Decir el nombre y no llorar en el intento, fue una recompensa por superarlo.

—¿Ah? ¿Extrañarla? ¡Pero si está bien! ¿Qué te crees?

—¿Bien? —La confusión, acompañó al muchacho de golpe— Lo debes de decir porque está en un lugar mejor.

La confusión se pasó a Johannes, que con ceja arqueada firmemente, le aclaró soltando una semilla de la fruta.

—¿Te dan demasiado tranquilizante o qué, amigo? Pero si ella estaba en otro hospital.

_Una sonrisa de ella dirigida a él. La representación gloriosa de una risa jubilosa, paseó en sus ojos._

—Quién sabe de los otros dos. Daiki les escupiría en la tumba si ya se los llevó la huesuda —Y rió Johannes.

_El universo definitivamente se aferraba a la idea de desgraciarle hasta el último sentido cuerdo en él._

_—_Sé que dijo "No digas nada por el bien de todos" —Una mordida a la manzana—. Esa chica es un misterio.

La misma estocada que fulminó su corazón, se incrustó como los recuerdos pasados de una sonrisa de esa chica. Bailaban en música amarga las memorias pétreas* que destruyeron al blader en tan solo rememorarlas. No sabía si escuchaba bien, y rezaba para que fuera un muy mal chiste.

—¿Qué-

—¡Jo-Johannes! ¡Eso es mentira! ¡No seas así, no quieras causar tristeza en Gingka! ¿Verdad, verdad que sí? —Atropellando las palabras, el pequeño Kenta agitó los brazos frente a su amigo.

—¡Sí, Gingka! —Le siguió Madoka, imitando su pánico— ¡No hagas caso, ya sabes cómo son los tontos que no saben cerrar la boca!

—No puede ser…

La lista de cosas ocultas no había terminado. Le atormentaba a pesar de querer caminar y enfocarse en los hechos aclarados del nuevo mañana. ¿Qué podía hacer para que no se empeorara su situación cada cinco minutos? La desdicha se iba y venía al antojo de una pequeña tragedia.

—¿Lo sabían? —Se giró dispuesto a gritar si así el control se perdería.

Kenta y Madoka se vieron al mismo tiempo, arraigados por la pena que les dio al esconder tal cosa. Esos gestos de impotencia daban la clara señal de que sí lo sabían. Gingka también se volteó a Kyoya, que queriendo estar fuera del asunto, se enfocó en un punto que no fuera los ojos en fuego de su rival. Él si sabía, guardaba el secreto.

—¿En serio? Esto no es justo… —Se sentía traicionado. Los castigos sorpresivos le darían en un momento un enorme infarto. Que fuera rápido para matarlo y no tenerle sufriendo de esa manera— ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Ya no puedo confiar en nadie acaso? Cuando pienso que todo va bien y creo que ya puedo seguir… Esto…

No era mentira de que su furia llenaría de cenizas sus palabras, pero prometió ya no enfadarse y perder la compostura. Le era una prueba cruel el no tener que alocarse y juntar con la demencia.

—Gingka, por algo tenemos que estar mintiéndote —Kenta no dejaría de creer que hacían el bienestar de su amigo, más extenso y basto—. Lamento mucho el que tengas que enterarte de este modo pero… ¡Dareki nos pidió que lo hiciéramos! Dijo que es mejor que se alejara porque nos causó muchos problemas.

Johannes y su indiferencia, una muralla que no se derrumbaría a menos que directamente le afecte algo Kyoya, un mismo caso, lejos de tratar acerca de un tema donde se mencione aquella mentirosa chica.

La manzana es una sombra de lo que un principio fue, como la paciencia del de bufanda.

—También que es por tu propio bien, porque sabe que harás una tontería e iras a buscarla para hacer las paces —Terminó de confesar el más joven. Se llevaría la decepción de Ryo muy pronto.

Gingka poseía los sentimientos tan revueltos, que su identidad era lo de menos, sus traumas, sus pesadillas, por solo encontrar una emoción apropiada ante eso.

—¿Y dónde está ahora? —Dejó salir el pelirrojo, incapaz de articular otras palabras que no le fueran dolorosas al escuchar la respuesta.

—¡No seas necio, por favor! —Madoka intervino, desde luego, mandona. Marcando una vena en su sien— ¡Si no dejas de comportarte como un niño, te voy a lanzar desde aquí mismo!

Le quedó pegada una imagen cayendo de nuevo, y no le gustó para nada. Entonces ya no habló, ni discutió, porque según la voz de su conciencia, sería mucho mejor así.

—Está en la estación de tren del sur —Antes la voz de Johannes se le hacía odiosa, en cada silaba que permitía escapar. Aunque en esa oración, el Edén abría sus puertas.

—¿¡De verdad!?

—¡Johannes! —Para la mecánica y el pequeñuelo, lo contrario le atinaba mejor en su descripción.

—¡¿Cuándo será el día en el que cierres la boca?! —Kyoya ya preparaba las fuerzas para lanzarlo por un noveno piso.

Al igual que no supo cómo Gingka bajó hasta el primer piso, tampoco lo hizo al momento de que los chillidos suplicantes de sus amigos, se comenzaron a incrustar en sus oídos junto al zumbido de una adrenalina imprevista.

Corrió, tropezó tan escandaloso en las escaleras que más de una disculpa involuntaria aventó a unas cuantas personas del hospital.

—¡Disculpe, perdone! —Ni las lesiones recién curadas, lo detendría hasta que no llegara a fuera— ¡Voy pasando!

Juraría que en un segundo, había avistado a su papá rabioso por escaparse así. No importaba, después el tiempo le dejaría un pedazo para explicarse o salirse con la suya.

Se le crearían nuevas heridas, reemplazando las anteriores. Explotaría la paciencia de muchos; sin embargo, llegar a su destino le produciría más fervor que cuando escucha la voz armoniosa de una jovencita azabache.

Y fue como llegó a estar en las calles, justamente debajo de donde se suponía, se hallaba Johannes con los demás. El trafico, un contrincante fuera de lo común que debía superar antes de estar al menos a dos metros de Dareki.

—¡Oye! ¡Tortolo!

El felino amigo le gritó pudiendo lograr que mirase hacía arriba, dejándole casi ciego al ponerse al frente del sol. Cualquier cosa que le informaría ese tonto, le pareciera la ambrosía salvadora en el abismo más remoto. A Johannes se le notó lo que parecía, una ladina sonrisa que dejaría confianza a cualquiera. ¿Había revelado todo eso a propósito? La manzana no existía, pues en sus manos ya no estaba, dejó a entender que tampoco existiría la respuesta de la duda.

—¡El tiempo no espera! —Sacudió Johannes una de sus manos, queriendo señalarle una despedida.

Gingka claramente supo que aquello era una invitación a gastarse los pies en el maratón de su vida. El tiempo no espera a nadie; el combustible que lo impulsó a dejarse llevar por el viento, extraviarse en sus recuerdos gloriosos que añoraba vivir una vez. _Por sentir el tacto de su piel entre sus dedos._

Empezó a ignorar los vendajes que se desprendían de su sitio, el frecuente gruñido de alguna persona al chocar; todo eso al demonio. Sus piernas no respondían a menos que no fuera correr y correr, ya que si paraba no se lo perdonaría. Las simples miradas que se dirigían antes, le alegrarían cualquier día, ellos dos nuevamente.

La escasez de aire se revelaba lentamente en algunos metros, provocando en varias ocasiones al muchacho jadear y detenerse un rato. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Por qué era tan lejos pero tan cerca? Solo seguir le quedaba para aferrarse y reconfortarse con su objetivo. Inenarrable* fue su determinación cuando le provocó un estado inconsciente, donde sus pisadas apresuradas en el pavimento, se hacían un vaivén lleno de esperanzas. Temía. A quedarse sin un inerte adiós, le sería aberrante.

Y allí fue, la gente en el metro que había salido. Para su suerte no le quedaba tanto por recorrer, empujar a otros diez y llegaría a adorar el desdén de un lavanda en unos ojos coquetos de nuevo. Pero primero regresaría el oxigeno a donde pertenecía. ¿Había ido al baño?

—|•|—

El usual contacto visual a él, le incomodaba. Claro, marchó hasta que el sudor le disfrazó la cara pálida, no sería rara una mueca de disgusto por parte de la gente alrededor. Bajando las escaleras del metro, el gentío estaba lo suficientemente esparcido para distinguir quién era quién.

Apenado, se dedicó a buscar a Dareki, entre los miles de perfiles juzgadores como en una corte amenazante, queriendo encontrar a un aliado. Era sentirse fuera de lugar, en un planeta conocido por los desconocidos.

Qué difícil se le hacía. Caras irreconocibles que olvidaría por un futuro andante. Allí andaba, paseando en senderos, extraños, temeroso en creer que lo confundirían con algún psicótico por su apariencia.

Pero la vio. El primer infarto.

La vio por fin. El golpe retornó al sitio más delicado. Su corazón andaba cual tambor en un festival, que hasta la estrepitosa melodía, haría danzar a los transeúntes. Voces de cientos yacía en una armonía infernal, le aturdía pero es un día a día en Japón.

Dareki esperaba algo en la entrada del tren, inmersa en su teléfono celular, totalmente distraída de cualquier relevancia del entorno. Ajena de aquellos que se cruzaban.

Gingka vaciló en aproximarse, el miedo ahora reconquistaba en los movimientos que llegaría en hacer. Temblaba y no se detenía, el porqué de temerle a ella si nada más estaba ahí, le quebrantaba sin dudas.

Cuando la chica decidió apartar la mirada del aparato, encaminó su vista en el lugar. Persona, persona, persona y así. Luego, la inconfundible melena arrebol se familiarizaba por traerle memorias dolorosas, _un amargo aroma a limón que siguió alojado en su corazón_. Lo vio, torpe y asombrado. Boquiabierto.

Él saludó con pavor; ella no. Él se acercó y ella retrocedió. Ambos siendo contrarios porque así se quieren.

—¡Dareki! —Gritó Gingka con inmensas ganas de tomarla y elevarla. Lo más probable es que sus ojos al verla fueron de un demente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Fue una pregunta tajante, que le heló las puntas de las manos. Tenía que asegurarse si de verdad seguía respirando. O es que ella de verdad quería cavarle su tumba de inmediato por sorprenderla así.

—¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué, Dareki?! ¡No estoy molesto contigo pero deja de ser misteriosa todo el tiempo! —Se apresuró a decir. Dejar reforzadas las quejas en el nudo de su garganta, no tendría perdón. No callaría hasta que alguna lágrima traicionera se colara entre sus mejillas— No necesitas pedirme disculpas por lo que has hecho, eres una persona increíble que piensa estar haciendo lo correcto aunque solo provocas más tristeza dejando las cosas como están…

Dareki calló. Su pavor de mencionar algo controlaba cualquier movimiento, si quisiera defenderse, no lo podría hacer. Él tenía razón, por ello no protestó. Sabía que dejar un asunto en el olvido era malo pero su único recurso es ese, abandonar el caso dejando a la suerte a quienes lastimó.

La multitud desfilaba al azar, haciendo absurdo la acción de oír.

—¿Sabes algo? —Gingka posó una mano por detrás de su cabeza. Despreocupado— Me tuve que escapar del hospital solo para decirte adiós… ¡Y mírame, aun no me recupero! —Se carcajeó sutilmente. En el fondo lloraba—. Y sé que tú no dijiste nada porque temes a lastimarme de nuevo, a los demás también… Aun así, Dareki… Es difícil explicarte mis emociones ahora…

—Gingka, ya no-

—¡No quiero que te vayas!

La abrazó, con gran intensidad. Para que pudiera saber la fuerza de su deseo, de un anhelo imposible transformado en un sueño de niños. Sintió como ella quiso corresponder y enredarlo en sus brazos.

—No creas que estoy muy contento con esto, te odio —Quería parecer serio, y sus sentimientos lo delataron haciendo lo contrario.

La pelinegra nunca logró contener la risa al escuchar eso. ¿Desde cuándo pasó del odio al amor?

—Yo te odio más, estúpido —Murmuró, resignándose en aparentar lo apocaba que se hallaba. Tenía tanto miedo de demostrar, sacar lo débil y tonta que era—. Lo siento mucho, Gingka, perdón. En serio, ojalá algún día me puedan perdonar…

Ambos estaban allí, juntos por poco tiempo. Intercambiando lo grande de sus arrepentimientos mientras que el metro anunciaba su siguiente estación.

—Ya me tengo que ir... —Recalcó Dareki. Abatida fuertemente en aquellas palabras— Retomaré mis estudios y recibiré un gran castigo por mis padres…

La gente se acomodaba en sus asientos y se adentraba, impacientes por arribar a sus próximos destinos.

—Solo prométeme algo, ¿Sí? —Dijo él.

—¿Qué cosa? —Se fueron apartando, de a poco.

—Que volverás, y pasaremos la tarde comiendo hamburguesas hasta que reventemos.

Una sonrisa triste, salió de los labios de la joven. Le comunicó asintiendo casi sin ganas que así sería.

Gingka conocía ese momento desde hace tiempo, y no podía recapacitar para estar preparado y aceptar la despedida. Lo supo la primera vez que se tomaron las manos; cruzaron la calle, desprevenidos de los peligros próximos. Inocentes a los problemas. Y al mismo tiempo que corrieron hasta la acera, él sabía que si ella se atrevía a soltar su mano alguna vez, le dolería.

Ese "alguna vez", era ahora.

—Já, ya vino Julieta a buscar a su Romeo.

Daiki hizo un ademán llamando a su hermana desde la puerta, luego de burlarse. Viendo lo horrible que Gingka se veía, suprimió comentarios hirientes por algo de lastima.

—Fue un placer conocerte, chico. Espero que Ryo-san pueda lidiar contigo un par de años más… Y mis más sinceras disculpas —Le dedicó una reverencia rápida por el metro.

Antes de entrar, Dareki miró a su amigo. Esas facciones de un chico alegre, que tendría mejor vida lejos de su ser, le causaba mucha desilusión. Pues alejarse le revolvería sus adentros. Pensar en un día en donde no lucharían o se saludarían como máximo, jamás pararía su llanto aunque el tiempo cubriera los recuerdos. El blader opinaba igual. No llegaría a comprender porque terminaron de tal forma.

El metro se acumuló de personas, Dareki entró tomando su maleta, no sin antes susurrarle unas cuantas cosas a Gingka. Las experimentó similar a un abismal viento que llena al vacio de un alma moribunda, fue un hermoso regalo.

_"Te veré de nuevo algún día"._

Se despidió de un buen compañero besando uno de sus rojillos cachetes, abandonándolo con las mayores de sus alegrías. No tendría tan malas historias que contar a sus nietos, tampoco unas esplendidas; no obstante, serían bastantes para forjarle el mejor gesto que el mundo le pueda ver.

Entonces, vio al tren partir y a la muchacha mover su mano en señal del aborrecible adiós, en una de las ventanas. El sonido fantasmal de unas vías correr contra el metal, se expandió rápido por culpa de la mudez en los rincones.

Se había ido.

—|•|—

Los pasos que ahora marcaba en los escalones, parecían acribillarlo por la falta de energía. Sus emociones se mezclaron tanto que lo dejaron aturdido, desgastado y con ganas de tirarse por un puente, también lo opuesto.

Al estar en las calles nuevamente, notó a Madoka y a Kenta correr a él. Los dos acaparando tanto aire como pudiesen estando frente a Gingka.

—¡Gingka! ¿¡Qué pasó? —Empezó Madoka.

—¡Sí! ¿Dareki ya se fue?

Ni una deidad compleja llena de sabiduría le contestaría esa pregunta. ¿Qué pasó realmente? Lo que sea, terminó como nunca se lo hubiese esperado. Risas, llanto, dolor, calma, furia. Todo junto, en amalgamas que demuestran que la felicidad se alcanza cuando se vive en un sin fin de sentimientos.

Aquel blader de proeza infinita, sonrió teniendo la vida al cien por ciento.

—Ah… Yo solo puedo decirles una cosa…

Kenta y Madoka aguardaron a un perdurable relato que los dejaría sin aliento.

—Ahora ya sé con certeza que el beyblade no es mi única pasión.

Jovial y sonriente, avanzó. Daba muchas gracias por el azul fresco del cielo, porque sentía que el color le brindaba una buena perspectiva acerca de un hermoso mañana.

—¿Qué quiso decir con eso? —Se cuestionó Kenta desesperado por saber que ocurrió en verdad.

—¡Gingka! ¡Y después nos juzgas por ser misteriosos! —Madoka le persiguió en llamas. La primicia del asunto la tendría así sea a patadas— ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Gingka!

—¡Ay, no sé! ¡Pero yo tengo mucha hambre!

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

No conseguían sacarle nada. Ni insistiendo que lo acusarían con su padre. Se mantendrían en una duda horripilante a pesar de que cada vez más, Gingka insistía sobre una nada fuera de lo común, le sucedió.

Volvería a implorar por el día en donde reconocería estar en las nubes, junto a ella, junto a sus amigos, enemigos. Con las mejores personas que le han dado la razón de seguir en pie. El verdugo llamado tiempo le propinó un castigo que lo dejó, rogando por otra probada. Porque siendo terco, quería vivir aun más aventuras que lo ayudarían a crecer, a cambiar y a soñar.

Si el arcoíris cruzó en unos cielos acendrados* sin pizca de la felonía, Gingka supo que sus tonos vigorosos fueron para que él supiera brillar una vez más.

_**FIN**_

—|•|—

_Palabra(S) con asterisco del final:_

**_►Taheño_**

_Def.1__«Pelirrojo__»_

**_Acendrado(s)_**

_Def.1__«Puro, limpio__»_

**_►Pétreas_**

_Def.1__«Tenaces, inquebrantables__»_

**_►Inenarrable_**

_Def.1__«Colosal, maravilloso, grandioso__»_


	36. Epílogo

_[8:12 PM — En algún lugar de la ciudad]_

Ese excéntrico muchacho de melena arrebolada solo deambulada por las aceras oscurecidas, acompañado de la negrura ofrecida por aquella fría noche. La zona por donde andaba, presa de la afonía, sin muchos ruidos de alguna persona que caminara en las calles, ya que después de todo, la hora advertía el momento de entrar a los hogares. Grillos, perros ladrando y el viento llamador del helado clima, los sonidos escasos de esquinas vacías.

El joven viajero aun no concebía la idea de descansar ¿En donde se quedaría si su cuerpo le reclamara una siesta por fin? No lo sabía, quizás en una tiesa banca de parque en la cual sería una posible víctima de un robo. No le agradó el concepto y prosiguió su camino sin rumbo.

Se quedó ensimismado en las batallas que anteriormente había pasado, y sobrevivido. Las experiencias, incrustadas en su piel con marcas de guerras pasadas, lo hacían quien era en ese momento: Un Blader de grandes criterios, envidiado por las miles de personas bajo su nivel.

_|~~|•|~~|_

_[7:30 PM — Zona de construcción] [Media hora antes]_

Zero; un asombroso fan y pupilo de Gingka Hagane, se esmeraba por superarlo pronto mientras hacía un entrenamiento —si se le pudiera mencionar con esa palabra— en una zona de edificación en proceso.

Furioso, más que eso tal vez, simplemente propinándole su ira a los objetos que se interpusieran al frente de su bey, Samurai Ifrit. El pequeño blader, de ojos del color del cielo, indignado por su próximo rival del día siguiente en el torneo, Kira. No dejaba espacio en su mente para concebir la escena que pasó con su compañero Shinobu, el mencionado cedió ante Kira en el campeonato. Y a pesar de que Shinobu se empeñó al ejercitar sus habilidades, fue vencido por un villano con delirios de tumbar a Tsubasa y la WBBA.

Kira le revolvía las entrañas a Zero. No quedaba dudas en ello —eso incluyendo a la DNA, compañía enemiga de la WBBA—. Tanto que el metal perecía en un roce de Ifrit, se dañaba, se partía, se destruía… Pero no sosegaba el fuego iracundo dentro de Zero. Un muchacho cegado en las llamas de su rabia.

Allí entró Gingka, para calmarle, lanzarle consejos acerca del tema, Zero ni creía que estuvieran respirando el mismo aire cuando su mentor se presentó tan calmado. Hasta luchó con él, un gran privilegio que le fue concedido. Su joven seguidor quedó inconsciente luego de las enseñanzas dadas por su maestro, mencionándole que si se deja llevar por la ira, jamás podría formarle desventaja a Kira. ¡Una batalla bey es para divertirse! ¿Dónde se tenía la euforia de combatir con bladers hábiles si solo se tiene furia?

Gracias a Gingka, ahora de veintiún años, pudo reenfocar a su pupilo por ese camino del espíritu blader. Solo el día siguiente se declararía aquel que arda con su pasión por el Beyblade.

Posteriormente de esa pequeña pelea, Gingka dejó al chico mientras se hacía uno con la noche que envolvía a la localidad.

|~~|•|~~|

Sin trayectoria fija, sin mapas, nada más él y el instinto de independencia que siempre le ha guiado. Un digno modelo a imitar para los que anhelan ser triunfadores.

El pelirrojo tan serenado, marchando como si fuera una simple flor en un prado de colores, perdiéndose en una imagen de Zyro ganando el torneo. Pues él deposita su confianza en su estudiante, sabía que lucha día a día para hacerle frente alguna vez. Esperaba con entusiasmo dicho momento.

Las calles siguieron desoladas, a excepción de autos brindándole una que otra luz en su sendero, monótono en la escena. Soportaba el viento porque pensó ganarle a ello, terquedad que nunca que irá de su actitud. La nesciencia que lo guía donde quiere.

Continuó, no obteniendo novedades en el patrón de la acera. Su mente le obligó a saltar por un par de líneas, solo con finalidad de quitar un poco del aburrimiento que sintió. Que genial que nadie importante lo andaba viendo.

Gingka hubiese pasado por el cuartel general de la WBBA para saludar y tener donde dormir, aunque no, prefirió seguir con el camino que haría un nómada. Se apegó a ese torpe plan porque ya es adulto y hace lo que le convenga.

Al menos pudo ignorar su cerebro un rato y visitó a su padre. Se hacía viejo… Pelos albinos casi notables se asomaban por el rojo cabello de su único familiar. Y ni la edad podía arrebatarle su idílico gesto de padre divertido y amoroso, emitiendo juventud con palabras motivadoras. Es como si no hubieran pasado siete años, seguía igual, más sabio. Siempre querrá a su padre aun estando en las lejanías de la aventura.

Luego de que se despidió, rememoró todas las veces en las que su viejo le aclaraba el éxito que le deseaba siempre. Gingka tenía en mente todas las palabras conmovedoras que le dedicaba.

_—«Ve con cuidado»_ —Le había dicho Ryo—._ «No te metas en tantos problemas… Quiero verte en otro momento, hijo»_

Cosas que nunca temería a recordar.

Y volviendo a la realidad:

Como una ráfaga que pasa para nunca volver, una joven cruzó a lado de Gingka. Este apenas notó aquello, su presencia le rozó ligeramente. Casi que ni la sintió.

El aroma a lavanda le perforó el olfato tras ver la preciosa melena azabache que onduló en cuanto cruzó... Al pelirrojo le pegó un paro cardiaco. Ese cabello, ese olor tan hermoso… ¡Era ella! ¡Ella!

Un instinto de limerencia se escapó del muchacho, atrapando a la joven del brazo sin pensarlo, solo lo hizo. Probablemente recibiría una bofetada pero no le temió a ese posible resultado, su cuerpo reaccionó solamente por los recuerdos apresados de sus sueños.

La femenina no se quejó —extrañamente—, silencio salía de sus labios. Quizás por la sorpresa del momento o se ahorraba los insultos que le gritaría, a lo mejor ambas, y si fuera así, a Gingka no le importaría, pues se lo merecía por impetuoso y sorpresivo.

Atrajo a su contraria directo a su cuerpo como el imán al metal, rodeándole con sus brazos formando un abrazo que duró más allá de lo esperado. Ambos conociendo el calor del otro, compartiendo sus aromas, sintiéndose como la primera vez cuando se conocieron.

Es como si no hubiera pasado siete años. Exactamente, como esas palabras.

Aquel sentimiento, se conservaba latente y fuerte en el pelirrojo. La temperatura hogareña que ella le brindaba, gratificaba su alma a un nivel extraordinario.

—Dareki… —Con suerte logró musitar ese débil llamado que tanto deseo pronunciar otra vez.

Tanto tiempo, tantas preguntas… ¿Qué haría primero? No otra cosa que abrazarla más, para que no se le ocurriera volver a irse.

—Tardaste en entender… Gingka… —Murmuró la chica calmada, demasiado.

El pelirrojo escuchó las comisuras de sus labios elevarse y formar una sonrisa tibia. Incluso triste. Entendía la razón.

Y es que, el tiempo se había congelado, o mejor dicho, ellos se habían congelado y el lapso, continuó normal. Que más da las escasas personas que los miraban desde los autos y las aceras, ellos disfrutaron del cálido abrazo. Hacia tanto no sentían sus pieles acariciarse, el sonido de sus olores, el aroma a su voz.

—¡Dareki! —Exclamó el chico antes de alzar a la joven a los aires, tomándole por su cintura.

Dareki soltó risitas, experimentando de nuevo como era ser una niña y jugar con su mejor amigo. Los días buenos en memorias apremiantes rogando en escapar en apenas expresiones que dan.

Con sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Gingka vio en todo su esplendor el mismo gesto en Dareki. Ella seguía siendo hermosa.

—¡Dareki! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! —Mencionó sin dejarla en el suelo.

—¡Oh, yeah! Siete años teniendo vacaciones de ti… —La ambrosía se reflejaba en el tono delicado de su voz, nunca perdiendo el toque amistoso y satisfactorio que emitía.

—¡Sí! ¡Así es, Dareki! —Afirmó el blader de bufanda, ahora colocando con precaución a su compañera en los suelos.

Notó que aun siendo ella una mujer ya, no le había ganado en el tamaño, pues él se pasaba de alto como siempre ha sido. Admiró otras cosas de ella que si crecieron, su lacio cabello azabache, su peinado hasta después de los hombros. Incluso sus caderas y… ¿Sus pechos? ¡Ya no era una mesa! —Casi— Poseía una figura de una gran adulta según sus ojos. Gingka no contuvo comentarios sobre el tema.

—Wow, Dareki… Estás… —Ojeó nuevamente su contorno de pies a cabeza, examinando lo relevante— Convertida en una adulta, eh. Sé que ha pasado tiempo pero tu cambio me sorprende —Añadió sin desvanecer su sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo de ti. Te ves…

En vez de escudriñarle sus atuendos o cuerpo, se quedo hipnotizada por las facciones de su ya desarrollado rostro. No mentiría, era apuesto, de seguro con miles de mujeres sirviéndoles de taburete, ella lo haría también sin replicar.

—Genial… —Apretó sus labios contra sus dientes dejando una pequeña mueca traviesa en los mismos, guiando sus ojos a otro lado— Ya no tienes esa cosita en la nariz y sigues siendo más alto que yo.

—¿Cosita? —Registró su nariz en busca de lo mencionado; no lo encontró— ¿E-Eh? ¡No me había dado cuenta! Supongo que se me cayó en alguna parte… ¡Pero como sea!

—¿Hm? —Dareki subió la mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Después de que me dejaste de escribir cartas, ya no supe más de ti.

La euforia que antes demostraba la sonrisa, fue cambiada por desolación entre sus palabras.

—Lo sé y debí comunicarme con los chicos al menos… Las cosas han cambiado, Gingka…

Finalizando de explicar, retorno a su sendero, contrario al del blader.

—Si quieres te sigo contando en mi apartamento ¿Te parece? —Se detuvo para mirar o escuchar alguna respuesta de él.

—Espera… ¿A caso tienes un apartamento?

—Si no vienes conmigo no lo sabrás, Don Bufanda —Recobró el camino sabiendo que Gingka le iba a seguir, cosa que hizo de inmediato.

Ambos con muchos temas para conversar, cruzaron por los caminos a los que daban con la mencionada residencia de Dareki. Sin antes pasar por toda la ciudad, los dos quedándose casi sin vista por las luces decorando cualquier tienda o edifico. Almas charlando tímidamente mientras simulaban que nada ha ocurrido.

La muchacha con el pecado de la gula, queriendo comerse a besos a tan lindo hombre. Ya no tenía cuerpo de niño pero si la mente de uno, eso le parecía tierno. Aun asombrándola a causa de las aventuras que había pasado durante el tiempo de la ausencia de comunicación.

Por otro lado, el escarlata hombrecillo, sin despegarse de aquella presencia tan amorosa. Y es que, la palabra extrañar quedaría corta con lo que sintió Gingka. Ansiaba una batalla ahora que ya tenía a un Samurai Pegasus, imaginó que su compañera también tendría un renovado Eternal Fenix. Tenía que preservar su leyenda, ahora que ya era considerado como una.

Se perdió en sus facciones, en el contoneo de su andar, en esos labios cada vez que contaba un chiste y ella reía jovial. _Todavía no evitaba experimentar temblores en las piernas al estar tan cerca de Dareki._

_Los años no interesan, el sentimiento late y late. Creciendo mucho más en el roce involuntario de sus manos._


End file.
